Algunas palabras de enojo
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: -HIATUS- Traduccion. Algunas palabras de un Neji enojado causan grandes cambios. -Hiashi-sama-, Naruto se inclinó una vez más. -Le pido que haga un trato conmigo-. Para estar con la chica que ama hace una apuesta. ¿Que está en juego?
1. Un secreto revelado

**Capitulo 1: Un Secreto Revelado**

Nos encontramos en los exámenes preliminares Chunin, Neji y Hinata estaban en el campo de batalla y Neji disfrutaba de humillar públicamente a su prima miembro de la rama principal de su clan, como cuando comenzó a burlarse de las debilidades de ella hasta que fue interrumpido por los gritos del balcón, el observo que Naruto estaba apoyando a Hinata y esta estaba recuperando su confianza, Neji había descubierto algo y sonrío.

"-Así que Hinata-sama tiene sentimientos por esa basura, no puede ser mas perfecto-" pensó.

-¿Hinata-sama el sabe acerca de sus sentimientos?- pregunto maliciosamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- mientras lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos aperlados, su reacción le dio a entender que ella ahora estaba mas nerviosa que de costumbre.

Neji envío una cruel sonrisa, mientras pensaba que esta era la mejor forma de humillarla públicamente, y así demostrar lo patética y débil que era Hinata, -¿Por qué no le haz dicho lo que sientes, o tal vez debería?-.

-Por favor Neji, no lo hagas- rogó.

Neji dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el shinobi vestido de naranja que todavía estaba en el balcón -Hola perdedor- grito el Hyuuga, -¿espero que no te moleste que este a punto de golpear a tu novia?-.

Esas palabras tomaron totalmente por sorpresa preguntando -¿de que estas hablando?-.

-¿Qué, no sabes que Hinata-sama esta enamorada de ti?- contesto Neji.

Hinata podía sentir la humillación, todas las esperanzas que ella tenia por ganarse el respeto y amor de Naruto mediante sus acciones para que el la viera se habían ido, ella podía sentir la mirada de todos viéndola como una especie de perdedora.

-Hinata…- dijo Naruto -¿eso es cierto?-, el rubio nunca antes había notado esto, pero podía ver la respuesta sincera de la chica, ella se encontraba de pie allí tratando de ser valiente ante los insultos de Neji. El sabia lo que se sentía, el que se burlaran de ti, que te trataran como basura, Naruto se dio cuenta de repente que Hinata era de las pocas personas que lo habían tratado como persona y no como demonio, nunca le había dicho una sola palabra cruel.

Naruto tenía las manos en puño, ella a penas y si lo conocía, a pesar de todo lo que el había tratado para que Sakura le diera algunas palabras cariñosas, Hinata era la única que las había dicho sinceramente, "-Ella es realmente agradable, mas que Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo es que nunca me di dado cuenta?-".

Hinata no podía leer los pensamientos, pero ella veía la expresión de sorpresa y honesta en el rostro del rubio, en vez de mostrar vergüenza, aunque ella no podía soportarlo, por lo que puso su mirada en el piso. Hinata había soñado en confesar sus sentimientos de amor algún día, ahora todos sus sentimientos se revelaron de la forma más cruel posible.

Neji podía ver el efecto de sus palabras, así que siguió con su ataque -Por supuesto, incluso si un tonto como tú tuviera sentimientos por ella, ella nunca podría salir contigo, ella es una princesa de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, pero tu ¿Quién eres?, eres solo una basura que nació bajo la mascara de un ninja-.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Naruto exaltado.

Kakashi agarro el brazo del chico y le susurro -Cálmate Naruto, no dejes que el te provoque-, el sabia lo duro que el rubio había luchado para ganarse el respeto de los demás y como odiaba ser tratado de aquella forma.

-Es realmente una lastima, ustedes dos realmente hacen una buena pareja de perdedores, nunca podrán cambiar ese destino, es muy lamentable que ambos sean completamente débiles y carezcan de las habilidades de un verdadero ninja, lo único a lo que están destinados es ha ser fracasados-.

-¡Cállate!- grito Naruto -¿Quién demonios te crees tu para decidir si alguien puede o no puede ser?, Hinata-chan puede ser cualquier cosa que ella quiera ser, ella es valiente, amable, fuerte y estoy seguro de que será una gran kunoichi-.

Hinata que había escuchado todo susurro -Naruto-kun-.

-Y yo voy a ser Hokage algún día aunque tu me llames perdedor-.

Neji se burlo -Si realmente crees eso, entonces eres un niño que se esta engañando a si mismo, ¿realmente crees que una basura de persona como tu pueda llegar a ser Hokage?, los pocos que se convierten en Hokage nacen con ese destino, pero el tuyo es ser mas que un tonto fracasado-.

-Neji- dijo Hinata haciendo uso de la palabra.

El Hyuuga se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Hinata de pie frente a el sin ningún signo de nerviosismo, dándose cuenta de que… "-sus latidos de su corazón van en aumento, su postura es firme…-" el sonrío "-…parece ser que ella esta muy enojada, por los insultos que le di a su amor-".

Hinata estaba realmente enojada, todo el miedo y el nerviosismo que tenia se la había olvidado, -Neji, me puedes insultar las veces que quieras, pero no insultes a mi Naruto-kun, yo lo he estado observando todo el tiempo, yo desearía tener la mitad de la confianza que el tiene y que se ha demostrado a si mismo, se han burlado de el y ha sido odiado por todo el mundo, pero nunca ha dudado de si mismo, incluso en estos momentos el es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido, y va a ser un ninja mejor que tu- y dirigiendo su mirada ha donde estaba el causante de sus desgracias -Y cuando sea Hokage yo seré la primera en felicitarlo-.

Ella realmente creía en el, no era broma, ella realmente creía que el podría llegar a ser Hokage algún día, incluso Iruka-sensei no le había dedicado esas palabras, y de repente una calidez envolvió el corazón de Naruto.

-¿de verdad crees que una escoria como el será mejor shinobi que yo?- Neji sacudió la cabeza negativamente -creo que te estas engañando a ti misma Hinata-sama, pero basta de hablar, hay que pelear- adoptando la postura de lucha jyuken y su byakugan activado -retira tus palabras Hinata-sama o me veré obligado a hacerte daño-.

Ella no había activado su byakugan o había tomado una postura de lucha, en lugar de eso ella estaba frente a el con calma y la cabeza de frente, por única vez ella no estaba nerviosa o con miedo, en esos momentos ella parecía realmente una heredera del Clan mas poderoso de Konoha, Kurenai vio ese cambio y sonrío con orgullo ante su estudiante, ella realmente creció.

-Yo puedo perdonarte todo lo que me haz dicho, pero no voy a perdonarte el haber insultado a mi Naruto-kun- dijo desafiante -Voy a derrotarte-.

-Te crees muy fuerte ¿no?- dijo Neji burlándose -Lastima que eres demasiado débil para poder cumplir con tus palabras-.

Hayate tosió -Si no tienen intenciones de retirarse del combate, por favor…- tosió de nuevo -… continúen con el combate-.

-Bien- dijo Neji al mismo tiempo que se precipitaba al ataque.

Hinata solo alzo la mano firme.

Dolor fue lo que hizo que Neji no continuara con su ataque final, agarrándose la cabeza y gritando de dolor, oculto bajo su hitai-ite se encontraba activa su maldición.

Hinata dejo activo este sello solo por cinco segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para dejar a Neji inconciente en el piso, ella nunca había utilizado el sello y nunca pensó que lo haría, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan enojada con alguien.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, la tímida y débil Hinata había aplastado al genio Hyuuga de un solo movimiento.

-Wow, ¿Qué tipo de jutsu utilizo Hinata?- Naruto pregunto -Tengo miedo, ya no quiero pelear con ella-, la Hyuuga había sorprendido al publico.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Naruto- contesto Kakashi -ella no podrá hacer eso contigo, eso solo lo puede hacer con los miembros de su clan que tengan un sello-.

-¿Huh?-.

-Como mi joven estudiante Lee dijo antes, los Hyuuga se dividen en dos ramas, el Souke (Rama principal) y Bouke-, Guy explico a Naruto, Sakura, Lee y Tenten y a los demás que se acercaron a escuchar, -El Souke esta a la vanguardia, mientras que el Bouke se encarga de cuidarlos y protegerlos, con el fin de separar a los miembros así como también sellar los secretos del byakugan después de la muerte, a los miembros del Bouke se les ha puesto un sello en su frente a la edad de tres años, cualquier miembro del Souke es capaz de activar este sello para infligir dolor o incluso la muerte-.

-eso es horrible- dijo Sakura.

-Guy-sensei, ¿Por qué Neji no nos dijo de eso?- pregunto Lee.

-Yosh, no es algo de lo que el se enorgullezca, el no quiere admitir que pueden ser fácilmente asesinados-.

Mientras tanto en el área de combate Hayate confirmaba la victoria de Hinata sobre Neji.

Hinata asintió lentamente y se dirigió a las escaleras, no hubo aplausos ni nada parecido, incluso Kurenai estaba sorprendida por lo que había visto, cuando la Hyuuga subió las escaleras su enojo desapareció y ella volvía a ser la misma niña insegura de todo, la que todos conocían, también se le sumo el hecho de que ella tenia que caminar por donde se encontraba Naruto, para llegar a Kurenai y a Shino, ella misma podía sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus dedos índices comenzaban a presionarse el uno al otro, después de todo lo que Naruto había visto y oído ella podía imaginarse lo peor.

-¿Hinata?- la llamo Naruto.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio -Si… Naruto-kun-.

El le dio una de sus sonrisas marca Uzumaki mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y pregunto -¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer ramen mas tarde, tu sabes como si fuera una cita?-.

El rostro de Hinata viajo por todas las tonalidades de rojo en el espacio de siete segundos, sin embargo ella alcanzo a gritar -SI- antes de desmayarse de la emoción.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Quiero agradecer al autor de este fanfic **lord of the land of fire**, por darme su permiso para traducir este maravilloso fanfic, el link a su pagina esta en mi _profile_ y en _mis favoritos_.

Este fic tambien me gusto y queria hacercelo llegar a todos ustedes, asi que aqui les va este capitulo.

Disculpen el cambio de nombre pero me parecio mejor ^^


	2. Consejos

**Capitulo 2: Consejos**

Antes de que Hinata tocara el piso fue atrapada por Kakashi y colocada suavemente recargada al piso, dándole a su rubio alumno una sonrisa "-Como siempre, ella se desmaya cerca de Naruto-" pensó.

Kurenai se acerco al grupo preguntando -¿Qué paso aquí?-, ella estaba tratando de parecer enojada, pero no podía evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Kakashi confirmo sus sospechas y dijo -Hinata no pudo aguantar la emoción de salir en una cita con Naruto y antes de desmayarse dijo que si-.

-Mmm- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y vio al chico con sus ojos rojos -Naruto-.

Naruto vio a la Jounin -¿si Kurenai-sensei?-.

-Hinata es mi estudiante y me importa mucho lo que pase con ella, confío en ti y se que te comportaras con respeto y como todo un caballero- dijo ella cuidando de parecer firme, ella no quería que Naruto lastimara a Hinata en su cita, ella obtuvo una respuesta positiva cuando el rubio sacudió completamente la cabeza.

-Lo prometo, nunca la trataría de otra manera- declaro Naruto.

Kurenai sonrío y asintió -Bien- mientras veía que su estudiante despertaba -¿Estas bien Hinata?-.

La Hyuuga abría los ojos lentamente para ver a su alrededor a Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, -Estoy bien sensei- incorporándose rápidamente.

Kurenai -entonces reunámonos con Shino-.

Hinata asintió. Naruto le dio una sonrisa avergonzada,-Perdona Naruto-kun nos veremos después-.

El le dio otra sonrisa Uzumaki -Nos vemos en la tarde Hinata-chan-.

Hinata se alejo tropezándose con sus propios pies "-El me llamo Hinata-chan-".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se sentía muy feliz por su próxima cita hasta que noto que Sakura lo veía.

-Oh, Sakura-chan, ¿no estas enojada conmigo porque tendré una cita con Hinata-chan?-.

Ella coloco sus puños en las caderas y le dirigió una mirada de enojo, -eres un idiota, ¿Por qué debería de molestarme, a mi me gusta Sasuke-kun?, que tengas una cita me relaja, así dejaras de molestarme-.

-Oh- dijo Naruto decepcionado, pero no se sorprendió -Entonces, ¿Por qué te ves enojada?-.

Después de todo lo que ellos habían vivido juntos en el País de las Olas y en el Bosque de la Muerte, Sakura había adquirido cierta simpatía y respeto por el rubio, sin embargo veía a Naruto como alguien que no sabia nada de la vida social.

-Escucha Naruto, quiero asegurarme de que tu cita con Hinata saldrá perfectamente, ella merece que hagas un esfuerzo en esta, me refiero a que ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde el primer año en la academia, por lo tanto tiene que salir perfecto todo-.

-Espera un momento- dijo sorprendido -¿Qué significa que ella esta enamorada de mi?-.

-Bueno, ella ha te ha visto siempre, era evidente para los demás, excepto para ti- dijo Sakura, -y ella ha querido esto desde siempre-.

-Pero eso fue hace cuatro años-.

Sakura asintió. -es cierto, Hinata ha estado esperando esto por "cuatro años", así que ella merece que hagas un esfuerzo por ella-.

-Eso es correcto- declaro Ino al unirse a la conversación, -No solo ella a esperado esto desde que salio de la academia, probablemente ella sea la única chica en la aldea que quiere tener una relación de pareja contigo, así que debes de hacer de esta cita algo especial-.

Sakura miro a su rival aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella -Ino mantente alejada de esto-.

Ino gruño molesta, -Sin embargo frontuda, yo pensaba que el necesitaba un asesoramiento en citas-.

-Escucha Ino-cerda yo…-.

-¡Alto!-.

Las dos kunoichis dejaron de discutir y vieron a un Naruto molesto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura.

-¿ustedes sabían que yo le gustaba a Hinata-chan desde hace mucho?-.

Ino río -Todo el mundo lo sabia-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nadie nunca me dijo algo?-, Naruto no estaba solo molesto, estaba realmente furioso, su vida había sido tan solitaria durante tanto tiempo, el podía haber tenido a alguien especial a su lado y el ni siquiera lo noto.

Las muchachas los miraron mientras pensaban "-Eres un idiota-", mira dijo Sakura -No era de nuestra incumbencia decírtelo, era un asunto de Hinata de decidir cuando y si es que ella quería decirte lo que sentía-.

Ino encogió los hombros -Además ahora todo es distinto-.

-Así es, ya que saldrás en una cita, tenemos que establecer algunas reglas- le informo Sakura.

-¿Reglas?- pregunto Naruto mientras pensaba si en las citas había reglas.

-Si, la primera cita debe ser realmente sorprendente- dijo Sakura claramente, -por lo tanto, no iras vestido de naranja, muéstrale a Hinata algo diferente pero que sea agradable-.

-Pero…-.

-Flores- dijo Ino, -después de cuatro años, ella querrá algunas flores, yo las tendré listas, así que pasas a mi tienda-.

-¿Pero que pasa si…?-.

-Y nada de ramen- ordeno Sakura, -Se que Ichikaru es como tu segunda casa, pero guárdalo para otra ocasión, llévala a algún lugar hermoso y gasta algo de dinero en ella, hazla sentir importante-.

-Ella merece cualquier sacrificio, pero yo…-.

-Y báñate- señalo Ino.

Naruto estaba allí hasta que acabo de confundirse por todos aquellos comentarios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En el otro extremo de la arena el Sandaime Hokage estaba viendo la escena mientras exhalaba humo por la tubería de su pipa, junto con los demás que habían escuchado lo que Neji dijo y las respuestas de Naruto y Hinata. El estaba decepcionado de todo el resentimiento que Neji tenia, aunque debía admitir que su pasado tenia gran influencia en el. Sarutobi había visto como Naruto le había dicho algo a Hinata que causo el desmayo de esta, y la platica que Ino y Sakura estaban teniendo con el, y aunque no podía escuchar lo que le decían podía adivinarlo.

Iruka que se encontraba cerca de allí sonrío con cariño y escucho del Sandaime -Parece que Naruto esta creciendo-.

Iruka dijo -Así parece ser Hokage-sama-.

Sarutobi le dio otra bocanada a su pipa mientras pensaba "-Aunque el hecho de que la chica sea una Hyuuga podría ser un problema-".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurría el escuadrón de médicos ninja había sacado a Neji del campo, el no tenia heridas que requirieran tratamiento, después de unos diez minutos el genio Hyuuga fue capaz de levantarse por si mismo.

-Estoy bien- dijo orgullosamente a los médicos.

-Neji no hay necesidad de ser hostil hacia esos hombres- dijo Guy, que se había acercado a comprobar el estado de su estudiante, -Ellos solo buscan tu bienestar-.

-Yo no necesito que nadie cuide de mi-, y a pesar de todo se sentía confundido por lo que pregunto -¿Qué paso?- dijo.

Guy -¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-.

-Dolor- respondió -Yo estaba apunto de atacar a Hinata-sama…-, dándose cuenta el mismo de lo que había ocurrido, -Ella utilizo el sello en mi- dijo enojado -Eso esta fuera de las normas- dijo a su sensei.

-En realidad…- tosió -…no lo es, desde el principio dijo que todas las técnicas ninjas y armas eran permitidas, si bien…- tosió -…eso fue algo inusual, esta dentro de las normas-.

Neji cerró la mandíbula fuertemente para evitar su grito de disgusto, el Souke había ganado, aun cuando ella era débil gano, ganaron por usar artimañas ¿Qué importaba que el fuera un genio, sus habilidades nunca saldrían a flote?, ¿Qué importa si Hinata-sama era débil?, el sabia que desde su nacimiento el iba a ser esclavo de la rama principal, ese era su destino y no importaba nada, el estaba condenado.

Guy vio la ira en su estudiante -Neji si lo deseas puedo ir a protestar a Hokage-sama-.

-¿eso seria bueno?, ¿Realmente cree que Hokage-sama ira en contra de los deseos de Hiashi?-, dijo mientras se tranquilizaba. Para un verdadero ninja mostrar debilidad era una vergüenza -Le pido disculpas sensei-, Guy se sorprendió, -vamos a ver los demás combates- termino por decir el genio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que Gaara allá dejado cerca de morir a Lee cambio el animo de todos los participantes y les recordó que a pesar de todas las bromas y del amor, todavía participaban en un negocio muy peligroso. Finalmente cuando las preliminares acabaron y quedaron nueve finalistas que estaban en medio de la pista el Hokage explico lo que seguía. La final seria una serie de batallas que se celebrarían en un mes, tendrían un largo descanso, para sanar, entrenar y traer nuevas sorpresas.

-Ahora, antes de que se vayan hay algo mas- anuncio el Hokage.

-Oye oji-san apúrate- grito Naruto, -tengo que comenzar a entrenar-.

El Hokage sonrío, -No seas tan impaciente, tomen un papel de la caja que tiene Anko-.

Naruto saco el numero uno, Hinata de pura suerte saco el numero dos.

Una vez que todos sabían su número el Hokage dijo -Bueno, con ese papel sabrán el orden de las peleas-.

Entonces con eso se revelo:

Shikamaru vs. Dosu vs. Temari

Shino vs. Kankuro

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Naruto vs. Hinata

Estos últimos se vieron el uno al otro, no estaban seguros de que decirse, finalmente Naruto suspiro y dijo -Por lo tanto, Hinata-chan, ¿te recojo mañana a las seis de la tarda para nuestra cita?-.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

Desde que comencé a publicar historias en he descubierto cosas interesantes, la mas sorprendente de todas es que no soy capaz de juzgar mi propio trabajo, con esto quiero decir que no tengo absolutamente la menor idea de que cosa le gustara a la gente, es decir, no tengo una respuesta a que cosa les llamara la atención y que no. El mejor ejemplo es mi fic _El Amor de una Madre_, es el noveno fic de Naruto que escribo y que comenzo, en realidad, porque finalmente habían revelado el nombre de la madre de Naruto, junto con algunos detalles, yo solo pensé que seria genial escribir una historia centrada en la vida de Kushina, la respuesta que tuve del primer capitulo me conmovio ya que esta es aproximadamente de tres veces mas que cualquiera de mis otros fics.

Como he dicho yo había planeado que esta historia (_Palabras que Lastiman_) fuera algo lindo, pero nunca me espera la reacción de las personas me han dado ánimos para seguir esta historia, espero que sigan disfrutando de ella.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Holas de nuevo a todos ustedes, bueno traduje parte de las notas del autor debido a que me llamaron la atención. Prontamente continuare con más capítulos de este fic.

Este fic no es mío.


	3. Confianza

**Capitulo 3: Confianza**

Después de esto lo ocurrido todos los grupos regresaron a Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata había esperado pacientemente en la puerta del clan, cuando Neji llego inmediatamente el se fue en otra dirección.

-Neji, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso- dijo Hinata.

El se congelo, y se negó a mirarla -¿una disculpa?, Hinata-sama usted no tiene que darme disculpas-.

Ella noto el desprecio en esas palabras, y se coloreaba con cortesía, no había enojo en su voz pero Hinata sabia que este estaba allí presente, el podía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos.

-Neji-niisan, discúlpame por haber activado el sello y haberte lastimado, me siento mal por haberlo hecho-, a pesar de que el estaba de espaldas sentía su enojo -Por favor, perdóname-.

-¿Perdonarte?- se giro el para verla -¿usted cree que con unas pocas palabras y un gesto vacío son suficiente para hacerme olvidar el dolor?-.

Hinata comenzó a sentir como la ira la dominaba a trabes de su fachada de calma -Neji, hasta el día de hoy no he hecho nada que te cause daño deliberadamente, se lo que te ha pasado y se como has sufrido, y lo siento, pero lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte disculpas-.

-No sabes nada acerca de lo que he sufrido, ¿Cómo pudiste usar el sello maldito? ¿No sabes lo que es vivir sabiendo que eres un esclavo? Naciste en la rama principal con todas las ventajas, no sabes lo que es sufrir-.

-Estas equivocado Neji, yo he sufrido a causa de quien soy- dijo ella tranquilamente.

Neji iba a replicar algo, pero entonces Hiashi apareció allí, -Hinata quiero hablar contigo-.

Ella suspiro resignada -Si, Padre-, ella esperaba poder hablar con Neji mas tarde por lo que le dijo -¿podemos hablar mas tarde Neji-nisan?-.

-Por supuesto. Después de todo yo estoy al servicio de la rama principal-, las palabras y el tono de vos eran perfectos para que Hiashi pensara que eran respetuosos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka y Naruto caminaban por la aldea juntos, el Chunin iba sonriente viendo a su ex-alumno favorito.

-¿te sucede algo Naruto? ¿Pareces mas tranquilo de lo normal?- pregunto inocentemente.

Naruto miro a su sensei con una sonrisa avergonzada -Uhm, Iruka-sensei, si le pregunto algo usted promete no reírse de mi-.

-Tienes mi palabra Naruto- contesto.

-Bueno eso es genial- dijo el rubio y comenzó a frotar su cabeza.

-¿es hora que hablemos cosas de hombres?-.

Naruto odiaba cuando Iruka lo trataba como un niño -¡Hey Iruka-sensei! ¿Sabias que yo le gustaba a Hinata?-.

Iruka sonrío -Naruto, todos en la clase sabían eso, menos tu-.

Naruto se sintió traicionado -Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-.

-Debido a que era un secreto de Hinata, era decisión de ella si te decía o no, después de todo ¿a quien le gustaría que hablaran de sus secretos a su espalda?-.

Naruto rápidamente sacudió la cabeza -No-.

-Entonces comprendes el porque ella no te dijo nada- dijo Iruka molesto -Después de todo Neji no estaba siendo amable cuando revelo los sentimientos de Hinata-.

El recordó eso y se molesto un poco -Ese tipo es un idiota, me refiero al hecho de cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel con Hinata-.

Iruka suspiro -No lo voy a defender Naruto, pero el tiene motivos que causan su resentimiento-.

-He escuchado algo acerca de eso, pero cualquier cosa que el clan le hizo no debería tomarlo contra Hinata-chan-.

-No estoy diciendo que este bien Naruto, estoy diciendo que Neji tiene razones de peso para hacer eso, pero de todos modos ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-.

Naruto se avergonzó de nuevo -Bueno… Sakura e Ino me dicen cosas diferentes acerca de cómo salir en una cita, me dijeron que debo actuar diferente a como me comporto normalmente-.

-Diferente ¿en que sentido?-.

-Ellas me dijeron que tengo que cambiar mi forma de vestir, no comer ramen, comer despacio, decir "por favor" y "gracias", llevar flores y un montón de otras cosas, si yo le gusto como soy a Hinata ¿Por qué voy a actuar de diferente forma solo porque estamos en una cita?- se quejo Naruto.

Iruka dijo con pasión -Naruto, hay una gran diferencia entre "transformarte" de lo quien eres a tener un mejor comportamiento, nadie esta diciendo que debas cambiar quien eres, pero debes de mostrar que Hinata te importa, la razón de que vistas diferente, le lleves flores, y hagas un esfuerzo extra para demostrar que ella te importa vale la pena. ¿Eso tiene sentido?-.

Naruto pensó en eso y asintió levemente, en toda su vida no lo habían invitado a un evento formal, nadie cuidaba de cómo se vestía, solo muy pocas personas "-Sarutobi, Iruka-sensei-" pensó. La mayoría de la gente lo miraba mal y el no quería estar en los lugares donde lo vieran así, es por eso que cuando alguien era realmente importante para el, el quería estar con esa persona ya que se había convertido en alguien muy valioso para el. Y si conseguir nuevas ropas, llevarle flores y comer algo diferente al ramen harían feliz a Hinata entonces el se sacrificaría, pero había un problema.

Naruto estaba viendo al piso -Iruka-sensei-.

-Si Naruto-.

-Yo… en realidad no se nada sobre lo que se hace en una cita- el odiaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda -Y yo realmente no soy bienvenido en la mayoría de los restaurantes, además de Ichiraku, ¿podría…?- el rubio se callo cuando sintió la mano de su sensei en su hombro, Naruto vio la calida sonrisa que el Chunin le daba.

-Voy a decirte, el Hokage tuvo la amabilidad de darme el día de hoy libre, si no tienes nada que hacer vamos a ir de compras, también tengo una idea de un restaurante algo privado donde te aceptaran, incluso podríamos ir a cenar ramen para darte algunos consejos-.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei- dijo un aliviado y feliz Naruto.

Iruka noto que algunas personas lo veían mal cuando el rubio lo abrazo emocionado, pero no le importaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que utilizaste el sello del pájaro enjaulado para derrotar a Neji- dijo Hiashi.

-Si padre- respondió Hinata, su padre le había pedido que le explicara todo lo que había pasado durante la segunda ronda de exámenes, ella dio una explicación con la mayor precisión posible, con la excepción de lo que Naruto dijo, ella no menciono los insultos de Neji o el hecho de que ella tenia una cita, sabia que su padre no aprobaría el estar con el, así que no le quedo de otra que dejar lo relacionado con Naruto en secreto tanto como fuera posible.

Ella estaba esperando un reproche como siempre los había recibido, ella se encontraba avergonzada de haber utilizado el sello sobre Neji.

Hiashi asintió -Bien hecho Hinata, le haz dado gloria al Clan Hyuuga-.

-¿Cómo es que lo que hice con Neji debe ser glorioso?- su padre nunca la había elogiado y ella no esperaba eso.

-La victoria es siempre gloriosa Hinata- declaro su padre -Al llegar a los exámenes a esta edad demuestras la fuerza del clan-.

-Pero yo lo hice con ayuda del sello, no puede haber honor en eso- protesto ella.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza -La victoria es la victoria Hinata, no importa la manera en como lo conseguiste, yo hubiera preferido que derrotaras a Neji en un combate real, pero lo importante es que ganaste, tal vez la forma en que ganaste le haga ver a Neji su lugar en el clan, el ha estado arrogante durante mucho tiempo debido a sus cualidades-.

Hinata se sentía mal debido a la forma en que su padre le había dado su aprobación.

Hiashi miro detenidamente a su hija, ella parecía mas segura de si misma, tal vez ella comenzaba a desarrollar sus instintos Hyuuga -Hinata, he decidido que me are cargo de tu entrenamiento por el resto del mes, vendrá mucha gente importante de todos lados, desde el Kazekage hasta los señores feudales de varios países, y sinceramente espero que les demuestres a todos ellos lo que significa pertenecer al Clan Hyuuga-.

Ella se puso firme, su padre la había dejado de entrenar a favor de Hanabi hace años, esta era una oportunidad para que ella pudiera ganarse el respeto de su padre -Y yo me comprometo a trabajar lo más duro que pueda-.

El asintió satisfecho pos su respuesta -No espero menos de ti Hinata-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka y Naruto estaban sentados en el Ichikaru, con cinco bolsas de ropa, equipo shinobi, el Chunin había insistido en conseguir varios trajes nuevos así como armas nuevas.

-Muchas gracias Iruka-sensei pero no tenias que haber pagado todo esto-.

Iruka sacudió la cabeza -No me importa Naruto, estoy feliz de poder ayudarte, sin embargo si deseas pagarme cuéntame todo lo que paso en tu cita-.

-¿Cita?- dijo Ayame emocionada -¿Naruto tienes una cita?-.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa Uzumaki mientras se frotaba la cabeza -Si- admitió.

-Eso es maravilloso, ¿Quién es la afortunada?- pregunto Ayame.

-Ella es realmente sorprendente, se llama Hinata y pertenece al Clan Hyuuga, ella es realmente agradable, y dulce, también es muy linda, es la mejor persona que puede existir- dijo Naruto deseoso de gritarle a todo el mundo que Hyuuga Hinata era la chica que a el le gustaba.

-Aww, ¡eres tan dulce!- dijo Ayame feliz.

Del otro lado el viejo Teuchi también sonreía -Bien por ti Naruto, ya era hora de que una niña se fijara en ti-.

Naruto se sintió feliz al recibir el apoyo de la gente que el consideraba importante.

-Naruto, allí estas- lo llamo una voz familiar, Iruka y Naruto dirigieron la mirada a Kakashi que se encontraba allí con alguien mas.

Naruto reconoció de inmediato a la persona que acompañaba a Kakashi, -¿Qué esta haciendo el pervertido aquí?-.

-¿Pervertido?- pregunto Kakashi confundido.

-es solo un ligero malentendido que he tenido con el- dijo rápidamente Ebisu.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocían de antes?- pregunto Kakashi -Bueno eso facilita las cosas- mientras veía a su estudiante -escucha Naruto te he buscado para hablar acerca de tu entrenamiento para el próximo mes-.

-Oh si, no puedo esperar mas, no quiero hacer esas misiones estupidaz como la de buscar gatos, quiero que me enseñes un montón de jutsus nuevos Kakashi-sensei-.

Iruka se sorprendió al ver como el afán de entrenar de Naruto incomodaba a Kakashi lo entrenara, normalmente un sensei estaría emocionado de tener un alumno tan entusiasta.

-Naruto, me temo que no seré capaz de entrenarte-.

Naruto se desinflo de la emoción como un globo de aire -¿Huh?-.

Kakashi parecía avergonzado -Me temo que tengo otras actividades que no me permiten darte mi total atención-.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- exigió Iruka -¿que cosa tiene mas prioridad que lograr que uno de tus alumnos se convierta en Chunin?-.

Kakashi realmente deseaba no haberse encontrado con Iruka, el era un viejo amigo suyo y todo se estaba complicando -es cierto que soy el Jonin-sensei de Naruto, pero el no es mi completa responsabilidad-.

Esa declaracion le cayo a Naruto como un balde de agua fria, con voz triste dice -¡Oh! Se trata de Sasuke ¿no? Lo vas a entrenar a el-.

-No es eso Naruto-.

-¿Estas seguro Kakashi?- dijo Iruka al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie -Porque deberías saber que tienes "tres alumnos", no solo uno, no deberías centrarte solo en tu alumno favorito-.

-Kakashi, Naruto necesita de tu ayuda, ¿no puedes dejarlo a su suerte?- dijo Ayame.

Kakashi se sentía un poco deprimido -No lo estoy abandonando, le he encontrado un excelente instructor-.

-¿Te refieres al pervertido?, de ninguna manera dejare que el me entrene-.

-Que grosero- declaro Ebisu, -yo soy un excelente instructor en las artes shinobis y normalmente solo acepto a los mejores alumnos, la única razón por que acepto entrenarte es porque Kakashi-san me lo pidió como un favor personal-.

-¡No me importa!, yo no entrenare con un pervertido como tu de ninguna forma- grito Naruto.

Iruka suspiro y coloco una mano en el hombro del chico, el rubio inmediatamente lo miro -En realidad Naruto, Ebisu es un excelente instructor y probablemente puedas aprender muchas cosas de el-, Iruka vio a Kakashi -Si tu Jonin-sensei se va a negar a instruirte creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Ebisu-.

Naruto se trago su molestia, pero asintió -Esta bien, confiare en ti Iruka-sensei, le daré una oportunidad al pervertido-.

Kakashi se sorprendió de la facilidad con que Iruka era capaz de calmar a Naruto y hacer que este estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía, el observo la forma en que Naruto veía a Iruka, la mirada del chico era una mirada que el nunca había visto en su alumno, era una mirada de total confianza, Naruto normalmente no confiaba plenamente en nadie, ni siquiera en sus compañeros de equipo, pero se veía que el confiaba ciegamente en Iruka. Para su sorpresa el peligris sintió celos, esa relación era la que el había disfrutado con Minato-sensei y que le gustaría tener con sus estudiantes.

Había intentado muchas veces desarrollar esta relación con Sasuke, pero este era demasiado cerrado y nunca confiaba en alguien, Sakura no parecía interesada en relacionarse tampoco con nadie mas que con Sasuke, pero ¿y Naruto?, el era el estudiante que mas necesitaba ayuda, el había asumido que con el pasado de Naruto el no quisiera tener una estrecha relación con alguien, pero evidentemente ese pensamiento había sido un error.

"-realmente lo he descuidado mucho-" y se avergonzó de admitir eso, y ahora lo iba a descuidar todo un mes, pero el no podría hacer nada, si Sasuke tenia alguna posibilidad de golpear a Gaara y necesitaba entrenarlo lo mas posible, pero evidentemente había cometido un error, "-te prometo Naruto que cuando los exámenes pasen me dedicare a conocerte mas-".

-Bueno me complace ver que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, los veré después- desapareció Kakashi en un torbellino de viento y hojas.

-Estupido- murmuro Naruto.

Iruka podía ver el rostro de decepción en Naruto al haber sido abandonado por Kakashi. El Chunin se decidió a informar al Hokage, no importaba que tan especial fuera Sasuke, pero el peligris debe ponerles atención a todos sus estudiantes y no solo a una persona.

-¿Qué cosas me enseñaras pervertido?- dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué grosero? ¿Por qué no le dices a Kakashi así?- pregunto Ebisu.

-A veces lo hago- respondió Naruto, Iruka tosió llamando la atención de Naruto, el vio su mirada de molestia -Bien- murmuro el -¿Qué cosa me vas a enseñar Ebisu-sensei?-.

Ebisu sonrío aliviado -Yo te enseñare muchas cosas, comenzando con el control de chakra, confía en mi Naruto, si escuchas lo que te tengo que enseñar y trabajas arduamente, en el plazo de un mes serás un shinobi mas fuerte de lo que eres ahora-.

Ahora Naruto estaba interesado, una cosa que nadie sabía era que Uzumaki Naruto estaba dispuesto a trabar arduamente -Así que vamos a empezar-.

Ebisu asintió -Muy bien, se hace tarde, pero supongo que podemos entrenar algo, sígueme, vamos a las aguas termales-.

Naruto sorbió lo poco que quedaba de su plato de ramen, Iruka se comprometió a llevar las cosas al departamento de Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ebisu y Naruto llegaron a las aguas termales y la primera instrucción era caminar sobre el agua, ninguno de ellos noto que había un shinobi de pelo blanco espingado de pie que escribía en un bloc de notas.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Espero que les este gustando este fic, al igual que a mi, aqui les traigo otro capitulo y agradezco sus comentarios ^^


	4. Preparativos

**Capitulo 4: Preparativos**

De todos los shinobis de Konoha Ebisu, Ibiki y Guy compartían algo en común, esto podría ser una declaración osada e increíble, después de todo los tres shinobis eran diferentes, Ibiki es sádico, Ebisu era un instructor pervertido, y Guy… pues era Guy, a simple vista era muy difícil saber que tenían en común además de su hitai-ite, pero si vieras abajo, se vería que era muy evidente lo que compartían.

Ellos eran reconocidos por ser los mejores en su área, cada uno amaba lo que hacia.

Había shinobis que admitían que disfrutaban su trabajo, pero si ellos fueran honestos admitirían que preferían más que ser solo shinobis, por ejemplo, Sarutobi disfrutaba de ser Hokage y se enorgullecía de su deber, pero el soñaba que era un pintor que era capaz de pintar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera para decirle que Naruto pinto su rostro… de nuevo. Kakashi sin duda disfrutaba de la emoción de una misión peligrosa, pero el no estaba emocionado por morir en combate, sin embargo el prefería estar bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol en un parque leyendo el nuevo libro de ICHA ICHA. Kurenai soñaba con ser una granjera en un pueblo tranquilo, Asuma soñaba con derrotar y humillar a Shikamaru en el juego de shougi. Casi todos los shinobis de Konoha tenían algún hobby o gozaban con su trabajo.

Salvo el caso de Ebisu, Ibiki y Guy. Ibiki era sádico y disfrutaba del romper la mente de las personas con palabras, Guy era un artista cuyo arte era el taijutsu, el mejoraba su habilidad aumentando su fuerza y resistencia física, y lo que mas le encantaba era tener un digno adversario en una batalla desesperada, de Ebisu se podría decir que le encantaba enseñar, era como un guerrero feroz o un espía competente, sin embargo, como un instructor en las artes shinobis el era realmente brillante y a Ebisu le encantaba sacar el potencial oculto de sus estudiantes.

Era el momento en el que el disfrutaba de ser sensei.

Naruto estaba enojado -Hey pervertido, ¿para que es esto?- grito.

Ebisu suspiro, Naruto parecía que arruinaba su buen humor, tomando algunos shuriken dijo -Ya te he dicho Naruto que esto es para mejorar tu control de chakra- tirando en línea recta los shurikens hacia el rubio.

-Aaack- por puro instinto shinobis el rubio salto a la derecha.

Ebisu lanzo mas shurikens a la par de los que había lanzado, dirigidos a los pies del rubio, Naruto retrajo sus pies justo a tiempo, pero con sus manos trato de aterrizar en el agua, por un momento el creía que se hundiría, pero extrañamente para el solo se hundió un par de centímetros y tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para dar una voltereta improvisada y acabar de nuevo sobre sus pies, Ebisu estaba decidido a matarlo o a ahogarlo, era lo que el rubio pensaba.

Ebisu asintió complacido con una sonrisa. Su reciente alumno había estado desde la mañana tratando de caminar sobre el agua y luchaba por no hundirse. Ahora varias horas después el estaba de pie en el estanque de las aguas termales, y Naruto ya era capaz de caminar sobre el agua, saltar, esquivar, girarse e incluso dar volteretas si era necesario, en un día había aprendido a mandar un flujo constante de chakra a cualquier parte de su cuerpo instantáneamente que entraba en contacto con el agua, y ahora ya lo hacia por puro instinto, sin pensarlo, incluso los mas cualificados Genin normalmente necesitaban un par de semanas para aprender eso, pero el lo había aprendido en tan solo un día…

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza, el realmente empezaba a creer en los informes de que el niño había aprendido a hacer el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Tecnica de Clones de Sombra) en cuestión de horas, este niño tenia un increíble potencial, que a su juicio, al menos rivalizaba con el de Uchiha Itachi o Hatake Kakashi cuando eran niños. Los maestros de su alumno habían sido unos completos ciegos ante ese potencial.

"-Probablemente eran igual de ignorantes igual como yo, a excepción de Iruka supongo-" penso, el mismo había prejuzgado al rubio tachándolo de demonio cuando lo conoció por primera vez, pero Naruto lo había sorprendido al ser un modelo a seguir para Konohamaru, y ahora lo sorprendía una vez mas, viendo la rapidez con la que Naruto aprendía las cosas, Ebisu quería gritar de emoción, el rubio era una excelente oportunidad con la que el siempre había soñado.

Incluso Naruto podía hacer las cosas difíciles a veces.

-¿Estas intentando matarme o que?- exigió Naruto.

Ebisu acomodo sus gafas en su nariz y dijo -Esos ataques no eran letales, francamente un Chunin los podría esquivar con facilidad-.

Naruto gruño un poco y pregunto -¿Ahora que?-.

Ebisu miro su reloj Naruto-kun, dijiste que querías terminar a las cinco, falta un cuarto de hora para que sean las cinco, ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí y continuamos mañana a las 7 de la mañana?, tengo en mente muchas cosas en mente para ti y tengo que prepararlas-.

Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la tortura por fin había terminado -Ok, entonces te veré mañana pervertido- dijo alegre mientras saltaba lejos.

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza -Que niño tan grosero-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como Naruto saltaba por los techos su corazón latía con fuerza, el tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, el estaba emocionado acerca de su cita que tendría en unas horas, el día había sido largo y agotador además de que el había tenido algo de miedo, pero el había aprendido muchas cosas, tal vez no había aprendido algo interesante pero al menos tenia un profesor que le enseñaría muchas cosas.

EL nunca había tenido un maestro que le dedicara mucho tiempo a su entrenamiento personal, la mayor parte de sus instructores en la academia solo se habían salido del camino y no lo ayudaban, Iruka solo podía enseñarle cosas básicas, pero también el era responsable de otros 29 estudiantes y no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo, Kakashi no era una excepción, el no mas le había enseñado a escalar árboles, pero también se lo había enseñado a todo el equipo. A pesar de todo Kakashi no quería enseñarle, solo estaba dispuesto a instruir a Sasuke.

Ahora de repente, por primera vez en su vida, tenia un instructor que estaba centrado totalmente en el, Ebisu podría ser un pervertido, no tanto como Kakashi pero al menos el le enseñaba cosas. Tal vez Kakashi era tan frío, que solo le quería enseñar a su precioso Uchiha, pero a el no le importaba, ahora tenía un sensei excelente y tal vez podría aprender cosas nuevas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata tenia las manos en las rodillas y le costaba respirar, su padre había pasado con ella las ultimas ocho horas tratando de enseñarle las técnicas especiales del clan, había aprendido la ultima defensa y también un ataque, ella había luchado con ellas todo el día, para poder aprenderlos.

En comparación a su padre que respiraba tranquilamente, con una mirada neutral, al menos no estaba tan descontento por el esfuerzo mostrado en su hija -Tendrás que seguir trabajando dura Hinata, debes perfeccionar estas dos técnicas para tu combate-.

-Si padre- dijo jadeante.

-Bueno, aquí acaba el entrenamiento de hoy, pero mañana comenzaremos a las seis de la mañana-.

-Padre- dijo respirando profundamente -¿puedo salir de la mansión a visitar a mi amiga Sakura?-.

El asintió -Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras el resto del día, pero espero que ya estés en tu cama a las once-.

-Si padre-, ahora después de casi cinco años ella tendría que tomar una ducha rápida e irse rápidamente a casa de Sakura, ella rápidamente se apresuro a su habitación y tomo una ducha en su baño privado, su corazón latía violentamente, en unas horas mas ella tendría una cita con la persona de la cual estaba enamorada perdidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mmm...- dice tranquilamente Sarutobi -Debo confesar que no tenía conocimiento de los métodos de Kakashi para enseñar-.

-Con lo que respecta a Naruto, el prácticamente no le ha enseñado nada, eso es un problema- dijo Iruka, aunque el peligris fuera su amigo no podía soportar que eludiera sus responsabilidades con Naruto.

Sarutobi dio una bocanada larga a su pipa -Lamentablemente la mayoría de los miembros del consejo aprobaría esa actitud, muchos de ellos estarían felices porque el no tuviera entrenamiento, pero se alegrarían del Uchiha-.

-¿Qué hará Hokage-sama?- pregunto Iruka.

-No puedo hacer nada, intervenir en la formación de Sasuke es pisar un campo minado, todo aquellos que cause daño a las posibilidades que el gane en la final acabarían en una rotunda oposición-.

-¿entonces?-.

-Creo que tendré una larga charla con Kakashi-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Naruto-.

El acababa de llegar a su departamento, el estaba deseoso de tomar una ducha y vestirse, el y Hinata habían estado de acuerdo en reunirse en el café, pero también el tenia que pasar a recoger flores a la tienda de Ino, tendria que darse prisa, y no había notado que Kiba y Shino estaban esperando afuera de su apartamento, hasta que Kiba lo detuvo repentinamente.

-Hey chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, tengo cosas que hacer porque hoy tendré una cita con Hinata-chan-.

Kiba respondió -Lo se baka. Por eso estamos aquí-.

-Oye, no estas enojado conmigo, ¿por haberte pateado el trasero?-.

Kiba y Akamaru gruñeron -Tu no pateaste mi trasero, solo tuviste suerte, yo te derrotaría si lucháramos de nuevo-.

Naruto gruño molesto -Claro-.

Shino hablo con su tono habitual -No hemos venido a hablar del pasado, mi compañero y yo estamos aquí para expresar nuestra preocupación sobre comportamientos inadecuados que pudieras tener en el ámbito social-.

-¿Huh?-.

Kiba lo miro desconfiado -Estamos aquí para hacerte saber que si le rompes el corazón a Hinata, nosotros te patearemos el culo- Akamaru ladro dando también su apoyo -Hinata es un chica buena y nos preocupa mucho, así que no intentes aprovecharte de ella o te arrepentirás-.

-Oye, yo no soy esa clase de persona, por supuesto que no la lastimaría-.

-Bueno- informo Kiba -Después de todo ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde la academia-.

-Así es- dijo Shino.

-Oh vamos, ustedes también-.

Kiba se burlo -Todos lo sabían menos tu-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias de nuevo por permitirme venir- dijo Hinata -No podría haberle mentido a mi padre, así de esta forma puedo ser algo sincera-.

Sakura río -No hay problema, estoy feliz de ayudar, me refiero a velar porque las cosas entre ustedes dos salgan bien, así el dejara de molestarme-.

Hinata -Gracias por eso también-.

Sakura la miro confundida -¿Qué?-.

-Gracias por aceptar mi relación con el y no interponerte-.

Sakura la miro con sorpresa, antes de reírse como loca -El nunca podría gustarme-.

Hinata parecía enojada -Sakura…-.

-Oh, lo siento, me refiero a que el no me gustaría, el es fuerte, molesto y tonto además de que el no es mi Sasuke-kun-.

Hinata sonrío un poco -Tienes razón, no es Sasuke, el no es frío, indiferente y totalmente arrogante-.

Sakura la vio molesta, nunca antes había escuchado de una mujer comentarios negativos dirigidos hacia Sasuke -Oye, no lo insultes-.

-Entonces no insultes a Naruto- dijo Hinata -Estoy harta de escuchar que la gente diga cosas malas sobre el, sobre todo cuando la gente no lo conoce, Naruto es valiente, amable y nunca se da por vencido, el es muy especial y no voy a dejar que nadie lo insulte nunca mas-.

Sakura se sorprendió, desde la pelea con Neji lo tímida parecía habérsele quitado y había aprendido a defender a la gente que quería "-Bueno, supongo que es justo, no me gustaría a mi tampoco escuchar como Sasuke es insultado-" pensó, -tienes razón Hinata, Naruto es buen chico-. "-Aunque no se le puede comparar con Sasuke-kun-", -¿Y que ropa usaras para la cita?-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estoy usando?-, ella traía puesto su habitual chaqueta beige y sus pantalones shinobis.

-Bueno, es tu primera cita con el chico del cual estas enamorada, ¿No crees que deberías llevar algo especial para la ocasión?-.

Hinata se comenzó a sonroja con un poco de sorpresa mientras juntaba sus dedos indecisa -Yo, uhm, no estaba segura de que debería llevar-.

Sakura sonrío triunfante -Oh, tengo la ropa perfecta-, rápidamente ella busco en su armario un vestido azul claro -Creo que esto te quedara bien-.

Era un muy bonito vestido y modesto, solo se mostraban sus hombros y mostraba parte de las piernas por debajo de las rodillas, era algo diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar -Ah, no se- dijo indecisa.

-Yo te garantizo que a Naruto le encantaría verte con esto-.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-.

Sakura asintió y le entrego el vestido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La campana de la puerta de su local sonó.

-Bienvenido a la tienda de flores Yamanaka- dijo Ino automáticamente.

-Oye Ino- respondió Naruto.

Ella realmente necesito un par de segundos para reconocerlo -¿De verdad eres tu Naruto?-.

El la miro confundido -¿Quién mas podría ser?-.

-Yo casi no te reconocí- y era cierto, el se veía completamente diferente sin su overol naranja, tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra larga que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, era algo básico pero estaba bien, "-En realidad esta para comérselo con la vista-", Ino se sorprendió de pensar en eso, pero era cierto, Naruto estaba para…

El le dio una sonrisa avergonzada y se froto la parte de atrás de su cabeza -Um, gracias, ¿tienes listas las flores?-.

-Si- la rubia le entrego un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y lirios blancos -Los lirios son las flores favoritas de Hinata, simbolizan pureza y devoción-.

-¿Qué pasa con las rosas? ¿Qué simbolizan?-.

Ino le dio una sonrisa cómplice -Amor-, el inmediatamente se puso nervioso, -Relájate Naruto, te garantizo que ella no entenderá eso-, "-Aunque lo mas probable es que si lo entienda-".

El asintió y las tomo con cuidado -¿Cuánto te debo?-.

-Nada- dijo Ino feliz.

-Pero…-

-Piensa en ello como una pequeña contribución mía para con ustedes dos-.

-Gracias Ino, es realmente amable de tu parte-.

-¿A dónde la llevaras?- pregunto inocentemente.

-A un pequeño lugar llamado CAFÉ MIRUKI-.

-Oh, he estado allí, el lugar parece agradable, estoy segura que a Hinata le encantara-.

-Gracias de nuevo Ino- dijo Naruto al salir de la tienda.

-¡Mama! ¿Puedes cubrirme, necesito ir a un lugar?- grito la rubia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que ¿A dónde irán?- pregunto Sakura.

-Nos reuniremos en el CAFÉ MIRUKI-.

-Bueno, les deseo una agradable velada-.

-Gracias de nuevo Sakura-, Hinata se tenía que dar prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

Casi tan pronto como ella se había ido, el teléfono sonó.

-Hola… oh…. Hey Ino-cerda si lo se, CAFÉ MIRUKI- Sakura no podía contener la emoción -Te veo allí-.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Holas de nuevo a todos ustedes, espero que les este gustando este fic como a mi tambien me esta gustando, nos veremos en otro capitulo y no olviden dejarme post, see you.


	5. Primera Cita

** Capitulo 5: Primera Cita**

El CAFÉ MIRUKI era un pequeño restaurante al aire libre que prestaba servicios especializados en café y que era conocido por sus deliciosos productos horneados, también había un pequeño menú de comida caliente, si el cliente así lo deseaba. El café era un gran espacio abierto con veinte mesas redondas, dado que el café era de importación, el restaurante tenía una reputación exclusiva además de ser bastante caro y era exactamente el tipo de lugar en el que Naruto no era bienvenido.

El estaba de pie cerca de la entrada del lugar, estaba muy nervioso con las flores en una de sus manos, el no había ido a Ichikaru, pero si ir a este lugar hacia feliz a Hinata el entraría, Naruto solo esperaba que el amigo de Iruka-sensei no se echara para atrás, o peor aun, que los dejaran sentados un par de horas sin darles alimentos, por eso su refugio privado de alimentos era Ichikaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cruzando la calle, frente al café había unos tras apartamentos, el techo de estos proporcionaba una vista perfecta del lugar.

-¡Apúrate Ino-cerda!- dijo Sakura, ya que ambas deberían subir hasta el techo de los apartamentos.

-Relájate frentuda- responde Ino, ya que llegaron al techo de estos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no iban a estar solas -¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes?-.

Kiba y Shino estaban mirando al café desde el borde del techo.

-Estamos aquí para mantener una atenta vigilancia a nuestro compatriota para garantizar que no sufra una angustia mental innecesaria- respondió Shino con calma.

-¿Huh?- respondió Sakura hábilmente, Ino parecía perdida.

Kiba suspiro -Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que Naruto no intente nada estúpido-.

-Oh, nosotros estamos aquí para algo parecido- dijo Sakura.

Ino sonrío -En realidad estamos esperando para ver que clase de beso se dan, o algo así, la frentuda y yo tenemos una apuesta para averiguar cuando tiempo aguanta Hinata sin caer inconsciente-.

-¿Otra ves estas siendo problemática Ino?-, los cuatro shinobis que estaban allí se dieron la vuelta y vieron aparecer a Choji y Shikamaru.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Shikamaru me llamo y yo los invite a venir- dijo Ino.

-Es molesto…- dijo Shikamaru vagamente -…pero creo que puede ser entretenido-.

De repente Choji mostró tres bolsas de papas -Traje bocadillos para todos-.

Así, el grupo de shinobis se alinearon en el borde del techo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Naruto la vio se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata en un vestido, el siempre la había visto como un bicho raro, oscura y tímida. Pero ahora ante sus ojos se encontraba una chica increíblemente hermosa, sus ojos veían el vestido azul claro y adornando la cara de la Hyuuga un lápiz labial y un poco de rubor (cortesía de Sakura). Su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente ya que comenzó a creer que Hinata era más hermosa que Sakura, Hinata le gustaba y pensó que era un tonto por no haberse fijado en ella antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando ella había doblado en la esquina había comenzado a buscar a Naruto, y se había preocupado cuando no vio un hitai-ite, ella no esperaba ver a un niño con una chaqueta de cuero negro con algunas flores, ella esperaba ver ese overol naranja. Cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad el muchacho con la chaqueta y flores era Naruto casi se tropezó con su propios pies, ella nunca lo había visto con otra cosa que no fuera su overol naranja, ella pensaba que el rubio se veía muy lindo en el, verlo con sus nuevas ropas la hacían pensar cosas no muy propias de su edad y que comenzaron a enrojecer sus rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se acerco lentamente hasta verle la cara, ambos se miraban uno al otro, no muy seguros de que decir, Naruto le iba a decir que si no se sentía enferma por que el rostro de ella estaba totalmente rojo, pero recordó que dentro de las muchas reglas que Ino y Sakura le dijeron que no debería decir ningún comentario acerca del sonrojo de la chica, pero el estaba muy desesperado por darle las flores.

-Estas son para ti Hinata-chan, te ves muy hermosa- dijo rápidamente y con pánico.

-Gra… gracias Naruto-kun- dijo tomando las flores -¡Son hermosas!-, eran lirios y rosas, símbolos de devoción y amor, ella estaba segura que Naruto no conocía el significado, pero ella era muy feliz por la elección de flores del rubio.

Viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja le hizo relajarse un poco -Creo que deberíamos entrar al restaurante- dijo, ella asintió alegremente, el rubio le ofreció su brazo como Sakura e Ino le habían aconsejado, el quería ser realmente todo un caballero -¿Me concederías el honor de escoltarte hermosa dama?-.

"-¿Hermosa?, Naruto-kun me ha dicho hermosa, por favor, Kami, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca-" pensó mientras colocaba sus flores en la mano derecha y con el brazo izquierdo rodeo el brazo del chico -Me encantaría Naruto-kun- dijo.

El rubio se sentía en las nubes, aun se encontraba estaba nervioso, pero se dirigió al café.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aww- dijeron Sakura e Ino emocionadas.

Independientemente de todo, Kiba y Shikamaru veían esto con buenos ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entraron en el local, un hombre en traje gris oscuro se acerco a ellos, el hombre aparentaba unos veinte años y parecía que tenia una forma física excelente, la tenia el pelo negro y ojos de color pardo, este los vio rápidamente.

-Bienvenido al CAFÉ MIRUKI, adivino que tu eres Naruto y esta hermosa acompañante es Hinata-.

Naruto asintió, el estaba realmente aliviado a que no le hubiera negado el servicio frente a Hinata -Así es-.

El hombre sonrío -Entonces vamos, tengo una mesa reservada para ustedes dos-.

El restaurante estaba casi lleno cuando ellos fueron guiados por el hombre, gran parte de las personas que se encontraban allí los estaban viendo, unos parecían sorprendidos y otros curiosos, varios de ellos estaban abiertamente enojados y molestos, todos ellos conocían a Naruto, aun así parecía que nadie interrumpiría la velada del rubio.

Hinata había visto todas esas miradas y el odio en ellas, ella no podía entender porque la gente trataba así al rubio, si bien Naruto había hecho algunas travesuras un poco fuertes, no eran suficiente motivo para tratarlo así, ella quería gritarles que dejaran de verlo así y en el proceso decirles que el era amable, valiente y una persona que arriesgaba su vida por proteger a los demás, ella quería decirles que el merecía su respeto y no el odio que le profesaban.

Naruto vio a Hinata y observo a las personas, el rubio no podía creer que el se había dado cuenta de las miradas de las personas pero estaba lejos de darse cuenta de algunas otras cosas (ejemplo claro, los sentimientos de Hinata), en cambio el era muy perspicaz para otras cosas (las cicatrices en las manos de Lee).

-Ellos tienen sus razones Hinata-chan- susurro.

Ella pregunto -¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Quiero decir que si bien esas personas muestran su odio, ya estoy acostumbrado-.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza -No hables así Naruto-kun, nadie merece que se le vea o trata así si no hay una razón importante-.

La preocupación de la chica hizo que el le diera una sonrisa calida -Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, me hace feliz saber que realmente te importo-.

-Aquí esta- dijo la persona que los atendía, al lado había tres personas de mediana edad bebiendo café y comiendo pastel -los atenderemos en un momento, si están interesados tenemos un delicioso pastel de chocolate, si necesitan cualquier cosa háganmelo saber-.

Naruto asintió, el realmente estaba agradecido con la bondad del hombre -Gracias-.

Miruki se alejo.

La gente en la mesa de al lado se componía de dos hombres y una mujer, esta ultima los miro y dijo emocionada -Oh, que hermoso ramo de flores querida- dijo sonriéndole a la niña -¿Supongo que su acompañante se las dio?-.

Hinata asintió y dijo apasionadamente -Si, Naruto-kun me las dio, el realmente es muy amable-.

La mujer sonrío -Bueno, realmente lo creo-.

Uno de los hombres en la misma mesa dijo -Supongo que el se esta comportando como todo un caballero y te trata bien-.

Naruto asintió -Yo nunca trataría de otra forma a Hinata-chan-.

El camarero vino y ellos ordenaron la comida, así como también pastel de chocolate de postre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, supongo que toda va de maravilla- Kiba admitió.

-Debe de admitir que estoy realmente sorprendido, he visto comer a Naruto antes, por lo general el es un cerdo cuando de comida se trata, pero ahora esta mostrando algunos modales- dijo Sakura -El realmente le puso atención a los consejos que le di-.

-O tal vez el creía que comer así contigo era apropiado- se burlo Ino.

-¿Qué dijiste Ino-cerda?- pregunto enojada Sakura.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos diciendo -Gracias por arruinar mi siesta-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La comida era excelente y el pastel estaba absolutamente delicioso (Naruto había pedido una segunda y tercera porción), a pesar de que el había estado nervioso poco a poco se había relajado y comenzaba a hablar con Hinata, evitando hablar de temas dolorosos, claro que el no hablaría sobre su vida solitaria y del desprecio de la familia de Hinata, pero había agradecido que Hinata sabia de que hablar.

-Naruto-kun- pregunta -¿Qué vamos acerca de nuestro combate?-.

­Con seriedad respondió -Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros Hinata-chan-, y un poco nervioso tomo la mano de Hinata (esta de sobra decir que ella se puso colorada), -Me gustas mucho Hinata-chan y eres una persona muy valiosa para mi, pero somos shinobis y tenemos que probarnos a nosotros mismos en cualquier caso, luche contra Kiba con lo mejor que he tenido y yo lo considero un amigo, a pesar de que el actúo como un arrogante y se burlo de mi, eso es lo que haremos, vamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas olvidándonos de nuestros sentimientos-.

Ella asintió -Estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto-kun, es solo que…- ella dudo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-No quiero lastimarte- dijo miserablemente -Yo no quiero causarte ningún dolor, incluso si no es intencional-.

El le sonrío -Esta bien Hinata-chan- respondió tranquilamente -Pero somos shinobis después de todo, en una lucha real no se nos dará una segunda oportunidad, además quiero que sepas que yo deliberadamente no te haría daño, pero vamos a luchar limpio y duro, ¿Lo prometes?-.

Ella vio la seguridad en el chico -Te lo prometo Naruto-kun-.

La camarera vino con la cuenta y se la entrego a Naruto, cuando este la vio se puso pálido, su gamachan estaba a punto de quedarse a dieta, y se sorprendió cuando esta le fue quitada de las manos.

-Disculpen-, Miruki rompió la nota -Es… una política de mi restaurante, nunca dejar que una pareja en su primera cita paguen la cuenta- dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!- dice Naruto aliviado.

Hinata asintió alegremente -Eso es maravilloso, voy a decirles a mis amigos para que vengan aquí en su primera cita-.

Miruki la vio con una sonrisa forzada -Uh, oh… eso estaría bien-.

Naruto se levanto de la mesa -¿Puedo acompañarte a casa Hinata-chan?-.

-Por supuesto Naruto-kun-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miruki todavía estaba pálido, el podía imaginarse a todos los adolescentes que vendrían al restaurante diciendo que tenían su primera cita.

-Eso fue realmente amable de tu parte Miruki, te debo una- dijo el hombre que no había hablado en la mesa de al lado.

Miruki sonrío -Ok, ellos parecen buenos niños-.

Tres bocanadas de huma aparecieron, cuando se despejaron allí sentados estaban Iruka, Kurenai y Asuma.

-¿Vieron la sonrisa de felicidad de Hinata?- dijo Kurenai -Ella se lo merece-.

Asuma río -Estoy sorprendido de lo bien que salio-.

Iruka no dijo nada, pero el estaba allí feliz, al saber que Naruto finalmente había encontrado una chica que lo cuidaría en lugar de una que apenas lo toleraba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siento Naruto-kun- dijo avergonzada -Creo que esta bien si me dejas aquí, debo ir el resto del camino por mi propia cuenta-, ella había dejado su ropa en la casa de Sakura y debería volver por esta que se encontraba a cinco cuadras de la Mansión Hyuuga.

Naruto entendió -¿Disfrutaste el momento?-.

-¡Oh si! Gracias Naruto-kun, todo fue maravilloso-.

El estaba de nuevo muy nervioso -Entonces… ¿saldrías de nuevo conmigo?-.

-¡Si!- dijo casi gritando.

El realmente se puso feliz de saber esa respuesta, en el fondo el siempre se había considerado indigno y se preocupaba de lo que otros pensaban de el, -Entonces, como tendremos que hacer mucho entrenamiento para hacer frente al examen final, te parece que nos reunamos frente a la casa de Sakura todos los domingos a las seis de la tarde.

-Ok- dijo felizmente "-El quiere volver a tener otra cita conmigo-" pensó felizmente.

-Entonces, creo que nos veremos el domingo- sin previo aviso la abrazo fuertemente y feliz -Adiós Hinata-chan-.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, cuando el se separo y se fue, en verdad ella era tan feliz y tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, pero entonces se desmayo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde una azotea cercana, todos los espías habían visto como Hinata se había desmayado.

-Tres minutos y veinte segundos- dijo Shikamaru.

Ino celebro -Mí tiempo esta más cerca, frentuda págame-.

-Lo que sea- dijo enojada mientras entregaba un billete de cincuenta ryus.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Espero que este fic les este gustando y asi mismo agradezco todos sus comentarios, como tambien sus alertas, autor favorito y demas ^^.Este fic no es mio, el autor de este fic es **lord of the land of fire** (el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos), nos veremos en otro capitulo traducido.

Otra cosa, estoy buscando mas fics a traducir y verdaderamente he encontrado varios fics prometedores, muy muy prometedores jejeje, logicamente estos seran hasta que acabe una de las traducciones, para no sobrecargarme de trabajo, see you cowboys.


	6. Una triste conclusion

**Capitulo 6: Una conclusión muy triste**

Han pasado cinco días de entrenamiento y Naruto estaba dispuesto a admitir que había aprendido algunas cosas, pero todavía se siente frustrado.

Ebisu no tenía problema para leer estos signos de frustración en su estudiante, aunque no es necesario confiar en su lenguaje de señas con alguien tan expresivo como Naruto.

-El ejercicio de la hoja- dijo Ebisu.

-¡Oh vamos!- exploto Naruto -¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo otra vez?-.

-Debido a que este ejercicio ayuda a perfeccionar tu control de chakra- respondió pacientemente Ebisu, esa respuesta era la misma que el había dicho los últimas 20 veces en las que el rubio se había quejado.

-Pensé que me ayudarías a prepararme para la final-.

Ebisu asintió -Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo-.

-¿Cómo es que estas cosas me ayudaran en la final? Me refiero a que hacer que levite una hoja usando mi chakra va a serme de utilidad, ¿Hacer Bunshins normales no me sirve si puedo hacer el Kage Bunshin? Caminar sobre el agua podría serme útil algún día, pero a menos que este teniendo mi pelea a las orilla de un lago, eso no me ayudara ahora, por lo tengo, ¿en que se supone que me ayudara esto?-.

Ebisu dejo salir un gran suspiro -Dime Naruto, ¿Cómo es que un niño aprende a caminar?-.

-¿Qué dijiste?- expreso el rubio, la pregunta le había parecido sin sentido -¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo, no se nada sobre bebes?-.

-Piénsalo Naruto, crees que un bebe seria capaz de levantase y comenzar a caminar de inmediato-.

Naruto lo vio mal, pero lo pensó unos momentos -Supongo que no, supongo que primero tendría que comenzar a gatear-.

Ebisu asintió -Eso es correcto, antes de caminar en los dos pies, debemos aprender a gatear, eso es lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo, se un buen numero de técnicas avanzadas que puedo enseñarte, pero seria inútil hasta que sepas controlar la cantidad exacta de chakra que necesitas para hacerla-. Ebisu decidió no mencionar el hecho de que después de seis meses de trabajo activo como Genin su control de chakra debió haber sido mejor "-Diablos, Kakashi que fue exactamente lo que le enseñaste a este niño todo este tiempo-".

Al escuchar las palabras "técnicas avanzadas" el interés de Naruto llego a su punto máximo -¿esas técnicas me las vas a enseñar?-.

-Así es, pero depende de cual sea tu tipo de chakra puedo enseñarte jutsus muy efectivos-.

Naruto lo vio mal -¿Qué quieres decir con tipo de chakra?-.

-Bueno cada persona tiene un tipo de afinidad a uno de los cinco elementos, algunos raros individuos pueden tener dos o mas, ahora, una vez que han adquirido la habilidad necesaria pueden usar uno de los cinco elementos: katon, suiton, doton, futon y raiton, para hacer jutsus, sin embargo siempre tendrás capacidad para hacer mas jutsus centrados en tu propia afinidad-.

Naruto parecía confundido -no entiendo-.

-Bueno quizás sea más fácil si te lo demuestro-, el comenzó a hacer una secuencia de sellos con las manos y dijo -Doton: Okina Ryu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Dragon misil de tierra)-, del suelo salio un dragón de aspecto rocoso, este media alrededor de cincuenta pies de largo y se arrojo hacia delante alcanzando una distancia de 20 pies antes de estrellarse en el piso.

-Whoah- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-ahora mira cuidadosamente Naruto- el hizo otra secuencia de sellos con la mano y grito -Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica del dragón de agua)-, del estanque cercano salio otro dragón, este era notablemente mas grande, media alrededor de cincuenta metros de largo, y se encamino en otra dirección antes de estrellarse de nuevo en el agua.

-Sorprendente- vitoreo Naruto con entusiasmo, el ya había visto usar jutsus parecidos de parte de Sasuke.

-Ahora, ¿Notas alguna diferencia entre los dos jutsus que acabo de utilizar?-.

-Bueno si, el de agua era mucho mas grande-.

Ebisu asintió -Eso es correcto, pero he usado la misma cantidad de chakra para ambos-.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Por qué uno fue mas grande que el otro?-.

-Porque mi primera afinidad es al suiton, eso significa que tengo facilidad para hacer jutsus de este elemento, los que no tienen afinidad a este usan aproximadamente el doble de lo que yo uso, como diferencia, puedo usar el doble de chakra para hacer que mi jutsu sea el doble de poderoso. Una de estas razones, es la respuesta a el porque los Uchiha eran tan temidos y tan fuertes en el uso de jutsus katon-.

Naruto asintió, con la emoción en los ojos -Por lo tanto, ¿Qué es lo que yo podré hacer?-.

-Bueno, probablemente, podrás hacer algo, pero solo si, tienes afinidad al katon- explico Ebisu.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo le hago para averiguar que afinidad tengo?- pregunto Naruto con interés, mientras se imaginaba a si mismo escupiendo bolas de fuego como había visto que Sasuke hizo.

-Hay una prueba, pero no te la daré hasta que creo yo que tú estés listo, ahora has el ejercicio de la hoja, por favor-.

Naruto gruño enojado mientras ponía una hoja en su mano, usando chakra hizo que esta levitara en el aire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Naruto llego al terreno 14 alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, tal y como había acordado con Ebisu trabajarían alrededor de 12 horas, con una breve pausa para el almuerzo, los domingos acabarían más temprano, para darle tiempo de ir a arreglarse para ver a Hinata. Ebisu ya estaba preparado, Naruto era feliz al saber que tenia un sensei dedicado a el.

Ebisu le dio un pedazo de papel blanco -Buenos días Naruto, espero que hayas dormido bien y hayas desayunado también, porque estarás muy ocupado el día de hoy-.

-Hola, claro que estoy listo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ansiosa. El por lo general siempre tenía un montón de energía, hoy no seria la excepción.

-Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, porque apartar de hoy te enseñare jutsus para que los utilices el día de la final-.

-¿te refieres a que ya no perderemos tiempo con el control de chakra?-

Ebisu lo vio mal -Nada de lo que hemos hecho ha sido una perdida de tiempo Naruto, lo que hemos hecho ha sido sentar las bases para poder construir sobre ellas, pero igual seguiremos trabajando en el control de chakra-.

-Por fin me enseñara algo útil- dijo Naruto, emocionado mientras saltaba de un lado para otro -Jutsus, jutsus, jutsus-, eso era lo que el había estado esperando desde que salio de la academia, la oportunidad de aprender nuevos movimientos para poder usarlos en un combate.

-Quiero que te enfoques y le transmitas tu chakra a esta hoja- dijo Ebisu entregándole un papel a Naruto.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-esto es para que sepamos cual es tu afinidad elemental, es un papel especial hecho con árboles a los que se les ha dado chakra toda su vida, al centrar tu chakra en ella sabremos tu tipo, si tienes afinidad al katon se quemara, al suiton se empapara, al futon se partirá por la mitad, raiton se arrugara y si eres de tipo doton el papel se desmoronara-.

Naruto centro su chakra en el papel, este inmediatamente se dividió en dos.

-Interesante, parece que eres de tipo futon-.

-Que lastima- dijo decepcionado Naruto -Yo realmente quería ser katon, como el teme-.

-En realidad Naruto, ser de tipo futon es mucho mejor- dijo Ebisu.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza -En Konoha la mayoría son de tipo katon, pero solo hay una persona mas aparte de ti de tipo futon, eso significa que tienes una ventaja automática sobre las personas que se enfrenten a shinobis de la hoja, ellos no esperaran que uses jutsus de tipo futon, además de que estos son mas eficaces a mediano y largo alcance- Naruto le dio una sonrisa, -No se muchos jutsus futon, tanto como de suiton o katon, pero los que se son eficaces, por ejemplo, ¿te gustaría ser capaz de volar de un arbolen el bosque un par de cientos de metros?-.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de emoción -¿me puedes enseñar a hacer eso?-.

Ebisu asintió -Si puedo, ahora escucha atentamente Naruto, solo tenemos un poco mas de tres semanas antes de la final, voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que te conviertas en Chunin, ahora bien, como tenemos un tiempo limitado necesito tu total y completo esfuerzo en cada minuto de tu entrenamiento, y para darte el factor sorpresa quiero que me des tu promesa de que no le dirás a nadie acerca de tu entrenamiento hasta después de la final, eso incluye a tu sensei, a tus amigos y a Hinata-.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza -Voy a hacerlo, es una promesa-.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos, este es el primer jutsu basado en futon…-.

Naruto paso el resto del día aprendiendo ese nuevo jutsu, ellos entrenaron sin parar durante doce horas sin parar, de alguna forma se les olvido comer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde en la oficina de Sarutobi, Kakashi se sentía como si estuviera atrapado, aunque no sabia el porque.

-¿estoy en problemas?- pregunto Kakashi.

Sarutobi lo miro con calma detrás de su escritorio -No, pero creo que deberíamos tener una conversación acerca de uno de sus estudiantes-.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisa debajo de la mascara, -Oh, no hay nada de que preocuparse, Sasuke esta teniendo grandes progresos, yo definitivamente lo tendré listo para la final-.

A Sarutobi no le gusto esa respuesta -En realidad me refería a otro de sus estudiantes, Naruto-.

-Oh, ya veo, supongo que esto tiene que ver con mi decisión de centrarme en Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que Ebisu ayuda a Naruto-.

Sarutobi asintió -¿Por qué solo estas entrenando a Sasuke para los exámenes?-.

A su juicio, mantuvo la calma al responder -Hay dos razones realmente, Sasuke ha sido objeto de la persecución de Orochimaru, quiero estar cerca de el en caso de que haya otro intento de matarlo o secuestrarlo-.

Sarutobi levanto una ceja -Aun así, debería entrenar a ambos-.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza -Es cierto, pero con Naruto allí, las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas y no lo quiero poner en una situación peligrosa-.

Sarutobi no acepto esa respuesta, un shinobis estaba listo para poner en peligro su vida, Kakashi simplemente se preocupaba de otro ataque en vez de pedir ayuda ANBU -¿y cual es la segunda razón?-.

-Bueno, después de ver como Gaara casi mata a Lee, he decidió que Sasuke tendrá toda mi atención para centrarnos en su entrenamiento y tener una oportunidad de ganar, el es como yo, y creo que puedo conseguirlo, pero solo si estoy con el, la verdad que si Naruto se encuentra allí, el le quitara tiempo a Sasuke y el resultado podría ser la derrota de este o su muerte-.

Sarutobi se vio obligado a aceptar eso, no era justo para Naruto, pero Sarutobi tuvo que aceptar fríamente que Sasuke era el ultimo "verdadero" Uchiha y como tal era un tesoro muy valioso para Konoha, tenían que darle la posibilidad de sobrevivir o triunfar -Lo entiendo, por eso le pediste a Ebisu que el lo entrenara en tu lugar-.

-eso es correcto-.

-¿y que estas haciendo para entrenar a Sakura?-.

Kakashi se sorprendió -¿perdón?-.

Sarutobi lo vio mal, -Haruno Sakura es tu tercer estudiante, aunque ella no llego a la final ella sigue siendo tu responsabilidad, ella no puede estar en misiones mientras que sus compañeros están entrenando, supongo que también haz conseguido a alguien que la entrene-.

Kakashi estaba avergonzado -Bueno, en realidad, no lo había pensado-.

-¿se te olvido?- dijo Sarutobi.

-Bueno, yo estaba ocupado planificando el entrenamiento de Sasuke y algunas medidas de seguridad, luego tuve que buscar a Ebisu y lograr que el se comprometiera a entrenarlo, yo creo que me olvide de ella-.

-Veo…- dijo Sarutobi sacudiendo la cabeza -… bueno Hinata esta siendo entrenada por su padre, no debe ser difícil que integremos a Sakura al Equipo 8 solo por un poco de tiempo-.

Kakashi se sintió aliviado -gracias, ¿hay algo mas?-.

-Kakashi me gustaría que me respondieras una pregunta ¿Qué les has enseñado a tus alumnos hasta los exámenes Chunin?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-quiero que me digas que jutsus les has enseñado a tus alumnos los últimos seis meses en los que has sido su Jonin-sensei-.

-Bueno, yo principalmente he trabajado en la construcción de ejercicios en equipo, intente hacerlos autosuficientes- respondió el peligris.

-La autosuficiencia y el trabajo en equipo es muy bueno, pero si quieren sobrevivir a misiones peligrosas deben tener más conocimientos ¿Qué jutsus les enseñaste? es lo que te pregunte Kakashi-.

El peligris dudo un momento antes de responder -Les enseñe a subir por los árboles-.

Sarutobi siguió esperando -¿y?-.

-Bueno básicamente esa es la única técnica que les enseñe-.

Sarutobi comenzó a dudar, "-Seis meses y lo único que les enseño fue eso, y la única razón por la que esta entrenando mas a Sasuke es por temor a un oponente-" teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de escuchar llego a una conclusión muy deprimente "-el es incapaz de ser un Jonin-sensei-" pensó, dejando salir un suspiro deprimente.

-Kakashi me doy cuenta que tal vez cometí un error al dejar que tuvieras un equipo-.

Kakashi se puso de pie inmediatamente -¿Qué quiere decir Hokage-sama?-.

-Kakashi seamos honestos, el hecho es que has fracasado como sensei, tus tres estudiantes están por debajo de lo que deberían estar en estos momentos, no hay vergüenza en admitir que algunas personas no pueden enseñar y entrenar a otros, tal vez seria mejor que regresaras al ANBU una vez que los exámenes finalicen-.

-Hokage-sama, por favor reconsidérelo- dijo con pánico -Reconozco que quizás he sido demasiado flojo como instructor, se que soy bueno como líder ANBU y admito que no hice lo que la mayoría de los lideres de escuadrones Genin pero la verdad es que quiero seguir trabajando con ellos, por favor no me aleje de ellos-.

Sarutobi vio la verdad en sus palabras y pensó -No he llegado a una conclusión definitiva hasta que los exámenes acaben, después de todo alguno de sus estudiantes puede ser promovido, eso alteraría la situación- dejando salir un pequeño suspiro -Muy bien, puedes irte-.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Bueno aquí les ando trayendo un capitulo mas, quizás me retrase un poco con el siguiente debido a que ya me empezaron a cargar de trabajos finales.

Algo mas, hirieron mi orgullo, me dijeron que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo "amiga", básicamente me dijeron que soy mujer, y eso es una -_conclusión muy triste_-, ahora lo recalcare aqui y ahora, soy _hombre_ por favor no se equivoquen, y no estoy molesto, me causo gracia, pero en fin no cometan ese error. Sin mas por el momento, he encontrado mas fics interesantes y posiblemente mi nuevo proyecto de traduccion, pero esperare un tiempo. SAYONARA...


	7. Dos niños solos

**Capitulo 7: Dos niños solos**

Naruto mira a la muchacha mas bonita sentada junto a el, para su segunda cita en domingo ella había traía puesto un vestido blanco con flores impresas en el, a el rubio le pareció que ella se veía muy, muy linda. Por su parte el tenia puesta una chaqueta de cuero nueva con una camisa de caqui y pantalones.

-¿No te importa comer ramen Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto nerviosamente, -quiero decir, no es tan elegante como el lugar al que fuimos en nuestra primera cita, pero me gusta estar aquí, además del ramen de aquí es el mejor, a mi realmente me gusta estar aquí-.

Hinata le sonrío -Soy feliz de ir a cualquier lado, siempre y cuando este junto a ti-.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-aquí tienes- dice Ayame -uno de camarón y un ramen de carne-, ella coloco los dos cuencos en frente de Naruto y Hinata. Ayame le dio una sonrisa de aprobacion a la Hyuuga -Sabes, estoy muy feliz de conocerte Hinata, Naruto ha hablado mucho sobre ti, casi siento que conozco todo de ti-.

-¿Naruto-kun ha hablado de mi?- dijo Hinata sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Seguro-, Ayame dio un vistazo a Naruto y lo vio con miedo en la mirada, ella le dio un guiño antes de decir -El nos ha dicho que eres tímida, pero que eres muy dulce, amable y tienes un corazón fuerte para ser una kunoichi, el dice que eres una de las pocas personas que nunca lo han visto con enojo o le han dado una palabra cruel, ah, y que eres mas linda que Sakura-.

-Ayame-chan, por favor- grito Naruto mientras que su rostro se ponía rojo.

-Bueno, el lo hizo- Ayame sonrío.

Naruto tiene el extraño sentimiento como si ella fuera su hermana mayor, era lo que el quería.

-Estamos muy contentos de ver que Naruto tiene a alguien que se preocupa por el- dijo el viejo Teuchi desde la cocina -Naruto es un buen joven y se merece finalmente haber encontrado alguien que se preocupa por el-.

Hinata miraba hacia abajo intentando ocultar su rubor, todas esas palabras amables y su aprobación la hacían sentirse feliz.

Por su parte Naruto se sentía raro con esas palabras. Teuchi y Ayame junto con Iruka y Sarutobi eran lo mas parecido a una familia, el era feliz al escuchar de ellos que Hinata les gustaba, pero era vergonzoso al mismo tiempo. El decidió empezar a comer para no decir nada. Cuando comía se recordó a si mismo comer lentamente y utilizar buenos modales.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A medida que Naruto comía se encontró luchando por hacer conversación, el no tenia ningún problema para hablar con ella, o carecer de cosas que el quería decirle, el problema era…

-No estoy autorizado a decir nada acerca de mi entrenamiento-, el estaba honestamente frustrado, ya que finalmente el estaba aprendiendo algunos jutsus muy buenos y no podía decirle a nadie -Ebisu-sensei ha estado trabajando muy duro conmigo, estoy aprendiendo algunos movimientos realmente impresionantes, quiero decir, nunca creí poder encontrar alguien como el, sabe un montón de cosas, realmente es un buen maestro- tomando una pausa -Bueno, el no es tan bueno como Iruka-sensei, por supuesto, Iruka es mejor, pero a parte de ser pervertido el es bastante bueno-.

-Estoy feliz de verte tan entusiasmado Naruto, tu entrenamiento debe ir muy bien-.

-Oh, es solo que yo quería contarte acerca de el, algunas cosas que me ha mostrado son tan sorprendentes- algo deprimido -pero Ebisu-sensei me hizo prometer que no le diré a nadie que estoy aprendiendo hasta después de los exámenes-.

Hinata simplemente asintió -No estoy sorprendida Naruto-kun, la sorpresa es un factor clave para la victoria, me encantaría decirte en lo que he estado trabajando, pero no estoy autorizada-.

-Estas entrenando con tu padre ahora ¿verdad?- ella asintió -¿Cómo es entrenar con el?-.

Ella se detuvo a pensar en ello -Difícil, no es nada fácil para mi solo por ser su hija, de hecho es mas difícil, pero creo que el esta feliz por mi progreso hasta la fecha, nunca lo dice, pero no se queja tanto- su voz se redujo a un susurro -quiero hacer a mi padre orgulloso-.

Naruto la miro con seguridad -Estoy seguro de que lo harás Hinata-chan-.

Hinata parecía incomoda -Pero Naruto-kun, tengo miedo a no poder pasar-.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan- dijo con confianza -podemos hacer un gran trabajo, Ebisu-sensei me explico que aunque es un torneo, no es necesario que ganes la final para poder promoverte, Tsunade-obachan y un montón de gente importante nos juzgara y estos determinaran si seremos promovidos o no-.

Hinata asintió, ya que conocía estos procedimientos dijo -Eso es verdad Naruto-kun-.

-Por lo tanto, si tenemos un combate realmente sorprendente y mostramos nuestras capacidades shinobis podemos ser promovidos, no importa quien gane-.

El sonaba tan seguro, el no tenia duda en cuanto a los resultados, esa confianza, esa fe absoluta en si mismo es algo que ella siempre había admirado de el, ella deseaba sentir esa misma fuerza, -Tienes razón Naruto-kun estoy segura que lo haremos bien-.

El asintió como si no hubiera ninguna dificultad, el termino lo ultimo de su ramen con un sorbo y dejo algo de dinero sobre el mostrador, el rubio observo que el sol apenas estaba comenzando a ocultarse -Hinata-chan, ¿te gustaría ir a un lugar especial conmigo?-.

-un lugar especial- ella comenzó a sentirse emocionada y nerviosa -Si, seguro Na…Naruto-kun-.

-Genial- el le agarro la mano y la sujeto con fuerza, -Tenemos que darnos prisa, antes de que se haga mas noche-, el grito adiós a Ayame y Teuchi y se fue del lugar.

Ayame se rió una vez que ellos se fueron y le dijo a su padre -¿alguna vez haz visto a Naruto comer lentamente antes?-.

Su padre se rió también -Nunca, ni siquiera cuando viene con Iruka o con su equipo, el realmente se preocupa por lo que ella piense de el-.

Ayame asintió de acuerdo -El amor es tan dulce-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji le dijo a su compañera de equipo sin ningún tipo de simpatía -quiero seguir adelante-.

Tenten se apoyo en sus rodillas mientras respiraba con dificultad, ella estaba ayudando a Neji en su entrenamiento, ya que ninguno de ellos podría sobrevivir al infernal ritmo de Guy y Lee, era realmente duro para ella seguir la velocidad de Neji, sin embargo, desde las preliminares Neji se había empujado así mismo ritmo de Lee y Guy.

-Dame un solo minuto, hemos entrenado 8 horas- mientras volvía a poner su rostro hacia abajo y respirar profundamente.

El la vio mal a ella, pero en estos momentos ella era lo más parecido a un amigo. Pero la amistad no era lo que le importaba -Si estas tan cansada para continuar vete a casa, voy a seguir entrenando yo solo-.

Ella quería seguir, el le importaba mucho a ella, pero como la trataba a veces resultaba extraño -Dije que seguiría adelante, pero ¿podemos descansar solo un momento?-.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero recordó que no era su culpa el no tener tanto aguante como el, reconoció que ella era una maldita kunoichi (cien veces mejor que Hinata) y era la única persona con la que podía contar para entrenar, así que en lugar de ponerse histérico le dijo -Muy bien, descansemos quince minutos-.

Dando un suspiro de alivio ella de inmediato se sentó en el césped y saco una cantimplora de agua. Neji saco otra pero, se mantuvo en pie.

-Guy debería estar aquí- murmuro -El debe cumplir su deber como sensei y no malgastar su tiempo en el hospital-.

Tenten vio mal ese comentario -Neji el entreno contigo hoy-.

-Pero solo durante unas pocas horas- dije Neji airadamente -El debería estar aquí ayudándonos a ser más fuertes-.

-El esta preocupado por Lee- defendió Tenten las acciones de su sensei, el podía ser excéntrico algunas veces pero era un gran sensei, ella sabia que el estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Lee.

-Lee nunca será un shinobi de nuevo- dijo Neji rotundamente -Lee debe aceptar su destino y avanzar, Guy-sensei también debe aceptar ese destino, Lee ya no debe ser una preocupación para el-.

-Neji ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Lee es nuestro amigo y compañero, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para darle la espalda y esperar que Guy-sensei haga lo mismo?-.

-La vida es cruel Tenten- dijo Neji fríamente -Especialmente con aquellos que tratan de desafiar a su destino, Lee nunca podría haber ganado ese combate, el recurrió a esa técnica prohibida para tratar de alterar ese hecho, sus lesiones y el final de su carrera shinobi son el resultado de intentar desafiar a su destino-, Neji parecía alejado hasta que de repente vio volar algunas aves por encima -aquellos que intentan desafiar a su destino son unos tontos-.

"-¿y que es lo que tu haces Neji?-", ella puso su cantimplora y recompuso su semblante -Estoy bien descansada, podemos seguir- mientras tomaba algunos kunai.

Neji asintió mientras adquiría una posición de lucha "-¿seré un idiota como Lee? Tal vez. ¿Mi fin será igual o peor? Muy probablemente. Pero no voy a parar hasta demostrarle al mundo la debilidad de la rama principal-".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto es tan hermoso Naruto-kun-, ambos estaban sentados bajo un gran árbol encima del monumento Hokage, tenían una vista espectacular del atardecer, ella miro al niño junto a ella y pregunto -¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-.

El estaba un poco avergonzado y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza -Bueno, yo encontré este lugar una vez que trataba de esconderme de los ANBU por una de mis travesuras-.

Ella se burlo -Es bueno saber que vino algo bueno de esas travesuras-.

Naruto le dio una mirada de despecho -Vamos Hinata-chan, algunas travesuras eran realmente artísticas-.

-¿te refieres a la vez en que pusiste bombas de olor en el baño de los profesores?- pregunto Hinata.

Naruto recordó eso -Si, nunca había visto a Iruka-sensei tan enojado-, era otoño y con el sol ocultándose el frío comenzó a hacer que Hinata temblara un poco -¿quieres que te preste mi chaqueta?-.

-Oh, ah, esta bien- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Naruto se quito la chaqueta y la uso para cubrir a los dos, a la vez que acercaba a Hinata a el, envolviéndola con sus brazos y acercándola a su pecho -¿estas mejor?-.

Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, ella nunca antes había estado tan cerca de el, ella oculto su rostro apretando su rostro contra su cuello, la vista del atardecer no era tan mala -Si… si, estoy mucho mejor… gracias-.

Los dos estaban sentados allí en silencio mientras el sol finalmente desapareció en el horizonte y el cielo se convirtió en un profundo violeta al caer la noche. Naruto había descubierto que realmente le gustaba tener a Hinata cerca de el. Mientras el crecía se le había negado el mas mínimo contacto humano, esa era una de las cosas que anhelaba, esa era la única razón por la que estaba dispuesto a abrazarla, tener a Hinata descansando en su pecho cómodamente le hacia sentir que la gente no debería estar sola.

-Hinata-chan ¿Hasta que hora te dieron permiso?-.

-Tengo que estar en mi cama a las once, así que lo mas seguro es que me quede hasta las diez y media-.

-¿podemos permanecer abrazados hasta esa hora?- el de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta -Yo realmente deseo estar contigo de esta forma-.

Ella levanto el rostro y le sonrío -a mi también me gustaría Naruto-kun-.

El asintió lentamente y le dio una mirada preocupante.

-¿pasa algo malo?-.

El respiro profundamente -¿quieres ser mi novia? Se que hay un montón de normas, pero yo quería saber si después de dos citas podemos decir que somos novio y novia-.

Ella podía sentir el calor en su rostro, pero no huyo a la mirada del chico -¿quieres que sea tu novia?- pregunto suavemente.

-Si-, a Naruto le estaba costando mucho trabajo decir todo eso.

Ella le sonrío lentamente y apretó su rostro a su cuello -Entonces acepto, seré tu novia y tu Naruto-kun serás mi novio-.

Ellos no dijeron nada después de eso, solo se contentaron con permanecer allí abrazados y en silencio, eran tan solo dos niños que habían descubierto que no estarían solos nunca más.

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR

Holas gente, les traigo una mala noticia, esta es que debido a problemas economicos me cortaron el internet en mi casa, creo que mi servicio volvera en una semana o dos, asi que posiblemente me retrase en actualizar este fic, espero me disculpen, esto no estaba en mis planes, sumando a ello que estoy en las semanas (esta y la proxima) de entregar trabajos finales, bueno esa era la noticia, nos vemos y disculpen mi retraso (dado que no podre traducir capitulos en unos dias, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejarlos abandonados). SAYONARA


	8. Una herramienta de entrenamiento

**Capitulo 8: Una herramienta de entrenamiento**

Quince días habían pasado y faltaban quince días mas, Ebisu estaba muy complacido con los progresos de Naruto, el ha mejorado mucho su control de chakra y ha aprendido dos jutsus de nivel bajo, ahora había llegado el momento de trabajar en su taijutsu, ambos estaba de pie en medio del estanque, en general todo el entrenamiento habían estado allí, era una excelente manera para obligar a Naruto trabajar en su control de chakra constantemente incluso mientras el se concentraba en otras cosas.

-Muy bien Naruto- Ebisu acomodo sus gafas y tomo una posición firme mientras explicaba -Hemos trabajado en tu control de chakra y en tu ninjutsu, ahora quiero ver tu taijutsu, quiero que me ataques lo mas duro que puedas, solo puedes usar taijutsu, yo solo me voy a defender, quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer-.

-Muy bien- grito Naruto, deseoso de mostrar sus habilidades en combate, corrió hacia delante, el salto hacia Ebisu y ataco con una lluvia de golpes, Ebisu los bloqueo sin ningún problema, Naruto quiso barrerlo con una pierna pero su oponente salto para evitarlo, intento mas movimientos y combos sorpresa con una feroz alegría.

Después de cinco minutos Ebisu detuvo el ejercicio, no estaba complacido, Naruto lo ataco con energía desbordante y era bueno improvisando ataques y se movía con sorpresa. El había logrado un bloqueo y haciendo una finta lo que lo llevo a patearlo por sorpresa. Lamentablemente esos fueron los únicos movimientos positivos, sus formas básicas eran una basura y estaban mal ejecutados. El trato de compensar esto con su enorme energía, pero no podía ir muy lejos. Aunque el taijutsu era competente el no había tenido ninguna dificultad para bloquear todos y cada uno de sus ataques, el único éxito que el rubio había tenido fue una sorprendente finta.

El hecho era de que Naruto era muy débil en fundamentos de combate mano a mano, el considero ese pobre desempeño no era para alguien que iba a presentar el examen Chunin.

-Naruto- pidió Ebisu -¿Haz estado trabajando tu taijutsu en los últimos seis meses?-.

Naruto respondió un poco triste -Por supuesto, yo he entrenado conmigo mismo todas las noches y he tenido un montón de práctica con Sasuke-teme-.

Ebisu asintió -Y déjame adivinar, ¿Sasuke te derroto cada vez?-.

-El solo tuvo suerte- grito Naruto.

-No Naruto, es porque su taijutsu es fuerte y controlado, el tuyo ni siquiera es considerado taijutsu y se creo en base a la desesperación- el niño lo miro con ojos especulantes -Déjame adivinar, Kakashi nunca tuvo tiempo para trabajar en tu estilo de combate-.

Naruto sentía vergüenza al no tener todas las respuestas que necesitaba, el había trabajado mas con Ebisu en unos días, mientras que Kakashi era un asesino legendario y no sabia nada acerca de ser un maestro.

-Muy bien Naruto, eso significa que tendremos que trabajar en mejorar tu taijutsu, no soy especialista en esto pero con tu energía podemos hacer algo bastante bueno, y puesto que sabes el Kage Bunshin nos ayudara en la enseñanza rápidamente-.

Naruto dijo dudoso -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Kage Bunshin en mi aprendizaje de taijutsu?-.

Ebisu contesto -Bueno, no haz notado que cuando uno de tus clones desaparece aprendes todo lo que el clon sabia-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza -No-.

-La técnica fue desarrollada originalmente para ayudar en las misiones de exploración, especialmente en situaciones peligrosas, esto permite a un shinobi entrar en territorio hostil, e incluso si era "asesinado" podría obtener información valiosa. De esta forma gracias a la ayuda de conservar la información de tus clones es perfecto para el entrenamiento-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo usamos antes?-.

-Bueno, es mas fácil para mi como profesor enseñarle a uno, ahora mismo estoy tratando de perfeccionar todo lo que haz aprendido hasta el día de hoy, al final del mes probablemente tengas que usar todos tus Kage Bunshins para practicar todo, pero también hay un aspecto negativo, junto con todo el almacenamiento de conocimiento también recibes el agotamiento de tus clones, no quería empujarte mas allá de tus limites- el miro a Naruto especulativamente -¿Cuántos Kage Bunshins puedes hacer con seguridad en este momento?-.

Naruto se encogió -Un par de cientos-.

Ebisu arqueo las cejas por la respuesta, la técnica dividía el chakra del usuario en la misma cantidad de clones, para Naruto poder dividir su chakra en esa medida era ciertamente impresionante -Bueno, ¿Por qué no empezamos con cincuenta y vemos como nos va?-.

-Muy bien- Naruto hizo una secuencia de sellos y grito -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-, Naruto dejo salir un gruñido cuando el área alrededor de el se lleno de humo, cuando este desapareció aparecieron veinte clones.

Ebisu los contó y lo vio mal -¿ha habido algún problema?-.

Naruto parecía frustrado y enojado con el mismo -Lo siento sensei, he intentado hacer cincuenta, pero esto es lo que he podido hacer-.

-Veo Naruto, como tu maestro, quiero que cuando te pregunte algo tu me respondas con honestidad, por favor, no tienes que mentir acerca de tus capacidades para impresionarme, veinte es tu limite y es bastante bueno-.

-Pero no estoy mintiendo- grito Naruto -Para mi hacer un par de cientos es fácil- pero se deprimió -Bueno, lo hacia antes de que el tipo serpiente se metiera conmigo-.

La mención de serpiente llamo de inmediato la atención de Ebisu, el se había enterado de la aparición del Sanin y de su interés en Sasuke, sin embargo, no había reportes de que se hubiera metido con Naruto -Con lo del hombre serpiente ¿te refieres a Orochimaru?-.

Naruto asintió lentamente -Si, creo que así lo llamo Sakura, el hizo algo en mi y desde entonces no puedo usar bien mi chakra-.

Ebisu se preocupo, no le gustaba la idea de que Orochimaru halla afectado el sistema de chakra de Naruto -¿Qué hizo exactamente?-.

-Bueno, tengo un sello en mi estomago, a causa de usted ya sabe quien…- Ebisu asintió -El me toco allí y me golpeo, después de eso no he sido capas de sacar la mayor cantidad de chakra como antes-.

Ebisu asintió nerviosamente -Ya veo, Naruto dispersa tus clones, vamos a la Torre Hokage ahora-.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué pasa con mi entrenamiento?-.

-Este puede esperar Naruto, todo lo que afecte a tu sello es más importante-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ebisu no era un experto en fuijutsu, pero afortunadamente alguien estaba disponible en la aldea.

-¿Quién es ese tipo raro?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo gritando un ofendido Jiraiya -¿tienes alguna idea de a quien le estas hablando chico?-.

-No, pero no quiero preguntar quien eres- Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos, el quería estar entrenando, no atrapado en esa pequeña habitación con el viejo, con el pervertido de armario y ese bicho raro de pelo blanco y rayas rojas.

-Bueno, yo tendré que explicarte, soy Jiraiya uno de los legendarios Sanin, conocedor del senjutsu, un shinobi de renombre, las mujeres me conocen…-.

-El es mi exestudiante y el será el que le echara un vistazo a tu sello Naruto- dijo el Hokage cortando al peliblanco.

Jiraiya le frunció el ceño a su antiguo profesor por no dejar que el hablara de su grandeza, volviendo a ver a Naruto dice -Bueno chico, quítate la chamarra y la camisa, tengo que echarle un vistazo a tu sello-.

Naruto le miro con recelo -¿Usted no es un pedófilo verdad?-.

-¿QUE?- grito el ermitaño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que la ira de Jiraiya se había calmado y después de convencer a Naruto de que se quitara su chaqueta y camisa, el peliblanco por fin pudo ver el vientre del chico.

-Un sello de cinco puntos, mas un sello de ocho puntas- Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza -Esto es un chapucero, definitivamente es algo que Orochimaru hizo, el nunca tuvo talento para los sellos, por eso has tenido problemas para acceder al chakra-.

-¿puede ser reparado?- pregunto el Hokage.

Jirilla sonrío -Es muy probable, Naruto extiende los brazos hacia arriba-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Naruto, por favor, haz lo que Jiraiya-sama te pide- dijo Ebisu.

-Bien- Naruto elevo sus manos.

Jiraiya pego sus dedos al estomago de Naruto mientras decía -Gogyou Kaiin (Técnica de Des-sellado de los cinco elementos)-.

-How- Naruto se apretó el estomago por el golpe -Eso dolió-.

-Lo siento…- dijo inocentemente Jiraiya. "-eso es lo que mereces por llamarme pedófilo-" pensó. -…Pero ahora que el sello esta eliminado el debe acceder a la misma cantidad de chakra que antes-.

Naruto su puso rápidamente su camisa negra y su chaqueta -¿significa que puedo ir a entrenar de nuevo?-.

-En realidad, me gustaría tener una conversación con tu profesor- dijo Jiraiya.

-Oh vamos, necesito volver a entrenar- dijo Naruto.

-Por favor, solo espera afuera Naruto, estoy seguro que no será mucho tiempo- dijo el Hokage.

Naruto abandono la sala algo enojado.

Jiraiya sonrío -El chico tiene un montón de energía-.

Ebisu asintió -El esta motivado para demostrar a todo el mundo a si mismo y trabaja incansablemente, puedo decir honestamente que nunca he tenido un dedicado estudiante, normalmente gasto el tiempo intentando convencer a la gente que haga su esfuerzo, pero con el lo tengo que convencerlo cuando ha llegado el momento de parar-.

Jiraiya recordó con cariño a otro muchacho rubio que trabajaba con mucho esfuerzo.

Ebisu sacudió su cabeza un poco -Es una vergüenza, estoy obligado a hacer mucho trabajo de recuperación con el-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el Hokage.

-Naruto no ha recibido la cantidad de conocimiento que se esperaría tuviera un alumno graduado de la academia, su taijutsu, por ejemplo, es una basura, por lo que me veo obligado a entrenarlo para que tenga un nivel aceptable. Sinceramente me parece increíble que el allá logrado llegar hasta aquí con mera fuerza de voluntad y determinación-.

-Ese chico suena como a mi, tiene un montón de agallas- dijo Jiraiya, una mirada de reflexión cruzo su rostro -El parece realmente interesante, casi me hace desear conocerlo un poco mas a fondo-.

Ebisu respondió preocupado -Jiraiya-sama, usted no me va a quitar a mi alumno-.

-Oh no, no, yo ya deje de dar clases a estudiantes, eso es parte de mi pasado- confirmo Jiraiya.

-¿Hey Jiraiya, no quisieras hacerte cargo de su entrenamiento?- pregunto curioso el Hokage, Ebisu pareció avergonzado. -Dime por favor Ebisu, que piensas tú-.

-Hokage-sama, si Jiraiya-sama quiere enseñarle a Naruto yo estaré de acuerdo, sin embargo, no puedo negar que estoy ansioso por ver que tan lejos puede llegar Naruto bajo mi instrucción, si yo pudiera ayudarle a convertirse en Chunin me consideraría muy orgulloso de ser su sensei-.

-Veo-, el Hokage estaba feliz de oír eso, le complacía saber que Naruto estaba a cargo de alguien ansioso por verlo triunfar -Bueno estoy seguro que el esta dispuesto a trabajar arduamente-.

Ebisu asintió -Gracias Hokage-sama- viendo al invitado -Hasta luego Jiraiya-sama- y se retiro.

Sarutobi espero ver a su estudiante y podría adivinar lo que el estaba pensando -¿Naruto no te recuerda a alguien?-.

Jiraiya asintió lentamente -Minato tenia mejores modales, pero tengo que admitir que ambos son ansiosos y tienen agallas-.

Sarutobi sonrío -¿sabes cual es el sueño de Naruto?-.

-No, ¿Cuál?-.

-El quiere algún día mi trabajo-.

Jiraiya sonrío complacido -eso cambia las cosas, ahora es aun mas interesante-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto como regresaron al campo de entrenamiento 14, Ebisu se dio cuenta de algo bastante sorprendente, el sello de restricción que Orochimaru había utilizado en Naruto había actuado como una herramienta de entrenamiento en su formación shinobi, ya que obligaba al rubio a trabajar con menores cantidades de chakra, lo que le permitió obtener un mejor control de chakra que no había tenido antes, ahora que el sello había sido retirado Naruto tuvo acceso a la gran reserva de chakra, manteniendo al mismo tiempo el control de chakra que el había desarrollado. La combinación de ese control de chakra y las enormes reservas de este abría nuevas posibilidades.

Ebisu empezaba a idear algo sobre como Naruto podría obtener ventaja de ello.

-Muy bien Naruto, creo que es momento de descansar-.

Naruto y alrededor e cincuenta clones cansados lo miraron a el -¿no podemos entrenar un poco mas?-, el había pasado todo el día en el aprendizaje de nuevas posiciones de taijutsu y las había practicado utilizando a sus clones, el literalmente se había dado de golpes así mismo todo el día.

-Ya son más de las siete Naruto, necesitas descansar, además tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones para tu entrenamiento-.

Naruto se volvió a quejar un rato mas, pero finalmente disipo los clones y se fue de allí con su sensei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya salto desde uno de los árboles cercanos, el había estado escondido allí durante las ultimas horas viendo a Naruto luchar contra si mismo para mejorar. El Sannin tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando se fue de allí a recolectar información.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Fíjense, paso algo gracioso, estaba traduciendo el capitulo 9 y de pronto me di cuenta de que (todavia no acababa de terminar de traducir el proximo capitulo) el capitulo 8 (oseace este) no estaba publicado y me parecio bastante raro, porque segun mis cuentas si estaba traduciendo el 9 logicamente era porque el 8 ya estaba publicado, pero mi curiosidad domino y me fije claramente de que no lo subi, asi que aqui se los traigo, disculpen la demora y tambien para avisarles que ya tengo un nuevo proyecto de traduccion ku, ku, ku, ku, aunque este tardara algo en salir, asi que nos vemos otro dia y sigan mandando sus comentarios ^^, me alegra saber de que les gusta la traduccion que doy, nos vemos...


	9. El último día

**Capitulo 9: El último día**

Veinte días han pasado, Ebisu ha estado los últimos cinco días trabajando en conseguir que el taijutsu de Naruto sea de un nivel respetable. El deseo impulsarlo mas lejos, pero no ha sido necesario ya que también se tomo tiempo para otras cosas. Pero como el le había dicho a Naruto, las bases tenían que ser firmes antes de que se pudieran construir sobre ellas, y había una idea.

En la mañana del vigésimo primer día le dejo saber a Naruto que planes tenia en mente.

-Muy bien Naruto, hasta ahora hemos mejorado mucho su control de chakra, has aprendido un par de jutsus de viento, y también mejoraste tu taijutsu-.

Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa, le gustaba escuchar elogios -Si, soy bastante impresionante, entonces, ¿Qué vas a enseñarme pervertido de armario?-.

Ebisu le miro mal -Naruto te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así-.

-No se puede-.

Ebisu arqueo una ceja -¿Por qué no se puede?-.

-Porque eso es lo que eres, y yo llamo a las personas como las veo y como me guste, si quieres que te deje de llamar así debes dejar de ser un pervertido-.

-Que grosero-, Ebisu sacudió la cabeza -Bueno no importa, ahora, lo que yo quería hacerte saber es que solo tengo una nueva técnica para enseñarte, una vez que las aprendas vamos a pasar el resto del tiempo perfeccionando lo que te he enseñado-.

-¿Qué?-, -¿Solo vas a enseñarme algo mas?- dijo con un tono molesto.

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza -Naruto ¿tienes idea de cuanto se tarda un shinobi en aprender un jutsu? A pesar de que lo hiciste parecer fácil, los jutsus que te enseñe son de rango A y rango B, y tú has aprendido cada uno en menos de una semana, lo que es absolutamente espectacular-.

-¡Entonces enséñame mas jutsus! ¡Te prometo que aprenderé cada uno de ellos!- alego Naruto.

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza de nuevo -Lo siento Naruto, pero no es suficiente tiempo, la técnica que te voy a mostrar probablemente te tome mas tiempo para aprenderla, simplemente no será suficiente tiempo para mi, para mostrarte cualquier otra cosa y que estés listo para la final-.

-Bueno, enséñame algo de todas formas, si me enseñas otro jutsu, te prometo que voy a trabajar en el mío propio después de hacer el examen Chunin-.

Ebisu mostró una pequeña sonrisa, así nadie nunca podría decir que no, el muchacho tenia mucha confianza, una idea le llego al maestro y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa mas grande -Muy bien Naruto, te mostrare un jutsu, si puedes conseguir dominar a la perfección lo que te enseñare en nuestro ultimo día, no serás capaz de perfeccionarlo a tiempo para los exámenes, pero debería serte útil en las misiones-, Naruto comenzó a brincar de un lado para otro -Sin embargo-, dice bruscamente -Hay dos condiciones para que yo te enseñe algo el ultimo día-.

-¿Qué? Dime-.

-En primer lugar ese jutsu es letal, realmente no hay ninguna manera de que tu lo utilices con seguridad sin poner en peligro la vida de tu oponente, por lo tanto, incluso si sientes que lo haz aprendido bien no te permito que lo utilices en tus combates en la final, además de que esta prohibido de que lo uses contra compañeros shinobis de Konoha-.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza -Lo tengo, es solo contra enemigos, yo no lo usare contra nadie en la aldea-, el se detuvo a pensar en ello -Bueno, ha menos de que sea un traidor o algo así-.

Ebisu asintió -Eso esta bien, y la segunda condición, si te lo enseño prométeme que nunca más me dirás pervertido o algo similar-.

Naruto se sorprendió -¿Es esto un soborno?-.

-Si-.

Naruto comenzó a reír -Esta bien Ebisu-sensei, es un trato, entonces, ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?-.

-Voy a mostrarte, espera aquí-, Ebisu se alejo lentamente de donde se encontraba Naruto a una distancia de un centenar de metros mientras decía -Quiero que mires bien-.-Ok- dijo Naruto, el se encontraba curioso acerca de lo que Ebisu quería mostrarle a el desde tan lejos, sin duda no seria capaz de mirar bien si el hacia sellos, cuando Ebisu se perdió de su campo de visión.

-¿Me estas viendo?- la voz de Ebisu sonaba como si estuviera justo detrás de el.

Naruto salto de la sorpresa con una cara de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- exclamo Naruto, -¿es eso un jutsu?-.

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza -No, se trata de una técnica shinobi que se conoce comúnmente como "Forzando las cosas", originalmente fue desarrollada por la Sanin Tsunade, básicamente, te permite centrar tu chakra en un punto de tu cuerpo para hacerlo mucho mas potente de lo normal, ella tenia un excelente control de chakra por lo que podría romper rocas con solo centrar chakra en su puño-.

-¿Romper rocas?-.

-Tú no serás capaz de hacer eso- señalo Ebisu.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Para ser capaz de centrar tu chakra perfectamente como para hacer algo así necesitas un control sumamente extraordinario, mi propio control de chakra es excelente, mucho mejor que el tuyo Naruto, pero yo jamás podría hacer eso, es bastante probable que nunca podrás hacerlo tu-.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el punto de mostrarme a mi algo que no podré utilizar?-.

Ebisu sonrío -No creo que tu control de chakra sea lo suficientemente bueno como para convertir cualquier parte de tu cuerpo en un arma, sin embargo, dado tu actual nivel de control y las enormes reservas que tienes, deberías ser capaz de hacer otras cosas, como aumentar la velocidad de tus piernas y brazos-.

Naruto se sorprendió -¡Eso es lo que hiciste! ¡Eso me recuerda a la velocidad de Lee y Gai-sensei!-.

Ebisu asintió -Ciertamente podrías obtener el mismo resultado con meses o años de intenso entrenamiento físico, Gai es superior a eso, ya que no tiene que utilizar chakra, sin embargo, dado que tu no tienes tanto tiempo para dedicarte exclusivamente a la educación física creo que puedes lograr el mismo efecto usando chakra, ahora normalmente la mayoría de los shinobis tratan de evitar usar esto, exceptuando en una emergencia-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Debido a las quemaduras que causa el bombear chakra rápidamente, la mayoría piensa que el precio de usar esto es demasiado algo, sin embargo, dadas tus enormes reservas de chakra y tu capacidad de recuperación tu puedes hacerlo todo el tiempo, por lo que también actuara como un multiplicador de fuerza-.

Naruto parecía perdido ante esa explicación -¿Huh?-.

Ebisu suspiro -Lo que trato de decir es que esta técnica hará que tú seas más poderoso, tu taijutsu será mucho más eficaz con el añadido de velocidad, tus Kage Bunshins serán mejores armas, esta capacidad combinada con la cantidad de chakra que tienes te hará mas eficaz en el campo de batalla-.

Naruto imagino a sus Kage Bunshins correr demasiado rápido para que el ojo humano los siga, también recordó como Lee le pateo el trasero a Sasuke antes de los exámenes.

"no puedes defenderte de algo que tu ojo no es capaz de ver, porque eres demasiado lento para hacerlo"

Esas fueron las palabras que Lee le dijo a Sasuke antes de patearle el trasero. Naruto comenzó a temblar de la emoción al pensar que Sasuke se enfrente a la misma velocidad, "-¡Voy a patearle el trasero al Uchiha!-" pensó.

Naruto empezó a saltar arriba y abajo -¡Date prisa y enséñame eso!-.

Con una sonrisa Ebisu comenzó a hacer precisamente eso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego el último día del entrenamiento.

Hinata estaba agotada frente a su padre, durante los últimos treinta días se había empujado a si misma para aprender las técnicas que su padre le ha demostrado a ella, salvo en el caso del tiempo que ella compartía con Naruto, el demás tiempo lo dedico a su formación.

Hiashi miro a su hija, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios -Lo has hecho muy bien Hinata, espero que lo hagas igual mañana-.

Ella se puso firme y derecha mientras que le contestaba a su padre -Le prometo que voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo-.

El asintió -Tu entrenamiento se ha completado Hinata, descansa y prepárate para mañana, la final será muy difícil- el se dio la vuelta para irse, pero unos segundos después -¿Hinata?-.

-¿Si padre?-.

La pequeña sonrisa que tenia en la boca se amplio un poco mas -Estoy orgulloso de ti-, con esto ultimo el salio rápidamente del dojo familiar.

Hinata se encontraba allí en estado de shock por un momento, y finalmente sonrío.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hemos finalizado Naruto, ahora te he enseñado todo lo que pude en el tiempo que hemos compartido, espero que sea suficiente-.

Un sudoroso y sucio Naruto asintió su cabeza con gratitud -Gracias Ebisu-sensei, por todo-, y un poco avergonzado continuo -Sabes, yo no estaba realmente emocionado cuando Kakashi me hizo a un lado, pero estoy contento ahora, realmente me enseñaste un montón de cosas y estoy agradecido-.

-De nada Naruto, me alegra mucho haber tenido esta oportunidad para conocer al verdadero Naruto, y… y quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior-, dando una reverencia dice -Disculpa la forma en que te trate la primera vez que nos conocimos-.

Naruto se avergonzó un poco, se sentía raro el ser aceptado por alguien que no le estimaba hace poco tiempo, se sentía realmente raro, pero bien -No se preocupe sensei- contesto el.

Ebisu sonrío mientras se incorporaba -¿Sabes Naruto, he tenido un gran numero de estudiantes? Pero tú eres el mejor-.

Si era posible su vista se nublo -Sensei, usted esta diciendo eso para ser agradable, se que no soy el mejor estudiante como Sakura o Sasuke-teme, yo estaba en el ultimo lugar de la clase, por razones obvias-.

-Yo creo que si los maestros no te hubieran rezagado, habrías sobresalido, Naruto, no subestimes todo lo que hemos aprendido en el mes pasado, y no desaproveches tu capacidad de aprendizaje, con el tiempo aprenderás mas y mas habilidades que te harán mejorar, no tengo duda de que algún día te convertirás en un gran shinobi-.

El comportamiento exuberante de Naruto desapareció por completo mientras veía tímidamente a su maestro.

-¿Realmente lo cree Ebisu-sensei?-.

-Si-.

-Gracias, muchas personas no lo creen, así que gra… gracias- dijo Naruto, no sabiendo que decir.

-De nada Naruto, mañana yo te estaré animando-, el sonrío -Estaré apostando a tu favor, por lo que espero hacer un monton de dinero en efectivo-.

Eso trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza -No te decepcionare Ebisu-sensei-.

-Ahora ya no voy a enseñarte mas, pero he decido darte un pequeño regalo-.

-¿Me invitara a comer ramen?- dijo apasionadamente.

-¿Pensé que te reunirías con Hinata esta noche?-.

-pensé, que usted podría pagar por ello-.

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza -Un hombre debe pagar por sus propias citas Naruto-, el saco un pergamino y se lo entrego al rubio -Ten, se que harás buen uso de el-.

-¿Se trata de un jutsu de desplazamiento?- dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el pergamino como si fuera oro puro.

-En realidad, lo he hecho especialmente para ti, hay ocho jutsus escritos allí, estoy seguro de que te serán de utilidad, una vez que los aprendas, búscame y te daré otro, espero que si me necesitas en el futuro, ven y búscame, yo estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que pueda-.

-¡GRACIAS sensei!- dijo Naruto, mientras daba un salto hacia el Jonin.

Ebisu rápidamente escaneo los alrededores, ya que tenia miedo de que la gente viera aun niño de doce años abrazándolo.

-Uhm, si, eso es bueno, eres bienvenido, ah, bueno- Ebisu le dio unas palmaditas al rubio, pero este continuo abrazándolo -¿No tienes que prepararte para tu cita con Hinata?-.

-¡Oh, deberás!- Naruto finalmente lo soltó -¡Tengo que ponerme en marcha, adiós sensei!-.

Ebisu dejo salir un suspiro de alivio de que nadie le hubiera visto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un árbol cercano se encontraba Jiraiya haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, se encontraba escribiendo una gran escena para su próximo gran libro, el ya había decidido que trataría acerca de un joven introvertido maestro en las artes ninja y un pervertido de armario.

El llamaría a este personaje "Ebisa".

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Hola a todos, lamento el retraso ^^, en fin agradezco sus comentarios y espero esten pendientes de este fic, que cada vez se pone mas interesante.

Este fanfic no es mio, el autor original es **lord of the land of fire**, si quieres visitar sus fics, su link esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.


	10. Cinco minutos

**Capitulo 10: Cinco minutos**

-¿No es sorprendente Hinata-chan?- el rubio le estaba mostrando un pergamino con orgullo. -¡Ebisu-sensei me lo dio como regalo! ¡Me dijo que después de aprender todas los jutsus en el pergamino me va a dar otro! ¡Estoy tan emocionado! Las únicas personas que me han regalado algo en vida solo fueron Oji-san e Iruka-sensei-.

Hinata tuvo que reprimir una pequeña carcajada, al ver como el rubio rebotaba arriba y abajo sobre el banco, estaba tan entusiasmado que la mayor parte de su ramen todavía estaba en su cuenco -Estoy de acuerdo Naruto-kun, es un regalo maravilloso, Ebisu debe pensar muy bien de ti-.

Naruto se llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza avergonzado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción -Bueno si, el me dijo que soy su mejor estudiante-, tomo aliento para continuar -Quiero decir, el cree en mi-.

Ella puso una mano sobre su boca para no reír -Por supuesto Naruto-kun-.

El coloco el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y adopto un aspecto mas serio, -¿Estas lista para mañana Hinata-chan?-.

La Hyuuga recordó que solo estaba a horas de distancia y asintió -Creo que si Naruto-kun, pero todavía no quiero pelear contra ti, aun así haré mi mejor esfuerzo-, ella comenzó a juntar sus dedos nerviosamente -No puedo decirte específicamente que es lo que he aprendido, pero tratare de mostrar algunas nuevas técnicas-.

Naruto asintió -Yo también-.

La conversación acabo allí, ya que ninguno de los dos podía revelar que es lo que había aprendido, Naruto también se sentía un poco extraño al tener que luchar contra Hinata mañana.

-Hinata-chan- dijo tranquilamente, -Pase lo que pase mañana mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar-.

Ella asintió lentamente -Los míos tampoco Naruto-kun-.

-¿Por qué tengo que luchar contra ti? ¿Por qué no puedo luchar contra Sasuke?-.

-Fue solo suerte en el sorteo-.

Pensando en Sasuke varias cosas le vinieron a la mente -Me pregunto como luchara contra Gaara-.

-Suenas preocupado Naruto-kun-.

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para negarlo -¿Me preocupa algo? Y creo que Sasuke lo hará bien-.

-¿Naruto? ¿Hinata?-.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Shikamaru entrar en el local de ramen.

-Hey Shikamaru- le saludo Naruto.

-Hola Shikamaru- dijo Hinata. -¿Cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento?-.

Shikamaru los vio mal, -Ha sido problemático, por supuesto. Mi papa y Asuma-sensei han estado conmigo y me han hecho entrenar de tres a cuatro horas por día-.

Naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron de ello.

Viendo su reacción Shikamaru respondió -Lo se, es brutal-.

-¿Tres o cuatro horas?- Naruto le grito. -He trabajado durante doce horas al día y aun quisiera haber podido entrenar más, excepto que mi sensei me detuvo-.

Shikamaru tapo sus oídos con dos dedos -Caray ¿Por qué tienes que gritar Naruto?-.

-¡Shikamaru esta es nuestra oportunidad para demostrar a todos que es lo que podemos hacer! ¿No quieres hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para impresionar a la gente?- le exigió Naruto.

-La verdad es que no me interesa, la única razón por la que hago esto es porque Asuma-sensei me amenazo con dejarme solo con Ino para el entrenamiento y las misiones- respondió Shikamaru.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza -¿No quieres al menos llamar la atención?-.

-No realmente, no me interesa la responsabilidad que implica ser Chunin- dijo Shikamaru mientras los veía -Bueno, nunca había visto a Hinata en un vestido, o con algo diferente, pero no ver tu overol naranja Naruto, me hace adivinar que los dos están en una cita-.

Hinata se ruborizo un poco mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño -¿Qué tiene de malo mi overol?-.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros -Yo podría decirte, pero no tengo tiempo, voy de camino al hospital para ver a Choji-.

Naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron de oír eso. -Yo no sabia que Choji resulto herido- dijo Hinata.

-¿Es debido a su pelea en las preliminares? No pensé que fuera tan grave- dijo Naruto.

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, Asuma le prometió a Choji que podría comer todo lo que pudiera comer en barbacoa si lucho en su pelea. Finalmente Asuma-sensei nos invito ayer a comer, después de veinte platos de alimentos Choji tuvo que ser llevado al hospital por un grave caso de indigestión-.

Naruto hizo la imagen mental de aquellos sucesos, como un par de shinobis médicos luchaban para llevar en camilla a Choji al hospital, mientras este se quejaba de dolor en el estomago. Naruto se agarro el estomago y comenzó a reventar de la risa.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡No te burles!- le reprendió Hinata.

El poco a poco controlo su risa mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos -Lo siento Hinata-chan-.

-¿Podemos ir contigo Shikamaru?- pregunto Hinata.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no, estoy seguro que a Choji le gustara un poco de compañía?-.

-Hey, mientras estamos allí, podemos visitar a cejas encrespadas-.

Naruto rápidamente termino su cuenco de ramen y los tres se dirigieron al hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La suerte ha querido que cuando llegaron a ver a Choji, en la habitación ya estaba Ino, ella se encontraba hablando con el.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Lee en primer lugar?- sugirió Shikamaru. -Ino tardara algo de tiempo-.

-Claro- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió también.

Ellos bajaron a la habitación de Lee y abrieron la puerta.

Sangre.

Había sangre.

En las paredes, en el suelo, en la ventana, en el techo, esta estaba regada en toda la habitación.

Las sabanas también estaban salpicadas de sangre.

Situado en el piso frente a ellos se encontraba Lee. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sin vida.

Permanentemente y tranquilamente cerca, se encontraba Sabaku no Gaara, el también los estaba viendo a ellos, sus ojos demostraban calma e insensibilidad, mientras su arena se encontraba a sus pies, saltando y retorciéndose como si estuviera viva -¿Han venido a probar mi existencia?- el les susurro.

Los tres se congelaron por un instante, demasiado horrorizados, demasiado conmocionados, no podían hacer nada mas que mirarlos, luego Hinata comenzó a gritar.

Los dos niños a su lado inmediatamente actuaron.

-Kage Mane no Jutsu (Posesión de sombra)- dijo Shikamaru mientras rápidamente hacia los sellos necesarios, su sombra inmediatamente su fusiona con la de Gaara. En el momento en el que esto sucedió, la arena cayo al piso inerte.

-¡Bastardo!- grito Naruto mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a Gaara.

Shikamaru soporto el dolor -¡Naruto ya basta! Todo lo que le haces a el, también lo siento yo, ¡Tenemos que llamar a ANBU inmediatamente!-.

Hinata siguió gritando mientras veía el cuerpo de Lee, Naruto la envolvió en sus brazos a la vez que ella enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, para no ver lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Naruto miro con odio al pelirrojo que se encontraba allí con calma desinteresada.

-¿Por qué diablos lo asesinaste, bastardo?- grito Naruto.

-Cálmate Naruto, el sigue siendo peligroso-, Shikamaru no menciono que solo podía mantener el jutsu un máximo de cinco minutos, pero en su cabeza el tiempo estaba siendo contado, -Naruto, Hinata, salgan de aquí y pónganse en contacto con ANBU, háganles saber lo que ocurrió-. Inmediatamente Shikamaru se centro en Gaara, su comportamiento y su calma era realmente preocupante, -Naruto te pregunto algo, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Querías vengarte de Lee?-.

-No, nada de eso- respondió Gaara serenamente. -No me agradaba-.

-¿No te agradaba?- respondió Shikamaru. -¿No más por eso?-.

-Asesino, bastardo- grito Naruto, mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo sobre Hinata -¡El era mi amigo!-.

Gaara miro fijamente a Naruto y respondió -¿Y? las personas no significan nada para mi, mi propia existencia es lo único que me importa- el dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru -Me estoy aburriendo, creo que voy a matarlos a todos-.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Shikamaru le respondió. -¿Asesinaste a un indefenso shinobi de Konoha y todavía crees que te voy a dejar ir? Vaz a ser ejecutado por esto-.

Como si me impor…

-Yosh, ¿Qué es todo ese griterío? ¿Qué….-, Maito Gai abrió la puerta -¡Lee!-.

Y todo su furia salio a flote.

Naruto no podía ver que había pasado, hace un segundo Gai-sensei estaba de pie junto a el, y al siguiente se había ido. Hace un segundo Gaara estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, al siguiente hubo un crujido como de huesos cuando se rompen y volaba a través de la pared. Shikamaru dejo salir un grito de dolor y cayo inconsciente. Desde el pasillo Ino y un par de enfermeras llegaron corriendo hasta ellos, afuera se podían escuchar gritos.

A través de todo lo que estaba pasando, aun estaba abrazando firmemente a Hinata. El vio como la chica seguía llorando y temblando, la libero un poco más y le susurro que todo estaría bien, incluso cuando el mundo que la rodeaba fuera una locura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas cuando sintió y probo la sangre que estaba saliendo de su boca, ser lanzado desde un segundo piso no le preocupaba, la arena había amortiguado su aterrizaje y todo paso demasiado rápido como para preocuparse de todos modos. Pero cuando el se puso de pie, con la sangre y sintiendo el dolor de una fractura en la mandíbula. Su armadura de arena le había salvado la vida, pero resulto herido. Amaba la vista de la sangre, viendo que siempre le hacia sentir feliz acerca de su propia existencia. Con ello se confirmo que el tenia el derecho a existir, y que con eso hacia muy feliz a su madre.

Sin embargo, ver su propia sangre es una cuestión diferente. El habría gritado, pero lo único que podía hacer era balbucear, con su mandíbula rota, ya no podría hablar, al menos por el momento.

-¿Por qué?- Gai aterrizo a cinco metros delante de el, su instinto asesino era tan poderoso como para que Gaara se diera cuenta. Los civiles que estaban en la calle y en las inmediaciones del hospital se encontraban gritando. -¿Por qué mataste a mi precioso estudiante?-. Antes de matar al pelirrojo quería saber el porque, Gai inmediatamente abría las puertas de loto dejando que el flujo de chakra lo llenara. Su piel se volvió roja y el chakra se hizo visible, este rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Muy pocos habían visto a Maito Gai realmente, realmente enojado. Estos habían sido pocos, ya que sobrevivieron a la experiencia.

Y Gai estaba enojado en estos momentos.

Si Gaara pudiera hablar, habría gritado que su existencia no acabaría allí. Entonces en lugar de hablar, envío toda su arena hacia delante para atrapar y matar al shinobi del spandex verde. Pero tan pronto como la arena se comenzó a mover, Gai desapareció y Gaara podía sentir como le golpeaban sin misericordia. De los impactos fue enviado a la pared de una tienda, a través de ella y fuera de esta, hacia el otro lado. Incluso, antes de que pudiera tocar la tierra de la calle sintió como varios golpes le enviaban por encima de Konoha. Desamparado, pudo sentir como la calabaza de arena fue arranca de su espalda, una lluvia de golpes brutales parecía caer sobre el desde todas las direcciones, cada uno de estos había formado una pequeña grieta en su armadura de arena, esto era como su pelea contra Lee, solo que una docena de veces peor.

Gai abrió siete de las ocho puertas, quería tener todo el poder que podría obtener en sus manos, para vengar a su precioso y querido protegido. Con gusto habría abierto la última puerta, pero tenia que vivir. Como sensei de Lee, era su responsabilidad pedir disculpas a los padres de Lee, por no poder proteger a su hijo. EL había visto la lucha de Lee y sabia cuan peligroso era Gaara… mientras tuviera acceso a la arena.

Lo había golpeado en el aire, ya que la mayor parte de la arena no estaba allí. Separo su calabaza ya que sabia que también la podía convertir en arena, ahora el rápidamente le estaba despojando de su armadura de arena, cuando esta se fue…

Gaara era un pobre shinobi y no era un muy buen peleador, dado su historial de haber sobrevivido a decenas de peleas y de intentos de asesinatos sin un nunca haber sido lastimado, parecía imposible. Pero el hecho es que Gaara siempre había confiado en su capacidad innata para controlar la arena, así como también de protegerlo de ataques. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de usar otra estrategia. Hasta su pelea con Lee, un enemigo que había pasado a través de sus defensas. Como tal, le había dejado una sensación de temor cuando lucho, y como el no estaba preparado para una lucha contra reloj, le dejo una extraña sensación de que el podía ser lastimado o muerto, esto le dejo una tendencia al pánico cada vez mas conciente del peligro real.

El momento en que Gai abrió las puertas, Gaara no era rival para el, incluso con su arena. Lee había atravesado esta y Gai era mas poderoso que Lee, además de que contaba con experiencia. La única esperanza de Gaara en ese momento era transformarse plenamente en Shukaku. Nada menos, ni siquiera una transformación parcial habría sido lo suficientemente buena para salvarlo. Pero Gai le enfrentaba ferozmente y Gaara tenia demasiado pánico como para pensar lógicamente, dentro de el estaba gritando sin sentido.

El último rastro de arena había desaparecido y su enemigo era impotente ahora. Gai había llevado a Gaara deliberadamente en el aire por encima del suelo al campo de entrenamiento veintinueve, se trataba de una zona de entrenamiento especial para la lucha, en la montaña, estaba completamente limpia de cualquier suciedad o arena, toda la zona era de granito.

-¡Ahora pagaras por lo que has hecho!-, sus vendas envolvieron a Gaara y juntos se vieron obligados a bajar a la tierra a una velocidad aterradora -Omote Renge-.

En el último instante Gai se separo del pelirrojo. Gaara se estrello contra la dura roca con fuerza explosiva, esto genero una enorme nube de polvo y escombros.

Cuando el polvo finalmente desapareció, Gai se sitúo en la superficie de un cráter de unos 10 metros de profundidad. El estaba mirado hacia abajo, el cuerpo hecho pedazos del asesino de su estudiante.

El lo había hecho, había vengado a Lee.

Gaara estaba muerto.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Aqui una pequeña sorpresa y dime lo que piensas...


	11. Planes

**Capitulo 11: Planes**

-¿Qué esta pasando?- exigió el Hokage.

Sus ayudantes le miraban con vergüenza -Todo lo que sabemos es que había una lucha cerca del hospital, ANBU ha sido enviada a la escena-.

Eso había sido cierto hace diez minutos, y aun así no sabían nada. Sarutobi retiro su pipa y se recordó a si mismo no sacar su frustración con sus asistentes. Volvió hacia su oficina para ver la aldea desde la ventana ¿podría esto tener algo que ver con Orochimaru? ¿Podría ser este un precursor para un ataque a gran escala? Muchas posibilidades surcaban su mente, el necesitaba información.

Un ANBU con una mascara de un mapache entro en su oficina -Hokage-sama tengo un informe-.

El miro al hombre -Vamos a escucharlo-.

-Hokage-sama, un asesinato fue cometido en el hospital, el Genin Rock Lee fue la victima-.

Todas las personas en la habitación comenzaron a susurrar, incluyendo no solo a los asistentes, Koharu y Homaru también estaban presentes. Tras el intento de ataque a Sasuke en el hospital por un shinobi. Sarutobi se preguntaba si los dos ataques podrían estar relacionados de alguna forma.

-Por favor, continua, ¿sabemos quien fue el asesino?-.

El ANBU asintió -Tenemos las declaraciones de tres testigos fiables, todos están de acuerdo en que fue Subaku no Gaara-.

Todos ahogaron un grito ante aquellas noticias -¿El hijo del Kazekage asesino a uno de nuestros shinobis?- dijo Koharu con incredulidad.

-¿Quiénes son los testigos?- pregunto Homaru.

-Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata-.

Homaru y Koharu se miraron el uno al otro con desgracia, si solo hubiera sido testigo podría haber un margen para la duda. Sin embargo, no podrían cuestionar la palabra de los herederos Nara y Hyuuga.

-¿Los tres atacaron a Gaara? ¿Esa es la pelea de la que se me informo?-.

-No Hokage-sama, Gaara fue atacado por Maito Gai-.

-¿Gai? ¿El sensei de Lee?- pregunto Sarutobi.

-Si, el estaba en el hospital y al ver lo que sucedió instantáneamente ataco a Gaara-.

-Bueno, yo ciertamente no puedo culparlo de ello, entonces, ¿Qué paso?-.

-Hokage-sama la lucha termino en el campo de entrenamiento veintinueve. Encontramos el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara, así como a un incapacitado Gai. Al parecer, abrió un número de puertas durante su batalla y su cuerpo ha entrado en shock a causa de ello. El ha sido transportado al Hospital de Konoha, actualmente se encuentra en cirugía y en estado critico. Los médicos no están seguros si el sobrevivirá-.

-Veo-, Sarutobi tomo una larga bocanada de su pipa, considerando la información que acababa de recibir -Tendré que informar al Kazekage de esto inmediatamente, por favor, envíe un mensaje a el para pedirle una reunión-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Kazekage se acerco a la torre con dos de sus guardaespaldas, aparentemente sereno y preocupado, sin embargo, por debajo de esa apariencia estaba realmente preocupado. La súbita convocatoria a la torre le había atrapado completamente fuera de guardia. ¿Podría saber Sarutobi-sensei de el? Es posible. Independientemente de sus sentimientos hacia el hombre estaba dispuesto a reconocer a Sarutobi como el "Profesor", por una razón. Había una posibilidad real de que estuviera caminando hacia una trampa. Pero si la reunión era autentica no podía negarse, sin insultar al hombre y aumentar sus sospechas. Así que había decidido responder a la citación y asumir el riesgo. "-Bueno, tengo que admitir que el peligro hace que el juego sea mas interesante-" pensó.

A medida que se acerco a la entrada le susurro a sus guardias -No hagan nada a menos de que yo lo diga- los dos asintieron a sus ordenes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solo en la oficina del Hokage, los dos hombres se enfrentan entre si mismos por primera vez en mas de quince años, aunque solo uno de ellos lo sabia.

-Bueno Hokage-sama, ¿Por qué motivo me pidió venir aquí?-.

-Se trata de su hijo Gaara-, hablo cuidadosamente el Hokage.

El Kazekage levanto una sola ceja -Supongo que se metió en algún problema-.

-Kazekage-sama, me temo que debo informarle que Gaara asesino a uno de nuestros shinobis, Rock Lee. Creo saber que estas conciente de que tanto asesinar y atacar a un shinobi de Konoha es un delito con pena capital en este pueblo. Gaara ha sido ejecutado conforme a la ley. Esto es técnicamente cierto, aunque Maito Gai no debería haber actuado como el ejecutor, aplicando la ley en ese momento-.

Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo vamos a tratar con esto?- pregunto Koharu.

-¡Gaara ha cometido un par de faltas con pena capital!- dice con calma Sarutobi. -Por lo tanto la pena de asesinar y atacar a un shinobi de la hoja debe ser ejecutada sin importar quien sea su padre-.

-Incluso en la muerte se justificaba que fuera el hijo del Kazekage, cualquiera que sea la justificación, esto podría conducir a una guerra o por lo menos a la cancelación de nuestra alianza- dijo Koharu.

-Tal vez-, añadió Homura. -Hay alguna forma de ofrecer al Kazekage alguna indemnización por esta tragedia, algo para apaciguar su ira-.

Sarutobi vio mal esto -¿Qué sugieres?-.

-Gai debe ser entregado a Suna para que le hagan un juicio, tal vez esto satisfaga al Kazekage y evite una tragedia mayor-.

Koharu asintió lentamente -Eso podría ayudar, al menos, a la situación-.

-¿Desean entregar a uno de nuestros mas respetados y honrados shinobis para que sea juzgado por vengarse del asesinato de su estudiante?- pregunto el Hokage.

-tengo que admitir que no es la alternativa mas honorable-, declaro Homura. -Pero, ¿no vale la pena hacer cualquier sacrificio para evitar una posible guerra?-.

-En cierto modo Maito Gai se sacrificaría en bien del pueblo- señalo Koharu.

-No- dijo Sarutobi rotundamente. -Las acciones de Gai están plenamente apoyadas con la ley, y me niego a sacrificarlo por una razón que no es justificable. Sacrificios deben hacerse por el bien de la aldea, pero no voy a sacrificar a un hombre que actúo honorablemente en la defensa de uno de sus estudiantes. Yo le informare al Kazekage que su hijo fue ejecutado debido a sus crímenes-.

-Pero…- Koharu trato de argumentar.

-He hecho mi decisión- repitió firmemente Sarutobi.

End Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mirada en los ojos del Kazekage no era fingida, incluso con un velo que cubrió la mayor parte de su rostro, era evidente para Sarutobi que el hombre había tomado la noticia totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿estas diciendo que mi hijo Gaara esta muerto?- dijo el Kazekage aun aturdido.

Sarutobi asintió ligeramente -Por favor, acepte mis condolencias y entienda que su muerte se hizo inevitable en el momento en que cometió el crimen. Ruego que esto no dañe las relaciones entre nuestros pueblos-.

La mente del Kazekage rápidamente intento idear algunas respuestas. Con esta noticia todos sus planes habían sido completamente arruinados. Gaara había sido su carta de triunfo, la clave de todos sus planes para destruir Konoha. Ahora, el bastardo había cavado su propia tumba. Necesitaba un momento para pensar. Se inclino en su asiento y junto sus manos. Sarutobi vio esta reacción nerviosamente detrás de su escritorio.

Era demasiado tarde para cancelar el ataque. Todas las fuerzas estaban en los alrededores de Konoha sin ser detectados. No había ninguna garantía de que tal cosa pudiera hacerse de nuevo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para su venganza, y el ataque a menos de veinticuatro horas fue decido a seguir con el plan, antes de que otra cosa ocurriera.

El pensó en una manera, al menos parcial, para compensar la perdida del poder de Shukaku, pero eso le exigía modificar radicalmente su propio papel en el ataque. El miro de reojo a Sarutobi-sensei, "-Bueno ahora, ¿Qué es mas importante para mi? ¿Matarte a ti o la destrucción de este pueblo?-". El encontró la elección un tanto difícil. En última instancia, decidió que debería concentrarse en la destrucción de la aldea. Después de todo, si atacaba a la aldea, lo más probable es que el viejo tonto intentara detenerlo. Luego el podría disfrutar su venganza personal y la revancha en contra de su antiguo hogar.

"-Ku, ku, ku, esto dio un giro interesante, las cosas ahora serán mas difíciles. Pero todavía hay una manera de destruir Konoha. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo debe reaccionar un padre al saber de la muerte del hijo que tanto odiaba?-" pensó.

-Independientemente de las acciones de Gaara, debería haber habido un juicio. No solo como mi hijo, sino como un participante para estos exámenes, el debería haber sido protegido, por lo tanto, demando que me entreguen al asesino para someterlo a juicio por asesinato- dijo el Kazekage con una ligera voz de enfado.

La reacción fue ciertamente parecida a lo que el había previsto, aunque quizás un poco fría. Sarutobi desgraciadamente sacudió la cabeza -Me niego a hacerlo, desde nuestro punto de vista, ese delito no se cometió, por lo tanto, no puedo complacer sus exigencias-.

-¿Es su ultima palabra en este asunto Hokage-sama?- pregunto el Kazekage.

-así es-.

-Muy bien-, el Kazekage se levanto de su asiento. -En protesta por el cruel asesinato de mi hijo yo inmediatamente saldré de la aldea, no voy a asistir a las finales de mañana. No comenzare una guerra por esta cuestión o incluso el finalizar nuestra alianza. Sin embargo, debe ser conciente de que seguiré demandando al asesino de mi hijo y no estaré satisfecho hasta que este sea entregado-.

Con eso el Kazekage se fue.

Sarutobi se sentó en su oficina por un tiempo, para analizar la conversación en su mente una y otra vez. Había por lo menos evitado la peor hipótesis. El resultado real era malo, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Pero algo acerca de la reacción del Kazekage le había parecido… rara. El no parecía realmente un padre que había perdido a un hijo, había tenido dos hijos y perdió a uno, incluso si el había tenido problemas no podía imaginar la como se sentiría cuando un hijo muere, y mostrar tan poca emoción.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza, tenia que hacer una reunión de emergencia esa noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Gaara esta muerto?- dijo Temari con sorpresa, no sabiendo como reaccionar.

Baki asintió una sola vez. -Fui informado por Kazekage-sama, y he ido personalmente a identificar el cuerpo, esto no es ninguna artimaña, Gaara verdaderamente ha muerto-.

El muchacho al lado de Temari dio un largo aliento -Gracias a Kami-.

Temari se enojo y le reprendió -¡Kankuro! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡No importa que, el sigue siendo nuestro pequeño hermano menor!-.

-Si, y también era un psicópata que siempre nos había amenazado con matarnos- dijo Kankuro sin arrepentimiento, -¿Cuántas veces nos amenazo Temari? ¿Vas a estar allí y fingir que no estas tan feliz como yo?-.

Ella respondió con vergüenza -Estoy aliviada-, admitió -Pero el sigue siendo nuestro hermano menor-.

-¡NUNCA fue nuestro hermano!- le respondió, -Eso es demasiado evidente, planeo salir a celebrar-.

-No lo harás-, dijo Baki bruscamente -Tendrás una buena noche de sueño, ¿ya se te olvido lo que pasara mañana?-.

Los dos le miraron con sorpresa -Espere-, susurro Temari, incluso en la habitación del hotel podría haber oídos escuchando -¿Las cosas se harán sin Gaara?-.

-Si- respondió Baki. -Esa es la voluntad del Kazekage, así pues, estén preparados para mañana-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-He llamado a esta reunión de emergencia del Consejo para informarles de las últimas noticias- les dijo Sarutobi. A continuación les dio la descripción general de lo ocurrido así como también su reunión con el Kazekage.

-Con respecto a eso Hokage-sama, tal vez debería reconsiderar entregar a Maito Gai- informo Danzo, -Con su sacrificio, cualquier aspereza será resuelta completamente-.

-¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer eso cuando el vengo a su estudiante?- exigió Tsume, Ser un Inuzuka era símbolo de lealtad, -¿Qué le diríamos a nuestros ninjas? ¿Incluso si uno actúa honorable y justamente, lo que sigue es la traición?-.

-Sacrificios a veces son necesarios para el un bien mayor, cada shinobi los sabe- recito Danzo.

-Si- dijo Shikaku en acuerdo, -Pero, ¿lo sacrificaran incluso cuando lo único que hizo fue ejecutar a un asesino?-.

-Eso seria una traición repugnante de nuestra parte- dijo Chouza apoyando a su amigo y compañero.

-Tal vez- dijo Koharu. -Pero, ¿no es mejor sacrificara a un hombre con el fin de evitar una guerra?-.

-¿Qué pasa si lo sacrificamos y no se resuelve nada?- pregunto Inoichi. -Perderíamos a uno de nuestros mejores ninjas para nada y también se mostraría lo poco que valoramos el honor y la lealtad-.

-Gai no será sacrificado- señalo Sarutobi. -Ya he hecho mi decisión-.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Gai?- pregunto Shikaku.

-El sobrevivió a la cirugía, pero probablemente este incapacitado por algunos meses- dijo Sarutobi, -El abrió siete de las puertas y ha sufrido a causa de ello-.

-¿Si va a ser o no apto para el servicio durante tanto tiempo que será de sus estudiantes?- pregunto Hiashi.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza, -es cuestión de esperar-, el miro a un hombre de pie al final de la mesa. -Ibiki, ¿tienes información sobre las investigaciones del asesino?-.

El jefe líder del departamento ANBU de tortura e interrogaciones asintió. -Sobre la desaparición y presunto asesinato del participante Josu, me temo que no tenemos pistas, debido a la falta de su cuerpo, no podemos estar seguros si hubo un asesinato. En cuanto a la muerte de Hayate, se que todos son concientes de las sospechas acerca de un Genin llamado Kabuto, el mismo se enfrento a Kakashi en un intento por secuestrar o asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke, parece claro ahora, que el estaba trabajando como un agente doble al servicio de Orochimaru-.

-Ya sabemos todo eso- señalo Koharu. -¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-.

-Hoy, después de la salida del Kazekage de la aldea, mantuvimos una discreta vigilancia sobre el, se observo a Kabuto hablando con el-.

Todos allí estallaron en gritos, excepto el Hokage, dejando que el caos reine por un momento antes de calmar la situación.

-Ahora parece seguro que hay una relación entre Orochimaru y Suna- dijo con calma Sarutobi.

-¿Cómo están tan seguro de que se reunieron?- exigió Koharu.

-aquí-, Ibiki arrojo una carpeta manila al centro de la mesa, esta se abrió y derramo una docena de imágenes, todas ellas a blanco y negro con un sonriente Kabuto hablando con el Kazekage.

Shikaku observo las imágenes y resumió a los miembros con pesar.

-Ahora si, todo esto es realmente problemático-.

Sarutobi suspiro, el estaba demasiado viejo para esto, -Aunque nos falta mas información, debemos asumir que algo sucederá mañana, puede que sea otro intento para secuestrar a Sasuke o un ataque a gran escala-.

-¿Por qué no simplemente cancelamos el evento?- pregunto Tsume.

-Tenemos un gran numero de importantes visitantes en la aldea, que estarán aquí para presenciar todo, su tuviéramos que cancelar, todos se ofenderían y perderíamos un gran numero de clientes y potenciales clientes- señalo Koharu.

-Además de que si sucede algo en al final estamos listos para tratar con ello de cualquier forma- declaro Danzo. -Seria mejor tratar con ello mientras estamos listos, antes de que nuestros enemigos cambien sus planes y ataquen en otro momento cuando estemos menos preparados-.

Sarutobi asintió de acuerdo -Y para estar preparados, intensificaremos nuestras patrullas, tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea-, mirando específicamente a Tsume, Inoichi y Hiashi -En lo que se refiere a eso, quisiera pedir una ayuda adicional de los clanes Inuzuka, Yamanaka y Hyuuga-.

Los tres asintieron inmediatamente en señal de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, entonces…- dijo Sarutobi -… vamos a coordinar nuestros planes para mañana-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto llego silenciosamente al campamento donde la mayor parte de las fuerzas de Oto se encontraban todavía en la clandestinidad, rápidamente fue rodeado por una docena de capitanes.

El acomodo sus gafas y sonrío -Tengo nuevos pedidos de ustedes de parte de Orochimaru-sama-.


	12. Un mal momento

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Solo un comentario rapido. Yo no odio a Gaara o a cualquier otro personaje. Digo esto porque algunas personas me han señalado que mato a Gaara en la mayoria de mis historias. Pero tambien he matado a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata y varias veces. Si leen mis historias se daran cuenta que casi he matado a todos los principales personajes en algun momento (Excepto Shikamar, por alguna extraña razon, pero estoy seguro de que algun dia le llegara la muerte). Yo no odio a Gaara, Lee o Neji o Sasuke, o cualquier otro personaje. Cuando mato a alguno de los personajes es por el bien de la historia. Nunca les dare una muerte sin sentido.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Hola a todos ustedes, bueno quiero disculparme con ustedes porque subí el siguiente capitulo adelantado, esta disculpa es para los pocos que alcanzaron a leer el otro capitulo, espero puedan perdonarme, mi excusa es que mi laptop se fregó, la mande reparar y me compre un nuevo cargador, esto me costo 80 dólares estadounidenses, mas o menos, y pues el día que subí los capítulos (o sea navidad) acabe de traducir los capitulos de este fanfic, y pues al parecer sobreescribi el capitulo 12, es decir, escribir sobre el capitulo 12 el capitulo 13 y ese fue el que leyeron algunos, agradezco a **LAYLA-KYOYAMA **por habérmelo hecho saber en su comentario, sin mas por el momento aquí les traigo el capitulo.

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de este fanfic es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su perfil esta en mis autores favoritos.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Un mal momento**

Naruto se encontraba en su apartamento, estaba preparándose. El estaba entusiasmado con la oportunidad de mostrarle a todos lo que el podía hacer, pero deseaba con fervor no tener que enfrentarse a Hinata.

FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El y Hinata estaban en el vestíbulo del hospital, acababan de dar sus declaraciones a un ANBU de lo que habían visto. Shikamaru había estado inconsciente durante un par de minutos, pero no quería despertarse porque consideraba la situación como problemática. El había sentido el impacto y un dolor en su mandíbula, pero no había recibido ningún daño. El hospital se encontraba en caos y los ANBU no permitía a nadie abandonar el edificio hasta que la investigación estuviera completa, y el había pensado que estaría al lado de Hinata hasta que ella pudiera retirarse a su casa. Todo lo que sucedió hizo que Naruto acompañara a Hinata para que ella supiera cuanto significaba para el. No quería volver a ver sus lágrimas o escuchar sus gritos de nuevo.

Se sentaron en un pequeño banco mientras todas las personas caminaban enfrente de ellos, el pensó que la había escuchado decir algo.

Por lo que miro a la chica en sus brazos, ella ya no estaba temblando o llorando, pero parecía pálida y había estado muy tranquila después de su declaración -¿Dijiste algo Hinata-chan?-.

Ella apenas pudo verle a los ojos -Lo siento- dijo tristemente.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?-.

-No fui de ayuda allí, tu y Shikamaru tomaron cartas en el asunto mientras yo era completamente inútil-, ella dejo de verlo -Tal vez… tal vez todo el mundo tiene razón, tal vez soy débil-.

-¡Tu no eres débil!- dijo fuertemente, ocasionando que algunas personas se detuvieran u miraran en su dirección. Naruto tomo las manos de ella y las entrelazo con las suyas, -Hinata-chan, olvida lo que todo lo que te han dicho, toda mi vida me han dicho que soy un fracaso, ¡No me importa lo que la gente diga! Ellos están mal acerca de ti y de mí. No han visto la realidad, sin embargo, una vez que lo hagan ellos se darán cuenta de lo fuerte que eres-.

Ella le miro a los ojos, allí observo lo mucho que el creía en ello -El cree en mi-, saber que Naruto se sentía de esa manera hablaba de su humildad además de que ella se sentía bien -Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto. -¡Tu viste como me paralice!-, si su padre la hubiera visto estaría lleno de vergüenza y muy probablemente ya la hubiera enviado al Bunke (Rama secundaria). Naruto no se avergonzaba de ella, su simple compañía le hacia sentirse segura.

-¿Esa fue la primera vez Hinata-chan? La primera vez en que viste la muerte de cerca-, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue darle un guiño. -La primera vez siempre es la mas dura, no debes avergonzarte por ello, siempre pasa con la primera vez, sobre todo si es alguien que tu conoces, sin embargo, estoy seguro que serás capaz de soportarlo. Eres una persona fuerte Hinata-chan, y creo en ti-.

Ella le miro y sintió como su corazón comenzó a bombear mas rápidamente y el sonrojo de su rostro aumento, ¿Cómo podría ser Naruto tan amable y comprender a alguien tan débil e inservible como ella?, -Naruto-kun…- dudo -… ¿esta no fue tu primera vez?-.

-No fue- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Podrías contarme como fue la tuya?-.

Naruto realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero si eso le ayudaba a ella, el lo haría.

-Fue en nuestra primera misión de rango C, estábamos en Nami no Kuni (País de la Ola), tratábamos de proteger a un constructor de puentes de un par de shinobis desaparecidos realmente poderosos, uno se llamaba Zabuza y el otro Haku-.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Bueno tuvimos una batalla en el puente, Kakashi lucho contra Zabuza mientras que Sasuke y yo hacíamos frente a Haku. Sakura se quedo custodiando a nuestro cliente. Yo y Sasuke nos vimos atrapados en un domo de espejos de hielo, Haku nos estaba haciendo literalmente alfileteros humanos con senbons. Fue durante esta lucha que vi… vi morir a Sasuke, el desvío el ataque que estaba destinado a mi y lo vi morir en mis brazos-.

Hinata parecía confundida -¡Espera! Sasuke no esta muerto-.

-Lo se, resulta que el ataque de Haku lo puso en un estado cercano a la muerte, pero yo no lo sabia en ese momento, yo vi morir a alguien por primera vez y este resulto ser un compañero de equipo que acababa de salvar mi vida. Eso fue… fue realmente difícil-.

Hinata asintió con simpatía, ver a alguien que conocía y le agradaba como Lee fue realmente terrible, pero si hubiera sido Kiba, Shino, o Kurenai-sensei habría sido mucho peor -¿Qué hiciste?-.

-Bueno, cuando vi el cuerpo de Sasuke frente a mi, me volví loco. Me refiero a que realmente me volví loco-, recordó el final de Zabuza y de Haku, recordó como se sentía al perder a alguien, algunas cosas de esa misión le hubiera gustado olvidarlas, pero tuvo que admitir que gracias a esa experiencia se había fortalecido y le mostraba como era la vida real de un shinobi. Había gloria y emoción, pero también había sangre, dolor y pérdidas. Todo eso realmente le fortaleció como shinobi. Confía en que Hinata aprendería de ello.

-El punto es Hinata-chan, no me refiero a la forma en que un ninja debe ser, yo totalmente perdí el control y un ninja JAMAS debe hacer eso. No solo porque hayas perdido el control de ti mismo cuando un amigo muera frente a ti, te hace débil. Simplemente significa que eres humano-.

Cuando el acabo su explicación… ella asintió lentamente -¿así que realmente crees que no soy débil?-.

-No- respondió. -Creo que eres humano, y no quiero que pierdas esa parte de ti-.

Ella parecía aliviada por aquellas palabras y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a su casa (o al menos dentro del limite de cinco cuadras) y ella parecía estar bien.

END FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirando a su espejo el sabia que estaba listo, hoy seria su presentación, el pueblo entero conocería al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto. El solo desea no tener que luchar contra Hinata. El salio de su apartamento deseoso y dispuesto a dar todo de si este día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cambios que Sarutobi y el Consejo habían puesto en marcha ayer comenzaron a tener un impacto inmediato.

Un frustrado Kabuto se coló en la aldea, el no llevaba un uniforme ANBU. Había tenido la esperanza de emboscar a un solitario agente ANBU, pero todas las patrullas corrían en grupos de cuatro o más shinobis. Y el había notado que todos ellos llevaban comunicadores de radio, eso era poco usual. Estaba seguro de que podía hacer frente a cuatro ANBU, pero no estaba convencido de que podría detener el mensaje que saldría de su ataque. Incluso si lo hacia, una patrulla de cuatro personas desaparecidas era mas rápido de detectar que un solo agente. Las órdenes de Orochimaru habían sido muy específicas, no hacer nada que aumente la desconfianza, hasta antes de la hora prevista.

Por lo que se había visto obligado a confiar en un simple Henge para disfrazarse, eso no era buena idea. Por eso el quería poner sus manos sobre el uniforme de un ANBU, cualificados Jonin podrían ver debajo de su ilusión. Todos los shinobis de Oto se habían infiltrado en el estadio y la aldea vistiendo trajes de civiles. Kabuto supo que debería haber hecho lo mismo. Los ANBU podrían desplazarse por donde querían sin ser cuestionados, y ahora era demasiado tarde para vestirse de civil.

Y por supuesto, tan pronto como el entro en el estadio, un ANBU con mascara de gato lo había señalado gritándole que se detuviera. Kabuto no tenía problemas para escapar, pero era evidente que no podía permanecer inadvertido en un estadio lleno de ANBU, si se veía obligado a confiar en Henge para disimular. Lamentablemente estaba siendo presionado por el tiempo, por lo que decidió buscar un café tranquilo mientras bebía te. Todos los shinobis de Oto comenzarían el ataque cuando se realizara el genjutsu, lo podrían lastimar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía ponerse en contacto con Orochimaru a menos que el quería que se fuera de la aldea por el ataque, y si lo hacia no estaría en condiciones de utilizar su Henge. Así que decidió hacer la mejor cosa, el se quedaría en el pueblo y participaría en el ataque.

En cuanto observo su reloj se dio cuenta de que faltaban quince minutos. Ordeno un pedazo de pastel de chocolate para acompañar su te. CAFÉ MIRUKI tenía el mejor pastel de chocolate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsume froto la parte superior de la cabeza de su pareja -¿estas listo?-.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Kuromaru. Incluso con el parche en su ojo y numerosas cicatrices, el perro negro sigue siendo siempre deseoso de luchar.

Tsume observo a su hija Hana, su hijo Kiba y sus dos sobrinos, que estaban en la patrulla junto con sus perros, -El Hokage depende en nosotros los Inuzuka para encontrar cualquier problema que pueda ocurrir ¿vamos a dejar que el Hokage se decepcione?- exigió.

Ella fue respondida de inmediato por un fuerte coro de ladridos y voces.

-¿Qué diablos estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya!- grito un ansioso Kiba. Inmediatamente su madre le dio un leve golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¿Quién dijo que eras el líder?- exigió. Un avergonzado Kiba bajo la cabeza sumisamente. Tsume se rió de esto mientras le frotaba la cabeza, en señal de que ella no estaba enojada -¡Muy bien! ¡Vámonos!-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El capitán ANBU con mascara de conejo levanto su puño para señalar que deberían detenerse, dos ANBU y dos Genin aterrizaron cerca de el. El ANBU se dirigió a uno de los Genin.

-Por favor, explora la zona delante de nosotros Neji-.

El asintió educadamente a la orden -Si capitán, Byakugan-, a continuación busco en un radio de dos millas en tan solo unos momentos.

El y Tenten habían estado en el hospital esperando la oportunidad de hablar con su sensei, Gai estaba, lamentablemente, aun en cuidados intensivos y no podía recibir visitas. Fue durante este breve periodo de tiempo que un ANBU le había informado que había sido asignado a una de las patrullas a la mañana siguiente. Tenten inmediatamente suplico que se le permitiera unirse, y como Neji estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con ella intercedió por ella. Se le permitió que ella fuera para hacer aun miembro de los Hyuuga feliz, eso le hizo tener una sonrisa, de vez en cuando ser un Hyuuga valía la pena.

Su barrera de sangre se desactivo y se dirigió al capitán -No veo nada inusual en un radio de tres kilómetros-.

El capitán ANBU asintió -Muy bien, vamos a movernos-.

Siguieron su circuito alrededor de todo el camino de la aldea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Apreciamos tu ayuda con esto- informo Ibiki.

Inoichi se encogió de hombros -No hay ningún problema, mi clan es feliz de ayudar a proteger la aldea-. Tomando en cuanta las habilidades del clan Yamanaka tradicionalmente estos trabajaron en estrecha colaboración con el ANBU. Inoichi era uno de los pocos hombres en la aldea que disfrutaba de su relación de amistad con Ibiki. Si este fuera un poco mas honesto, incluso podrían llamarse amigos.

Estaban en el techo de la sede ANBU, había un águila en una gran jaula con algo atado a su cuello, el collar poseía un radio comunicador, así como una cámara en miniatura.

Inoichi realizo un par de sellos --.

El cuerpo de Inoichi cayo al suelo, Ibiki cuidadosamente Ibiki lo coloco en una silla. Uno de los asistentes abrió la jaula, el águila salto y se elevo en el cielo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en el estadio, las gradas estaban llenas y había un enorme sentimiento de nerviosismo entre la multitud. Todo tipo de rumores se escuchaban y era imposible saber que era cierto y que no. La población sabía que había habido algún tipo de pelea cerca del hospital el día de ayer, entre un shinobi de Konoha y un extranjero, pero no había habido declaraciones oficiales, publicadas por el Hokage. La gente noto que había mas presencia ANBU visible. Y cualquier persona que vivía cerca de las puertas pudo haber notado que habían salido mas patrullas de lo normal. Con todos estos fenómenos inusuales las personas eran felices al saber su significado. Estas conjeturas pronto se convirtieron e rumores, y los rumores solo tenían un camino.

Ha habido un intento de asesinato en el hospital, se había producido un asesinato. Esto llevo a una pelea fuera del hospital, el asesino había sido asesinado. Había sido capturado, había intentado escapar. El asesino y el shinobi de Konoha se habían matado el uno al otro. El asesino estaba siendo interrogado en la sede ANBU y había confesado su complot para matar al Hokage, matar a Sasuke, y lanzar un ataque sorpresa sobre el estadio. El asesino había sido un shinobi de Suna, un shinobi de Oto, un shinobi de Iwa. El Kazekage había escapado de la aldea después de decorar la guerra, había sido perseguido por ANBU, había sido capturado. El plan de Orochimaru había sido descubierto, Orochimaru había sido el asesino pero seguía en libertad. Orochimaru había secuestrado o asesinado a Sasuke. Orochimaru estaba a punto de organizar un ataque a gran escala (este fue considerado uno de los mas atroces rumores y el que menos se creía). Todas estas historias y muchas otras se escuchaban entre la multitud, nadie podría decir que parte era cierta y cual falsa, o que había de verdad en ellos. Por lo tanto, la multitud creció inquieta, su entusiasmo estaba siendo teñido con temor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incluso hasta en el palco privado del Hokage se sentía el estado de animo.

-La gente esta nerviosa- comento Jiraiya.

-Ellos tienen buenas razones para estarlo- suspiro Sarutobi. -Me gustaría que no todo se mantuviera en secreto, pero no puedo permitir que nuestros enemigos sepan que tanto sabemos-.

Jiraiya se burlo -Además dudo que eso los haga sentirse mejor-.

-Verdad- dijo Sarutobi. Hubo un repentino revuelo y la gente de repente grito mas -Parece que los candidatos están entrando en la arena-.

-Ellos parecen seguros- dijo Jiraiya mientras fruncía el ceño -Yo solo cuento seis, ¿no deberían ser siete?-.

Sarutobi parecía preocupado -El que falta es Sasuke, Kakashi y el han estado haciendo un tipo de entrenamiento especial y han estado fuera de la aldea las ultimas dos semanas-.

Jiraiya parecía alarmado. El sabia el interés que tenia Orochimaru en el Uchiha y sabia acerca del sello de maldición -¿No sabes donde están verdad?-.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que están bien- dijo dudoso Sarutobi. -Aunque voy a confesar que esperaba oír de ellos-, con todo lo que estaba pasando, la idea de que Sasuke hubiera sufrido una emboscada durante el entrenamiento le hacia estremecerse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Naruto- dijo Shikamaru. -¿Dónde diablos esta tu compañero de equipo?-.

-No lo se, no lo he visto desde las preliminares, pero definitivamente el estará aquí- dijo Naruto seguro.

-¿Cómo estas seguro de eso Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata.

-Confía en mi Hinata-chan, se que el idiota no se perdería esto por nada del mundo-, el miro a su alrededor, -Hablando de personas desaparecidas ¿donde esta Dosu y Hayate?-.

Genma se acerco a ellos con una pequeña caja, -Dosu ya no esta en la competencia, yo seré el supervisor de esta prueba, ahora no habrá dos competidores, por lo que tendremos que reorganizar los combates, cada uno de ustedes tome un papel-.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro mientras varias cosas surcaban su mente.

Shikamaru murmuro problemático, pero nadie se quejo, a Shino no le importaba contra quien luchaba, también a Temari y Kankuro no le importaba contra quien lucharían, así que cada uno de ellos se acerco a tomar un boleto de la caja.

-Díganme sus números-.

-Uno- dijo Kankuro.

-Tengo el dos- dijo Shino.

-Tres- grito Temari.

-Cuatro- dijo Hinata.

-Cinco- dijo Naruto.

-Siete- murmuro Shikamaru con un bostezo.

Genma asintió y escribió rápidamente los números en una hoja -Entonces Sasuke tiene el seis. Muy bien, todos ustedes escuchen, el primer combate será entre Kankuro y Shino, luego Temari y Hinata, el tercero será Naruto contra Sasuke, por supuesto, el ganador de este ultimo combate luchara contra Shikamaru-.

Shikamaru sonrío -Parece que podré tener una buena siesta antes de mi combate-.

-Ahora escuchen todos ustedes- les indico Genma. -La final seguirá las mismas reglas que las preliminares, por lo tanto, sean conscientes de que si veo que alguno de ustedes esta perdiendo declarare el combate perdido. Pero por su propio bien no cuenten con mi ayuda, si sienten que ya no pueden continuar díganlo, no es necesario que ganen su combate para que suban de rango. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es impresionar a los jueces. Ahora quiero a Kankuro y Shino aquí, los demás vayan al balcón-.

-En realidad- hablo Kankuro -Me doy por vencido-.

Todo el mundo a excepción de Temari le miro con sorpresa, ambos habían hablado de ello y estaban de acuerdo en que Karasu (la marioneta de Kankuro) no podría utilizar su arsenal de armas recubiertas con veneno. La guerra seria inútil, por ello, Kankuro decidió guardar su limitado suministro de municiones para cuando realmente importara.

Shino se sorprendió dando una rara muestra de emoción.

Genma le hablo con voz fuerte -¿Qué fue eso?-.

Kankuro sonrío -Dije que me doy por vencido-, el arbitro y los shinobis le miraron con distintos grados de molestia y enojo. No les importo de todas maneras.

Con asco y agitando la cabeza Genma anuncio el resultado de la victoria de Shino por abandono, no es demasiado sorprendente que la gente acompaño esta decisión con un abucheo en las gradas, mientras que Kankuro se sentía satisfecho de si mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi miro a su alumno -¿Por qué alguien pasaría a través de tantas dificultades y se da por vencido antes de intentarlo?-.

-Podría ser…- respondió Jiraiya -… tal vez el examen Chunin no era su verdadero objetivo, a lo mejor hay algo mas importante, si eso fuera cierto, entonces tendría sentido-, una vida como espía e investigador le había dado a Jiraiya la capacidad de ver debajo de lo debajo con facilidad.

Sarutobi asintió ante la respuesta, el saco un pedazo de papel y lápiz, con ellos escribió un mensaje. A continuación señalo a uno de sus guardias ANBU, -Por favor, entrégale esto a Ibiki, el esta en la sede ANBU-.

-Enseguida Hokage-sama- respondió el shinobi desapareciendo en un remolino de viento y hojas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El siguiente combate será Temari contra Hinata-, Genma miro a la kunoichi rubia, -¿también piensa darse por vencida?-.

Ella sonrío y sacudió la cabeza -No, yo luchare-, de reojo observo su reloj mientras pensaba "-al menos durante quince minutos-".

Genma asintió -Es bueno saber que alguien si luchara, muy bien, participantes, creo haberles dicho que se dirigieran al balcón-.

Naruto se acerco a su novia dándole un fuerte abrazo -¡Patéale el culo Hinata-chan!-.

Ella se sonrojo un poco pero asintió -Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y no me daré por vencida-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las gradas Hiashi observo como uno de los combatientes se acerco a su hija y la abrazo.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Hiashi.

-El es Uzumaki Naruto, Hiashi-sama- le informo uno de sus sirvientes.

Hiashi miro al campo donde los participantes se estaban retirando "-¿Por qué ese muchacho hizo esa vulgar exhibición de emoción? ¿Y porque Hinata lo permite?-". El combate de su hija estaba a punto de comenzar, el se concentraría en ello por el momento, pero después tendría una conversación con su hija.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para este combate Hinata estaba vestida con ropa negra, ella había decidido voluntariamente dejar su voluminosa chaqueta en casa. Ella adopto su postura jyuken. Naruto y su padre la estarían observando y ella quería hacerlos orgullosos, por lo que no dudaría.

Temari veía a su oponente con un poco de respeto, después de todo Hinata era un Hyuuga, y los Hyuuga siempre han sido temibles oponentes, "-su jyuken no me hará ningún daño si no me acerco, realmente no me importa si gano o pierdo, solo tengo que mantenerme ocupada por otros… trece minutos-".

Genma levanto su mano y la bajo rápidamente -comiencen-.

Incluso con el byakugan activado de Hinata, Temari salto abriendo completamente su ventilador grito -Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)-, este es un jutsu muy poderoso de gran alcance, diseñado para atacar a Hinata desde lejos, esto funciono ya que Hinata fue golpeada por este y fue obligada a cubrirse, dándose cuenta de que no podría avanzar ante ese jutsu.

Ella cayó al piso con una rodilla para reconsiderar sus opciones, tal vez no era un genio como Shikamaru o Neji, pero era inteligente y atenta. Con esto observo que en el borde opuesto del escenario había árboles y otro tipo de vegetación, esto le proporcionaría buena cobertura, también noto que el no había polvo detrás de Temari, por lo que el jutsu de ella no era de 360 grados de rango, sino que solo era en una dirección. Hinata sonrío cuando ella vio que tenía un plan simple pero efectivo, después de todo, el jyuken había demostrado que cuando se le negaba una trayectoria siempre habría otras maneras de alcanzar su objetivo.

Ella realizo algunas sencillas señales con las manos y de repente su cuerpo fue sustituido por un pedazo de madera.

Cuando Temari observo que su oponente realizo una sustitución, por lo que concluyo su jutsu, para no desperdiciar su chakra. Ella tenía una mente aguda y también un buen ojo. Desde que se prohibió salir del escenario solo había un lugar donde Hinata podría estar, ella tendría que esconderse entre los árboles detrás de ella. Temari sacudió la cabeza, si la niña quería esconderse estaba bien. Sonrío, también podría tener un poco de diversión mientras esperaba para comenzar la guerra.

-Sabes, siempre he escuchado que los Hyuuga son poderosos y fuertes, es una vergüenza que uno de sus miembros sea una cobarde- dijo Temari con voz alta. Al escuchar esto la multitud abucheo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que ella acaba de decir?- grito Naruto. -¡como se atreve a decirle cobarde a Hinata-chan!-.

Kankuro estaba todavía en el balcón y sonrío al rubio -Bueno, ¿Qué se espera de unos niños, ella se esconde ahora, eso no es exactamente un comportamiento valiente?-.

-Tampoco darse por vencido antes de luchar- señalo Shino.

-Ni atacar a alguien en una cama de hospital- dijo bruscamente Shikamaru.

-O amenazar a niños que no pueden defenderse-, dijo Naruto recordando su primera reunión. -No quiero escuchar hablar de valor, a alguien que obviamente no sabe nada acerca de ello-.

Kankuro les dio una sonrisa forzada -Ahora si me siento ofendido-. En su mente pensó "-Voy a disfrutar matarlos-".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente y sin previo aviso una docena de kunai se precipitaron en dirección de Temari desde todos los ángulos posibles. Temari esquivo los kunai que venían de los árboles "-Eso no es una mala idea, pero no funcionara-. Moviendo su abanico volvió a gritar - Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)-, dirigiendo su ataque hacia sus múltiples objetivos. Por supuesto casi ninguno se vio afectado por el jutsu, exceptuando uno que se embarro en el piso.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, desde que los Bunshin no se ven afectados por ataques físicos no serán derribados- dijo Temari.

-A menos que le haya ordenado a uno de ellos caer deliberadamente- dijo detrás de ella una voz, mientras que al instante la rubia era golpeada en la espalda por las palmas de aquella voz.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Hinata tenía la ventaja y decidió acabar el combate -Estas dentro del rango de mi ataque, Hakke Rokuju Yonsho (Círculo celestial, 64 golpes de adivinación)-, inmediatamente el ataque inicio, Hinata cerró todos los puntos de chakra de su oponente, Temari estaba derrotada y no podría continuar.

-Ganadora, Hyuuga Hinata- llamo Genma.

Hinata se encontraba allí parada, siendo aclamada por la multitud con aplausos y vítores, la Hyuuga saludo a la multitud a la espera de que su padre y Naruto estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las gradas Hiashi dio un guiño de satisfacción -En verdad eres digna de ser mi hija y heredera del clan-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡OH SI! ¡Hinata-chan es tan asombrosa!- grito un emocionado Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuromaru se detuvo de golpe -Huelo algo-.

Tsume inhalo el aire -Lo tengo, son doce olores que no habíamos percibido antes en la aldea, sean quienes sean son extraños-.

-No hay duda-, al igual que Akamaru, Kuromaru tenia la capacidad de oler chakra -también están haciendo algo que requiere una monstruosa cantidad de chakra-.

-Pues démosles una visita-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El capitán ANBU con mascara de conejo ordeno que se detuvieran y le ordeno a Neji explorar el área. A pesar de la monotonía de esto, el obedeció. El tomo un rápido vistazo y de pronto ya no estaba más aburrido.

-¡Veo shinobis de Suna! ¡Hay docenas, no cientos de ellos! están dentro de 2 kilómetros de distancia y en dirección a la aldea-.

-¿Estas absolutamente seguro de que son shinobis enemigos?- pregunto el capitán Anzo. Esa cantidad de ninjas cerca de Konoha y sin permiso era claramente un flagrante acto de guerra.

-Estoy seguro del símbolo de su hitai-ite-.

-¿a que distancia están, cuantos son y en que dirección se mueven?-.

Neji hizo un rápido conteo -Son alrededor de trescientos activos, están a dos kilómetros de distancia hacia el oeste de nosotros y se están moviendo al noroeste, casi en línea recta hacia las puertas-.

-Entendido-, Anzo rápidamente busco la frecuencia de los shinobis de Konoha. Estaba seguro de que ese número de shinobis era solo una parte de la fuerza total. -Esta es la patrulla siete a todas las unidades, estoy declarando RAYOS DE SOL CAYENDO, se confirmo trescientos shinobis en el sector H-114, se desplazan al noroeste, en dirección a las puertas-.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Tenten. Honestamente ella no había previsto luchar en una guerra cuando se despertó esta mañana.

-¿ahora? Pues mueve tu culo hacia la aldea y prepárense a luchar como si estuvieran en el infierno-.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki estaba viendo el monitor, mientras que Inoichi estaba volando sobre la parte oriental de la aldea. El pensó que vio algo, por lo que encendió su comunicador para hablar con el águila.

-Inoichi, ¿podrías ir hacia abajo hacia la sección que acabas de pasar?-.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un chillido del águila, e inmediatamente esta comenzó a volar, Ibiki tuvo una vista clara.

-¡Oh diablos!- dijo. Había docenas de shinobis de Oto con un extraño uniforme de manchas. Uno de ellos vio el aguila y el collar de metal alrededor del cuello de esta. Al siguiente instante había alrededor de una docena de kunai en su dirección y luego ninguna imagen. Inoichi gimió de dolor mientras tosía sangre.

-¡Maldición, apenas y pude romper la conexión mental!- dijo Inoichi.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Ibiki.

-Muy bien, ¿no lo ves?-.

-Estoy seguro de ello- dijo lúgubremente Ibiki.

-¿vio eso Hokage-sama?- pregunto Inoichi.

Sarutobi asintió -Ciertamente, no tengo ninguna duda-.

Como para confirmar estas palabras inmediatamente un ANBU entro en la habitación -Hokage-sama, acabamos de recibir una alerta de la patrulla siete, informando acerca de trescientos shinobis de Suna en dirección a las puertas, el declaro RAYOS DE SOL CAYENDO-.

Sarutobi asintió, el estaba extrañamente tranquilo ahora que había llegado el momento, RAYOS DE SOL CAYENDO era la frase código que significaba que Konoha estaba bajo ataque. -Han elegido la guerra, y Kami sabe como terminara-. Miro a Ibiki -Den la alarma, contacten a todos los ANBU y a las otras unidades, informales que el plan de defensa se pone en funcionamiento a partir de ahora-.

-¡Si, Hokage-sama!-.

Sarutobi estaba preparado para hacer frente a la guerra, con la certeza de que el había hecho todo lo posible para preparar la aldea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una docena de shinobis de Suna estaban comenzando un ritual de convocación cuando una lluvia de kunai y shuriken cayeron sobre ellos, sacrificando a la mitad de ellos. Dos kunai con sellos explosivos cayeron en el centro del sello, destruyendo completamente los símbolos que se habían dibujado.

-¡Ustedes no convocaran nada hoy!- grito Tsume. Ella enseño sus dientes y ataco con la ferocidad que un Inuzuka podría demostrar al defender su hogar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Sarutobi sentado en el balcón Hokage en el estadio desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

Jiraiya sabia que significaba exactamente esto -Mierda, y yo que iba a hacer mi investigación mas tarde-, el desapareció en un remolino de viento y hojas.

Casi inmediatamente las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, como explosiones, estas eran intermitentes con intervalos de diez segundos y repitiendo el patrón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿las sirenas están sonando?- pregunto Naruto -¿es un taladro?-.

Shikaramu le miro con ira contenida, por una vez en su vida el estaba totalmente despierto y listo para actuar -Naruto-baka, la señal significa INVASION INMINENTE, la aldea esta a punto de ser atacada-.

Temari aun estaba en el piso desamparada frente a Hinata y Genma. -¡maldita sea!- grito Kankuro mientras saltaba del balcón y corría para rescatar a su hermana.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-, Naruto salto detrás de el, seguido de Shino y Shikamaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las gradas reinaba la confusion. Los shinobis de Konoha estaban ayudando para evacuar a las personas. Viendo esto los shinobis de Oto decidieron atacar sin el genjutsu. La vista del enemigo en medio de ellos hizo que la gente corriera en estampida en todas direcciones. Mientras que los shinobis de Konoha se enfrentaron contra los de Oto que no tenían la ventaja en números. Ver a sus compañeros de Oto comenzar la lucha provoco que los que tenían disfraces de deshicieran de estos y se unieran a la lucha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de las sirenas era la señal inminente de la invasión, Kabuto pago con cheque, el te y el pastel había sido realmente deliciosos y pensó que debería pagar por ellos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata y Genma se sorprendieron cuando Kankuro agarro a su hermana y se posiciono frente a ellos, Baki rápidamente apareció a su lado mientras que Naruto, Shino y Shikamaru se posicionaron junto a sus compañeros shinobis.

Naruto miro a las gradas para ver un caos total -¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-.

-Se llama GUERRA, Naruto- respondió Genma lúgubremente, -Escuchen ustedes cuatro, los exámenes han terminado, les asignare una misión a todos ustedes-.

-¿Si?- dijo Shikamaru mientras se preparaba para hacer su jutsu.

-Su misión es, matar a todos los shinobis que no tengan un hitai-ite de Konoha, comenzando por esos tres frente a nosotros-.

-¡Valientes palabras!- grito Kankuro.

-Si quieren vivir, ríndase, de lo contrario morirán- afirmo Genma. Los cuatro futuros Genin a su lado parecían estar listos para cumplir esta amenaza.

-No-, respondió Baki mientras se preparaba para atacar con un mortal jutsu.

Y justo en ese momento, directamente en el espacio entre los tres grupos Kakashi y Sasuke se materializaron.

Kakashi observo la posición en la que se encontraban y el caos en las gradas, así como el sonido de la sirena. Por lo que se froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza y miro a Genma -¿Llegamos en un mal momento?-.


	13. Comienza la guerra

**Capitulo 13: Comienza la batalla**

Genma sacudió la cabeza en señal de un leve disgusto -Creo que siempre llegaras tarde, incluso en una guerra-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con la repentina llegada del legendario Copy-nin las probabilidades cambiaron.

-Temari, ¿Puedes luchar?- susurro Baki.

-Lo siento sensei- susurro Temari -No tengo chakra en estos momentos-.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruño Baki por lo que tomo una rápida decisión. El Jonin se dirigió a Kankuro -Nos retiramos-.

-Pero…-.

El le grito a su estudiante -¡No preguntes! ¡He dicho retirada!-.

Kankuro se puso pálido, pero rápidamente asintió -Si sensei-. El acomodo a su hermana entre sus brazos, dando la vuelta huyeron, escalaron la pared y a continuación saltaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hey!- grito Naruto, el estaba a punto de comenzar la persecución cuando Genma detuvo su camino.

-deja que se vayan- dijo Genma.

Naruto miro al instructor como si estuviera loco -¿Qué dijiste?-.

Genma simplemente miro a las gradas. -Naruto la batalla esta aquí, si ellos huyeron no tendremos que preocuparnos por el momento. Tenemos que matar al enemigo que se encuentra aquí atacando a nuestro pueblo-.

Kakashi le dio un guiño, confirmando eso -Es cierto Naruto, tenemos un montón de enemigos con los cuales tenemos que tratar-, el miro a Genma. -Por cierto, no veo a Gaara en algún lado ¿Sabes donde esta?-.

Genma, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, y Shino le miraron sin poder creer sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kakashi.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado las últimas 24 horas?- le exigió Genma.

Kakashi gimió débilmente mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza -Ah, bueno en realidad Sasuke y yo hemos acampado los últimos días para poder concentrarnos al cien por ciento en el entrenamiento-.

-La próxima vez, lleva contigo un receptor de radio u otra cosa, de versión corta, Gaara mato a Lee, esto enfureció a Gai, por lo que este mato a Gaara- le respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿Lee y Gaara están muertos? ¿Qué paso con Gai?- pregunto Kakashi.

-el esta hospitalizado- respondió Genma. -Guárdate el resto de tus preguntas hasta después de la lucha Kakashi, ¿Por qué no te llevas a tus estudiantes, mientras yo me llevo a estos tres?-.

-De acuerdo-, el peliplateado miro a sus dos alumnos -Esto es algo serio, estos tipos no están jugando, lo que significa que tenemos que hacer lo mismo y la única manera de tratar con un enemigo ninja en Konoha es con la muerte, ¿queda claro?-.

-Lo tengo- dijo Sasuke con entusiasmo.

-¡Si!- dijo Naruto ferozmente. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Lee en el centro de aquella habitación lleno su sangre de ira. La memoria de los gritos de Hinata y los gritos que estaba escuchando ahora de los civiles atrapados en el fuego cruzado hacia que su estomago se revolviera -Tenemos que matar, no hay tiempo para dudar, no habrá misericordia-.

Kakashi asintió en aprobación a ese comentario, Naruto parecía mas serio ahora. -Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer Naruto, ¿Por qué no haces algunos clones y los envías a las gradas? Por lo menos proporcionaran alguna distracción y ayuda para nuestros shinobis heridos, luego tu y Sasuke síganme-.

Sasuke miro a Naruto con una sonrisa -He aprendido un par de nuevos trucos, espero que puedas seguirme el paso-.

Naruto le miro con emoción. -¿De verdad? Bueno yo he aprendido un par de trucos también, espero que tu puedas seguirme el paso- mientras hacia un par de señales con las manos -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-.

Bocanadas de humo llenaron toda la arena de combate, doscientos clones de sombra entraron en acción e instantáneamente desaparecieron a medida que corrían en distintas direcciones hacia las gradas. Todos los que estaban en la arena se sorprendieron por la velocidad a la que los clones se desplazaban.

Hinata miro al original que se mantenía aun de pie junto con su sensei y compañero de equipo -¿Naruto-kun como hiciste eso?-.

Naruto solo sonrío y se froto la cabeza avergonzado -Te dije que aprendí algunas nuevas técnicas Hinata-chan-.

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi miraron esto y se preguntaban que es lo que el había aprendido.

"-voy a necesitar hablar con Ebisu cuando pueda y averiguar que es exactamente lo que le enseño-" pensó el peliplateado. Sin embargo eso tendría que esperar, -Muy bien, Naruto, Sasuke síganme-.

Ambos siguieron a su sensei, Sasuke observo rápidamente el campo de batalla. "-¿Cómo es posible que sus Clones de sombra hayan mejorado en tan solo un mes?-" pensó, el no podría haber pasado por el mismo entrenamiento físico que Takahashi le había dado ¿o si podría?, Sasuke se sentía raro, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a la extraña sensación que estaba experimentando. El nunca le diría a nadie lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento de solo pensar en Naruto.

Sentía celos y quizás un poco de miedo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella iba a morir.

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido.

Hace un minuto estaba vitoreando la victoria de Hinata. Luego las sirenas comenzaron a sonar. Y de repente había shinobis de Oto por todos lados matando personas. Ella estaba sentada junto con Ino y Choji, sabia que debería actuar mejor. Eran shinobis de Konoha, incluso si eran atacados por sorpresa y sin armas. Sin embargo, con la rapidez de las cosas, los tres habían sido atrapados en medio de la confusión. Todas las personas a su alrededor estaban tratando desesperadamente de llegar a las salidas y sin que nadie les diera ordenes Sakura no sabia que hacer.

De repente un hombre y una mujer justo en frente de ella gritaron, luego frente a ella había un shinobi de Oto con un kunai ensangrentado en su mano. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, ahora no ella no era un shinobi enemigo, o incluso una persona, ahora solo era un objetivo. El enemigo dirigió su arma contra ella. El tiempo parecía ir mas lento, ella vio como dirigió el kunai hacia ella, y después, hacia su garganta.

Ella se congelo, en ese instante era incapaz de hacer nada.

Luego de repente una mancha de color naranja apareció justo enfrente de ella, después el enemigo cayo al piso, su garganta estaba sangrando a través de un corte limpio, se sentía conmocionada y adormecida, conciente de que ella podría haber muerto, en lugar de haber sido salvada.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estas bien?-.

A ella le tomo un momento el poder reconocer a la persona frente a ella, esta estaba bañada con sangre -¿Na… Naruto?-.

El asintió con rapidez -¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?-. La cara y la ropa del rubio tenían sangre, y en su mano derecha había un kunai ensangrentado.

Ella estaba demasiado paralizada, pero en realidad estaba pensando "-¡Naruto lo mato, el salvo mi vida!-", y aun cuando ella pensaba eso, una pequeña parte deseaba que el que la hubiera salvada fuera Sasuke. Ella guardo sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de volver en si. -¿Naruto-kun que esta pasando?-.

-Estamos en guerra- respondió fríamente. El vio a Ino y Choji junto a ella, por lo que se quito su bolsa de armas y se las entrego a Sakura, -Ustedes tres pueden compartir lo que tengo, soy un clon, de modo que se desaparezco, también desaparecerán-. Sakura comenzó a temblar ligeramente -No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no voy a dejar que te lastimen-.

Con esas palabras desapareció, para reaparecer solo a unas pocas filas de distancia para matar a otro enemigo ninja.

-¿Ese es Naruto?- Ino grito.

-Yo… creo que si-, ella todavía se sentía en shock, pero decidió repartir los kunai y los shuriken.

Ino tenía la boca abierta mirando como Naruto desaparecía y aparecía en el aire, para atacar a un tercer enemigo, mientras ellos estaban tratando de averiguar que hacer. -¿Cuándo se hizo tan asombroso?- grito Ino.

-No lo se- respondió Sakura débilmente. "-Pude haber muerto justo hace unos momentos-" pensó, "-Hubiera muerto, si Naruto no me hubiera salvado-".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La patrulla siete ingreso a la aldea a través de las puertas medio cerradas.

-¡El enemigo casi esta aquí, cierren las puertas!- grito el capitán ANBU.

Las puertas se cerraron, había inscripción en la madera, detrás de unas pequeñas puertas ocultas, que solo se utilizan en este tipo de emergencia. Un Chunin corrió hasta ellas y rápidamente activo los sellos.

-Sanju Rashomon-.

Inmediatamente después, tres grandes puertas se levantaron directamente detrás de las puertas de madera, así como también, los puntos más débiles de la pared se hicieron los más fuertes.

Neji, Tenten y el resto de la patrulla rápidamente corrieron hasta la cima de la pared para ayudar en la defensa. Ellos eran débiles en comparación de la gran fuerza shinobi ya presente allí. Un constante flujo de refuerzos se mantendría allí, el muro alrededor de Konoha era de unos treinta metros de alto, por quince de espesor, de acero y hormigón armado. Sellos explosivos y jutsus podrían volar trozos del muro, pero seria muy difícil el derribarla (a excepción para una gigantesca serpiente o demonio de arena para ayudarles a hacerlo). Esto proporciono una excelente cobertura para los shinobis de Konoha.

En la parte superior de la pared Neji y Tenten estaban uno al lado del otro listos para comenzar la lucha.

Con el byakugan de Neji activo ellos se prepararían -Las fuerzas enemigas están cerca de aquí- dijo con satisfacción. Se trataba de una excelente oportunidad de demostrarse a si mismo en un combate real delante de observadores imparciales.

Tenten tenia un pequeño montón de diferentes armas y un pergamino con un montón de armas selladas, ella miro a su compañero -Sabes que podríamos acabar muertos hoy-.

Neji asintió -No dudo que alguno de nosotros va a morir aquí, en esta pared, y solo el destino sabe quien y cuantos, así como la forma en que morirán-.

Ella le siguió observando, por ultimo, decidió que si iba a morir, al menos, lo haría con una respuesta a una pregunta que ella tenia -Neji si vivimos, ¿irías en una cita conmigo?-.

El Hyuuga se giro y le dio una mirada sorprendida -¿me estas pidiendo una cita ahora?-.

Ella se encogió de hombros -No se si después tendría una oportunidad de preguntar, así que decidí mejor realmente preguntar si iba a tener una oportunidad-.

El le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió -Muy bien, si sobrevivimos, iremos en una cita-.

-¿en serio?-.

El asintió de nuevo -Bien, ahora preparémonos que ya están aquí-.

Con un grito furioso la primera línea de shinobis de Suna se dirigieron hacia delante con una lluvia de kunai con sellos explosivos. Estos fueron repelidos por una tormenta mayor de kunai y shuriken con sellos explosivos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuera de la pared este, se encofraban los shinobis de Oto reunidos.

Orochimaru era un ninja en su arte, su disfraz del Kazekage había sido abandonado, el podría escuchar un agradable sonido de batalla en el aire, todavía no había recibido la mayoría de los informes de cómo iban las cosas, pero asumió que todo iba según lo planeado.

-¿comprenden sus ordenes?- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

Sakon asintió -Si Orochimaru-sama, vamos a permanecer cerca de usted, pero no interferiremos hasta que Sandaime Hokage aparezca-.

-Ku, ku, ku, muy bien- respondió con calma y seguridad Orochimaru. En su mente solo había una forma en la que este día terminaría, este día seria la muerte de su exsensei y la destrucción de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, -Ahora creo que finalmente ha llegado la hora de unirnos a la diversión- por lo que se hizo un pequeño corte en el pulgar y puso la sangre de este en el tatuaje de su antebrazo derecho, hubo una gran bocanada de humo.

Orochimaru se encontró cabalgando en la parte superior de una gigantesca serpiente.

Manda le grito al humano sobre su cabeza -¡Orochimaru! ¡Ya te había advertido que no me convoques a menos que haya un sacrificio de al menos un centenar de seres humanos preparados!-.

Orochimaru sonrío ante la ira del jefe serpiente -¡Oh, pero he preparado un magnifico sacrificio de miles para ti!-.

La serpiente gigante observo como el ejercito bajo sus pies le veía nerviosamente -¿te refieres a ellos?-.

-Oh no, tu sacrificio esta en aquella dirección- dijo, señalando una aldea con un gran muro a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia.

La serpiente gigante bufo molesta -¡eso no es un sacrificio! Me trajiste aquí para luchar por ti-.

-Ku, ku, ku, eso podría ser verdad- admitió Orochimaru. -Pero el hecho es que hay miles de deliciosas personas esperando allí, se que no te opondrás a cazarlos y una batalla será probablemente un poco mas divertido-.

Los ojos de la serpiente miraron a la aldea considerando lo escuchado -Muy bien, ya que estoy aquí considerare esto como un sacrificio, en esta ocasión, pero te advierto que deberás tener un buen sacrificio preparado para la próxima vez que me convoques-.

-Por supuesto- dijo de acuerdo Orochimaru.

Manda comenzó su camino hacia la aldea con el ejército de Oto detrás de ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los combates en el estadio no duraron mucho, sin un genjutsu para eliminar la interferencia de los más débiles shinobis de Konoha, los de Oto se encontraron terriblemente en desventaja numérica. Muchos de ellos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no tendrían ninguna esperanza de victoria y decidieron hacer el mayor numero de daños que podrían, mascarando a los civiles a su alrededor. Cobarde o no, los shinobis de Oto habían decidido matar a tantos hombres, mujeres y niños como pudieran.´

Y en cada sección del estadio, una figura con overol naranja apareció para ayudar a los shinobis de Konoha a proteger a la población y acabar con los enemigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven madre se hundió en su asiento abrazando a su hijo de cinco años de edad. Había un montón de sangre y cuerpo a su alrededor y un shinobi de Oto sobre ella. Ella grito a sabiendas de que ella y su niño eran los más próximos.

Y luego hubo un naranja difuminado entre ella y el enemigo, el shinobi de Oto colapso hacia el piso con tres o cuatro kunai enterrados en el pecho.

En su lugar estaba un muchacho de doce, con el cabello espigado y pelo rubio, con un hitai-ite de Konoha, que le miraba de preocupación -¿esta bien?-.

Todo lo que pudo responder la mujer fue un gemido.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto y voy a protegerlos a todos!- dijo mientras desaparecía.

-¿Dijo que era Naruto? ¿El demonio?- dijo un hombre viejo detrás de ella.

La mujer se volteo a verlo -¡Cállate! No le llames así cuando me salvo a mí y a mi hijo, y probablemente a todo el mundo aquí-.

El hombre la vio mal -¿sabes que es?-.

-¡Un héroe!- le grito ella. Su pequeño hijo estaba llorando y trato de darle confort.

Todas las personas a su alrededor habían visto lo que sucedió y habían escuchado el intercambio de palabras. Poco a poco la mayoría de ellos, aunque no todos, comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con la mujer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los combates terminaron, aunque aun reinaba el caos, incluso con todos los enemigos en el estadio muertos, la multitud todavía estaba en pánico tratando de salir de allí. El único grupo de shinobis estaban reunidos en el centro del estadio reorganizándose. Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai se reunieron con sus equipos.

Hinata de inmediato corrió hacia Naruto y le abrazo fuertemente. Ella había visto la lucha de todos los clones a su alrededor -¿estas bien Naruto-kun?-.

El sonrío y asintió regresando el abrazo -estoy bien Hinata-chan, ¿Y tu?-.

-Estoy bien- respondió Hinata.

-¿Naruto?-.

Con Hinata aun en sus brazos, el dirigió su mirada hasta encontrarse con Sakura, Ino y Choji. Los tres le miraron extrañamente, sobre todo Sakura. -¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-.

-Naruto… yo quiero darte las gracias por salvarme- dijo. "-A pesar de que debería haber sido Sasuke-" volvió a pensar. ¡Naruto salvo su vida! ¿Era realmente tan superficialmente como para estar tan molesta, simplemente porque no era Sasuke el que la salvo?

Detrás de ella Ino y Choji asintieron. -¡Eres increíble Naruto! ¿Cómo te hiciste tan poderoso?- dijo Ino.

Gracias a los elogio de Ino y Sakura, y a toda la multitud allí se avergonzó un poco -Oh, gracias, yo solo tuve un maravilloso entrenamiento durante el mes pasado-.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?- dijo un molesto Sasuke. ¡El no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada! En el momento en que Naruto y Kakashi se encontraron en las gradas, no pudieron encontrar un enemigo. Mientras tanto, había sido obligado a mirar como todo el estadio estaba lleno de los clones de Naruto, ellos estaban luchando, y ahora esto.

Sasuke no fue el único impresionado -¿Naruto, le salvaste la vida a Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi.

-No sensei- confirmo Sakura. -El mato a un shinobi de Oto justo enfrente de mi, yo habría muerto si no hubiera sido por el-, mientras dentro de ella se maldecía por ser tan débil y no poder salvarse a si misma, los recuerdos de Nami no Kuni volvieron a ella, recuerdos de cómo ella no había hecho nada, mientras que sus compañeros y Jonin-sensei pusieron en peligro sus vidas. Pensó también en lo ocurrido en el Bosque de la Muerte, allí por lo menos lucho y pensó que había hecho algo bien, sin embargo una vez mas cuando todas las probabilidades estaban en contra de ella, ella se abrumo, en ultima instancia, fue salvada por Lee, el Equipo 10 y Sasuke, "-¿Soy tan débil que necesito que siempre me salven?-" fue su ultimo pensamiento.

-¿Mataste?- dijo Sasuke con sorpresa.

Naruto asintió mientras veía a su sensei preocupado -¿Hice bien en hacerlo?-.

Kakashi asintió mientras sonreía -¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y parece que lo hiciste muy bien ¿sabes a cuantos shinobis mataron tus clones?-.

Naruto asintió, el hizo un conteo de los recuerdos de sus clones -Quince-.

Sasuke le miro sorprendido "-¿El DOBE mato a quince shinobis en unos pocos minutos?-", incluso si eran clones de sombra era realmente increíble.

Kakashi también se sorprendió, no solo por el número sino por la calma que Naruto demostraba, el rubio había cruzado la línea de ser un ninja alborotador a ser un ninja hecho y derecho.

Hinata le miro, dándole una de esas miradas de pura admiración y devoción, pero comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza -Naruto cuando todo esto termine vamos a sentarnos y hablaremos de todo lo que ha sucedido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Pero por ahora, hay mas trabajo por hacer, nuestra presencia aquí ya no es necesaria, pero la batalla aun no ha acabado, creo que tendré que asignar misiones-.

Asume y Kurenai asintieron también.

-Hinata y Shino- hablo Kurenai -Quiero que ustedes dos ayuden a evacuar a la mayor parte de los civiles y llévenlos a los refugios en el acantilado, allí permanezcan de guardia y ayuden en lo que puedan-.

Shino le respondió -¿Por la manera en que dio la orden, es correcto suponer, que usted no vendrá con nosotros?-.

Kurenai frunció el ceño -Soy una Jonin, mi lugar esta en la línea de frente donde quiera que sea, tu y Hinata todavía no están listos-.

Shino y Hinata asintieron a la orden dada, sin sentirse insultados.

Asuma miro a su escuadra -Ino, Choji, vayan con Shino y Hinata, ayúdenles en lo que puedan, de la forma en que sea necesaria-, sus ojos miraron a su otro estudiante -Shikamaru, tu vendrás conmigo-.

El Nara dejo salir un suspiro -Oh diablos, esto va a ser tan problemático-.

-¡Hey!- grito Ino, -¿?porque el si va a ir y yo no- se quejo.

-Porque creo que no estas lista todavía- le informo Asuma. -Tus habilidades pueden ser muy útiles y confío en ellas, pero no voy a tomar riesgos innecesarios-.

-¡Eso no es justo sensei!- dijo Ino.

Asuma sacudió la cabeza -Lo siento Ino, pero mi decisión es definitiva, estamos en guerra y ahora tengo que pensar en lo que es mejor para el pueblo así como para ustedes. Esta no es una misión muy fácil, no puede haber mas shinobis extranjeros en la aldea, esta es una verdadera misión, una en la que tendrás que matar Ino, eso es el objetivo de esta misión-.

Ella escucho todo esto y asintió en acuerdo.

Kakashi miro a sus tres estudiantes. También miro rápidamente a Sasuke "-Esto va a causar problemas mas adelante-" pensó. -Naruto, ¿Cuánto chakra te queda?-.

-¡Toneladas!- respondió Naruto.

-¿Puedes hacer más clones de sombra?-.

-¡Oh si!-, el rápidamente hizo el jutsu y doscientos rubios aparecieron de la nada, rodeándolos.

Kakashi vio el rostro sonriente de ellos y asintió -Estas conmigo Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, vayan con los demás y ayuden en la protección de los aldeanos-.

Sakura asintió mansamente.

La reacción de Sasuke fue la esperada.

-¿Qué?- grito indignado. -¿Estas llevando contigo al DOBE, pero no a mi? ¡Estoy listo para ello y lo sabes!-.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza -Tu estas listo para hacer frente a un peligroso oponente en el examen Chunin, salir por la noche para luchar contra un enemigo en una batalla es otra cosa. No estas listo para esto Sasuke y me niego a poner en riesgo tu vida-.

-Pero estas llevando contigo al DOBE- dijo con ira.

Naruto le envío a su rival una sonrisa triunfante -Oye, a nadie le importa si muero, la aldea completa estará de luto si su precioso Uchiha se muere-.

Sasuke le miro con ira -¡Cállate DOBE!-.

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata en un susurro, -Estas equivocado, yo te extrañaría- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

El la vio y de repente sintió vergüenza por que sus palabras afectaron fuertemente a Hinata -Lo se Hinata-chan, estaba bromeando solamente-.

-Eres un idiota Naruto- hablo Sakura. -Eres importante para nosotros- dijo, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi y todos los demás asintieron.

Kakashi suspiro, esto causaría mas problemas después -Sasuke, te guste o no, tu misión es ayudar a la población civil, como un shinobi de Konoha espero que cumplas con tu misión de la mejor forma, de acuerdo a tus capacidades-.

Sasuke respondió rebeldemente -Bien-.

Con esto resuelto, los dos grupos se separaron a hacer sus respectivas misiones, uno de esos grupos fue seguido por un ejército de shinobis rubios y en overol naranja.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Si leen la historia original algunos de los jutsus cambian, debido a que el autor uso los jutsus con nombre en ingles, por lo que yo use de mi colección de jutsus algo parecido, y no me agrado la idea de ponerlos traducidos, ejemplo de ellos es -Sanju Rashomon-, allí se uso -Three Demon Gates Seal (Triple puerta de metal sellada)- así que como ustedes entenderán buscarle un significado japonés es bastante difícil, y la otra opción era ponerlo tal y como esta, pero esto tampoco me gusto dado que quería conservar al menos el idioma original de los jutsus, espero puedan disculpar este cambio en los jutsus a utilizar a lo largo de este fanfic.

Hormigón: también denominado concreto en algunos países, es un material resultante de la mezcla de cemento (u otro material) con rocas (grava, arena, etc.) y agua, Hormigón armado: esto significa que dentro de la estructura de concreto también hay vigas de acero.

Este fanfic no es mío, su autor original es** LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su perfil esta en mis autores favoritos.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...


	14. La Guerra continua

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR  
**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor original es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

Capitulo 14: La guerra continúa**

Vientos huracanados azotaron la parte superior de la pared, obligando a los defensores a cubrirse un momento para que alguien pudiera contrarrestar el ataque. Treinta shinobis de Suna aprovecharon la oportunidad para lanzarse, recorrieron un par de cientos de metros entre el terreno, desde la línea de árboles hasta la maldita pared. Corrían entre los cuerpos muertos de sus camaradas, era difícil de soportar ya que la zona estaba llena de puros shinobis de Suna muertos. Las fuerzas de la arena habían pagado un alto precio y todavía no habían entrado en Konoha. Los shinobis de Konoha luchaban como locos para mantenerlos fuera de la aldea.

A medida que se aumentaban la velocidad hacia delante fueron recibidos por un montón de cadáveres a lo largo de la base. Uno o dos eran shinobis de Konoha, todos los demás eran shinobis de Suna que habían intentado con anterioridad lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Le habían arrojado de todo a la pared, desde cientos de kunai con etiquetas explosivas hasta poderosos jutsus, esta había sido desgarrada y alguno que otro lado tenia huecos, no había una sola pulgada que no tenia una marca, el muro era un lío de grietas, bordes ásperos y trozos de acero. Parecía más un acantilado con una superficie irregular que una cosa hecha por el hombre. El problema era, que a pesar de todo lo que le arrojaran, ¡la maldita pared no se venia abajo! No daba muestras de querer colapsarse, era un terrible error en los cálculos para las fuerzas invasoras.

Se les dijo que una poderosa serpiente invocada por su aliado Orochimaru les abriría el paso para que ellos entraran en Konoha, pero nunca llego, algunos miraban en otras direcciones para ver si tenían la suerte de que alguien les ayudara. Otros suponían que algo había ocurrido con su convocación. Y los pocos que quedaban susurraban que Orochimaru los había traicionado y que la convocación que se suponía iba a ayudarlos había sido una mentira para convencerlos de ayudarle a conquistar Konoha. También se les había dicho, inicialmente, que Gaara atacaría en el centro de Konoha destruyendo el lugar y acabando con la vida de todos los shinobis.

Pero Gaara estaba muerto, y al parecer ya habían intentado todo para tirar esa pared, para sus fuerzas, esta batalla se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre. Pero incluso si así fuera, eran ninjas y no se rendirían, por lo que seguirían intentando.

El grupo de shinobis salto sobre la pila de cuerpos y al parecer estaban alcanzando la parte superior de la pared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de shinobis de Suna saltaron a la parte superior de la pared. El no tenia el espacio suficiente para poder hacer el Kaiten, además de que carecía de tiempo para darse el lujo de usar su estilo elegante Jyuuken, en sus manos, su estilo familiar se volvía algo hermoso y artístico, pero también podría transformarlo en algo rápido y brutal cuando sea necesario. Con su Byakugan activo Neji barrio con interés el borde del muro y con un la palma de la mano golpeo el pecho de uno de sus enemigos y bombeo suficiente chakra para detener el corazón. Pudo ver la mirada de shock y el miedo en el rostro de su rival cuando el hombre se llevo la mano al pecho y se derrumbo fuera del muro.

Neji se dirigió a otro oponente dispuesto a pelear con el, incluso antes de que el tuviera una oportunidad de hacer algo el hombre abrió su boca y escupió un chorro de sangre antes de caer al suelo muerto. Cuando este cayó Neji observo que había tres kunai en la espalda del hombre.

Tenten se coloco a su lado en la busca de nuevos objetivos para atacar sin que en su camino hubiera shinobis aliados. Ellos dos vieron como el resto de los shinobis de Suna fueron rápidamente derrotados. Un par de shinobis de Konoha cayeron muertos también, otro par se retiro con algunas lesiones. Pero después de algunos minutos hasta el último de los shinobis de Suna estaba muerto, aquellos que no habían caído de la pared eran echados sin contemplaciones para hacer espacio a los defensores.

Neji miro al bosque, los árboles podrían cubrir a sus enemigos, pero no podían eludir a sus ojos, -Parece que viene otro grupo-.

Tenten sacudió la cabeza con asombro y con admiración, honestamente aun cuando había mas bajas de su lado se negaron a dejar de intentar -Kami, son valientes-.

Neji la miro -Kami son estupidos-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de centinelas en el muro occidental arrojo algunos kunai con notas explosivas. Estos explotaron contra la piel de Manda, para ella era como si todos los ninjas le arrojaran piedras. Manda uso su cuerpo para golpear la pared y esta se derrumbo como si fuera arena mojada. Toda la gente cerca de allí comenzó a gritar y a correr con temor a morir. Mientras que Manda avanzaba iba tomando los sacrificios que ella iba a cobrar.

Orochimaru estaba riendo mientras sus ninjas seguían el camino libre que les dejo Manda -Manténgase bien alejados de el o terminaran siendo parte de su comida-.

Viendo el entusiasmo con que Manda se alimentaba de shinobis y personas por igual hizo que el miedo y los shinobis de Oto se extendieran por todo el pueblo.

-Le pido perdón Orochimaru-sama-, dijo Sakon -¿pero si deja que los ninjas se vayan no nos estamos exponiendo al peligro?-.

Orochimaru le miro con una sonrisa malvada, -Tengo a Manda, a ustedes cuatro y a mi mismo, ¿crees que estoy desamparado?-.

-¡Nunca pensaría eso, Orochimaru-sama!-.

Orochimaru miro hacia la aldea, estaba mirando el acantilado, en concreto, el rostro de su viejo profesor, -además-, el siseo como serpiente, -No quiero que el viejo Sarutobi-sensei se canse antes de que pueda decirme "hola"-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un monitor en blanco y negro Sarutobi podía ver la imagen lejana de una gigantesca serpiente que estaba destruyendo los edificios, en algunos otros monitores se veían otras batallas y otros simplemente estaban en negro, en los monitores podía ver como sus shinobis defendían su hogar.

-Todos los shinobis se están enviando a la zona este de la aldea- le informo Ibiki. -Las fuerzas en el extremo sur se están manteniendo firme y parece que no necesitaran refuerzos-.

-Bien-, dijo Sarutobi. Todos los planes estaban en marcha y las cosas estaban funcionando bien, apenas parecía necesario que el se quedara allí. Inoichi ya se había ido para buscar a su viejo equipo y luchar junto a ellos, el lugar de Inoichi era el campo de batalla, Sarutobi se levanto de su asiento -lo estas haciendo muy bien Ibiki, te dejare la coordinación de nuestras fuerzas-.

Ibiki se alarmo al igual que otros ANBU presentes -¿va a algún lado Hokage-sama?-.

Sarutobi asintió -Hay algo de lo que tengo que hacerme cargo y que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-.

-Déjame adivinar, tú vas a matar a Orochimaru- le dijo una voz familiar.

Sarutobi miro al dueño de esa voz -Estas en lo correcto Jiraiya, tuve la oportunidad de matarlo hace mucho tiempo, pero mi sentimentalismo nublo mis acciones, todo el daño que esta sucediendo hoy es a causa de mi irresponsabilidad, tengo que corregir ese error por lo que necesito matarlo-.

-Bueno, eso es muy noble de tu parte, viejo- dijo Jiraiya. -Yo nunca pensé que abandonarías tu deber como Hokage para resolver una cuestión personal, ¿no decías que el deber de un Hokage era el de proteger al pueblo y a la gente de el por encima de todo?-.

Sarutobi frunció el ceño -Eso es exactamente lo que haré-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza -Lo que estas tratando de hacer es saldar una vieja deuda, Orochimaru tiene que morir, pero no tienes que ser tu el que lo mate, para eso estoy aquí, tu deber como Hokage es permanecer aquí, dirigiendo las defensas de la aldea-.

-Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama esta en lo correcto- dijo Ibiki, -El lugar adecuado para un general es en el lugar de mando, no en la línea de frente-.

Los ANBU en el lugar asintieron en acuerdo, además de que querían mantener a salvo a su amado Hokage.

-además- añadió Jiraiya. -¿Qué pasa si te mata? ¿Qué sucedería con el pueblo?-.

-El pueblo es superior a la vida de cualquier hombre- respondió Sarutobi con firmeza, -Konoha sobrevivirá-.

-¿y quien la llevara por el buen camino si te perdemos?-.

Sarutobi vio mal eso, era una fuerte pregunta, y no había pensado antes en la idea de tener un sucesor, "-Tal vez es hora de ver algún candidato-" pensó, -Estoy seguro de que el Consejo encontrara a algún candidato adecuado, estoy seguro-.

-Y mientras eso ocurre, habrá pánico en las calles y una lucha por el poder en las esferas altas de mando, ¿es eso lo que quieres?-.

-No creo que sea tan malo- insistió Sarutobi.

-Bueno, seguramente no seria algo bueno, el pueblo te necesita viejo, permíteme a mi como ninja pelear por ti, después de todo ese es mi deber, el tuyo es tomar decisiones y asegurar de que estas sean buenas-.

A Sarutobi no le gustaba eso, en lo que respectaba a Orochimaru era una responsabilidad personal. Pero el argumento de Jiraiya tenia una gran cantidad de sentido, -Muy bien, supongo que puedo permitirte ir-, para alivio de todo el mundo el volvió a tomar asiento.

-Bueno- dijo Jiraiya. -Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a matar una serpiente-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían estado yendo en dirección a la puerta sur, cuando escucho algo y vio como el muro oriental se venia abajo. Y vio como una serpiente de gran tamaño entro. Kakashi inmediatamente, junto con el resto, cambio de dirección y se dirigió al lugar donde los problemas parecían comenzar, sin molestarse en esperar una orden.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se toparan con problemas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres shinobis de Oto aterrizaron en torno a un pequeño grupo de civiles que trataba de escapar. Las órdenes de su señor no habían sido claras, Konoha debería quedar en ruinas y dejarse como un cementerio, no debería haber sobrevivientes. Los tres estaban a punto de acabar con su trabajo cuando una sombra salio de un callejón cercano y se fusiono con la suya. Los tres fueron incapaces de moverse inmediatamente después de que esto pasó. El maestro en cuchillos fue hacia ellos y acabo rápidamente con su vida. Los civiles le agradecieron su ayuda antes de irse.

Asuma se dirigió a la calle mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus armas, -Buen trabajo, Shikamaru-.

El Genin salio de las sombras frotando la parte frontal de su cuello, -Eso realmente no me hace sentir bien-.

Asuma sonrío mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo, -Entonces es mejor que no dejes que nadie te corte la garganta, ahora vamos, tenemos que encontrar mas enemigos-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de shinobis de Oto estaban luchando en el techo, cuando de repente se encontraron en medio de una espesa selva. Mucho peor, se estaban hundiendo en arenas movedizas. Fueron tomados por sorpresa y momentáneamente se encontraban desorientados, por lo que siguieron sus instintos de lucha para tratar de liberarse.

Nunca notaron a la mujer de ojos rojos que tranquilamente estaba detrás de ellos, con un kunai en la mano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto era un sueño y una pesadilla. Era un sueño, porque tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle a la gente lo que realmente podía hacer. Naruto había vivido toda su vida con toda la gente diciéndole que no era nada, que era inútil. El había planeado mostrarles a todos cuan equivocados estaban al ganar los exámenes Chunin. Pero esta era una mejor oportunidad de mostrarles a todos lo que el podía hacer. La pesadilla fue el hecho de que todo el pueblo estaba siendo atacado y estaban siendo asesinados. Incluso si la mayoría de ellos formaban parte de la aldea.

Naruto giro en una esquina y se paro repentinamente. Delante de el había un grupo de aldeanos gritando y corriendo por sus vidas. A lo largo de la calle había muchos cadáveres, se vio obligado a ver como un anciano fue apuñalado en la garganta, el desgraciado ni siquiera se molesto en ver como el viejo cayo al suelo todo sangrante, ahora se dirigía hacia una anciana, con un kunai listo. El y tres de sus amigos estaban sacrificando a la gente como ovejas.

-¡Bastardos!- grito Naruto y corrió hacia delante mientras hacia un par de señales con las manos, necesitaba proteger a los civiles en cuanto antes, después se encargaría de los shinobis, mientras corría grito -Fuuton: Kaze no Kekkai (Elemento viento: Barrera de Viento)-, delante de el todo el aire se solidifico, el envío la defensa delante de si para alejar a los enemigos de la gente que el quería proteger.

Miro a la anciana a su lado, -¡Fuera de aquí, voy a encargarme de ellos!-.

La mujer se sorprendió, ella sabia quien era, ella estaba enojada con el, ella opinaba que era repugnante que el demonio viviera entre ellos. Odiaba al demonio.

Pero el acababa de salvarla.

-Kami te bendiga- dijo antes de huir.

Naruto se olvido de ella y de los demás civiles, centrando su atención en los cuatro ninjas frente a el. rápidamente hizo otra secuencia de sellos -Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Técnica del Dragón de Viento)-, el aire a seis metros por encima de el se comenzó a agitar hasta adquirir la forma de un dragón de naturaleza viento, a diferencia del jutsu anterior, este era ofensivo, cuando el dragón se formo completamente los cuatro shinobis saltaron para evitarlo, tres de ellos consiguieron escapar, el cuarto fue capturado por las fauces del jutsu, el dragón lo apreso en el aire antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando el polvo desapareció se observaba un pequeño cráter y dentro de este un cuerpo muerto con varias hemorragias.

Detrás de Naruto se podía escuchar el sonido de un chirrido, el resto de los ninjas se dirigieron hacia delante, hacia el y Kakashi.

Naruto sonrío, Ebisu le había enseñado un jutsu letal ayer, y le prohibió utilizarlo en los exámenes, era un jutsu que se tenía que utilizar contra un enemigo. Ebisu no había previsto que el lo aprendiera en un día, el se lo enseño con la esperanza de que lo terminara dominando después de los exámenes. Pero así como el Kage Bunshin, Naruto lo aprendió en cuestión de horas, cuando el estaba motivado no había que nada que el no pudiera aprender, realmente Naruto era alguien de temer.

Cuando los dos ninjas entraron en su rango de ataque el arrojo su jutsu -Fuuton: Kamaitachi (Elemento Viento: Viento Despedazador)-.

A diferencia de el anterior jutsu, los dos shinobis no vieron venir este, normalmente este jutsu actuaba contra un solo objetivo, pero Naruto le bombeo mas chakra, además de que los dos estaban muy cerca, ellos gritaron mientras el viento los desgarraba, esto sucedió en pocos segundos. Naruto termino empapado de sangre, y aturdido. No había previsto que funcionara tan bien, como una licuadora, los restos de los cuerpos y la sangre de los dos ninjas estaban dispersos por toda la calle. Se podía ver que uno la cabeza de uno se había separado del cuerpo original y parecía una masa sanguinolenta. El otro tenía los brazos separados del cuerpo y su pecho estaba desgarrando, mostrando sus viseras.

Naruto había visto y hecho mucha muerte este día, pero eso se quedaba corto con lo que acababa de ver, el dio la espalda y comenzó a vomitar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi saco su mano del pecho de uno de sus enemigos y dejo de mandar chakra a su Chidori, dado el día, solo Kami sabia cuantos ninjas habían muerto bajo su jutsu y necesitaba guardar chakra para mas adelante. A pesar de su propia batalla, había visto como Naruto utilizo tres jutsus completamente diferentes y nuevos para derrotar a tres enemigos, Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. A el le había tomado un mes entero el ayudar a Sasuke, mejorar su resistencia física y velocidad, y aprender un jutsu, y todo eso con el Sharingan de Sasuke. En ese mismo tiempo, Naruto había trabajado arduamente, mejoro su taijutsu, y aprendió tres nuevos jutsus

Todo sin la ayuda de una barrera de sangre, el realmente comenzó a preguntarse que hubiera pasado si el se hubiera centrado en entrenar a Naruto.

El se acerco al rubio, -¿estas bien?-.

Naruto asintió y rápidamente se limpio, -Lo siento, sensei-.

-No tienes nada por lo que tengas que pedirme perdón Naruto, teniendo en cuenta que nunca has matado hasta el día de hoy, estoy muy impresionado, has hecho un trabajo asombroso hasta ahora-.

Naruto sonrío débilmente, -Gracias sensei-.

-¿estas listo para continuar o necesitas algo más de tiempo?-.

Naruto se puso totalmente de pie, -Estoy listo sensei, no podemos rendirnos todavía-, sus ojos miraban en dirección a una serpiente gigante a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Kakashi asintió, -Entonces vámonos-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manda estaba disfrutando de su libertad cuando una rana gigante apareció.

-¡TU!- siseo la serpiente gigante.

Gamabunta lo fulmino con la mirada mientras colocaba su manos sobre su espada, -Es hora de saldar algunas viejas cuentas-.

Sobre la cabeza de la serpiente Orochimaru parecía infeliz, -¿el viejo me tiene miedo?- dijo con burla. -Tenia la esperanza de resolver algunas dudas cara a cara-.

Jiraiya se lanzo desde la cabeza de la rana y se rió, -¿Miedo? ¿De una serpiente como tu? Yo decidí que podía enfrentarte sin problemas-.

Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza -Siempre fuiste un tonto Jiraiya, si quieres morir hoy esta bien, ¿Qué dices si nos enfrentamos a fin de resolver nuestras diferencias?-.

-Esta bien por mí-.

Los dos saltaron y aterrizaron en un el techo de un almacén cercano.

Orochimaru sonrío mientras se dirigía a los ninjas detrás de el, -Háganlo-.

-Si Orochimaru-sama- respondieron los cuatro a la vez, cada uno se traslado a cada esquina del techo, -Ninpou: Shishi Enjin (Técnica ninja: Barrera Cuadrangular de Llamas)-, una barrera de chakra carmesí se formo alrededor y por encima de ellos, dejándolos encerrados.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunto Jiraiya.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no tendremos invitados no deseados...-, Orochimaru saco un kunai, mientras lamia los bordes, -... ya que hoy vas a morir-.

-Bueno, uno de nosotros va a morir- dijo Jiraiya.

Y así inicio el combate.


	15. La Guerra finaliza

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Leyendo sus comentarios me di cuenta de que algunos están sorprendidos porque creen que voy a matar a Jiraiya, ¡Vamos! ¿Creen que soy la clase de autor que mataría a un personaje de la talla de Jiraiya solo para avanzar en la historia? Uh, esperen, no contesten eso. Pero que mejor que quiten sus dudas, ¿no? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

Capitulo 15: La guerra finaliza**

Los dos ex compañeros de equipo se estaban enfrentando.

-¿Por qué?- exigió Jiraiya, -¿Por qué volviste, después de todo este tiempo?-.

Orochimaru contesto burlonamente, -Ku, ku, ku, ¿no es obvio? He venido por mi venganza, haré que Sarutobi-sensei junto con todo este pueblo pague los daños que me hicieron-.

-¿daños? ¿A ti?- escupió Jiraiya, -¡Sarutobi-sensei te amaba! Eras su favorito-, a pesar de si mismo no pudo mantener oculto los celos en su voz.

-Y sin embargo, eligió a otro para ser su sucesor-.

Jiraiya asintió, -así es, el viejo eligió la mejor opción-, Orochimaru le miro seriamente. -¿vas a pretender que esa fue tu razón por la que experimentaste con compañeros aldeanos? ¿Qué por esa razón asesinaste y experimentaste? ¿Qué todo se debió a tus celos mezquinos?-.

-No todo, siempre he pensado, uno no puedo adquirir conocimientos sin sacrificio, si yo hubiera sido el Hokage habría hecho mis experimentos en los presos y enemigos, habría cambiado a Konoha y hacerla gloriosa-. Jiraiya sintió escalofríos ante ese pensamiento, -Pero por supuesto, una vez que me di cuenta de la ingratitud de mi sensei y de los aldeanos decidí hacer mi trabajo por mi propia cuenta-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza -Mataste a docenas de personas inocentes e incluso compañeros shinobis, traicionaste al pueblo por el que tan duramente luchaste por proteger, ¿para que? ¿Qué conocimientos pueden tener el valor de tal precio?-.

-Te lo mostrare-, Orochimaru se arranco la cara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baki, Kankuro y Temari finalmente llegaron a donde estaban sus compañeros shinobis, habían tenido dificultades para escapar de la aldea y se vieron obligados a matar a algunos shinobis de Konoha, Karazu estaba llevando a Temari mientras que Baki hablaba con uno de los ninjas.

-¿Dónde esta el general?- pregunto Baki.

-Muerto- fue la respuesta, -Fue asesinado desde el principio-.

-¿Por qué estamos todavía fuera de los muros de la aldea?- exigió Baki, -¿Qué paso con la convocación?-.

Varios shinobis se miraron unos a otros y se encogieron de hombros.

-Nunca llego- respondió uno de ellos. -Hemos estado tratando de atravesar el muro desde entonces-.

Baki miro a su alrededor, el estimo alrededor de 500 ninjas, -¿Dónde esta el resto de nuestras fuerzas?-.

-están alimentando a los cuervos en la pared- dijo alguien amargamente.

-¿están muertos?-, para su horror, los ninjas asintieron. Suna siempre había tenido una población menor que Konoha, esa era la razón por la que se veía obligada a confiar en la calidad de sus ninjas y por eso se hizo eso con Gaara. Suna tenía alrededor de 1400 ninjas en total, en comparación de Konoha, que tenia alrededor de 3000. Para hacer este ataque el Kazekage había despojado de la aldea hasta el último Jonin y Chunin y a los mejores Genin. Mil shinobis llegaron aquí bajo las órdenes del Kazekage.

Y en menos de la mitad de una hora, la mitad de ellos había desaparecido.

Baki estaba en shock, -¡Esto es un desastre! ¿Qué esta haciendo el Kazekage?-.

-No hemos visto ni oído al Kazekage desde que comenzó la batalla-.

Baki sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, el Kazekage debería estar aquí con su ejercito, -¿Quién esta al mando? ¿Quién es el superior?-.

El hombre miro a todos los demás y a continuación le miro, -Ese serias tu, ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?-.

Baki gruño, nunca había querido comandar un ejercito, pero el tenia que hacerlo, le guste o no y sabia que lo tenia que hacer, -Estamos retirándonos- anuncio, -Vamos a retirarnos cuatro kilómetros y esperaremos ordenes del Kazekage-.

-¡Baki, no puedes hacer eso!-, dijo Temari. -¡El Kazekage pedirá tu cabeza si ordenas eso!-.

-Así es- dijo Kankuro, ninguno de ellos quería perderlo, en el poco tiempo que habían estado con el lo consideraban como un padre.

-No estoy pidiendo un retiro- dijo Baki, -Estoy ordenando una retirada, el plan nunca fue atravesar la pared por nosotros mismos, la convocación debió abrirnos camino, además el Kazekage puede ordenarnos que se renueve el ataque-, no menciono que el no esperaba que eso ocurriera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se están retirando- dijo Neji.

-¿estas seguro?- le pregunto Tenten. -Tal vez están formando otro ataque-.

Neji sacudió la cabeza. -No-, dijo con certeza, -Todos ellos se están yendo-.

Ella sonrío, -Creo que la lucha ha terminado-.

Miro por sobre su hombro, el vio una serpiente y una rana gigante a algunos kilómetros de distancia, -Aquí por lo menos acabo, hay que informar de esto-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La calle estaba llena de cuerpos, algunos eran civiles que habían sido capturados por sorpresa, unos pocos eran shinobis de Konoha, pero la mayoría eran cadáveres de shinobis de Oto. El enemigo ya no se enfrentaba contra los aldeanos indefensos, ahora iban contra todo el poderío militar de Konoha, y estaban siendo diezmados. Eran superados en numero, no tenían la ventaja de la sorpresa, simplemente no podían continuar luchando. La invasión estaba siendo detenida y disuelta. El combates del enemigo aun seguían, pero ya no podían avanzar. Ellos se dirigían al lugar por donde habían entrado.

Y en casi todos los sectores de combate Naruto podía ser visto, sus clones no solo luchaban, también trabajaron para ayudar a evacuar a los ninjas heridos y civiles. Personas de toda la aldea podían ver no solo su valor, veían también su compasión gracias a la gente que el estaba ayudando a proteger. El luchaba furiosamente contra la muerte y ayudo a las evacuaciones, y con esto disminuya el número de clones.

Durante una breve pausa en la lucha, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Shikamaru se reunieron. Naruto también estaba allí, pero estaba jadeante.

-oye Naruto, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shikamaru. La energía de Naruto era legendaria, tanto como la pereza del Nara, pero se podía ver que el rubio realmente estaba cansado.

El le miro y asintió cansadamente, -Estoy bien, es solo que el haber hecho tantos clones me ha cansado-.

Los tres senseis se miraron unos a otros, obligar a utilizar una gran cantidad de chakra y resistencia física requería un extraordinario control. Esa era la razón por la cual la mayoría de los ninjas nunca utilizaban ese jutsu. Incluso con las inmensas reservas de Naruto, era de esperar que con tantos clones utilizados, el agotamiento empezara a hacer mella en ellos. Y al disiparse, el cansancio pasaba a Naruto.

Kakashi se acerco a los dos Genin, -Naruto, has hecho mas que suficiente, quiero que te quedes aquí y descanses-.

-NO- se paro inmediatamente. -Estoy bien, puedo seguir adelante-.

-¿Cuántos clones hay por la aldea?-.

Naruto necesito de un minuto para poder pensar, a través de todo ese cansancio, -Cerca de sesenta, creo-.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, -Si ahora estas cansado, cuando ellos se disipen quedaras inconciente, no puedo llevarte al campo de batalla en esas condiciones-.

-Pero…-.

Kakashi coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio y sonrío debajo de su mascara -Naruto, ya has hecho mas de lo que esperaba o podría haberte pedido, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-.

A pesar de su agotamiento, Naruto coloco una gran sonrisa en su rostro, -Gracias Kakashi-sensei-.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando Kakashi se puso serio, -Naruto, cuando todo esto acabe te voy a enseñar un nuevo jutsu-.

Naruto le miro sorprendido, pero un poco dudoso, -¿En serio? ¿Realmente lo vas a hacer?-.

Kakashi observo que el niño realmente dudaba de el, "-¿tan poca fe tiene en mi?-" pensó. -Definitivamente Naruto, pero por ahora solo quédate aquí y descansa-.

Asuma miro a su alumno, -Shikamaru, tu te quedaras aquí, se que también estas empezando a agotarte-.

A diferencia de Naruto, Shikamaru solo dio un guiño de agradecimiento y se sentó en la acera.

Naruto vio como los tres Elite Jonin se fueron a continuar con la lucha.

-Maldita sea- murmuro.

-No seas tan problemático Naruto- dijo Shikamaru, -Ya eres un héroe, ¿Qué mas quieres?-.

Naruto le miro con sorpresa, -¿un héroe? Todo lo que he estado haciendo es mi trabajo…-.

Shikamaru se burlo de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su amigo a veces. -¿Cuántos enemigos has matado? ¿A cuantas personas has salvado?-.

Naruto necesito de un momento para pensar, su cabeza se empezaba a nublar -He matado a cincuenta y creo que he llevado alrededor de doscientas personas al hospital-.

Shikamaru solo sacudió la cabeza, -Has matado a cincuenta ninjas enemigos y rescataste a un par de cientos de personas, eso suena como un héroe para mí-.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa cansada, -¿realmente lo crees?-.

-si-.

-Eso es bueno-, el sintió como el cansancio le domino y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, se reclino contra el muro, en tan solo unos segundos el estaba dormido y roncando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru desgarro su cara, revelando el rostro de una mujer joven.

Jiraiya reflexiono, "-Sorprendente, ¡Orochimaru se ve tan deseable! Ew, ew, no debo pensar en eso ahora-" pensó. -Por lo que veo, ¿es eso un jutsu?-.

Orochimaru rió, -¡De hecho si! ¿Estas celoso Jiraiya? ¿Te sientes inferior a mi?-.

Lenta y dolorosamente Jiraiya asintió, -Voy a admitir que estoy un poco celoso-. Orochimaru sonrío. -Siempre he querido ser capaz de convertirme en una bella mujer sin depender de un Henge, ¿puedes parecerte a Tsunade?-.

Orochimaru le miro con furia.

-¡Tu estupido animal! Este no es un jutsu de transformación-, su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre, decepcionando a Jiraiya. -He tomado la posesión de este cuerpo, esto es el Furofushi no Jutsu, mi jutsu de inmortalidad, ¡puedo controlar cuerpos! ¡Es el jutsu de la vida eterna! ¡Yo finalmente seré capaz de cumplir mi sueño, voy a aprender cada jutsu que existe! ¡Yo sabre todo!-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza, -Por lo que veo, ¿todo lo que paso fue para que cumplieras tu estupido sueño egoísta? Todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento que causaste, solo para que pudieras convertirte en inmortal, ¿eh?-, escupió con repugnancia, -¡Eres patético! Un verdadero ninja no se oculta de la muerta ¡el la acepta, a sabiendas de que su vida debe llegar a un fin algún día, eso es lo que da la alegría y placer!-.

Orochimaru se rió, -Bueno, si quieres conocer a la muerte, no me voy a interponer en tu camino. Déjame mostrarte el jutsu que iba a usar contra mi sensei-, el rió malévolamente, -Dime, ¿te gustaría ver a tu preciado estudiante de nuevo?-, hizo algunas señales con las manos y grito -Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Resurrección del mundo impuro)- frente a el se formo un vértice del cual salieron tres ataúdes.

Y Jiraiya reconoció demasiado tarde las marcas, -¡NO!-.

Orochimaru rió ante la angustia de su antiguo compañero, -¡OH SI!-.

Los ataúdes se abrieron, revelando tres cuerpos, Jiraiya reconocía los tres, por supuesto. Dos eran las imágenes en los rostros del acantilado, pero el tercero era su más querido y talentoso estudiante.

-¡Oh Minato!- dijo dolorosamente. Todos sus recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, salieron a la luz.

Minato le miro y asintió al reconocerlo, -Hola sensei, es bueno verte de nuevo, te vez mas viejo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-.

-Trece años chico-, dijo como si estuviera siendo estrangulado.

Una mirada de preocupación se mostró en el rostro de Minato, -Naruto, ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-.

Jiraiya le miro, incapaz de responderle a su amado estudiante, -El esta bien, es un Genin ahora-.

-Háblame de el-, dijo Minato ansiosamente, -¿Es feliz? ¿Las personas le ven como un héroe? ¿Cómo ha sido su entrenamiento?-.

Jiraiya no podía responder a eso, por lo que pensó algo que pudiera ser una respuesta.

Orochimaru encontró la escena absolutamente deliciosa, el siempre había odiado a Minato, ya que el le había robado la posición que legítimamente era suya, -Ku, ku, ku, ¿no vas a responderle Jiraiya? Tu querido estudiante quiere saber sobre su hijo, ¿no vas a decirle?-.

Jiraiya miro con odio al hombre que alguna vez llamo amigo, -Maldita sea, Orochimaru detén esto-.

Orochimaru se burlo, -Pues antes de hacerlo, puedes responder a las preguntas de Minato-kun, ha esperado mucho tiempo, para escuchar de su amado Naruto-.

-Sensei-, dijo Minato, -Dime de mi hijo-.

Jiraiya miro a su alumno, -Es un duro, y valiente niño que nunca se rinde-, el no pudo decir nada mas, ya que no sabia que mas decir.  
-¿es feliz?- pregunto Minato.

Jiraiya dudo en responder.

Orochimaru respondió en su lugar, -Su vida ha sido solitaria y triste, los habitantes de la aldea lo evitan y desprecian porque en el vive el demonio, ha estado solo durante toda su vida. El es huérfano, no sabe nada de sus padres y cree que nunca fue amado, ¿y en cuanto a Jiraiya? Incluso el nunca ha hablado con el, por lo que no lo ha entrenado-.

-¡Eso es mentira!-, Jiraiya se quebró, -Lo conocí solo un par de semanas atrás-.

-¿un par de semanas?-, repitió Minato. -¿abandonaste a mi hijo todo este tiempo?-.

-¡No! ¡Te juro que no fue así!-, Jiraiya trato de explicar, -Tuve funciones fuera de la aldea, y una misión llevo a la otro y yo jamás podía volver aquí, no he estado en Konoha hasta apenas un mes-.

Minato le miro con tristeza, -Entonces, no lo abandonaste, dejaste a mi hijo a su suerte-.

Jiraiya no podía responder a esa acusación y tampoco podía negar que era verdad. Miro hacia abajo avergonzado, -Lo siento-.

-Bueno, esto ha sido una agradable reunión-, dijo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba a los tres Hokages y les hundía un kunai con un sello en la cabeza, -Pero ahora, he restaurado sus capacidades y voy a jugar con ustedes tres, mis pequeñas marionetas-.

Jiraiya miro a Orochimaru, -¿Cómo sabes acerca de Naruto? Tu te fuiste de la aldea antes de que el naciera y su situación era un secreto-.

-Y un secreto bien guardado- dijo Orochimaru de acuerdo. -No tenia la más minima idea hasta que me encontré con el niño durante la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin. Solo entonces me di cuenta de la verdad, desde entonces he mandado a mis sirvientes a que recaben información sobre el. Me interesa…-.

Minato le hizo frente a Orochimaru. -¿Cómo puede interesarte mi hijo?- pregunto fríamente.

Orochimaru le sonrío, -¡Oh, he planeado una docena de experimentos en los que podría utilizarlo! Si sobrevive a la guerra tengo previsto traerlo conmigo junto con alguien más…-.

-NO- dijo Minato mientras formaba un Rasengan, -No lo tocaras-.

Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza juguetonamente, -Tonto, el poder de mi jutsu une mi voluntar a ti, debes obedecer mis deseos-.

Minato comenzó a reír, su sonrisa evaporo el buen humor de Orochimaru. -Dime Orochimaru, ¿sabes como logre encerrar a Kyuubi dentro del cuerpo de mi hijo?-.

El se encogió de hombros, algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo no tenia importancia para el, -Supongo que utilizaste un sello-.

Minato asintió, -Nunca te molestaste en aprender sobre ellos, ¿verdad?-.

-Los fuijutsu no me interesa, solo el ninjutsu-.

-Pero ningún ninjutsu conocido podía detener a Kyuubi, se trata de un sello muy especial el que salvo a Konoha aquel día, el Shiki Fuujin (Sello del Alma Demoníaca), invoque el poder de Shinigami para transferir el espíritu de Kyuubi al de mi hijo. Y con el fin de que el sello trabajara, me vi obligado a renunciar a mi vida y dar mi alma al Shinigami-.

-¿Y que?- pregunto Orochimaru. -¿Por qué habría de interesarme?-.

-Bueno, porque eso significa que mi alma es propiedad de Shinigami, lo que significa también…-, el desapareció en un destello amarillo.

Orochimaru grito mientras el Rasengan lo atravesaba desde la espalda hasta el pecho.

-… No tienes el control sobre mí- dijo Minato tranquilamente.

Orochimaru miraba bajo, observando como la mano de Minato salía a través del enorme agujero en su pecho. Abrió su boca, arrojando sangre y pedazos de carne, -No puede… no… no…-, trato de negar lo que había sucedido mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sentirse adormecido.

Minato se inclino atrás de el y le susurro, -El hoyo mas profundo en el infierno esta reservado para los traidores, vamos, el infierno espera-.

Orochimaru dejo salir un último grito antes de caer al piso.

Y así fue como Yondaime Hokage acabo con la vida de Orochimaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo y Kidomaru gritaron antes de desmayarse, esto ocasiono que la barrera se disipara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko esta disfrutando de una saludable caza cuando se paro repentinamente y grito, coloco ambas manos en su cuello antes de desmayarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tímidamente se acerco a Sasuke, ellos se encontraban fuera de una de las entradas de los refugios en el acantilado. La escolta desde el estadio hasta allí había sido sin incidentes. Ella, Ino, Choji y los demás habían sido relevados. Sasuke por otro lado había comenzado a estar enojado. Sus ojos entrecerrados veían como luchaba la gigantesca serpiente contra la rana. Sus manos temblaban, y era evidente que quería estar combatiendo.

Sakura no estaba segura de que decirle. Ella había intentado hacer un par de conversaciones con el, solo para recibir un comentario despectivo o un "Hn". Pero al igual que esas otras veces ella estaba a punto de intentarlo de nuevo cuando vio como la marca del cuello de Sasuke se ilumino. El se sujeto de ella mientras aullaba de dolor.

Sakura lo agarro mientras gritaba, -¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

Afortunadamente los gritos acabaron después de solo unos segundos, ya que después estaba inconciente. Sakura miro a su cuello y se sorprendió al ver que la marca había desaparecido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me doy por vencido- murmuro Manda, a pesar de que quería incrustar sus colmillos en la rana.

-Te das por vencido-, dijo Gamabunta mientras su espada atravesaba el cuerpo de la serpiente.

-Argh-, Manda gemía de dolor y finalmente desapareció.

A pesar de sus propias heridas Gamabunta sonrío triunfalmente, -Yo gane-, entonces desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos aquellos que habían visto la marea de combates, vieron como los shinobis de Oto fueron expulsados. El último remanente de su ejército ahora velaba por sobrevivir, pero nadie estaba cerca de las inmediaciones de donde Jiraiya se encontraba.

Con la muerte de Orochimaru, el jutsu de invocación se termino, el Shodaime y Nindaime desaparecieron hechos polvo, revelando el cuerpo de dos shinobis de Oto que habían sido sacrificados, Yondaime pudo mantenerse un poco más.

Minato miro a Jiraiya, -Mi tiempo es corto sensei, en un momento mas voy a volver al es estomago de Shinigami, me dijiste que me amabas como a un hijo, ¿eso fue mentira sensei?-.

-¡NO! ¡Realmente te ame, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve!-.

-Entonces, si me amas sensei, cuida de mi hijo, entrénalo y no lo dejes solo nunca mas-, su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en polvo, -¡Prométemelo!-.

Ver como Minato se desintegro hizo que el comenzara a llorar, y grito -¡Te lo prometo! ¡Voy a cuidar de Naruto, lo juro!-.

Con esas ultimas palabras Minato sonrío y acabo con un aspecto feliz.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Para todos ustedes aquellos que gusten imaginarse el reinado de Orochimaru si el hubiera sido elegido como Yondaime Hokage, por favor pasen a leer el fanfic titulado _EL HOKAGE GRANDE Y TERRIBLE_, y dejen un comentario, esta historia es una de las traducciones que realice y que ya finalice. Y gracias por sus comentarios...


	16. Lagrimas de un ser querido

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Lágrimas de un ser querido**

Sarutobi estaba de pie en el tejado de la Torre mirando el atardecer, la guerra había acabado, pero una cosa había quedado muy clara, a pesar de la destrucción y la trágica perdida de vidas, Konoha había hecho una gran victoria. Los informes iniciales de las perdidas eran de cincuenta ninjas muertos y el doble de heridos. En comparación con Suna que habían perdido cerca de 500 ninjas y Oto que perdió 900. Suna ya se estaba retirando con lo que quedaba de su ejercito. El ejército de Oto había sido aniquilado casi en su totalidad, los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban huían por sus vidas. El valor y la fuerza de los shinobis de Konoha había sido demostrado hoy, por cada shinobi muerto, habían catorce muertos del bando enemigo. Cuando las noticias de esta guerra salieran a la luz de las otras aldeas seguramente la reputación de Konoha seria más fuerte. Pero la cosa más importante es que el poder del ejército se mantuvo intacto.

En cuanto a la destrucción de la parte oriental de la aldea, se contaron cerca de dos mil a tres mil muertes civiles durante este trágico día. El frunció el ceño mientras tomaba una larga bocanada de su pipa, así como Oto, Suna iba a lamentar lo que había hecho hoy, y como Hokage se aseguraría de eso. Le gustaba pensar que era un hombre justo y amable. Pero el había sido el Hokage durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja y no tuvo problemas para ser fuerte y decisivo cuando la seguridad de su pueblo estaba en juego.

Alguien se materializo a su derecha.

Se dio la vuelta mientras se colocaba de guardia, quizás fuera un ninja enemigo que se quedo rezagado y quería algo de gloria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarareando una alegre melodía Kabuto salio de la aldea, con la muerte de Orochimaru todo había cambiado. Ahora no tenía absolutamente ninguna lealtad. Pero aun tenia que hacer cosas para su propio interés.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi sonrío mientras se relajaba, frente a el estaba Jiraiya.

-Felicidades Jiraiya, escuche que hiciste muchas cosas…-, dándole una sonrisa triste continuo -… he oído que no solo mataste a Orochimaru, también capturaste a cuatro de sus guardias, estoy muy impresionado-.

Jiraiya sacudió solemnemente la cabeza, por primera vez en su vida no estaba interesado en alardear sobre sus logros, -No es algo realmente impresionante, por alguna razón todos ellos se desmayaron cuando el bastardo se murió, además yo no mate a Orochimaru-.

Esa declaración sorprendió al Sandaime, -Entonces, ¿Quién lo hizo?-.

Breve y concisamente Jiraiya le relato los acontecimientos de su pelea con Orochimaru, Sarutobi escucho con atención, su expresión reflejaba tristeza con cada palabra que escuchaba.

-¡Ah, Minato!-, Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza, -Incluso después de muerto nos sigue protegiendo, verdaderamente fue un digno Hokage-.

-No- le interrumpió Jiraiya, -No fue por el pueblo, el mato a Orochimaru para proteger a Naruto- dijo Jiraiya con pesar.

Sarutobi suspiro, -He tenido docenas de informes de ninjas sobre el, cada uno alabando su valor y sus acciones, a pesar de todo ha demostrado que es un heroico y leal ninja, el es verdaderamente el hijo de su padre-.

-Lo quiero como mi aprendiz- dijo Jiraiya con firmeza. -Voy a enseñarle a ese chico todo lo que se, cuando acabe el será mejor de lo que su padre fue-.

Sarutobi asintió, después de todo no estaba sorprendido, -Creo que Kakashi no estará feliz-.

-No importa- dijo Jiraiya rotundamente.

Sarutobi suspiro de nuevo, -El será tu aprendiz, pero primero hay otros asuntos que debemos tratar-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una celda en el cuartel ANBU, en la sección de interrogatorios estaban fuertemente encadenados los ninjas antes conocidos como los Cuatro del Sonido, bajo la estrecha mirada de varios ANBU. Cuando Tayuya despertó comenzó a maldecir a todo mundo, solo para ser abofeteada y se le dijo que permaneciera en silencio, ellos cuatro fueron obligados a permanecer allí y esperar por su futuro. Ninguno de ellos había imaginado que todo lo que podían perder si Orochimaru moría. Ni en sus más salvajes pesadillas se imaginaron que el gran Sannin Orochimaru podría haber sido asesinado.

Todos lo habían visto, por supuesto, aunque ninguno de ellos conocía la identidad del asesino. Orochimaru no había compartido con ellos sus intenciones, y al no ser de Konoha, ninguno de ellos reconoció a las invocaciones. La barrera también bloqueo todos los sonidos para que no escucharan ninguna palabra. Todo lo que sabían era que Orochimaru había invocado a tres ninjas para que luchara con el, y de alguna manera uno de ellos escapo de su control y lo mato.

Con la muerte de Orochimaru ellos perdieron el poder sobre su sello de maldición, y esto fue acompañado por un inmenso dolor, cuando despertaron ya se encontraban allí. En tan solo unas horas habían pasado de ser la elite de los soldados de Orochimaru a ser prisioneros indefensos.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y dos ninjas entraron, todos ellos reconocieron las ropas y la tunica del Hokage, y por supuesto también reconocieron la otra.

-¡Tu, maldito hijo de puta!- le grito Tayuya a Jiraiya.

Un ANBU rápidamente se acerco y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Muestra a Hokage-sama y a Jiraiya-sama el respeto que se merecen!- le grito.

-No hay necesidad de eso- dijo Sandaime con calma, lenta y deliberadamente encendió su pipa, tomo algunas bocanadas de ella mientras veía los nervios en sus prisioneros, -Voy a ser rápido, habiendo llegado a esta aldea con el único propósito de hacer daño, todos ustedes están condenados a muerte-, se dirigió a un ANBU, -Llévenselos y ejecútenlos en el patio-.

-¡Como ordene Hokage-sama!-, con esa respuesta el se acerco a los presos.

-¡Espere!-, grito Sakon, -¡No nos puede hacer esto!-.

El Hokage le miro curioso, -¿Por qué no puedo?-.

-¡Somos prisioneros indefensos!-.

Jiraiya se comenzó a reír abiertamente, -¿Y? ustedes vinieron a atacarnos ¿crees que si te hubiera atrapado Suna, Kumo o Iwa, te tratarían de otra manera? ¿Qué hacia Orochimaru con los presos?-.

Los cuatro mostraron temor en los ojos.

-Hokage-sama-, dijo Jirobo mientras se doblegaba tanto como las cadenas le permitieron, -Siempre he oído decir que usted es un hombre con honor, ¿Un hombre honorable mata prisioneros?-.

-Lo hice en la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja-, respondió Sandaime, -Cada ninja sabe que si son capturados están a merced de sus captores. Cada ninja también sabe que si son capturados dentro de una aldea enemiga, es por si misma, motivo suficiente para la sentencia de muerte. Para que sepan que soy "honorable", ustedes no serán torturados o utilizados para experimentos, será una decapitados rápidamente-.

Jiraiya se burlo un poco más, -¿Qué creen? ¿Creen que pueden venir aquí, a destruir nuestros hogares, matar a nuestra gente y salir ilesos? ¿Esperan que les demos un beso en la mejilla?-.

-Nosotros le serviremos-, dijo Kidomaru. -Somos ninjas poderosos y podríamos ser de beneficio para usted-.

Sakon rápidamente asintió, -Haremos todo lo que usted quiera, le serviremos fielmente-.

Sarutobi se detuvo, parecía examinar lo que escucho, -Yo no puedo confiar en ustedes, tratarían de escapar a la primera oportunidad-.

-Usted podría poner sellos sobre nosotros para poder localizarnos, así no seriamos capaces de escapar-, dijo Sakon.

Jiraiya pareció meditarlo, - Bueno, yo podría hacer eso, soy un maestro del fuijutsu, y puesto que no hay muchos como yo, realmente no podrían escapar-.

Los cuatro miraron esperanzados a Sandaime.

-¿Por qué molestarse?-, pregunto Sarutobi. -Fueron capturados sin luchar, no cabe duda de que son débiles, no vale la pena preocuparse por ustedes-.

-Hokage-sama-, hablo Jirobo con sumo cuidado, -Fuimos capturados fácilmente por que sufrimos mucho dolor al perder nuestro sello de maldición-.

Sakon asintió, -Fuimos entrenados por el propio Orochimaru-sama, somos muy cualificados no solo en combate, sino también en la creación de barreras, Orochimaru-sama nunca habría permitido que ninjas débiles fueran sus guardaespaldas-.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza, -Incluso si ustedes están por encima de la media, me temo que todavía no es una razón suficiente para cambiar su sentencia-.

-¡Sabemos todos los secretos de Orochimaru!-, grito Tayuya. -¡Sabemos el lugar de todas las bases secretas y laboratorios de investigación! ¡Dénos la libertad y nosotros le diremos todo!-.

-¡Tayuya!-, grito Jirobo sorprendido. -¿Vas a traicionar a Orochimaru-sama?-.

-¡Orochimaru puede pudrirse en el infierno! ¡Por su culpa estamos en este maldito lío! además ya esta muerto, no le debemos nada-.

-Ella tiene razón-, respondió Sakon. -Es hora de olvidar a Orochimaru y velar por nuestras vidas-, miro directamente al Hokage. -Nosotros fuimos los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru y sabemos el lugar de cada uno de sus escondíentes en todos los países elementales, podemos decirle el lugar de cada uno de estos, se lo mostraremos si desea. Le diremos todo, todo lo que pedimos es que nos permita servirle-.

-Fuimos leales a Orochimaru-sama hasta su muerte-, dijo Kidomaru. -Dénos una oportunidad y le serviremos fielmente-.

El Hokage puso su pipa en la boca, tomando varias bocanadas de esta, al parecer estaba examinando lo que acababan de ofrecerle.

-Muy bien-, dijo Sarutobi. -Siempre y cuando nos digan todo sobre las investigaciones de Orochimaru y nos lleven a sus bases, los aceptare como Genin de este pueblo-.

-¿Espera que seamos unos malditos Genin?-, pregunto Tayuya.

-¡Cállate Tayuya!-, grito Sakon. -Hokage-sama, su oferta es muy generosa y con gusto aceptamos-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya coloco varios sellos en las espaldas de los prisioneros, ellos fueron llevados para ser interrogados, esto proporciono una gran cantidad de información.

Esa noche Sandaime y Jiraiya se encontraban en la oficina leyendo los informes recién adquiridos.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza preocupado. -No tenia idea de que sus operaciones fueran tantas. Tiene bases en casi todos los países-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-Enviar equipos para liberar a los prisioneros y destruir esas bases, esos cuatro actuaran como guías para nosotros-.

Jiraiya le dio al hombre una mirada de admiración, -¿Sabes viejo? Cuando te jubiles deberías convertirte en director, esa pequeña escena no podría haber resultado mejor si les hubiéramos dado el guión-.

-Ellos sabía que su destino era morir, y siempre es mucho mejor dejar que los prisioneros piensen que dieron voluntariamente la información, en vez de ser forzados a decirla. Cuando creen que es su propia idea tienden a revelar todo, cuando se les obliga tienen la tendencia de decir menos-, Sarutobi se detuvo. -Ninguno de ellos sabe a quien convoco Orochimaru-.

Jiraiya asintió, -Eso es un alivio-.

Sarutobi le miro, -Tú y yo somos los únicos que saben la verdad y creo que será mejor que siga siendo de esa manera-.

Jiraiya estuvo de acuerdo, -No me gusta tomar el crédito de algo que no hizo, pero te apoyo, puedo imaginarme los gritos si las personas escuchan que Yondaime les salvo-.

-también hay otra cuestión importante que quería hablar contigo-, dijo Sarutobi.

-¿Qué es?-.

-He estado pensando acerca de mi jubilación y en los posibles candidatos-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había alguien golpeando la puerta.

Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos y se concentro. Podía ver la luz a través de la ventana de su dormitorio, echo un vistazo al reloj, pudo leer allí 10:37 am. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro mientras dejaba salir un gran bostezo. Nunca había dormido tanto, siempre se levantaba temprano. Pero no pudo evitarlo dados los acontecimientos de ayer.

Recordó como Kakashi-sensei le llevo a casa. También recordó como se quito su overol y lo tiro a la basura, no le gustaba la sangre. Afortunadamente tenía tres overoles mas, exactamente como ese, después tomo una larga ducha caliente y se estrello en la cama.

Otra vez escucho los golpes en su puerta, -Ya voy, espera-. El echo a un lado las mantas y se levanto de la cama. Camino a través de los montones de ropa y las tazas vacías de ramen instantáneo. Tenía un par de boxeadores de color naranja y una camiseta que decía "Futuro Hokage" impreso en ella. Se tropezó con la puerta mientras la abría.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito feliz y aliviada. Incluso antes de que el pudiera responderle ella salto sobre el. Ambos cayeron al piso con, Hinata tenia los ojos llorosos mientras le abrazaba.

-Hola… ¿Hinata? ¿Qué tienes Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué lloras?-.

Ella observo la sonrisa del rubio y rápidamente seco sus lágrimas. -Oh, lo siento, se supone que los ninjas no lloran, es solo que estaba tan preocupada por ti, quería verte, pero se me ordeno ir directamente a casa cuando me relevaron de la guardia. Trate de llamarte, pero todas las líneas telefónicas están descompuestas. No podía saber si estabas bien. Finalmente cuando tuve permiso de abandonar la finca he venido aquí tan rápido como pude-.

Naruto miro a la niña, y sintió como su corazón se oprimía, -¿te preocupaste por mi?-, dijo en un susurro.

Ella asintió, tenia vergüenza al mostrar debilidad frente a el. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa cuando ella sintió los brazos del rubio alrededor de ella, además de que fue abrazada con fuerza.

-Gracias-, le susurro al oído. En toda su miserable vida la única persona que había llorado por el había sido Iruka, por eso el quería a Iruka.

Y ahora el sabia que siempre amaría a Hinata.


	17. Nuevos rangos

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

* * *

**Capitulo**** 17: Nuevos ****rangos**

Hinata no podía entender porque Naruto la abrazo tanto tiempo, o las razones por las que el parecía al borde de las lagrimas. Para ella era suficiente con estar en sus brazos. Por lo que cerró los ojos y disfruto de la sensación de estar tan pegada a su Naruto-kun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke abrió los ojos para encontrarse a si mismo en una habitación desconocida.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-, dijo Sakura mientras le abrazaba -¡Finalmente despertaste!-.

A el no le gustaba ser tocado, y sobre todo no le gustaba ser abrazado, -Sakura, déjame en paz-, dijo fríamente.

Ella le soltó inmediatamente y se separo, la mirada en los ojos del chico la lastimo, "-Yo solo quería que el supiera que me alegro de que este bien-" pensó.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor y rápidamente reconoció donde estaba, -¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?-.

-Algo ocurrió con tu sello de maldición y perdiste el conocimiento, Ino y yo te trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos-.

El le miro extrañamente, -No se aprovecharon de mi mientras estaba inconciente, ¿verdad?-.

-¿QUE?-.

El sacudió la cabeza, -No importa-.

-¡No puedo creer que pienses tan mal de mi!- dijo indignada.

FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban viajando por los techos de las casas en dirección al hospital. De repente Ino le dijo que se detuvieran.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-, exigió Sakura. -¡Tenemos que llevar a Sasuke-kun al hospital!-.

-Relájate frentuda, su pulso y los latidos del corazón están bien, solo esta inconsciente-, de repente Ino mostró una sonrisa malévola, -¿quieres besarlo?-.

Sakura de inmediato se sonrojo, dentro de ella Sakura-interior respondió inmediatamente, "-¡DIABLOS, SI QUEREMOS!-", -¿Qué tienes en la mente Ino-puerca? No puedes besarlo, seria un error-.

-Pero frontuda, sabes como es el, ¡El nunca va a besar a nadie! O tal vez en unos veinte años, después de que el mate a Itachi y este dispuesto a reconstruir su clan-.

"-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A ESPERAR VEINTE AÑOS PARA BESARLO! ¡HAGAMOSLO DE UNA VEZ!-" dijo Sakura-interior mientras hacia extrañas poses. -Estoy segura de que el me besara cuando este listo- dijo Sakura.

Ino frunció el ceño, -¿y que te hace pensar que el acabara besándote?-.

Sakura cruzo los brazos y dijo en un tono presumido, -¿a quien más podría besar?-.

-Que te parece alguien realmente hermosa y que no tiene una frente monstruosa, no se, ¿Qué tal yo?-.

Sakura se burlo, -¡Eso nunca sucederá! Ahora vámonos, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-.

Ino hizo berrinche mientras colocaba un brazo de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, al igual que Sakura, pronto se encaminaron al hospital.

Mientras tanto Sakura-interior estaba gritando "-¡NO! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡DETENTE Y DILE A INO QUE HAY QUE BESARLO!-".

END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-debí haber escuchado a Ino-, murmuro Sakura para si misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sasuke.

-¡Nada! Nada en absoluto-.

-Estas actuando mas raro que de costumbre Sakura-, el hizo a un lado las mantas y se puso de pie, tenia una bata de hospital, pero pudo ver su ropa doblada acomodada sobre una silla, -Voy a vestirme y a salir de aquí-.

-No hagas eso hasta que un medico te lo diga- dijo Sakura.

-Estoy bien, y además no me quedare en una habitación cuando hay verdaderos heridos en este hospital-, recogió la camisa y comenzó a desabotonarse la bata cuando vio que Sakura todavía estaba allí, -¿te importa?-.

-Oh, bien, seguro, si ya te sientes mejor me iré, por cierto, Kakashi-sensei dijo que a todos los grupos Genin se les ordeno reunirse en la torre al mediodía-.

El asintió, -voy a estar allí-.

-Bien, supongo que iré a decirle a Naruto-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Naruto finalmente la soltó ambos se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a sentirse avergonzados. Hinata se dio cuenta hasta este momento la poca ropa que tenia Naruto y esto hizo que su rostro se sonrojara. Y Naruto de repente se dio cuenta del basurero que era su departamento, había ropa y tazas vacías de ramen por todo el lugar, los platos sucios estaban apilados en el fregadero y el cuarto de baño…, el realmente no quería pensar en su cuarto de baño. Normalmente el no notaba el estado del departamento, pero con Hinata aquí tendría que cambiar eso.

Naruto se froto la parte trasera de la cabeza nerviosamente, -¡Ah, Hinata-chan, perdóname, no esperaba que nadie viniera hoy!-.

Hinata miro hacia abajo mientras juntaba sus dedos índices, -¡Oh, esta bien, Naruto-kun!-.

-Hinata-chan, ¿podrías esperar afuera y darme cinco minutos para vestirme y limpiar un poco?-.

-Si vine en un mal momento Naruto-kun, puedo…-.

-No-, el rápidamente se apodero de las manos de Hinata, -Estoy, muy, muy feliz de que hayas venido Hinata-chan, quiero que te quedes, pero necesito cinco minutos, ¿por favor?-.

El rostro de Hinata era mas rojo que el de un tomate, quería responder, pero no pudo decir ninguna palabra, en vez de eso, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Tan pronto como la ojiperla estuvo del otro lado de la puerta el creo veinte clones, -¡Saben que hacer!- dijo, mientras el se iba al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Mientras tanto, los clones actuaron rápidamente para limpiar, y separarse para las actividades de limpieza. La basura rápidamente fue confinada y los clones en cuestión de segundos ya tenían dos bolsas de basura llenas. La cama se acomodo, se lavaron los platos, incluso usaron la aspiradora para iniciar la limpieza anual rápidamente. Las bolsas de basura fueron arrojadas por la ventana del dormitorio y hacia abajo a la espera del basurero. Los clones también desempolvaron todo, otro puso un aromatizante para ocultar el olor a sudor y ramen.

En el momento en que el Naruto original estaba limpio y el apartamento parecía habitable. Excepto por el baño, los valientes clones podían hacer varias cosas, pero había límites. El cerró la puerta y rezo porque Hinata no tendría que usarlo.

Después de los cinco minutos el abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dio la bienvenida a Hinata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El le dio una gira por el apartamento que duro veinte segundos. El quería darle algo de comer, pero tenia que confesar que solo tenia te y ramen instantáneo, Hinata se sorprendió.

-Dame un segundo-, le dijo ella. Antes de que el pudiera decirle algo ella salio por la puerta, regresando unos segundos después con un pastel bajo una cubierta de plástico.

Tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, -¡Hinata-chan, me trajiste pastel!-.

Ella puso el pastel sobre la mesa, y a continuación le sorprendió que ella lo negara, -No, yo no lo traje Naruto-kun-.

El la miro dudoso, -Entonces, ¿Quién lo trajo?-.

Dando una pequeña risa y lo dirigió a la puerta, -Ven, velo por ti mismo-.

Ellos salieron al pasillo del apartamento y Naruto se sorprendió al encontrar un montón de cosas al lado de su puerta, había flores y cartas, decenas de ellos. Había un par de pasteles y unos pocos platos con galletas envueltos en plástico.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Qué es todo esto?-.

Ella tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, -Son regalos Naruto-kun, regalos de la gente de Konoha, es lo forma en que te dan las gracias por todo lo que hiciste ayer-.

Naruto miro todas las flores, tarjetas y productos horneados, -¿son para mi?- dijo en una pequeña voz. No sabia que pensar, parte de el queria comenzar a bailar y gritar, pero otra parte de el estaba nervioso, a la espera de que fuera una trampa. Cuando era mas niño el había aprendido a la manera difícil a no recibir caramelos de personas extrañas.

Afortunadamente, su capacidad de curación lo hacia inmune a los venenos.

-¿pasa algo Naruto-kun?-, ella había esperado una reacción mas expresiva, en cambio el estaba allí de pie, sin hacer nada.

-¡Oh, nada, es solo que estoy sorprendido, nadie me había dado algo antes!-.

-pero bien mereces esto Naruto-kun-, dijo alegremente, -tenemos que llevarlos adentro-.

El asintió débilmente, -esta bien-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hizo algo de te, mientras lavaba bien algunos platos y limpiaba un cuchillo de cocina. Rápidamente ella rebano el pastel y lo sirvió. Naruto estaba un poco nervioso por comer alimentos que se encontraban fuera de su puerta. Una vez que el te estaba listo, el atrajo el pastel hacia su nariz e inhalo el aroma. Tenia un gran olfato, aunque no era tan bueno como un Inuzuka.

-Bueno, creo que esta bien-, dijo mientras se sentaba y agarraba un tenedor.

-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun-, Hinata sonrío juguetonamente, -¿crees que alguien le puso veneno?-, desde que ella comenzó a comer, era obvio que no.

Naruto había pensado que las cosas que los aldeanos te daban eran malas, sin embargo, el no compartía sus pensamientos, aunque no hubiera alguna razón para inquietarlo. El tomo un bocado, -Mmmm, es pastel de limón, es muy bueno, pero prefiero el pastel de chocolate-.

Cuando ella acabo de comer un bocado de pastel le pregunto, -Naruto-kun, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste una comida casera?-.

-¡Oh, yo como todo el tiempo en casa Hinata-chan!-.

-¿sabes como cocinar?-.

El sacudió la cabeza, -No realmente, pero puedo hervir agua y poner las cosas en el horno de microondas-.

A Hinata no le gusto el sonido de esas palabras, -Bueno, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste una comida real?-.

El pensó sobre ello, -Bueno, creo que cuando vivía en el orfanato-.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, -Naruto-kun, la próxima vez que estemos juntos, te haré una buena comida-.

-Hinata-chan-, dijo Naruto con sorpresa, -No es necesario que te metas en tantos problemas por mí-.

-No es ningún problema Naruto-kun, seria muy feliz si puedo cocinar para ti-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya que se relajaron y después de comer, hablaron sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas 24 horas, Naruto también le dijo como había sido sorprendente la forma en que derroto a Temari. El le contó acerca de las distintas luchas y evacuaciones que hicieron el y sus clones (tuvo la precaución de omitir varios detalles). Aunque no era la persona mas atenta del mundo cuando se trataba acerca de mujeres, ella le veía como si fuera un héroe a sus ojos, fue algo un poco embarazoso para el, pero le hizo sentirse bien.

Ella le dijo acerca de lo que hizo, no creía que fuera algo sorprendente en comparación a lo que el hizo, pero Naruto quería escucharla. Así que ella le dijo de cómo ayudo a la gente a llegar a los refugios, y como hizo guardia ya en el lugar, junto a Shino. También le dijo las cosas que hizo Kiba, así como también del desmayo de Sasuke y como lo llevaron al hospital.

-¿Sasuke se desmayo?-. Se burlo Naruto con alegría, "-¡Oh, teme disfrutare recordártelo en la cara!-", pensó.

Cuando iba a preguntar por más detalles se escucho otro golpe en la puerta.

-Wow, dos visitantes en un día, debo ser popular-, mientras se levantaba de la mesa noto que eran las 11:35 am. "-¿ha pasado una hora ya? Se sintió como si fueran diez minutos, el tiempo con Hinata-chan parecer volar-". Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a su compañera de pelo rosa, -¡Oh, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-, ella nunca había ido a su casa anteriormente.

-Hola Naruto, vine para decirte que tenemos una reunión con el Hokage a las doce, tenemos que…-, ella se detuvo de repente cuando vio a Hinata detrás del rubio. -¿Hinata?-, miro a los dos, -¿estaban en una cita?-.

-No realmente-, le informo. -Hinata-chan vino a verme porque estaba preocupada por mi-, Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa a su novia y Sakura pudo vera algo mas en Hinata, pero a diferencia de la Hinata tímida esta era diferente.

-Así es-, confirmo Hinata. -Yo estaba preocupada por Naruto-kun, así que vine a visitarlo para asegurarme de que estaba bien-.

-¿no es ella genial?-, dijo el rubio con orgullo.

Sakura asintió, -Me alegro por ti-.

El la miro con sorpresa, -Por supuesto Sakura-chan, solo un gran tonto no apreciaría a una chica que se preocupa por el-.

-Eh-, ella se rió débilmente, -Bueno, vamos, la reunión es para todos los escuadrones Genin, así que si quieres puedes venir con nosotros Hinata-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abandonar el departamento Naruto tomo suavemente la mano de Hinata, entrelazándola con la suya, caminaron todo el tiempo de la mano. En el recorrido Naruto noto algo, la gente le… le sonreía. Al principio pensó que le estaban sonriendo a Hinata, pero era evidente que le sonreían a el, pero las sonrisas no procedían de todo el mundo, mucha gente, especialmente los ancianos, le veían con furia. Pero, por primera vez, desde que tenía uso de razón, la gente parecía verle mejor.

Y mientras caminaba junto a su novia y su compañera de equipo, lentamente comenzó a sonreírle a la gente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura camino un poco detrás de la pareja, mayormente caminaba así por costumbre. Se dio cuenta de la reacción de la gente hacia Naruto y se alegro. Aun cuando Naruto fuera, molesto, ruidoso y fuerte, también tenia que admitir que era una buena persona. Pero también se dio cuenta de que alguna otra gente le veía de otra forma. Hinata y Naruto caminaban de la mano sin fijarse en el mundo, parece que no estaban hablando, pero parece también que no lo necesitaban. Eran simplemente felices de estar al lado del otro para ser felices.

"-Realmente parecen novios-", pensó Sakura. Y de repente le golpeo el pensamiento de que ellos habían estado saliendo durante todo un mes, ese era el tiempo suficiente para ser considerados "novios" oficialmente.

En cuanto supo eso sintió un dolor en el pecho, Hinata tenía exactamente lo que ella siempre había querido. Hinata tenia un novio dedicado a ella, que realmente le apreciaba y pasaban tiempo juntos. Y era evidente que Hinata estaba completamente feliz de estar con Naruto.

"-no es justo-", se quejo en sus pensamientos, "-¿Por qué no puedo estar así con Sasuke-kun?-". Ella se sorprendió cuando Sakura-interior le informo, "-Simple, porque Sasuke no es Naruto-". Ella asintió, por supuesto, no eran iguales, Sasuke era mucho mejor que Naruto… ¿no? Y tal vez por primera vez se pregunto "porque" es exactamente mejor. Nunca antes se había preguntado eso. Ella siempre había aceptado ese hecho. Sasuke le gusto desde la primera vez que lo vio.

"-Desde que nos acompaño a casa después del primer día de la academia-", le recordó Sakura-interior, "-Tienes razón-" respondió. Sasuke había sido tan lindo ese día, tenía una sonrisa tan calida y adorable. "-Si, en ese tiempo todavía sonreía, no le hemos visto sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo-"le dijo Sakura-interior. Eso era muy cierto, Sasuke había dejado de sonreía y se retiro para convertirse en "cool", todas las niñas inmediatamente comenzaron a cambiar su silencio por "profundidad". Esa era la prueba de que los niños seguían siendo niños. "-Eso era lo que pensamos, ¿pero que pasa si nos equivocamos? ¿Qué pasa si solo era que no quería hablar con nadie?-" le pregunto Sakura-interior.

A ella no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando su pensamiento, "-Hey, ¡No pienses cosas malas acerca de Sasuke-kun!-". "-¿Por qué no?-" le recrimino Sakura-interior, "-¿Acaso Sasuke se ha convertido en una especie de Dios del cual no podemos pensar nada malo de el?-". "¿de que lado estas eh?". Sakura-interior le respondió, "-Estoy en el lado que dice que quiero dejar de sentirme sola y triste todo el tiempo, que quiere dejar de sentirse patética y que carece de valor cada vez que Sasuke nos ignora-".

Ella se desanimo ante sus propios pensamientos, aunque fueran ciertos, ella no se sentía feliz. Pero por supuesto, ella no era feliz, porque Sasuke no estaba con ella. Ella estaba convencida y creía fervientemente que cuando Sasuke por fin cayera en el amor con ella, seria realmente feliz. Pero… pero, ¿Qué pasa si no fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke nunca la fuera a tomar en cuenta? ¿Qué pasa, si el problema era tratar de estar con Sasuke?

"-Tengo una idea-" le anuncio Sakura-interior, "-Somos realmente inteligente, ¿verdad?-". Ella le respondió con orgullo, "-¡Cha! ¡Siempre fuimos las primeras!-". Sakura-interior continuo hablando, "-Entonces, ¿Por qué no analizamos esto como un problema de examen y usamos la lógica para resolverlo? La pregunta primordial es: ¿Qué Haruno Sakura realmente quiere un novio?-". "-Muy bien-" se respondió así misma.

"-Debe ser amable-" afirmo inner.

"-Así es, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo-".

"-Debe ser honesto-" continuo inner.

"-Si-".

"-Debe ser confiable-".

"-Aja-".

"-Debe prestarnos atención-".

"-Mucha-".

"-El debe estar siempre feliz de estar con nosotros-".

"-Siempre-".

"-Debe ser capaz de decirnos lo que piensa y compartir sus sentimientos-".

"-Sep-".

"-Debe tratarnos como Naruto trata a Hinata-".

"-En eso estoy de acuerdo-".

"-Debe ser como Naruto-".

"-Así es-".

"-Heh, heh, heh-".

"-¡Eh! ¡No es justo! ¡Me engañaste!-".

Sakura-interior finalizo, "-Como digas, pero sabes que es la verdad-".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?-.

-¿Que?-, Naruto y Hinata la estaban viendo extrañamente.

-¿estas bien?-, le repitió Naruto.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Porque ya llegamos y parece que tu vas a seguir caminando-.

-Oh, heh, creo que estaba soñando, vamos a buscar a Kakashi-sensei-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y sus equipos, junto a Neji y Tenten fueron escoltados a la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto grito de inmediato y señalo al hombre de pie junto al Hokage, -¡Hey! ¿Qué esta haciendo el pedófilo aquí?-.

-¿Pedófilo?- pregunto Kakashi.

Jiraiya se pego en la frente, -¡Chico! ¡No me llames así!-.

-Bueno, ¡Tu eres el que quería tocar mi estomago, eso te convierte en un gran pervertido!-, le grito Naruto.

Todos los ojos en la habitación se dirigieron al Sannin. -¿Por qué exactamente quieres tocarle el estomago a Naruto?-, pregunto Kuranai con alarma. No era un secreto que Jiraiya era un pervertido, pero hasta ahora ella pensaba que su perversión iba en la dirección correcta, -Jiraiya-sama, usted debe estar conciente de que molestar a un niño en este pueblo es un crimen-.

-¡No fue así!-, grito Jiraiya. -Yo le estaba quitando un sello que Orochimaru le puso en el vientre, yo soy un "súper pervertido", no un pedófilo-, el rápidamente saco un libro naranja de una de sus bolsas, -Solo un verdadero pervertido pondría escribir algo como esto-, dijo con orgullo.

Ni que decir que todos los miembros del equipo siete reconocieron inmediatamente ese libro.

-¿Nani? ¿Usted escribe eso?-, dijo Sakura con enfado.

-Es literatura adulta, niña-, dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, -Bien, con eso queda demostrado que eres un pervertido-.

-Chico-, dijo Jiraiya, -Ya te lo había dicho antes, soy el único Jiraiya, el legendario Sapo Sannin-.

-Bien, entonces…-, anuncio Naruto. -… ¡Te llamare Ero-sennin!-,

-¡Espera un segundo!-, dijo Sasuke, -¿Eres Jiraiya? ¿El legendario Sannin?-.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa asintió, -Estoy seguro, me alegro que por lo menos algunos niños hayan oído hablar de mí-.

Sasuke le miro inexpresivamente, -No creo que me haya sentido tan decepcionado en toda mi vida-.

-¿Qué?-.

Sarutobi dejo salir una tos molesta, -Creo que debo informarles la razón por la que han sido traídos aquí-, miro a los Genin y sonrío. -Todos ustedes están aquí para anunciarles los ascensos a la categoría Chunin-.

-¿Promociones?-, Naruto parecía confundido, -Pero la final fue interrumpida, ¿no quiere decir eso que nadie pudo promoverse?-.

Neji le miro, -¿realmente eres muy idiota?-.

-¿Qué has dicho bastardo?-, le miro Naruto con furia.

-No mas de tres de Chunin puedes ser promovidos con cada examen, esto significa que hay de seis a ocho nuevos Chunin para todos los pueblos participantes, tenemos alrededor de cincuenta Jonin y trescientos Chunin en el pueblo. No todos los Chunin puedes ser promovidos en estos exámenes-, explico Neji, no se dio cuenta de el berrinche de Naruto, la mirada de ira de Hinata, hasta que Tenten le toco el brazo llamandole la atención.

-Neji tiene razón-, dijo Kakashi, -Incluso si el tiene una manera rara de explicarte las cosas, el Kage de cada pueblo tiene el derecho de promover a quien el considere conveniente en cualquier momento-.

Naruto se dirijio al Hokage, -Pero, ¿Qué paso con todo ese discurso que nos dio sobre la amistad entre los pueblos y mantener el equilibrio?-.

-Todo eso es cierto Naruto, el hacer los exámenes fomenta la amistad entre los pueblos y ayuda a mantener un equilibrio, un balance de la elite de cada aldea, pero eso solo es la pantalla. Ser promovido a través de los exámenes es considerado el más alto honor y logro, sin embargo, en la práctica, los pueblos necesitan un cierto número de Jonin y Chunin disponibles para manejar ciertas tareas. Según sea necesario, elijo a los Genin que son promovidos a la categoría Chunin y ofrezco a los Chunin calificados la oportunidad de tomar el examen Jonin. Y hoy es para mí un gran honor y placer el hacer seis promociones-.

Desde detrás de su escritorio, el saco una chaqueta familiar para la mayoría de los presentes, igual a la que Gai y Kakashi llevaban. Sarutobi se paro de su escritorio y se paro delante de Naruto, entregándole el chaleco, -Este es tuyo Naruto, por la presente, te promuevo al rango de Chunin-. Sarutobi le dio una sonrisa de placer -Felicidades, me siento orgulloso de ti-.

Su mano temblada cuando se acerco y tomo el chaleco que el Hokage le ofreció, era real, -¡Gracias, viejo! ¡Yahooo!-. El grito alegremente y comenzó a bailar la famosa danza de la victoria, allí delante de todos ellos.

Hinata reía alegremente al igual que Kiba, Shikamaru y la mayoría de los presentes. Sakura lo vitoreo en voz alta, estaba muy feliz por el. Kakashi aplaudió. Sasuke sonrío, pero no estaba feliz. Neji encontró embarazoso esto y solo sacudió la cabeza.

Jiraiya saco su cuaderno y comenzó a hacer garabatos, este seria un buen escenario.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Hokage tenía otros cinco chalecos más por repartir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Felicidades Hinata-chan!-, Naruto le dio un enorme abrazo y comenzó a bailar de nuevo, parecía casi tan feliz como si la promoción hubiera sido de el.

-¡Bien por ti Hinata!-, dijo Kiba alegremente.

-Tu promoción es bien merecida y adecuada, me da una profunda satisfacción emocional ser testigo de este exquisito triunfo-, dijo Shino en un alarde de cruda emoción desenfrenada.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hinata-, le dijo Kurenai mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Felicidades Hinata-sama-, dijo Neji rígidamente, se hubiera sorprendido si la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuuga no hubiera sido ascendida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata no fue la única de su equipo en promoverse.

-Por el heroico servicio en el campo de batalla me complace promover a Inuzuka Kiba-, dijo Sarutobi mientras le daba un chaleco.

-¡Muy bien!-, grito Kiba, Akamaru ladro y fue felicitado por la demás gente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hombre, puedo decir que esto va a ser muy problemático-.

-¡Baka!-, le grito Ino a su perezoso compañero. -¡Acabas de ser promovido, deberías estar feliz!-.

Shikamaru le miro desinteresadamente, -Esto significara más trabajo-.

Asuma solo podía reírse de la actitud de su estudiante favorito, -Vamos, cuando nos vayamos de aquí iremos por barbacoa, yo invito-.

-¡Oh yeah!-, grito Choji, el parecía mas entusiasmado que los propios Genin promovidos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji acepto el honor con tranquilidad, como un "verdadero" ninja, según su juicio. Reconoció y agradeció las felicitaciones de Hinata y Tenten, las demás las acepto sin comentarios.

"-Bueno, al menos, tengo cierto reconocimiento-" pensó, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver a Naruto y Hinata, el hecho de que eran los mas débiles y que hayan sido promovidos le daba un sabor amargo, "-No me importa si todos somos Chunin, voy a demostrarles que son inferiores a mi-".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Neji elogio a Tenten por su ascenso ella contesto sinceramente.

-Oye Neji, ¿Por qué no vamos a la cita que me prometiste esta noche? Así podremos celebrar nuestros ascensos-.

Neji asintió de acuerdo, -Creo que seria una buena forma de celebrar-.

-¡Genial! He oído hablar sobre un maravilloso lugar llamado CAFÉ MIRUKI, donde la primera comida de una pareja es gratis…-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke no dijo nada una vez que todos los chalecos fueron entregados. Por supuesto, el no fue promovido. El sin duda era lo suficientemente bueno como para subir de rango, no como el DOBE. El problema es que no tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar lo que podía hacer. Los exámenes habían sido interrumpidos y luego Kakashi le había negado la oportunidad de demostrar lo que el podía hacer en un combate real. De los seis chalecos que fueron entregados, cinco fueron por el valor demostrado en el campo de batalla, si Kakashi hubiera confiado en el, hubieran sido seis.

-¿y que pasa ahora?-, le pregunto a su sensei.

Kakashi sonrío bajo su mascara, -Regresaremos a hacer misiones y a entrenar, por supuesto-.

-Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno-, le informo Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Kakashi desapareció, podía ver la ira y la frustración en su alumno, y temía por una explosión inminente, -¿a que te refieres Sasuke?-.

-¡Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije! ¡No es suficiente!- le grito Sasuke. Todas las conversaciones en la habitación se acabaron y todas las miradas se centraron en el.

Kakashi miro a todos, era el peor momento y el peor lugar para esto, -Sasuke, ¿Por qué no hablamos mas tarde de esto?-.

-No-, respondió con firmeza. -Pase todo un mes entrenando, ¿para que?, para hacerme a un lado y llevarte al DOBE en mi lugar, si hubieras confiado en mi seria Chunin ahora-.

Kakashi podía leer fácilmente a Sasuke, y era consciente de todas las cosas que había sufrido, y como tal había ido muy lejos para mantenerlo feliz, pero había limites. Hay ciertas líneas que no se deben cruzar nunca. Una de ellas era gritarle a tu sensei delante de los demás, especialmente delante del Hokage.

Kakashi cerró su libro y lo guardo. Cualquier persona que lo conociera, sabia que era una señal de que el estaba tomando las cosas enserio. -Hubo razones para la decisión que tome Sasuke, y no puedo estar mas feliz de haberlo hecho-, el tono de su voz sonaba grave.

-¿Cuáles razones?-.

-Te lo diré sin rodeos Sasuke, temo que hubieras hecho cosas realmente riesgosas solo para construirte una reputación, y tomando en cuenta tu comportamiento actual, veo que mi decisión fue la más correcta-.

-¿Si? Entonces, ¿Por qué te llevaste al DOBE?-.

-Porque en el momento en que asigne las misiones, Naruto ya había matado. Era obvio para mi, a diferencia de ti, que una batalla real no es el lugar para tomar riesgos innecesarios Sasuke, confiaba en el para que siguiera mis ordenes y que no hiciera el tonto-.

-¿Pero no confiabas en mi?-, pregunto Sasuke.

-Así es-, respondió Kakashi. Si Sasuke quería obtener respuestas, las obtendría. -Naruto tiene un montón de defectos, pero pensar que es más importante que cualquier otra persona, no es uno de sus defectos. Desde que nos convertimos en un equipo, tú te has obsesionado más y más en la adquisición de poder por el bien de tu propia venganza. Eso es muy peligroso y es una escasa motivación, eres como un perro con un hueso, que no lo dejara cuando ve venir a los lobos, eso hará que tu vida acabe pronto-.

-Necesito poder-, exigió Sasuke.

-¿para que puedas ir a matar a Itachi?-.

-¡Si! Te necesito para que me ayudes a ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para matarlo, ¡Soy un vengador, ese es mi objetivo!-.

-Un vengador no es un ninja-, dijo Sarutobi tranquilamente, obteniendo la atención del Uchiha. -Somos ninjas y matamos, pero lo hacemos con el único fin de proteger y servir a este pueblo, ¿matar a tu hermano es mas importante que eso?-.

Sasuke no dudo en responder, -Si, es más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa, Itachi tiene que morir por lo que hizo-.

-Ten la seguridad de que Itachi será asesinado, ya sea por ti o por alguien más-.

La idea de que alguien mas pudiera matar a su hermano le produjo una horrenda sensación, -¡No! ¡Yo soy el único que tiene el derecho a matarlo!-.

-Esa no es tu decisión Sasuke, el Hokage es quien decide que misiones harás-.

-Tengo derecho…-.

-¡Basta Sasuke!-, dijo Sarutobi dejando libre un poco de instinto asesino, silenciando al chico. -Se cuanto has sufrido y se han hecho un gran numero de concesiones para ti, pero tu no puedes ordenarle a tu sensei o a mi que misión se te tiene que asignar. Siempre y cuando tengas tu hitai-ite, eres un ninja y tu deber es servir a Konohagakure no Sato. Esto viene antes que tus propios deseos. Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en tus derechos, te sugiero que también pienses en tus responsabilidades-.

Sacudió la cabeza y de repente se sintió un poco más viejo.

-Muy bien-, anuncio Sarutobi. -Creo que todavía no explico todo, Chunin recién promovidos, ustedes recibirán sus nuevas funciones al igual que su exequipo mas tarde-.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, Hokage-sama-, Sakura hablo tímidamente, -Pero, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de exequipos?-.

-Lo que quiere decir es que el DOBE y los demás se van a cosas mas grandes y mejores- dijo Sasuke mientras se sentía herido, -Naruto no formara mas parte del equipo siete-.

Sakura miro con preocupación a Kakashi, -¿eso es cierto sensei?-. Se sentía extraña, ya que no quería perder a Naruto, sin darse cuenta, el rubio se había convertido en su apoyo, animándola en todo momento. Ella no sabia como podría vivir sin su brillante sonrisa que aligeraba su día.

-Así es-, Kakashi respondió. -Como Chunin, se espera que Naruto lidere misiones y también realizara misiones individualmente, nosotros por otro lado seguiremos entrenando y haciendo misiones para el pueblo. Por esta cuestión el ya no será asignado al quipo siete, a partir de ahora somos el equipo Kakashi-. Trato de sonar alentador y feliz, -también debes saber que recibiremos un nuevo miembro que sustituirá a Naruto-.

-Así que realmente ya no seremos mas un equipo-, dijo mientras veía a Naruto.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan-, dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarla.

Kakashi dijo, -Naruto tiene razón Sakura, vamos a seguir viéndonos, pero ya no será de forma regular, incluso puede que trabajemos juntos de nuevo, hablando de eso…-, miro a Naruto, -… todavía planeo enseñarte ese jutsu-.

-¿en serio?-, dijo Naruto emocionado, incluso si ahora era Chunin, no significaba que Kakashi dejaría de capacitarlo, -Eso es genial, ¿Cómo se llama ese jutsu?-.

-Se llama Rasengan, es un jutsu creado por mi sensei, Yondaime Hokage-.

-Espera- dijo Jiraiya. -¿Por qué no dejas que yo se lo enseñe? Después de todo el va a ser mi nuevo aprendiz-.

-¿Que?-, dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

La mayoría se sorprendió por este hecho, pero Naruto inmediatamente lo señalo, -¡Lo sabia! ¡Solo quieres una excusa para estar conmigo! ¡Eres un pedófilo!-.

Jiraiya exploto, pero fue silenciado por la ira del Hokage.

-Pueden irse, excepto tu Naruto, necesito hablar contigo, sígueme-.

El Hokage tenía que hablar de un asunto importante con el rubio.


	18. La charla

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

* * *

**Capitulo 18: La charla**

-¿Has estado alguna vez aquí antes?-, pregunto Sarutobi.

Naruto no podía dejar de reírse, -¿Estas bromeando viejo? ¡Vengo aquí todo el tiempo!-, ellos estaban de pie encima del Monumento Hokage, viendo al pueblo, -Me gusta venir aquí al atardecer, ¡Es muy hermoso!-.

El Hokage asintió alegremente, -Oh, estoy de acuerdo con eso Naruto, siempre me ha parecido que el atardecer se ve impresionante-.

Ambos disfrutaron del paisaje un momento.

El Hokage encendió su pipa y cuidadosamente dijo, -¿Sabes Naruto? Deberías ser un poco mas respetuoso con Jiraiya, si vas a ser su aprendiz tienes que tratarlo con una cierta cantidad de respeto-.

Naruto le miro tercamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, -¡No quiero tener un sensei pedófilo! Kakashi quiere enseñarme algo, ¿Por qué no puede seguir siendo el mi sensei?-.

El Hokage aspiro una gran bocanada de humo y la libero lentamente, -Me temo que el tiempo de que Kakashi sea tu sensei ha terminado, los dos tendrán diferentes responsabilidades, en cualquier caso, deberías sentirte honrado de tener a Jiraiya como tu sensei-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, -¿Por qué todos mis senseis son pervertidos?-.

El Hokage estornudo.

Naruto le miro y frunció el ceño, -¿Puedes decirme porque debería ser mi sensei? Quiero decir, apenas y lo conocí hace un par de semanas, cuando me quito el sello de la serpiente-.

-Naruto…-, hablo el Hokage seriamente, -... El es un Sannin, Jiraiya es una leyenda tanto fuera como dentro de este pueblo-.

-¿Ese tipo?-.

El Hokage asintió, -No solo es fuerte y respetado, también es un gran sensei, ¿No sabias que le fue el sensei de Yondaime Hokage? Si fueras su aprendiz te enseñaría todo lo que le enseño a Yondaime, además, esta muy motivado-.

-¿Ese pervertido le enseño a Yondaime Hokage?-, dijo Naruto, le era muy difícil creer eso.

-El realmente le enseño Naruto-.

Naruto frunció el ceño y pensó en eso un momento, por ultimo, a regañadientes respondió, -Bueno, supongo que si fue lo suficientemente bueno para enseñarle a un Hokage, creo que es lo suficientemente bueno para enseñarle a otro-.

El Hokage le miro cuidadosamente, -Naruto, ¿Por qué quieres ser Hokage?-.

-¿Huh?-.

Sarutobi se quito la pipa de su boca y le miro seriamente, -Se que tu sueño es convertirte en Hokage, pero quiero saber porque, por favor, dime porque quieres ser Hokage-.

-Quiero que la gente me reconozca-, dijo Naruto sin dudar, -Quiero ser reconocido, y que los aldeanos no me miren con odio-, el se pauso. -Pero sabes, creo que finalmente esta comenzando a ocurrir y la gente me ve con otros ojos-.

-¿De verdad?-, que Naruto dijera eso le complacía mucho, el niño realmente no había merecido el ser abandonado y toda la crueldad que recibió, el pensamiento de que los aldeanos comenzaran a verlo como persona y como ninja en vez de demonio les dio esperanza.

-La gente me dejo algunos regalos fuera de mi puerta, en un primer momento pensé que era un truco, dejaron algo de comida y pensé que probablemente estuviera envenenada-, esta cuestión hice que Sarutobi sintiera nauseas, -Pero no tenían veneno, realmente eran regalos, y hoy en el camino para acá un montón de gente me sonrío-, Naruto estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que quizás, solo quizás, todo el pueblo no le odiara mas.

Viendo lo mucho que significo para el rubio el reconocimiento hizo que Sarutobi se preguntara si las cosas no habían sido mucho pero de lo que el se las imaginaba, -¿Alguna vez los odiaste?-, pregunto.

-¿Que?-.

-¿Alguna vez odiaste Naruto?-, aclaro Sarutobi, -Ciertamente, si alguien tiene derecho a hacerlo eres tu, ¿Te imaginas si alguna vez fueras Hokage, podrías castigarlos cada día por lo que te hicieron?-.

Naruto le miro sorprendido y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, -¡Nunca! Quiero ganarme su respeto y hacerles ver quien soy, no quiero castigarlos, quiero ser como tu, quiero ser justo, equitativo y proteger siempre la aldea, quiero que la gente me respete del mismo modo que a ti-.

Sarutobi era muy bueno en la lectura de las personas y le "creyó", "-Realmente será un digno candidato, estoy tan aliviado-". -No tienes ni idea de cuanto me alegra escuchar eso-, el Hokage dejo de mirar al rubio para mirar la aldea. -Naruto, ¿Sabes a que edad me convertí en Hokage?-.

-No-.

-Tenía tu edad, tan solo trece-.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo!-.

El Sandaime solo podía reír, -Si, fue hace mucho, el pueblo ha crecido y cambiado desde ese momento. Generaciones enteras han nacido, he visto a muchas personas que van y vienen, pero cada nueva vida hace que el pueblo crezca y se vuelva mas grande-, miro de nuevo a Naruto, -¿Sabes que yo era el estudiante de Nidaime Hokage? Tanto el como su hermano el Shodaime me trajeron a este lugar para informarme que iba a ser nombrado el Sandaime, ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, -No, ¿que?-, el estaba deseoso de escuchar.

El Hokage le sonrío mientras que sus ojos parecían recordar, -Todos y cada uno de las personas que viven en Konoha son una parte de mi propio cuerpo, los aldeanos creen en mí y yo creo en ellos. Eso es lo que significa ser Hokage. Debes amar al pueblo y proteger a aquellos que confían en ti, debes nutrirlos, para que puedan confiar en un futuro-, por un momento recordó que "exactamente" le habían dicho eso. Para tener trece años y que se te sea dicho por las dos leyendas ninjas vivas, fue lo máximo.

-Eso es lo que significa ser Hokage, Naruto-. El lo dijo mientras veía en silencio a toda la aldea, -Hay que amar y proteger a la población, debes darlo todo por ellos, ¿Todavía deseas ser Hokage?-.

Naruto no entendía lo que estaba pasando, o como es que las cosas se habían vuelto tan serias, pero de alguna manera, sabia que se trataba de una cuestión importante, -Si-, dijo. -Quiero ser el uno para protegerlos-.

-Muy bien-, Sarutobi se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Naruto, una vez más. -Como te gusta señalar, estoy muy viejo, me retire hace mas de una década y luego tuve que regresar y me he cansado de las exigencias de esta posición, he decidido retirarme de nuevo, esta vez para siempre. Pero voy a esperar tres años mas para darle el tiempo suficiente a mi sucesor para que se convierta en el hombre que me pueda reemplazar, no será fácil-, Sarutobi le advirtió. -se requerirá un gran compromiso y dedicación total, el Hokage debe ser reconocido como el ninja más fuerte de este pueblo, tienes tres años para convertirte en eso y para demostrar que eres un buen líder-.

Naruto trago saliva, de repente se sentía muy nervioso, -¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Una sonrisa fantasma apareció en los labios del Sandaime, -En tres años, si eres digno, serás el Hokage-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi les dio un simple guiño de aprobación, -Estoy muy contento por ambos, sus nuevos rangos hacen muy orgulloso al Clan Hyuuga-.

-Gracias, padre-, dijo Hinata.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama-, dijo Neji seriamente y orgulloso.

-Espero que trabajen duro y sean Jonin en poco tiempo-, les informo Hiashi.

Hinata quería quejarse, pero sabía que no tenia que hacerlo, tenia la esperanza de que al ganar un nuevo rango, su padre le daría un breve respiro, ella debería haber sabido que eso no pasaría.

Neji no iba a cumplir las expectativas de Hiashi, quería ser Jonin por sus propias razones, -Hiashi-sama, con su permiso, me gustaría salir esta noche, tengo la intención de tener una cita con Tenten-.

Hiashi asintió de inmediato, -Por supuesto, creo que ella va a ser una esposa perfecta-, el había conocido a la niña con anterioridad y dio su aprobación, era una gran kunoichi y podría ser una buena esposa para Neji algún día.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama-, luego Neji miro a Hinata y dijo con voz inocente, -¿Vas a ver a tu novio Naruto esta noche, Hinata-sama?-.

Ella inmediatamente lo vio, ¡lo había hecho a propósito! Nada de lo que el había hecho, ni siquiera lo que hizo en las preliminares, había sido deliberadamente tan cruel.

-¿Novio?-, dijo Hiashi en un tono firme, mirando a su hija, -¿de que esta hablando Neji?-.

Hinata miro a su padre y junto valor, -Uzumaki Naruto y yo hemos estado saliendo el último mes, desde el día después de las preliminares-.

Hiashi quería gritarle, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, el era el jefe del Clan Hyuuga, y como tal, siempre debería comportarse serio y digno, incluso en privado. Sin embargo, la tristeza y el oscurecimiento en su rostro era lo suficiente para decir que estaba furiosos con su hija, -¿yo no te he dado permiso para que tengas citas Hinata?-.

Ella trago saliva, -No padre, pero yo…-.

-Tú eres la hija mayor de la rama principal de los Hyuuga, eres lo más cercano a una princesa, lo que hagas afecta directamente al clan, te prohíbo que veas o hables con ese muchacho-, el dejo que su ira intimidara a su hija.

-Padre, no lo conoces-, protesto Hinata.

-Yo se de el, y se bastante de el, mi decisión es definitiva, no vuelvas a ver a ese niño-.

Neji sonrío.

Hinata recordó todo lo que había compartido con Naruto, y miro a la cara a su padre, -NO-, dijo firmemente, no había debilidad o nervios en absoluto.

Hiashi di una mirada llena de sorpresa, ella nunca se le había negado alguna vez, ni lo había desafiado, -¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Dije, que no, no voy a dejar de verlo, lo amo y quiero estar con el, aunque sea sin tu aprobación-.

El la miro son completa ira, -¿Amor? ¿Qué puede saber una niña de trece años sobre el amor?-, exigió Hiashi.

-Se que se preocupa por mi, y nunca, nunca me lastimara, cuando lo miro me da valor y me siento muy feliz a su lado, y aunque tenemos poco tiempo, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz y me niego a renunciar a estar con el-.

-¡Ese chico es completamente indigno de ti! ¡El es basura!-.

-¡El va a ser Hokage un día!-, ella lo dijo, no podía soportar cuando la gente lo insultaba, incluso si la persona era su propio padre. Ella podría dejar que la insultaran, pero se negó a dejar que alguien insultar a Naruto, -El mato a cincuenta shinobis enemigos en batalla y fue promovido por el Hokage para ser Chunin igual que nosotros, si crees que nuestros rangos son impresionantes, ¡debes pensar lo mismo de el! El es mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de los aquí presentes, incluso yo me considero indigna para estar con el, sinceramente siempre me he preguntado si valgo tanto para estar con el-.

-¡Ese débil no es mejor que yo!-, grito Neji, -¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?-.

Hinata le miro y se negó a ceder, -Tu mataste a quince ninjas enemigos ayer, lo se porque no has dejado de fanfarronear sobre eso, Naruto mato a cincuenta, por lo que creo que el triplico tu cantidad con creces-.

-¿El verdaderamente mato a cincuenta ninjas enemigos?-, pregunto Hiashi.

Hinata podía oír la duda en su padre y respondió con firmeza, -El lo hizo, fue promovido por eso, el Hokage también anuncio que el iba a ser el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama-, ella no estaba segura del hombre, y de las extrañas reclamaciones que estaba recibiendo, pero ella sabia de su reputación, -Eso lo hace muy digno-.

Hiashi se detuvo por un momento y considero las cosas, el sabia lo que Naruto contenía, por supuesto, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para comprender que el carcelero no era el preso. Su principal problema no era que Naruto contuviera a Kyuubi, a sus ojos ese era un gran poder que le daba mucha ventaja. No, su objeción era que el muchacho era un huérfano y un alborotador, seguramente ese niño no valía la pena.

Y sin embargo…

Que haya matado a cincuenta enemigos era algo extraordinario, realmente era una hazaña que merecía un nuevo rango. El se había preguntado el porque de la mejora repentina de su hija durante el mes pasado, había asumido naturalmente, que su influencia era la responsable de esta mejor, ¿Pero, que pasaba si ese muchacho también influyo en ella? Nunca había imaginado que su frágil hija tuviera la fuerza para oponérsele. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, enfrentándole con valor. ¿Tal vez el muchacho tenia algo que ver? ¿Y era aprendiz de Jiraiya? Cualquier ninja en la aldea mataría por una oportunidad así, ¿Por qué el Hokage y Jiraiya hacían eso?

Hiashi llego a una decisión.

-Quiero conocer a este muchacho y hablar con el, invítalo a cenar esta noche-.

-Si padre-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji se sorprendió de que Hiashi dejara que Naruto cenara con ellos. Pero se consoló a si mismo con la idea de que el fuerte, grosero y amante del naranja rápidamente seria tirado a la calle. Hinata seria probablemente desposada y encerrada en su habitación hasta que tuviera dieciséis, la edad suficiente para casarse.

-Neji-.

El se detuvo y se giro para ver a su prima, ella estaba muy enojada, sabía que no le ayudaría, pero no puedo evitar el sonreír, -Lo siento si cause una molestia a usted o a su novio Hinata-sama, fue un accidente-.

-Nada de lo que dices es un accidente-, dijo Hinata, -Cada palabra fue deliberada y calculada, lo hiciste con la intención de que rompiera con Naruto-.

-Si usted lo dice-, respondió con calma. Se sentía tan bien que no tenía las ganas de negarlo.

-Neji-, hablo ella despacio, -Nunca he hecho algo que te causara daño, con la excepción de activar tu sello, y pedí disculpas por ello-.

El frunció el ceño, -¿esta esperando que le pida perdón?-.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, -No, una disculpa no seria suficiente, deliberadamente trataste de arruinar mi relación con Naruto y por eso nunca te perdonare-, camino a su lado y dijo tres palabras que fueron deliberadas y calculadas.

-Te odio Neji-.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero digamos que tuve algunos asuntos que arreglar ^w^ nos vemos...


	19. La negociacion

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

**

* * *

Capitulo 19: La negociación**

Naruto estaba frustrado, -Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a nadie?-, el comenzó a hacer berrinche, -¿no le puedo decir a Iruka-sensei o a Hinata-chan?-.

Jiraiya y Sarutobi sacudieron la cabeza. Después la charla que el Hokage había tenido con Naruto, se habían ido a uno de los mejores barrios de Konoha, Jiraiya había estado esperando por ellos.

-Ya te lo había dicho Naruto-, dijo Sarutobi pacientemente. -Mis intenciones deben seguir estando en secreto, solo nosotros tres debemos saberlo, y así debe seguir siendo-.

-Pero, ¿porque?-, se quejo Naruto, su instinto natural era gritárselo a todo el mundo.

-Porque, aunque me duela decirlo, todavía hay muchas personas en la aldea que se opondrán a ello, tratare durante los próximos años de presumirte y meterte en sus cabezas, para que acepten-.

Naruto quiso argumentar, pero el sabia que el Hokage tenia razón, incluso si las personas comenzaron a tratarle bien, sabia que no era todo el mundo.

-Oye chico-, dijo Jiraiya. -Solo velo como una prueba, un Hokage tiene que ser capaz de guardar secretos, incluso aquellos que realmente quiere compartir. Esto será una prueba de tu capacidad para ver si eres confiable en guardar información clasificada-.

Naruto recordó la prueba en el Bosque de la Muerte y la orden de no abrir los pergaminos. Era irónico recordar como el traidor Kabuto le había salvado de un accidente, el asintió lentamente y se sereno, -Muy bien, lo entiendo-.

-Bien Naruto-, dijo Sarutobi seriamente, -porque si se lo dices a alguien, automáticamente quedas descalificado-.

-¿Estas bromeando viejo?-, dijo Naruto con sorpresa. -¿Harías eso?-.

Sarutobi asintió, -Lo haría Naruto, esto no es un juego, tienes que ser serio acerca de convertirte en Hokage, tendrás que probarte a ti mismo de todas las formas posibles. Entiéndelo Naruto, todo lo que te he dado es la oportunidad, si en tres años no estoy convencido buscare a un mejor candidato, eso significa que no te escogeré-.

Naruto lloro de miedo, -No te preocupes viejo, en tres años voy a ser realmente un poderoso ninja-.

-Eso es solo una parte de lo que tienes que hacer chico-, dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay mas?- exigió Naruto.

-Un Hokage también es un líder, no solo un gran ninja-, dijo Jiraiya, -tendrás que demostrar tu capacidad para dirigir a otros y tomar buenas decisiones-.

-también tendrás que aprender a ser mucho mas diplomático de lo que eres-, advirtió Sarutobi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi comportamiento?-, pregunto Naruto.

-Chico, si vas llamándole a señores feudales, o a Kages pervertidos, entonces Konoha se quedara sin trabajo y entrara en guerra-, le explico Jiraiya.

Naruto era obstinado, -¿esperan que cuando les vea los bese y les de la mano?-.

-A veces-, asintió Jiraiya. -Las mentiras son la grasa que hace que la sociedad funcione-.

-La grasa es desagradable y repugnante- dijo Naruto.

-Eso es cierto-, dijo Jiraiya, -Pero cualquier pieza de maquinaria se descompone sin eso-.

-Naruto-, interrumpió Sarutobi. -Eso es lo que vas a descubrir cuando seas Hokage, no todo es diversión y gloria-, el frunció el ceño un poco, -Todavía no te explico el papeleo que tienes que hacer, el hecho es que una gran parte de el trabajo de ser Hokage es actúa como el representante de la aldea. Cuando la gente se reúne conmigo no soy solo un hombre, yo soy Konoha, todo lo que hago o digo es a favor de la aldea-.

-¿Y la gente de Konoha no quiere verse representada por alguien que llama a todo el mundo un pervertido?-.

-Ero-sennin, estoy siendo honesto-, dijo Naruto.

-Eso no es necesariamente algo bueno Naruto, una gran parte de ser un ninja es engañar- dijo Sarutobi. -Me he reunido con muchas personas importantes, mentirosas y de confianza, pero los trate igual como si fueran cualquier otra persona. Dime Naruto, ¿hubiera sido mejor que ellos conocieran mis verdaderos sentimientos?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, -No-, el sabia más sobre la mentira y el engaño de lo que los demás pensaban. Podía hablar de honestidad, pero la confianza y su cara sonriente que le mostraba a todo el mundo era una mentira. Había crecido solo y triste, y había aprendido a nos mostrarlo. El sonreía y actuaba seguro de si mismo, pero en el fondo siempre se había preguntado porque la gente lo trataba así, había supuesto que tenia que haber algo que hacia que todo el mundo le odiara, pero nunca lo dijo, -Creo que entiendo-.

-Eso es bueno-, dijo Jiraiya. -Dime niño, ¿Qué piensas de esta casa?-.

Jiraiya le había dado un tour rápido, tenia tres dormitorios, dos baños, una cocina enorme y un gran patio cercado que tenia piscina y jacuzzi, -es realmente genial-, dijo Naruto con toda honestidad.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso-, el saco de su bolsillo las llaves y se las lanzo, -Ahora es tuya-.

Naruto capturo las llaves, -¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Ningún aprendiz mío va a vivir en un basurero como lo es tu apartamento-, dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto miro al hombre sospechosamente, -Bueno, yo no viviré con un viejo, rabo verde-, el devolvió las llaves.

Jiraiya las atrapo y lo fulmino con la mirada, -Ya te lo había dicho antes, no tengo esos gustos, sucede que tengo cuatro casas en esta aldea, y no he vivido en ellas durante trece años, son inversiones para mi, no voy a vivir en ellas, este lugar es para ti-, el arrojo las llaves de vuelta.

Naruto las capturo y las devolvió de vuelta, -No las quiero-.

Jiraiya comenzó a molestarse y arrojo las llaves un poco mas fuerte, -¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres vivir en el basurero que llamas casa?-.

Naruto no aprecio ese comentario y devolvió las llaves fuertemente, -No necesito la caridad de nadie-.

-¡No es eso idiota! Tengo cuatro casas que están vacías, seria estupido para ti que vivieras en un vertedero en lugar de vivir aquí-, Jiraiya arrojo las llaves como si fueran un kunai.

Capturar las llaves le causo un poco de dolor en la mano, -Mi departamento ha sido suficiente hasta ahora-, el estaba a punto de devolver las llaves cuando Sarutobi capturo su muñeca.

-Eso es verdad Naruto-, dijo Sarutobi, -Pero, ¿No seria mejor para Hinata y tus otros amigos reunirse aquí que en tu casa?-.

Naruto frunció el ceño, recordando la vergüenza que había pasado cuando Hinata lo visito, este lugar era mucho mejor que su apartamento, Hinata probablemente diría lo mismo, suspiro. -Eso no es jugar limpio viejo-.

Sarutobi le dio una sonrisa, -Esa es una de las habilidades que tendrás que aprender-.

-De todos modos, no te sientas culpable, vas a pagar alquiler-.

Sarutobi le fulmino con la mirada.

-Err, un pequeño alquiler-.

Sarutobi todavía le estaba mirando.

Jiraiya tosió un poco, -Ah, ¿sabes que muchacho? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí gratuitamente?-.

-Creo que esa es una buena idea-, dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto se burlo entre dientes, -Entonces viejo, ¿también me enseñaras como hacer que la culpa haga que la gente haga lo que quiero?-.

Sonó las campanas de la puerta y Jiraiya abrió.

Hinata se inclino frente al hombre, -Perdone Jiraiya-sama, pero me dijeron que Naruto estaba aquí-.

-Hey Hinata-chan-, Naruto se acerco a saludarla.

-Naruto-kun-, sin esperar a permitírsele pasar se apresuro al encuentro de Naruto y le agarro, Naruto fue capturado fuera de guardia, -Naruto-kun, tengo que hablar contigo-.

-¿es importante Hinata?-, pregunto Sarutobi, -había un par de cosas que queríamos hablar Jiraiya y yo con el-.

Ella se sorprendió al ver al Hokage allí y se inclino, -Le pido perdón Hokage-sama, pero es muy importante, ¿pueden prestarme a Naruto-kun unos minutos a solas, por favor?-.

Sarutobi asintió mientras señalaba una puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?-, pregunto Naruto.

-En privado-, insistió, ella lo arrastro hasta la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Sarutobi miro la cara de su estudiantes y sacudió la cabeza, -No pienses en eso, solo tienen trece años-.

Jiraiya se rió entre dientes, -Ella probablemente le esta diciendo que lo extraña mucho-.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida abruptamente, ya que escucharon un grito procedente de la habitación.

-¿QUE?-, se escucharon algunas lágrimas y un fuerte golpe.

-¡Naruto-kun!-, grito Hinata.

Los hombres se apresuraron a la puerta y la abrieron, Naruto estaba inconsciente ene el piso con Hinata al lado de el.

-¿Qué sucedió?-, exigió Sarutobi.

Hinata le miro culpablemente, -Solo le dije algo-.

-¿Qué pudiste decirle para que el reacciona así?-, pregunto Jiraiya.

-Mi padre insiste en tener una cena con el esta noche-.

-¡Ah, si, eso si lo haría!- dijo Jiraiya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Naruto recobro la consciencia Hinata le explico lo que había pasado, Naruto inmediatamente juro derrotar a la basura de Neji, Hinata le dijo que no, y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Solo tenemos un par de horas para prepararte-, le informo Hinata.

Naruto había estado en medio de la guerra, se había enfrentado contra Orochimaru, se había enfrentado a turbas que clamaban su sangre, el pensó que sabia lo que el miedo era, pero la idea de tener que enfrentarse a Hiashi le hacia temblar y correr para esconderse.

-Hinata-chan, no creo poder hacer esto, nunca me han invitado a la casa de alguien más, no se nada acerca de cómo comportarse en una cena formal-.

-¡Naruto-kun, puedes hacer esto! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es comportarte como lo hiciste en nuestra primera cita, cuando estemos comiendo solo presta atención a mi y has lo que haga- dijo Hinata.

-Tu padre me va a odiar-, dijo Naruto abatido.

-No-, insistió Hinata, -Mi padre es un hombre fuerte y formal, pero también es justo, solo da lo mejor de ti Naruto-kun y estoy segura de que todo estará bien-.

-Creo que yo y Jiraiya les podemos ayudar-, intervino Sarutobi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi y Hinata estaban esperando en el comedor privado cuando uno de sus sirvientes se acerco, Hiashi se sorprendió al oír con quien venia su invitado.

-Hiashi-sama-, le hablo la mujer, -Le presento a Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya-sama y a Hokage-sama-, la mujer se retiro y les dejo solos.

Hiashi inmediatamente saludo a los hombres, -Su presencia me honra Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, no los había esperado-.

Tanto el Hokage como Jiraiya devolvieron el saludo, -Espero que no le moleste que estemos aquí-, dijo el Hokage. -Yo soy lo mas cercano que tiene Naruto a un tutor y pensé que era lo correcto que me presentara-.

Jiraiya sonrío, -Desde que Naruto es mi nuevo aprendiz, pensé que debería cuidarlo, además-, se rió entre dientes, -No voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer gratis-.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y se inclino para saludar a Hiashi, su traje habitual naranja había desaparecido, traía una larga chaqueta de cuero negro, una camisa de color créeme y unos pantalones oscuros, Hinata había escogido esas ropas y le dijo que debería decir, -Hiashi-sama, sinceramente agradezco su invitación, me honra mucho y espero demostrar que soy digno de su gran bondad-.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido por lo bien que el niño se comporto, de todo lo que había escuchado de el, había esperado que estuviera caminando en el techo con una lata de aerosol en la mano.

-Ya veremos-, dijo Hiashi neutralmente, -Si están listos, se servirá la cena-.

Los cinco se sentaron en un extremo de una larga mesa comedor, Hiashi había tenido la intención de que Naruto se sentara junto a el, pero la etiqueta requería dar los dos asientos mas próximos al Hokage y a Jiraiya, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron uno enfrente del otro en las sillas siguientes. Hiashi tampoco comienzo a interrogar inmediatamente a Naruto, decidió esperar un poco, mientras comían hablo principalmente con el Hokage y Jiraiya, ignorando casi por completo a los dos niños.

Al menos parecía que estaba haciendo caso omiso de ellos, pero mantuvo un ojo atento sobre ambos. Estaba claro desde el principio que Naruto no tenia ni idea de lo que era comer una comida formal, podía ver como copio la colocación de los cubiertos y la servilleta de Hinata, así como también el uso de estos. Naruto era un huérfano, por lo que era comprensible que no tuviera los mejores modales, pero era obvio que el niño estaba esforzándose.

Otra cosa también fue evidente, Hinata estaba sonriendo, hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a su hija sonreír tanto, parecía como que cada vez que veía al rubio su estado de ánimo mejoraba, lo que ocasiono que se preguntara si el cambio de su hija se debía a Naruto.

Hiashi espero pacientemente hasta que la comida principal acabo y estaban a la espera del postre, entonces comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Naruto-, dijo Hiashi, -¿podrías intentar explicar tus intenciones para con mi hija?-.

Naruto le miro nerviosamente, el sabia que estaba solo ahora, el Hokage y Jiraiya lo apoyaban, pero necesitaba responder esto por su cuenta. -Mi única intenciones pasar tiempo con ella, Hiashi-sama-.

-¿quieres decir como un amigo?-.

Naruto trago saliva, -¡No!-.

-Si no es como un amigo, entonces, ¿de que manera deseas pasar tiempo con ella?-.

Aunque Hiashi no tenia activo su Byakugan, tenia puestos sus ojos en el, Naruto se calmo a si mismo y respondió, -Como su novio-.

Hubo una larga pausa, el silencio era completo, mientras Hiashi se reclinaba sobre su asiento, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver a Naruto.

-Veo-, dijo Hiashi finalmente, -¿es verdad que han estado saliendo por un mes completo?-.

-Si-, respondió Naruto.

-Y, ¿Por qué no me pediste permiso para salir con mi hija?-.

-Hiashi-sama, no sabia que era necesario, yo le pregunte a Hinata si quería salir conmigo, pensé que eso era suficiente-.

Hiashi frunció el ceño y comenzó a sentirse enfermo, -Hinata no es una chica cualquiera, ella es la hija mayor de la rama principal Hyuuga, y como tal, es probable que sea el próximo jefe de clan. He tenido ofertas de su mano en matrimonio desde su nacimiento, también he recibido una incalculable cantidad de solicitudes de citas oficiales, las he negado todas, nunca he destinado esto mas que a su futuro esposo, dime Naruto, ¿Por qué debo permitirte un privilegio que le he negado a príncipes y señores?-.

Naruto se levanto, se inclino hacia el, -Hiashi-sama, si le he ofendido, le pido disculpas. En cuanto el porque solo tengo una respuesta, su hija es mas preciada para mi que mi propia vida, me siento especial cuando estoy con ella y aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, me sentiría muy miserable y con el corazón roto si ella no esta conmigo. Hiashi-sama, le juro que nunca le haré daño a su hija y tampoco permitiré que le pase algo, yo daría mi vida por ella-.

Hiashi escucho todo esto seriamente, pero poco a poco sacudió la cabeza, -Me temo que eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, aunque puedo ver por tu lenguaje corporal que lo que acabas de decir es verdad, pero no es suficiente, incluso si mi hija tiene sentimientos por ti, me temo que no eres lo suficientemente digno para estar con ella-.

-Es por lo que esta dentro de mi, ¿no?-, el miro la mesa y sintió como la amargura comenzó a desbordarse dentro de el, "-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué siempre soy castigado por esto?-".

Sarutobi y Jiraiya le miraron con preocupación, pero Hiashi respondió sin problemas, -No, lo que pienso no tiene da que ver con eso-.

Hinata estaba confusa, preguntándose que quería decir exactamente su padre y Naruto.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué?-, exigió Naruto, su autocontrol comenzaba a crispar. Había encontrado a alguien que realmente lo aceptaba y estaba feliz, ahora alguien amenazaba con quitarle a su preciosa persona, -¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno?-.

-Porque no tienes clan, ni dinero, ni poder, como jefe del Clan Hyuuga, yo decidiré con quien se casara mi hija, y esta persona será un hombre rico o un poderoso ninja-.

-Bueno, yo voy a convertirme en Hokage algún día-, proclamo Naruto, -¿no es eso suficiente?-.

Hiashi sacudió la cabeza una vez mas, -Esos comentarios son fáciles de hacer, si realmente te conviertes en Hokage tendrás mi bendición-.

Naruto miro de reojo a Sarutobi, pero este no reacciono de ninguna forma.

-Tú sabes-, hablo Jiraiya. -Seria mejor que no tomara a la ligera ese comentario, yo era el sensei de Yondaime y se de lo que era capaz. Creo que Naruto tiene igual o más potencial que Yondaime, y tengo la intención de enseñarle todos los jutsus del Yondaime-.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hiashi, -con excepción del Hiraishin no Jutsu, por supuesto-.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros, -Bueno, por supuesto-.

-¿Cuál es ese jutsu?-, pregunto Naruto curiosamente, -¿Por qué no me lo enseñaras?-.

-Fue el jutsu especial de Yondaime, su propia creación y su obra maestra-, dijo Jiraiya, sonando melancólico, -Fue lo que lo hizo una leyenda y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, es un jutsu tan poderoso que con el podía destruir ejércitos solo-.

-Órale-, dijo Naruto, -¿Por qué no me lo vas a enseñar?-.

-No es que no quiera enseñártelo chico, es que no puedo, nadie fue capaz de hacerlo funcionar, Minato intento enseñármelo, pero yo jamás le entendí, incluso Orochimaru lo intento copiar, pero no pudo-.

Hiashi asintió, -Solo un verdadero gran ninja podría dominar el Hiraishin no Jutsu-.

Naruto miro a Hiashi, -Si pudiera aprender ese jutsu, ¿seria lo suficientemente bueno para estar con Hinata?-.

Hiashi miro al muchacho, -Si, si puedes dominarlo, yo reconocería que eres digno de mi hija-.

-¡Eso es todo, estoy aprendiendo ese jutsu!-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza, -Chico, escribes cheques con tu boca como si no fueran nada, no hay forma en que puedas aprender el Hiraishin, incluso si pudieras, te tomaría años-.

Naruto miro a Hiashi, no podía estar sin Hinata tanto tiempo, era demasiado cruel. El obligo a su cerebro a trabajar en algo, pensó en todo lo que Hinata le dijo sobre su familia y su funcionamiento.

Y tenía una idea.

"-Puedo hacer que las cosas funciones a mi favor, por primera vez-" pensó.

-Hiashi-sama-, dijo Naruto inclinándose una vez más, -Le pido que haga un pacto conmigo-.

-¿Una negociación?-.

-Si, le pido que me de hasta el día de mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis para aprender ese jutsu, si lo hago usted admitirá que soy digno de estar con Hinata-chan, también le pido que me permita estar con ella como su novio hasta ese día-.

Hiashi sacudió la cabeza, estaba sorprendido por la audacia del chico, el parecía pensar a través de promesas y peticiones, -Eso es, pedir demasiado, ¿Qué ofreces, que incluso me haga considerar una negociación?-.

Naruto miro a Hinata, ella le miraba con miedo, "-Ella vale la pena, simplemente estar con ella me hace feliz, incluso si solo puedo estar con ella tres años, vale la pena todos los riesgos-" pensó, entonces miro a Hiashi y hablo con decisión, -Hiashi-sama, si no puedo aprender el Hiraishin no Jutsu para mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis, le permitiré colocar el sello del pájaro enjaulado sobre mi cabeza y entrare a su servicio como un miembro de la rama de sirvientes Hyuuga-.

-Naruto, ¡No!-, Hinata salto a sus pies, -¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo!-, ella miro a su padre, -¡Por favor, ignóralo!-.

Jiraiya también se sorprendió, -¡Chico! ¿Estas loco? No habías escuchado hablar de el Hiraishin hasta hoy y, ¿estas dispuesto a apostar todo tu futuro en su aprendizaje?-.

-Se lo que estoy haciendo-, dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Naruto y la acariciaba, -Hinata-chan, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mi, me haces muy feliz, no podría soportar estar sin ti, yo haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo-.

-Naruto-kun…- ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Jiraiya miro a su viejo profesor que aun estaba sentado, -¿no vas a decir algo?-.

Sarutobi le contesto, -No estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Naruto, pero es su elección-, miro a Naruto, -¿estas seguro de que estas dispuesto a arriesgar tanto?-.

Naruto asintió, -Si, lo estoy-, dirigiéndose a Hiashi pregunto, -¿entonces, quiere hacer esta negociación conmigo Hiashi-sama?-.

Hiashi no dijo nada durante un momento, estaba examinando cuidadosamente el ofrecimiento. Si permitirá que Naruto fuera el novio de su hija, la reputación del clan se vería dañada, estaba seguro de que ella será feliz, pero eso no importaba. Si ellos estaban juntos durante tres años no se vería bien.

Por otro lado, se le daría la oportunidad de controlar al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, que seria incluso capaz de actuar como última defensa en caso de que alguna vez fuera necesario, el poder dentro de Naruto estaría a disposición del clan.

Era una decisión difícil, pero lo que le decidió fue el hecho de que estaba seguro de que Naruto jamás podría tener éxito. Era nada más que una promesa hecha por un niño que no entendía las consecuencias de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Si estoy de acuerdo-, respondió finalmente, -Espero que en todo momento trates a mi hija con el respeto que se merece, debo decirte también, que si ella se ve perjudicada considerare el trato como incumplido y yo personalmente haré que cumplas tu palabra, ¿esta claro?-.

Naruto trago saliva, -Si, Hiashi-sama-.

-además, espero que mi hija sea virgen cuando se case-.

Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaron mucho, -¡Solo tenemos trece!- grito Naruto.

-No siempre van a tener trece-, dijo fríamente Hiashi.

Naruto dio un gesto avergonzado, -Entiendo Hiashi-sama-.

Hiashi asintió y se puso de pie, -Muy bien, bajo estos términos, acepto tu negociación Uzumaki Naruto-, extendiendole la mano.

Naruto comprendió esto, Sarutobi, Jiraiya y Hinata darían testimonio de ello.

Con esto la negociación se estableció.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero digamos que entre en mi fase de que me daba flojera, jeje ustedes saben, a veces llegan estas etapas, dond uno se reencuentra consigo mismo, en fin... nos veremos en otro capitulo de esta historia...


	20. Un pergamino muy grande

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 20: Un pergamino muy grande

Una vez que la cena finalizo, Hinata pregunto si podría estar unos minutos a solas con Naruto antes de que este se fuera. Hiashi amablemente estuvo de acuerdo. Y así los dos se quedaron a solas en el dormitorio de Hinata, tan pronto como la puerta se cerro ella le agarro y dejo que sus emociones la dominaran, ella se escondió en el pecho de el y lloro.

-¿Porque?-, murmuro ella entre sollozos, -Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué lo haces?-.

El la rodeo con sus brazos firmemente, -Porque es la única forma en que puedo estar contigo Hinata-chan-, le susurro suavemente, -Por favor, deja de llorar ahora, todo estará bien-.

-¿Pero no entiendes lo que ocurrirá si pierdes?-.

Naruto solo sonrío, -Voy a tener el sello en mi cabeza y voy a ser un siervo del clan Hyuuga por el resto de mi vida-, el se encogió de hombros, -podría ser peor-.

Ella le miro aun llorando, -¿Cómo? Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo podría ser peor?-

Y a pesar de todo el le dio una gran sonrisa, -Fácil, podría no estar contigo, eso es cien por ciento peor que cualquier cosa que tu padre pueda hacerme con el sello-, el suavemente elimino las lagrimas de las mejillas de Hinata, -Por favor, no llores por mi Hinata-chan, he estado solo por tanto tiempo, y ahora que alguien por fin quiere estar conmigo no puedo dejar que se aleje y estar solo de nuevo-, el sacudió la cabeza tristemente, -Cualquier cosa seria mejor que eso-.

Hinata miro el rostro del rubio, esas palabras no la hicieron sentirse mejor, -Naruto-kun, ¡Oh, perdóname, estas sufriendo por mi culpa!-.

-No lo creo Hinata-chan, eso nunca pasara, nunca me haces sufrir, todo lo que has hecho ha sido hacerme feliz-, su sonrisa no vacilo, -pase lo que pase vamos a vivir estos tres años como si no hubiera futuro, eso es lo suficientemente valioso, vale cualquier precio, además, yo ganare la apuesta-.

-Pero Naruto-kun, nadie excepto el Yondaime fue capaz de aprender ese jutsu, todo el mundo dice que es imposible de dominar-.

-No pasa nada Hinata-chan-, dijo con confianza, -Estoy acostumbrado a lograr lo imposible. Me refiero, solo piensa, Iruka-sensei me paso y me dio su propio hitai-ite, aunque todavía no puedo hacer un Bunshin. Luche contra Orochimaru uno a uno y sobreviví. Tengo a un profesor de elite, Ebisu me llama su mejor estudiante, e incluso me pidió disculpas. Me hice Chunin a los seis meses de salir de la academia. ¿Sabes que es lo más asombroso de todo? Kakashi-sensei me escogió a mí antes que a Sasuke-teme, para ir a luchar. En comparación a todo eso, el aprendizaje de ese jutsu será pan comido, ¡Definitivamente voy a ganar!-.

Era tan valiente, a pesar de que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, Naruto, nunca mostró duda, siempre se enfrento al mundo con valor, ella sentía un poco del coraje de el.

Ella asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, -Ok Naruto-kun-, ella se volvió a esconder en su pecho, -Todo estará bien-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando los tres se fueron de la mansión Sarutobi hablo tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes Naruto? El Hokage no puede estar bajo influencia de nadie, el debe estar completamente libre para tomar cualquier decisión para el pueblo, no puede ser mandado por nadie-.

Naruto le miro y entendió perfectamente, -así que si me ponen el sello del pájaro enjaulado me descalificaras, ¿verdad?-.

Sarutobi tristemente asintió, -Me temo que si Naruto-.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros, -No estoy realmente sorprendido, por lo que veo, básicamente, es todo o nada, ¿eh? Es decir consigo a la chica y mi sueño o no consigo nada-.

-Chico, no es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas-, dijo Jiraiya. -Volvamos a hablar con Hiashi, si tu le dices, estoy seguro que romperá el acuerdo-.

-Eso es verdad Naruto-, dijo Sarutobi.

-Si hago eso, el se asegurara de que nunca mas vuelva a estar cerca de Hinata-chan, no quiero-, respondió Naruto.

-¡Maldita sea chico!-, grito Jiraiya frustrado, -¿Por qué eres tan terco como para mandar a la basura tu futuro?-.

Naruto se detuvo repentinamente, se dio la vuelta para encararlos y miro a Jiraiya, -Yo se que soy muy joven y no tengo experiencia, también, fui el ultimo lugar en la academia, así que no soy muy inteligente. Pero hay una cosa que la vida me ha enseñado, y eso es que cuando encuentras a una persona que te ama de vedad, has lo que tengas que hacer para estar junto a esa persona-.

Con eso dejo a los dos ninjas y se fue a su casa.

-El puede ser sorprendente, a veces-, dijo Sarutobi mientras sacaba su pipa y la encendía.

-Sabes, estoy empezando a volverme loco-, admitió Jiraiya, -Bueno, al menos hay un punto brillante en todo esto-.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué podría ser?-, pregunto Sarutobi.

Jiraiya saco su cuaderno y lápiz, -Esto va a ser una éxito de historia-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Neji regreso de su cita no estaba realmente sorprendido cuando encontró a Hinata esperando por el. Al verla Neji el saludo de forma cortes en la superficie y en tono de burla por abajo.

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama, ¿ha estado esperando por mi?-.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita primo?-, pregunto Hinata.

-En realidad fue bastante bien, Tenten y yo tuvimos una gran noche-, Neji se negó a mencionar algún detalle, -¿Cómo fue tu noche?-, pregunto tratando de ser agradable, -¿quizás las cosas van bien para tu novio?-.

Neji sabia que las cosas habían ido mal, pero todavía quería escuchar exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Hinata le dijo, y le informo todo, desde la llegada de Naruto, con Jiraiya y el Hokage, hasta la desesperada negociación que hizo con su padre y la aceptación de la misma.

-así que desde ahora en adelante, hasta que Naruto tenga dieciséis, tengo la bendición de mi padre para ser su novia-, finalizo Hinata.

Neji estaba asombrado, -Bueno, yo sabia que era un tonto, pero no sabia que tanto lo era, ¿realmente cambio su libertar por tres años de noviazgo?-, Neji se rió entre dientes, -El realmente no sabe lo que vale la vida, ¿verdad?-.

Sus manos temblaron, quería activar el sello maldito, -No te burles de el-, advirtió.

Neji se dio cuenta de la rigidez y la seriedad de la niña, -Mi, mi, Hinata-sama, parece que finalmente has adoptado una posición firme-.

-No tienes idea-, dijo. -Voy a trabajar muy duro para convertirme en una kunoichi muy fuerte, quiero ser capas de ayudar a Naruto, si alguna vez lo necesita, además…-, ella sonrío, -… es apropiado que la esposa de un Hokage sea fuerte-.

Ella en realidad creía, de verdad creía en ese disparate, -Parece que tu novio te ha contagiado sus ilusiones, así como sus demás emociones, el tiene tantas oportunidades de convertirse en Hokage como de ganar esta apuesta-.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo-, Hinata disfruto de la extraña mirada de confusión en su primo, -En cualquier caso primo, no quería hablarte de Naruto, quería darte a conocer tu nueva misión a partir de mañana-.

-¿Me han dado mi primera misión como Chunin?-, el pregunto con impaciencia.

-No exactamente-, Hinata le entrego una hoja de papel.

El vio el papel, -¿Qué es esto?- exigió.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?-.

-Parece un programa de entrenamiento para todos los niños del clan entre la edad de cinco y siete años-, dijo Neji.

Hinata asintió, -Eso es exactamente lo que es, hable con mi padre acerca de ti-, Neji le miro oscuramente pero ella lo ignoro. -Dado que parece que tienes tiempo suficiente para preocuparte por mi vida personal, he pensado que debemos encontrarte algo para que aproveches todo el tiempo libre que tienes. Mi padre te ha dado demasiada libertad y necesitas que se te recuerde tu lugar. A partir de este momento, siempre que estés en la aldea, te dedicaras a enseñarles a los niños Hyuuga, los movimientos básicos del Jyuken-.

-¿Es una broma?-, Neji exigió. -¡Cualquier miembro puede hacer eso! Esto me quitara tiempo para mi propia formación-.

-Tu tiempo pertenece al clan y a la aldea antes que a ti-, le recordó Hinata, -dado todas tus quejas sobre el destino, parece que olvidaste eso, padre dice que es momento de que se te recuerde tu lugar-.

-Hmm-, respondió tranquilamente, -Realmente ha comenzado a crecer Hinata-sama. Esta comenzando a actuar como un verdadero Hyuuga de la rama principal, ¿es así como piensa castigarme?-.

-No Neji-, dijo dulcemente, -Esto es solo el principio-, con esto dicho ella se alejo.

Neji lentamente arrugo el papel antes de dirigirse a su habitación a dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Naruto y un par de clones ayudaron a llevar sus cosas a su nuevo hogar. Además, como la casa ya estaba amueblada, solo trajo su ropa y cosas personales, se sentía extraño el tener tanto espacio para si mismo.

A medio día Jiraiya trajo un gran pergamino, era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que el Pergamino Prohibido que Naruto había robado de la torre.

-Aquí tienes chico, sugiero que cuides muy bien este pergamino, hay solo dos en el mundo entero, el otro esta encerrado en una habitación secreta en la Torre Hokage, ten mucho cuidado a quien le dices sobre el, cualquier aldea ninja pagaría una fortuna para poner sus manos sobre el-.

Naruto agarro el enorme pergamino, -¡Guau! ¿Cuántos jutsus hay en esta cosa? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte?-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza, -Uno-.

-¿Solo uno?-.

Jiraiya asintió, -Este es el pergamino que contiene el Hiraishin no Jutsu-.

Naruto miro el pergamino, -Uhm, tal vez, probablemente, ¿este en blanco en su mayoría?-.

-¿Por qué no la abres y lo ves por ti mismo?-.

Naruto hizo eso, notando que las formulas y las instrucciones estaban escritas en deprimente tamaño pequeño. había mucho material, comenzó a desenrollar el pergamino, para ver cuanta información era, lo desenrollo y tuvo que relajarse, luego volvió a desenrollarlo y a relajarse un poco mas, al final, toda el piso de su sala estaba lleno de un montón de las mas complejas formulas e instrucciones que hubieran visto sus ojos.

-¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!-, grito Naruto.

-¿Finalmente te diste cuenta de lo difícil que va a ser esto? Aun no es tarde para arrepentirte-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, -No voy a retirar mi palabra, y no voy a renunciar a Hinata-chan-.

-Pues bien chico, te deseo mucha suerte-.

-¡Hey! ¿No vas a ayudarme Ero-sennin?-.

-Yo ya te había dicho, yo nunca pude aprenderlo, si tienes una pregunta especifica tratare de resolvértela lo mejor que pueda, en caso contrario, estas solo-.

-Bueno, ¿no me darás consejos o algo así?-.

-¿te sirve un poco de oración y ofrendas a Kami?-.

-¡Caramba! Gracias, eso es una gran cantidad de ayuda-.

Jiraiya miro a otro lado, -Mira chico, te daré algunos consejos generales. En primer lugar, no trates de estudiar todo a la vez, divídelo en secciones y estudia cada una por separado y averigua todo lo que puedas, espero que con eso puedas tener varias piezas y luego armar todo-.

-¿Quieres decir, como si fuera un gran, gran rompecabezas?-.

-Mas o menos, en segundo lugar, estoy seguro de que sabes usar el Kage Bunshin para aprender más rápido de lo normal-. Naruto asintió, -Siempre que estudies con Kage Bunshin, que no sean más de nueve o diez-.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡Puedo hacer un par de cientos y aprender mucho mas!-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza, -Esa es una buena idea para aprender taijutsu, o trabajar con jutsus que necesitan practica para hacerlo, sin embargo, para aprender algo nuevo, especialmente algo que requiere comprensión e interpretación, si utilizas mas clones las cosas se te harán confusas a la hora de asimilarlas. Eso no es bueno, el conocimiento que adquirirás será desordenado, así que no más de diez clones, como máximo-.

Naruto no estaba feliz, pero asintió.

-Y en tercer lugar, trabaja en el cada noche que estés en la aldea, incluso si estas enfermo o cansado, por lo menos estudia una hora. Puedes tener un montón de tiempo, pero vas a necesitar de cada minuto, esta cosa te va a frustrar como el infierno, puedo garantizarte desde este momento, tendrás que luchar para aprenderlo, ahora enrolla de nuevo el pergamino y te mostrare donde esconderlo-.

-Gracias Ero-sennin-.

-Chico, no me digas así-.

Naruto le sonrío, -Es eso, o pedófilo-.

-¿Por qué no solo me llamas Jiraiya-sensei, como cualquier otro estudiante que he tenido?-.

Naruto lo pensó, -No, creo que Ero-sennin te queda mejor-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la semana siguiente sucedieron eventos fuera de Konoha, que tendrán efectos importantes sobre el futuro de Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto estaba silbando alegremente mientras esperaba que toda la información se descargara, cerca de el había varios cadáveres en el piso. Eran los cuerpos de los guardias y los trabajadores que habían estado aquí. Tenía un poco de vergüenza, le había servido fielmente a Orochimaru, pero esas muertes eran necesarias para ocultar su identidad. Konoha tenía suficientes motivos para seguirle, y no quería sumarle a esos motivos que el sabia todos los secretos de Orochimaru.

La gente hablaba mucho sobre la ampliación de las comunicaciones, se hablaba de que un día alguien uso un teléfono en Konoha y llamo a alguien de Kumo, realmente fueron capaces de hablar. Kabuto pensaba que eso era absolutamente increíble, pero no era algo bueno, miles de kilómetros de líneas telefónicas eran fáciles de cortar o intervenir. Pero aun así, miles de líneas telefónicas por todo el mundo era algo sorprendente. Además había mas, también comenzaron a pavimentar los caminos que llevaban a los pueblos y ciudades más importantes. También era técnicamente posible el conectarse entre computadoras para permitir una transferencia rápida de información a través de grandes distancias, eso era muy útil, en comparación con las numerosas redes pequeñas que se encontraban en las distintas ciudades, todos los equipos podrían hacer una sola red que abarcara el mundo entero. Por supuesto, la idea de transmitir información rápidamente y fácilmente mas allá de las fronteras, haría que los señores feudales y Kages sufrieran ataques al corazón.

Cuando la descarga finalizo, Kabuto tenía en sus manos un disco y lo coloco en una caja de plástico. Luego, puso una bomba, puso el reloj, diez minutos serian suficientes para irse y borrar toda la información de Orochimaru. Dejo el lugar silbando, tenía el anillo de Orochimaru, lo que significaba que solo le faltaba una cosa por atender.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido el primero en volver a la base. El les dijo a todos que habían ganado, había sido una victoria aplastante y que Orochimaru se había quedado en las ruinas de Konoha para saborear su triunfo. Todos le creyeron sin dudar.

Especialmente Kimimaro, el nunca dudo del triunfo de Orochimaru, el quería desesperadamente estar allí para luchar junto a su señor, pero el hecho de que una enfermedad le ataco, le hizo imposible el poder levantarse de la cama. Kimimaro le agradeció a Kabuto cuando este le ofreció probar un nuevo tratamiento, que tal vez tuviera resultados, no dijo ninguna palabra cuando Kabuto le puso un sedante.

Kabuto espero a que Kimimaro estuviera inconsciente, según el monitor cardiaco el estaba ya en reposo.

Kabuto preparo una inyección y le hablo al inconsciente ninja.

-¿Sabes? Eres realmente una vergüenza para los ninjas, estabas dispuesto a convertirte en el cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama, un verdadero y noble sacrificio, solo para ser engañado por una enfermedad-, Kabuto sacudió la cabeza tristemente. -Entonces, ni siquiera se te permitirá morir en una lucha para servir a Orochimaru, la suerte puede ser muy cruel a veces-.

El encontró la vena principal en el brazo de Kimimaro e inyecto la sustancio, -Si hubiera sido capaz de curar tu enfermedad te hubiera pedido que vinieras conmigo, pero como ves, solo tienes unos pocos meses mas de vida, serán de mucho dolor y luego morirás lentamente, incluso morirás sin haber sido de utilidad a la persona que llamabas maestro. Esto es mucho mejor, un rápido e indoloro fin, morirás con el pensamiento de que Orochimaru triunfo, se que me darías las gracias, si pudieras claro esta-.

Kabuto estaba allí mientras veía que el ritmo cardiaco disminuya y finalmente se detenía, desconecto el monitor y se fue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando salio de la base escucho como la base ardía en llamas.

Suspirando comenzó a saltar a través de los árboles y comenzó su largo viaje, estaba seguro de que su maestro Sasori-sama estaría muy feliz de los regalos que le daría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ¿ahora que?-, dijo Kisame, -Esta es la primera vez que nos reunimos desde que Orochimaru nos traiciono-.

-Por lo menos su muerte nos proporcionara algunas ventajas-, dijo Sasori.

-No todo son malas noticias, bueno, eso creo-, respondió Deidara.

-Ichibi esta muerto-, dijo Itachi con calma, -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron a mirar a su líder.

-La posibilidad de que uno de los jinchuuriki fuera asesinado siempre estuvo presente, esto no afectara nuestro objetivo final-, dijo el líder con facilidad.

Kisame sonrío, -¿Y ahora que líder?-.

Pain respondió, -Tengo un plan…-.

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me alegra saber que les gusta, y realmente aprecio lo que me dicen. Sayonara…


	21. De vuelta a la normalidad

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Bueno, oficialmente tengo mil comentarios, esta es mi segunda historia más popular. Doy gracias a todos ustedes que han leído y sobre todo a los que han tenido el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Ahora solo hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar.

Si, Tsunade hará su aparición y será parte de la historia, confíen en mi, las razones de su regreso tendrán sentido.

En cuanto el entrenamiento de Naruto y su viaje con Jiraiya durante dos años y medio, recordaran ustedes que la razón principal de este viaje era para protegerlo de Akatsuki. Ellos todavía harán viajes, pero no durante tiempos prolongados.

También algunos de ustedes parecen estar preocupados de que no voy a terminar esta historia, por alguna razón. Por favor, relájense, siempre termino lo que comienzo, "Es mi manera de ser escritor". Ahora espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

* * *

**Capitulo 21: De vuelta a la normalidad**

El Consejo de Sunagakure no Sato estaba en silencio. El líder era un ninja llamado Sulamon. Este tenía unos cuantos años más que Sarutobi y era el líder de uno de los más grandes clanes de Suna. Si hubiera querido podría haber sido el Yondaime Kazekage. Pero siempre prefirió trabajar detrás de un escritorio. Pero ahora, con el Kazekage muerto, tuvo que revelar su presencia, y al parecer tendría que dirigir un ejército.

-Los siete días oficiales de alto al fuego terminan mañana, tenemos que tomar una decisión, tenemos que aceptar los términos o continuar con esta guerra- les informo.

-No podemos aceptar estos términos-, grito airadamente Hideo, -¡Son indignantes!-.

La mayoría de los demás miembros asintió.

Furido decidió leer algunos términos, -Tenemos que pagar diez millones de ryu en indemnizaciones durante los próximos cincuenta años. También no podemos iniciar una guerra sin antes pedirle permiso a Konoha. Los ninjas de Suna no podrán aceptar o realizar misiones mas allá de las fronteras de Kaze no Kuni (País del Viento)-, había mas, pero esos eran los mas importantes.

-¡Esos términos nos paralizarían! ¡Ya no seriamos considerados como una de las Cinco Naciones Ninja!-, dijo Hideo.

-Creo que ese es el punto-, dijo Sulamon.

-¿Podríamos, al menos, modificar algunos términos? Quizás podamos iniciar las negociaciones y llegar a un acuerdo razonable-, ofreció Furido.

Sulamon sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, -He intentado desde que recibimos estos términos, fui rechazado, la respuesta del Sandaime Hokage es muy clara, no habrá negociaciones, debemos aceptar sus términos-.

Sulamon dejo salir un suspiro cansado, las cosas no podían haber terminado mucho peor.

Su ejército había sufrido pérdidas del más del cincuenta por ciento, mientras que las pérdidas de Konoha habían sido mínimas. Tenia la esperanza de que su oferta de rendición incondicional hubiera sido lo suficiente para satisfacer el Hokage, probablemente si las fuerzas de Konoha hubieran recibido más daños, así habría sido. Pero con el poder de Konoha intacto y con el carácter de Sarutobi, se encontraban en una difícil posición.

-¿Sabe Sarutobi que nuestro Kazekage fue asesinado y que en realidad el que nos llevo a la guerra fue Orochimaru?-, pregunto Furido.

Sulamon asintió, -El esta consciente de este hecho. Afirma que, independientemente de que nuestro Kazekage fue asesinado, la decisión de atacar Konoha fue hecha por el. Siente que no fuimos engañados en ir a la guerra, que deliberadamente rompimos nuestra alianza al atacarlos. Siente que hemos demostrado que teníamos demasiada confianza y esta debe ser debilitada-.

Murmullos de descontento se escucharon en todo el lugar, la triste realidad era que ellos "habían" roto un tratado. Sarutobi había sido un tonto al confiar en ellos y, Sarutobi no era tonto, ese era el problema.

-Entonces reitero…-, dijo Hideo -… tenemos que luchar-.

-Baki-, Sulamon le miro, -En general, tu conoces el estado de nuestras fuerzas mejor que nadie, ¿Cuál es tu opinión? ¿Se puede ganar, o incluso sobrevivir a una guerra prolongada?-.

Baki se levanto y miro a los miembros del Consejo, -Aun tenemos importantes fuerzas y nuestras defensas son formidables. Si se trata de una lucha estoy seguro de que podríamos resistir un asedio durante muchos meses, quizás un año-.

-¿Un sitio?-, dijo Hideo con desgracia, -¿No podemos luchar en campo abierto?-.

-No-, respondió firmemente Baki. -Estamos demasiado débiles como para tener alguna posibilidad en campo abierto, si luchamos de esa manera, me temo que perderemos rápidamente-.

-Después de eso Suna seria destruida-, continuo Sulamon. -Ese también seria el final si nos sitian. No, me temo que no podemos luchar contra ellos-.

-Esos términos nos arruinaran como potencia-, afirmo Hideo.

-Si, por lo menos en una generación-, dijo Sulamon. -Pero quizás las generaciones futuras sean capaces de recuperar lo que hemos perdido, a pesar de todo, es nuestro deber salvar Suna. Aunque seamos valientes, seria necio querer luchar. Si lo hacemos el único fin que tendríamos seria la destrucción de la aldea. Por lo tanto, no tenemos más remedio que rendirnos-.

Furido suspiro, -Este tratado hará a Konoha mucho mas potente y reduciría el numero de Grandes Aldeas Ninja a cuatro-.

Sulamon asintió, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

En una votación de ocho contra uno, Suna acepto las condiciones de entrega.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el norte, las cosas habían sido diferentes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Ta no Kuni (País del Campo de Arroz), en el castillo del Daimyo, las puertas que conducían al salón del trono fueron abiertas. Desde la puerta hasta la tarima, todos los señores del país se alinearon. Danzo encabezo un contingente de veinte ninjas, todos los presentes allí se doblegaron. Danzo sabia que Sarutobi no confiaba plenamente en el, pero el Hokage le permitió venir como una favor. Danzo quería demostrarse a si mismo, pero incluso sin eso, todavía sonreía. Le hubiera encantado haber entrado en la habitación y destruir el trono. Pero con su cuerpo lastimado no podía hacer eso. En cambio, camino lentamente, con toda la dignidad y poderío de un conquistador.

Cuando Danzo alcanzo una distancia cercana a la tarima del trono, el Daimyo de Ta no Kuni bajo los escalones. El hombre sin duda, traía puesto su voluminoso traje morado y de oro. El cuidadosamente recogió sus túnicas mientras bajaba, lentamente entrego su espada ceremonial y la ofreció.

-Como Daimyo de Ta no Kuni, ofrezco la rendición-.

Con su único brazo Danzo tomo la espada con una mano, -Como representante del Hokage y del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), acepto el honorablemente su petición-.

Todo esto era ceremonial, la entrega ya había sido negociada, Sarutobi considero que el hombre había sido una victima de la voluntad de Orochimaru, como tal le mostró gran misericordia. Ta no Kuni se anexaría a Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) y el hombre ya no seria considerado un Daimyo de una nación independiente. Sin embargo, seguiría habitando en su castillo, la única diferencia es que el seria un gobernante, bajo la autoridad del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni.

La entrega marco el final de la guerra contra Oto, la mayoría de los ninjas de Oto habían muerto en las calles de Konoha, los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron, todas las cosas en las que Orochimaru trabajo toda su vida habían sido desmanteladas y destruidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde has estado la ultima semana?-, pregunto Naruto. El y Jiraiya se encontraban en el patio trasero de su nuevo hogar.

-Chico, no todas mis responsabilidades te involucran-.

Naruto frunció el ceño, -¿Cómo que? ¿Espiar en el baño de mujeres?-.

-No, por supuesto que no-, respondió Jiraiya con una leve tos, -Eso lo hago en mi propio tiempo libre-.

-Da igual-, murmuro Naruto, -así que Ero-sennin, dime ¿Cuándo voy a recibir mi primera misión como Chunin? Le he estado pidiendo al viejo una, pero todo lo que me dijo es que tenía que hablar contigo-.

Jiraiya asintió, -Esto se debe a que en los próximos meses no harás cualquier misión-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa que no haré misiones?-, exigió Naruto.

Jiraiya suspiro, no se sorprendió por los gritos del rubio, -Miro chico, tenemos cerca de tres años para construirte una reputación y convertirte en el ninja mas fuerte de este pueblo, eso significa que no harás misiones seguidas, las misiones que te den van a ser especialmente difíciles, serán elegidas no solo para mejorar tu reputación, sino para poner a prueba tus limites y obligarte a desarrollar habilidades que necesitas-.

-¿Misiones difíciles? ¡Eso suena genial!-.

-Si, pero estas misiones "van" a ser mas dura y necesitas estar listo-.

-Pero estoy listo-, insistió Naruto, -quiero decir, le barrí el suelo con un montón de enemigos, ¿Por qué crees que el viejo me promovió?-.

-Lo hiciste bien-, admitió Jiraiya, -Y tu nuevo rango es bien merecido. Pero a pesar de que eres un Chunin el hecho es que tienes muchas deficiencias básicas que tenemos que eliminar antes de que vayas a alguna misión-.

-¿Cómo que?-.

-Bueno, tu debilidad mas evidente es tu taijutsu, Ebisu fue capaz de hacer que sea algo bueno, pero no esta cerca de ser excelente-.

-¿vas a enseñarme taijutsu?-.

-No te enseñare cualquier taijutsu-, dijo Jiraiya con orgullo, -Chico, vas a aprender el estilo Sennin, uno de los mas raros y exigentes estilos conocidos por el hombre o la rana-.

Naruto le miro extrañamente y de su boca salieron las palabras, -¿El hombre o la rana?-.

-Además, técnicamente, yo no te lo enseñare-.

-¡Oh, diablos, vas a dejarme solo como Kakashi-sensei!-.

-No chico, voy a dejarte con un especialista que te entrenara en las mañanas mientras me ocupo de algunas responsabilidades, luego volveré en la tarde para trabajar contigo en otras habilidades y jutsus-.

Naruto miro al hombre con recelo, -¿Vas a enseñarme jutsus a mí?-.

-Debes estar seguro de ello, pero ahora quiero presentarte a tu maestro. Pero antes de eso quiero darte una advertencia-, Jiraiya le miro gravemente. -Fukasaku-sensei puede ser muy estricto, no le hables mal y no le hables como si fuera un animal de compañía, o usara la regla-.

-¿La regla?-.

-Lo sabrás después chico, confía en mi, el puede parecer diferente, pero el me enseño el estilo Sennin y te garantizo de que te va a enseñar mucho también, ¿estas dispuesto a conocerlo?-.

-Claro-, Naruto esperaba que Jiraiya se fuera de la casa y trajera a su nuevo sensei, pero en cambio, Jiraiya se mordió el dedo pulgar e hizo una secuencia de sellos, golpeo el suelo y una bocanada de humo apareció.

Cuando el humo desapareció había una rana sentada allí, Naruto le miraba como si no hubiera visto una rana jamás. Tenía un kimono negro, barba gris y bigote. La rana le miro y luego se dirigió a Jiraiya, -¿así que este es Naruto?-.

-Si-, dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que la rana pudiera hablar, el había visto hablar a una tortuga y había odio de Kakashi, que sus perros ninja podían hablar.

-Se ve bastante estupido-, dijo la rana.

-¡Mira quien habla!-, grito Naruto, -¿A quien le llamas estupido, rana tonta?-.

Jiraiya cerro los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes, -Chico, no deberías haber dicho eso-.

La rana miro arriba y abajo a Naruto, -Jiraiya-chan, ¿Por qué no me dejas solo con el boca floja?-.

-Esta bien, pero trate de no lastimarlo mucho-.

-No hay promesas-.

Jiraiya suspiro, -Chico, recuerda lo que te dije, se cortes-, uso un Shunshin y se fue.

Naruto miro a la rana, -De ninguna manera aprenderé algo de una sucia rana-.

-Bueno, con esa actitud claro que no-, la rana tomo la regla de madera que estaba en su espalda y la blandió como una espada samurai, -Ahora, para tu primera lección-. La rana salto hasta estar cerca de la cara de Naruto y le golpeo con la regla, "thwack".

-¡Ay!-, Naruto se toco la mejilla abofeteada, -¡Eso me dolió!-.

-Como decía…-, la rana continuo diciendo, -… tu primera lección será llamarme Fukasaku-sensei, nunca me dirás de otra manera, sobre todo "tonta rana". Ahora, Jiraiya-chan me pidió que te enseñara el estilo Sennin, podemos hacerlo de la manera difícil o… bueno, técnicamente solo existe la manera difícil-.

Naruto miro a la rana, -¡Olvídalo! De ninguna manera aprenderá algo de ti, ¿de todos modos nunca he visto a una rana luchar?-.

-¿Oh? ¿Crees que una rana no puede luchar?-.

-así es-, dijo Naruto.

-Muy bien, vamos a tener un mástil, si me pegas una sola vez voy a dejarte solo-.

-Bien-, Naruto avanzo para patearla.

La rana salto y en un movimiento de su muñeca abofeteo las dos mejillas del rubio, "thwack, thwack".

-¡Ahora si estoy enojado!-, grito Naruto y se dirigió a la rana para mostrarle que el era superior.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya regreso al comienzo de la tarde para encontrarse con un jadeante y agotado Naruto acostado sobre su espalda con Fukasaku sentado en su pecho.

-¿No paso nada malo?-, pregunto Jiraiya.

-Me recuerda a ti-, dijo Fukasaku. Miro hacia abajo y le apunto con la regla, -Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?-.

Un cansado Naruto grito, -Fukasaku-sensei-.

-Bueno-, la rana asintió. -Mañana empezaremos con el estilo Sennin-, desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

Jiraiya se acerco y ayudo a Naruto a pararse sobre sus pies, -Te dije que deberías haber sido educado-.

Naruto asintió, -¡Diablos, no sabia que las ranas golpearan tan duro!-.

-Ellas pueden ser muy sorprendentes-, dijo en acuerdo Jiraiya, comenzó a sonreír, -así que ahora les tienes mas respeto, ¿eh?-.

-Claro que si-.

-Eso es bueno, ¿te gustaría ser capaz de convocarlas?-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yosh, gracias por ayudarme-.

Tenten le sonrío a su sensei, -Estamos encantados de ayudarle-.

-¿Esta seguro de que eso es sabio sensei?-, dijo Neji mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas, -Pensé que su estancia en el hospital seria larga-.

Gai asintió cansado, -Los médicos me dijeron que debería descansar cuatro o cinco meses, pero saldré de allí en un mes, ¡Si no lo consigo correré 500 vueltas alrededor de toda Konoha hacia tras!-.

Neji y Tenten compartieron una sonrisa, al parecer, su sensei estaba bien, -¿Esta seguro de hacer esto ahora?-, pregunto Tenten, -Estoy seguro de que ellos entenderán-.

Gai sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, -Aunque me falte fuerza para caminar, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto, además, me he retrasado demasiado-.

Sus dos exalumnos no trataron de hablar del tema, la verdad era que ambos eran felices de ayudarlo, aunque también se sentían obligados. Mientras caminaban por las calles, la gente se detenía a alabarlos y aplaudirles, sus rostros eran muy conocidos en la aldea y sobre todo el de Gai. Este último respondía efusivamente a los elogios, pero parecía un poco débil y avergonzado por ello.

Por fin los tres llegaron al extremo norte de la aldea, con todo el esfuerzo y dolor del mundo Gai se levanto y toco en una puerta. Cuando esta se abrió revelo a dos personas que le saludaron, una era una mujer de pelo oscuro y un hombre con unas increíbles cejas gruesas.

Aun con todo el dolor que sentía Gai se inclino, Neji y Tenten hicieron lo mismo.

-He venido a pedirles disculpas y rogar por su perdón-, dijo Gai a los padres de Lee, -Yo era el sensei de Lee y no pude protegerlo-.

Ellos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, luego el padre de Lee le dijo tranquilizadoramente, -Maito Gai, sabemos todo hiciste todo lo que pudiste por el bien de nuestro hijo y le vengaste, tienes nuestro perdón como nuestro agradecimiento-.

Gai levanto la cabeza y asintió con gratitud, -Su hijo era mi precioso aprendiz y siempre lamentare el haberlo perdido-.

Las cinco personas recordaron y honraron las llamas de juventud de Rock Lee.

El siempre disfrutaba la primavera de la juventud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de haber firmado el contrato de convocación, Naruto se mordió su dedo pulgar e hizo la secuencia de sellos que Jiraiya le enseño, bombeo tanto chakra como pudo, con el deseo de convocar una rana, -Kuchiyose no Jutsu-, al instante hubo una gran bocanada de humo.

Naruto espero con impaciencia, para ver el tamaño de la rana que había convocado.

-Hola, ¿tienes dulces?-.

Naruto miro hacia abajo para ver a una rana de color rojo y negro del tamaño de un pequeño perro, -¡Oh mierda! ¡Quería convocar algo mas grande!-.

Jiraiya no lo dijo, pero estaba impresionado. Convocar a Gamakichi, la descendencia del jefe sapo, era muy, muy bueno para su primer intento, -Chico, veo que vas a necesitar trabajar mucho en esto-.

Gamikichi miro a Jiraiya y luego a Naruto, -así que, ¿me van a dar algún dulce o chips o que?-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra semana paso.

Con el fin de la guerra las reparaciones comenzaron a notarse y la vida empezó a regresar a la normalidad. Jiraiya y el Hokage estaban teniendo una reunión privada.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Naruto?-.

-Nada mal-, admitió Jiraiya, -El esta comenzando a aumentar sus habilidades, ya comenzó a dominar la convocación de ranas y también empezó a aprender el estilo Sennin. También le comencé a enseñar el Rasengan, lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, en unos pocos meses creo que lo conseguirá-.

Sarutobi asintió.

-¿todos los equipos ya han regresado?-.

-Si-, dijo Sarutobi. -Todas las instalaciones de Orochimaru han sido destruidas y los presos han sido liberados, aunque no se logro capturar a muchos de los guardias y sirvientes que había en ellas, la mayoría huyeron al enterarse de la muerte de Orochimaru-.

-No se les puede culpar, teniendo en cuenta las "investigaciones" en las que participaron-, Jiraiya se detuvo un poco, -Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte, se trata de Akatsuki-.

Jiraiya gano la atención de Sarutobi, todo en lo que participara Uchiha Itachi le llamaba la atención, -¿si?-.

-Es bastante interesante, hace algunos meses comenzaron sus actividades y ahora parece que desaparecieron completamente del mapa, mis redes de espionaje me han dicho esto, porque es de alta prioridad, parece que todos desaparecieron-.

-Eso es inusual, ¿tienes alguna idea de porque de repente están inactivos?-.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, no creo que tenga nada que ver con la guerra o con la muerte de Orochimaru. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que el fue un miembro, tal vez sea por el, pero, ¿Cuál seria su motivo real? No puedo ni siquiera imaginármelo-.

Sarutobi encendió su pipa y tomo un par de caladas para considerar lo que escucho, -Bueno, el hecho de que han considerado estar inactivos es una buena noticia-.

-Probablemente-, dijo Jiraiya, pero se mostró reticente, -Pero tengo la desagradable sensación de que tendremos que pagar nuestra buena suerte en el futuro-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocultos en su base de Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia), Pain termino de contar sus planes y asintió. El nuevo plan comenzaría a entrar en vigor pronto, es probable que tardara un par de años antes de entrar en vigor, estaba bien, podría ser paciente. Por el momento, trabajarían en aumentar los recursos financieros de la organización y en la destrucción de Hanzo y su poderío. En poco tiempo seria el gobernante de ese país y algunos años después seria el gobernante del mundo, Pain sonrío.

Operación, Sangre Nueva estaba en curso…

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

PERDON, ^^ mi excusa es que tengo algunos inconvenientes escolares que me tienen con las manos atadas, ustedes saben como es esto. Tambien ha llegado a mi conocimiento que creen que la historia de _SEMILLAS PARA EL FUTURO_ se esta retrasando mucho y me han pedido que la de en adopcion, la respuesta es **NO**, tengo varios capitulos diseñados y las escenas, lo que pasa es que tengo problemas con el capitulo 5, pero vere como le hago para resolverlos, sin mas por el momento le envio saludos a _Kamalth_ que esta desaparecido.


	22. La mision

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

* * *

**Capitulo 22: La misión**

Habían pasado tres meses…

Hinata estaba tarareando alegremente en la cocina, estaba friendo la carne, también estaba haciendo arroz, solo le faltaba cortar las verduras.

Naruto se asomo a la cocina, -¡Eso huele muy bien! ¿Esta listo ya Hinata-chan?-.

-Casi Naruto-kun-, le respondió.

-Pero tengo mucha… hambre-, el gimió, -¡Estoy murieeendo!-. Coloco sus manos sobre su estomago y comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, como si estuviera al borde de un colapso.

Hinata puso una mano en su boca para ocultar su risa, ella amaba como era Naruto y no le importaba si a veces parecía tonto, -La cena estará lista en unos minutos más Naruto-kun, ¿crees que puedas aguantar un poco más?-.

El gimió pero asintió, -Hey Hinata-chan, ¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo de ese delicioso ramen tuyo?-.

-Voy a hacer mas la semana que viene Naruto-kun, ayer comiste eso-.

-¿Por qué solo lo haces una vez a la semana?-.

-Porque no es saludable para ti-, le dijo. -Necesitas mas vitaminas y proteínas, esto ya esta hecho, ¿Por qué no preparas la mesa mientras llevo esto?-.

Mientras estaban cenando Naruto le comenzó a alardear sobre su taijutsu y su ultimo "súper cool" jutsu que Jiraiya le estaba mostrando. De igual manera, Hinata estaba reflexionando sobre lo mucho que había podido disfrutar los últimos meses.

Desde la cena con su padre, su vida casi se había convertido en un sueño. Ella siempre había querido ser reconocida por Naruto y poder salir con el. Ahora lo tenia, y no solo eso, tenia la bendición de su padre para hacerlo. Ella estaba decidida a pasar todo el tiempo con el como sea posible. Su padre también había tomado interés en ella y comenzó a entrenarla. Así pues, mientras estuviera en la aldea, ella entrenaría en las mañanas y parte de la tarde, luego iría con Naruto.

Era el cielo.

Ellos por lo general salían de cita los sábados por la noche, el resto del tiempo se veían y ella cocinaba para el. Luego se sentaban y hablaban, o escuchaban historias. Se quedaría con el hasta que fuera la hora para irse a casa. Pero para ser sincera, le hubiera gustado haberse mudado a la casa de Naruto, a una de las habitaciones de invitados, pero, su padre no hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello. Sumándole el hecho de que no podría tener el descaro de pedirle algo así a Naruto.

Todo el tiempo que ella le había observado en el pasado, se había imaginado como seria ser su novia. La realidad era incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Desde la muerte de su madre, creció en un ambiente frío y estéril. Todo era serio, todo era oficial, incluso cuando nadie te veía. Estar con Naruto era como vivir entre el día y la noche. El era calido y amable, siempre haciéndola reír, se preocupaba por lo que pensaba y realmente le gustaba escuchar lo que ella tenia que decir, así que siempre que ella estaba con el, siempre estaba sonriente y feliz.

Excepto cuando hablaban de eso…

-¿Has hecho algún progreso con el Hiraishin no Jutsu?-, le pregunto.

Naruto dejo de comer y parece que su buen estado de animo se evaporo, -La verdad es que no Hinata-chan, trabajo cada noche en el, pero no tiene sentido para mi, es tan complicado que parece que no puedo avanzar-, el observo la preocupación en el rostro de Hinata y le dio una gran sonrisa, -Pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré-.

-¿Jiraiya-sama te esta ayudando?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, -La verdad es que no, le he hecho algunas preguntas sobre algunas formulas, pero el me dijo que tengo que resolver las cosas por mi cuenta-.

Ella no esperaba esa respuesta, -pensé que eras su estudiante, ¿Por qué no te ayuda?-.

-El me ayuda mucho mas de lo que Kakashi hizo por mi, lo veo todas las tardes y me enseña algún jutsus y control de chakra, además de que me da experiencia para ser un maestro espía-.

-¿Un maestro espía?-, Hinata sonaba un poco confundida, -¿No eras un especialista en combate?-, ella adoraba a Naruto, pero incluso estaba dispuesta a admitir que era de un carácter fuerte y su actitud no era la mejor para la vigilancia.

-En realidad Hinata-chan, se algo acerca de la clandestinidad y ser invisible cuando lo necesito-, con esto recordó a las multitudes enojadas cuando hacia alguna broma, -Realmente estoy aprendiendo mucho de Ero-sennin, pero en lo que se refiere al Hiraishin no Jutsu, tengo que aprenderlo por mi cuenta-.

-¿puedo ayudarte?-.

-Hinata-chan, gracias, pero…-.

-Soy buena con las formulas-, ella balbuceo, -Tal vez pueda contribuir, por lo menos un poco-.

-Eso es realmente amable Hinata-chan, pero cocinas para mi todos estos grandiosos alimentos, no podría pedirte que estudiaras también-, el bajo la cara, -Eso seria pedir demasiado-.

-Naruto-kun-, ella le miro seriamente, -Nunca me pediste que te cocinara, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo, ser capaz de darte una buena comida nutritiva me hace muy feliz, quiero ayudarte aprender ese jutsus Naruto, si pudiera hacerlo entonces me harías muy feliz-.

El pensó sobre ello, -¿estas segura Hinata-chan?-.

Ella asintió, -Estoy seguro de eso Naruto-kun, estas en esta situación por mí. Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que no termines con el sello-, con eso ella bajo el rostro, -Yo quiero… quiero que podamos estar juntos un día, seria muy feliz si puedo ayudar a que eso se haga realidad-.

El asintió lentamente, -Muy bien, me encantaría que me ayudaras-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia el puente, que era el habitual punto de encuentro del Equipo Kakashi. Estaba arrastrando los pies, no quería pasar otro par de horas con su equipo en silencio y maldiciendo a su sensei por no llegar temprano, mientras estaba caminando por la calle observo a un rubio correr. El rubio llevaba unos pantalones anchos y cortos, y una camiseta oscura. Ah, y había un sapo con una barba y un kimono sentado en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Naruto-, le grito.

Naruto se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, al verla el sonrío y se dirigió a ella, la pelirosa con solo ver su sonrisa se sintió feliz, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Es bueno verte!-.

-también es bueno verte Naruto, ¿Dónde has estado? Apenas y te veo después de que dieron los nuevos rangos-.

-¡Oh, es que he estado entrenando! ¿Y tu?-.

Sakura dejo salir un suspiro, -He hecho un montón de misiones, nada demasiado emocionante, tengo una nueva compañera de equipo-.

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando la rana hablo, -Es suficiente, deja de hablar, ¿eres un ninja o una anciana chismosa? Vuelve a correr-.

-Hai Fakasaku-sensei, lo siento Sakura-chan, me tengo que ir-, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo en la dirección original, -¡Te veré después!-, le grito.

-Si, esperare-, Sakura estaba allí y vio como el rubio desapareció de su campo de visión, comenzó a pensar en el tiempo cuando Naruto estaba detrás de ella, en todas las veces en que el le preguntaba por citas o había intentado hablar con ella, y ahora ni siquiera podía hablar unos minutos con ella, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Cuando llego al puente, recordó como de diferentes eran las cosas ahora, en un lado del puente estaba Sasuke, en el otro lado su nueva compañera. Ambos estaban mirando al agua, y ni se dirigían la mirada, coloco una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y se les acerco, una vez mas, para intentar mantener al equipo unido, o algo parecido.

-Buenos días Sasuke-.

-Hn- fue su única respuesta, ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla.

Suspiro y se dirigió a su compañera, -Buenos días Tayuya-.

Tayuya al menos la miro y reconocía su existencia, -Buenos días Sakura-, ella elevo la voz un poco, -¿Y como esta Sasuke-emo el día hoy?-.

Sasuke se puso rígido ante aquel comentario, pero se negó a responder, había hablado muy a menudo con Naruto, pero prefirió tratar a Tayuya como si no existiera.

-Por favor, no comiencen de nuevo-, dijo tranquilamente Sakura estaba intentando desesperadamente mantener la frágil paz que todavía tenia el equipo.

-Da igual-, dijo Tayuya mientra se encogía de hombros y miraba había el agua.

Sakura decidió quedarse del lado de Tayuya, ya que conoció como era Sasuke y que no le gustaría que ella se acercara.

Cuando Tayuya había sido asignada al equipo, Sakura se preocupo porque creyó que esta competiría con ella por la atención de su Sasuke, pero no había sido así.

FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke le hablo directamente a su nueva compañera de equipo después de que Kakashi se las presento, -Espero que su plan de entrenamiento no sea pedirme citas-.

Sakura se deprimió al escuchar el desprecio en la voz del Uchiha.

Tayuya le vio mal, -¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que quiero salir con un arrogante cabrón como tu?-.

Sasuke, Sakura e incluso Kakashi se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sakura había escuchado una vez como Hinata insulto a Sasuke en defensa de Naruto, pero nunca antes había visto, sinceramente nunca imagino, que una chica abiertamente insultara a Sasuke.

-¡No insultes a Sasuke-kun!-, le grito por reflejo.

Tayuya le miro, -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le voy a lastimar sus malditos sentimientos? ¿Es un ninja o una princesa?-.

Sasuke le dio una mirada fría, -Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, heredero y último hijo del poderoso Clan Uchiha-.

Tayuya le sonrío fríamente -¿Y eso a mi que me importa?-.

Así fue como empezó todo, desde allí empeoro. Tayuya simplemente se negó a tratar a Sasuke como algo especial, ella no le reconocía como el líder del equipo, tampoco le reconoció como un genio o incluso un gran ninja. De hecho, debido a su experiencia ella era la más fuerte y la mejor ninja del equipo. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por conocerlo o entablar una conversación. Naruto había tratado de ser un rival para Sasuke, Tayuya no quería ser nada de Sasuke, y en respuesta Sasuke decidió ignorarla, esto ocasiono mucha incomodidad y tranquilidad la mayor parte de las veces.

Sakura había pensado que todo era un malentendido, por lo que quiso decirle a Tayuya lo grande que era Sasuke.

-Deberías ser buena con Sasuke-kun-, le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-, le pregunto Tayuya.

-Porque el es un gran ninja-.

Tayuya la miro sin impresionarse, -Si es tan grande, ¿Por qué sigue siendo un Genin? He oído que este Naruto al que estoy sustituyendo fue ascendido a Chunin, si Sasuke-emo es tan maravilloso y tan poderoso, ¿Por qué sigue siendo un Genin?-.

-Sasuke-kun no ha tenido la oportunidad de demostrar lo poderoso que es-.

-Si el no lo ha demostrado, ¿Cómo puedes decir que es increíble? ¿Qué ha hecho realmente?-.

Sakura pensó en ello, -Sobrevivió contra un poderoso ninja llamado Haku-.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese tal Haku, y si sobrevivió no me impresiona, se supone que tiene que hacerlo, eso no es realmente increíble-.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada más, -El lucho contra Orochimaru y casi le derroto-.

Tayuya comenzó a reír fuertemente, -¿Eso lo hace poderoso?-, ella grito y se abrazo de las costillas para tratar de calmar su risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-, exigió Sakura.

-¡Orochimaru-sama era uno de los mas poderosos ninjas en este mundo! ¿Crees sinceramente que un simple Genin podría sobrevivir a una lucha real durante diez segundos? Yo "luche" contra Orochimaru, al igual que mis otros compañeros, esa era su forma de poner a prueba a las personas que el consideraba que eran interesantes. Déjame adivinar, en algún momento, Sasuke estaba completamente paralizado, ¿verdad?-.

Sakura podía recordar ese momento, ella pensó que había muerto junto a Sasuke, sus cuerpos habían sido completamente paralizados.

Ver el gruñido de Sakura hizo que Tayuya continuara, -Y una vez que el decidió que estaba interesado en Sasuke le dio un pequeño regalo, ¿no? Un sello de maldición que le dio más poder-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Yo solía tener uno también, al igual que todos mis excompañeros, el tiene mucha suerte, el noventa por ciento de los que obtienen el sello maldito mueren. Por eso y porque sobrevivió, Orochimaru no lo mato, el lo quería vivo para utilizarlo mas tarde-.

La idea de que alguien podría utilizar a Sasuke le dio escalofríos, respondió -al día siguiente derroto el solo a un trío de ninjas de Oto, "-¿El solo?-", pregunto Sakura-interior, "-Pero también nos ayudaron Ino-cerda y Lee ¿verdad?-". Sakura le dijo que se tranquilizara, "-Estoy tratando de hacer que Sasuke-kun gane un punto-".

-Así que derroto a Dosu, Kin y Zaku, ¿eh? Eso no es demasiado sorprendente, pero apuesto que utilizo el sello de maldición. Yo podría haberlos derrotado fácilmente si hubiera usado mi sello de maldición-.

Era cierto, pensó Sakura, Sasuke había tenido una fuerza increíble y aterradora, abrumo a sus oponentes, pero de igual forma si no lo hubiera utilizado podría haber ganado, ¿verdad?

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha hecho?-, pregunto Tayuya.

Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa que pudiera impresionar a la chica, -El es el último miembro del Clan Uchiha-.

-Eso seria cierto si el fuera débil, pero no tiene nada que ver, ¿Por qué se supone que debo de respetarlo solo por ser el ultimo miembro de un clan?-.

-El ha tenido una vida difícil-, defendió Sakura, -Vio como su hermano mayor asesino a todo su clan y ha estado solo desde entonces-.

Tayuya la miro con furia, esto hizo que ella diera un paso atrás, -Mi madre era una prostituta que nunca me dijo ni una sola vez que me amaba y me abandono cuando tenía cinco años. Crecí en un orfanato, donde todos los niños me decían que era la hija de una prostituta hasta que cumplí nueve años. Luego fui vendida a uno de los sirvientes de Orochimaru y fui enviada a Otogakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta del Sonido). No te diré como fue mi vida allí, pero te diré que tuve mucha suerte de que Orochimaru quisiera utilizarme como uno de sus ninjas y no como un objeto para experimentar-, Tayuya sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, -Tu pequeño príncipe puede haber tenido dificultades para crecer, pero no quiere decir que sea el único, asimismo, no significa que todo el mundo tenga que darle un beso en el culo. Pero el tiene que hacerle frente a eso y seguir adelante-.

Sakura se sorprendió, ella nunca había pensado que cualquier otra persona podría no ser conmovida por el trágico pasado de Sasuke.

Tayuya le miro, -No soy como tu, yo no le besare el trasero a la gente-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Tayuya la miro ocasionando que Sakura se hiciera para atrás, -¿a que crees que me refiero? El se caga en todos nosotros y luego sonríe para decirnos que seguirá cagándonos-.

-¡Sasuke-kun no hace eso!-.

-Por supuesto que lo hace-, Tayuya se rió de nuevo, -El no tiene respeto por ti en ningún sentido, pero entonces, ¿Por qué sigues buscándolo? ¿No te respetas a ti misma o que?-, con eso Tayuya se fue.

Sakura se quedo allí.

END FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ese día Sakura dejo de molestar a Sasuke. Además cuando Tayuya exigió en voz alta y vulgar que Kakashi entrenara a todos por igual Sakura la apoyo. Desde ese momento su entrenamiento se hizo más difícil y comenzó una amistad con Tayuya algo cautelosa. Pero eso no quiso decir que renuncio a Sasuke, dejar su viejo sueño era muy difícil, pero poco a poco fue haciéndolo, incluso si no tenia esperanzas de romance con el, todavía quería ser amiga de el. Pero ella estaba comenzando a preguntarse si eso era posible.

Con la salida de Naruto no había nadie más que pudiera hacer que Sasuke participara en las conversaciones, y solo se alejo más y más. Y cuando lo hacia solía demandar que Kakashi le enseñara algún jutsu. Cada vez parecía que sus amigos, su aldea, su equipo, se volvían cosas superfluas y lo único que le interesaba era adquirir poder.

Sakura se inclino contra el barandal y cerro los ojos, ver a Naruto esta mañana le había recordado buenos momentos, habían sido duros, pero al final siempre habían sido divertidos. Toda su diversión y felicidad parecían haberse esfumado junto con su compañero rubio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día Hokage-sama tuvo una reunión privada con el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego). Cuando esta termino, hizo que Jiraiya fuera a su despacho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-He oído que tuvo una reunión con el Daimyo-, dijo Jiraiya cuando entro en la oficina y tomo asiento.

El Hokage asintió mientras encendía su pipa, -tus fuentes tienen mucha razón-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?-, pregunto Jiraiya, -Debe ser algo importante si me hablaste-.

-El Daimyo ha recibido muchas peticiones de diversos señores feudales, comerciantes y banqueros. Parece que uno de nuestros ninjas ha adquirido un gran numero de deudas y se esta negando a pagarlas, el decidió por su honor resolver y corregir esta situación. Como tal el se comprometió a pagar todas las deudas de este ninja, lo que significa que nuestro ninja adeuda una cantidad de siete millones de ryo-.

-¿Siete millones? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien pueda reunir esa deuda y no ser atrapada?-.

-Sospecho que nadie tuvo el valor, o la estupidez para obligarla-.

-¿Eh?-, Jiraiya palideció, -¡Oh no! No querrás decir…-.

Sarutobi simplemente asintió, -Me temo que el amor de Tsunade por los juegos de azar ha llegado demasiado lejos-.

-Y también su mala suerte, al parecer-.

El Hokage expulso una bocanada de humo, -EL Daimyo insiste en que ella debe regresar a la aldea y reunirse con el, para hacer los arreglos necesario para pagar su deuda-.

-El va a pedir el collar como pago-.

Sarutobi asintió, -Si ella no puede pagar su deuda, el Daimyo estará en todo su derecho de hacerlo-.

Jiraiya se burlo entre dientes, -Eso si sobrevive a su furia-.

-No-, dijo Sarutobi rotundamente, -Tsunade ha estado actuando mal, ella debe pagar sus deudas independientemente de si quiere o no. Creo que se puede llegar a un acuerdo, pero ella debe volver y reunirse con el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni en persona, el me ha pedido esto y no puedo negarme-.

-Y esperas que yo la encuentre, ¿verdad? No será fácil, porque ella es muy buena cuando quiere esconderse-.

-Si alguien puede encontrarla eres tu Jiraiya-.

Jiraiya pensó en ello, -Esto puede tomar algo de tiempo, ¿puedo llevarme a alguien conmigo?-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Jiraiya volvió tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto inmediatamente supo que algo pasaba.

-Empaca tus cosas chico-, dijo Jiraiya, -tenemos una misión-.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Gracias por su apoyo y sigan leyendo esta historia, jeje y recuerden, es una traduccion, no es mi historia...

JA NE!!


	23. Viaje por carretera

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Tengo que compartir con ustedes un omake que recibí de parte de RIVERDALESWHITEFLASH. En este sugiere el curso de la reunión del Señor Feudal con Tsunade.

Daimyo: Dame el collar.

Se escucha una fuerte explosión de varias millas de distancia.

Tsunade: pregunta alegremente ¿darte qué?

…

Daimyo: ¿Qué te parece si trabajas en el hospital hasta que me pagues los siete millones de ryo?

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Viaje por la carretera**

Los dos estaban sentados encima del Monumento Hokage, viendo el atardecer. Hacia un poco de frío por lo que el tenia sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?- pregunto silenciosamente.

-Ero-sennin dice que podríamos tardar de dos semanas a dos meses- dijo Naruto.

-¿Dos meses?- pregunto desolada. -Pero eso significa que te perderás mi cumpleaños y no podremos celebrar juntos el año nuevo-.

El asintió, -Lo se Hinata-chan y realmente lo siento, pero es una misión, no puedo negarme-.

Ella suspiro, -Lo se Naruto-kun, tenemos nuestras obligaciones, solo deseo que no tuvieras que estar lejos de mi durante tanto tiempo-.

-Bueno, tal vez tengamos suerte y estaremos de vuelta pronto-.

-¿Cuál es la misión a la que iras, o no puedes decirme?-.

-Oh, si te puedo decir sobre eso Hinata-chan- respondió animadamente. -No es que sea algo especial, solo vamos a traer a una señora llamada Tsunade-.

-¿Tsunade?- pregunto Hinata con voz entrecortada, -¡¿Tsunade?!-.

Naruto parecía confundido por la reacción -Supongo que si, Ero-sennin debe saberlo, vamos a traerla dado que tiene que pagar algunas deudas-.

-Naruto-kun, ¿no sabes quien es? Ella es uno de los Sannin, es uno de los tres legendarios, era compañera de equipo de Orochimaru y Jiraiya-.

-¿Compañeros de equipo? Supongo que eso significa que esta Tsunade es de la misma edad que Ero-sennin, ella debe ser muy vieja-.

-Naruto-kun, eso no es agradable-.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ella debe de ser muy vieja-.

-Por favor, no menciones su edad cuando te reúnas con ella Naruto-kun, es de mala educación hacerlo. Y por favor, trata de ser respetuoso, no es solo uno de los Sannin, es la mejor Ninja medico del mundo. Si pudiera me gustaría hablar un poco con ella y preguntarle acerca de jutsus médicos-.

Naruto recordó el bálsamo que ella le había dado en las preliminares -¿Te gusta mucho curar a las personas verdad Hinata-chan?-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un poco, -Yo no hablo mucho de ello, se supone que los Hyuuga son temibles guerreros, pero la verdad es que prefiero curar personas a luchar, seria un gran honor solo estar en la presencia de Tsunade-.

Al enterarse de esto Naruto sonrío. -Hinata-chan, tal vez no este en tu cumpleaños, pero te voy a dar el mejor regalo, créelo-.

La chica se recostó en sus brazos -No es necesario que me regales nada Naruto-kun, lo único que quiero es que regreses a casa sano y salvo-.

-Definitivamente lo haré Hinata-chan- aseguro. "-Y también te conseguiré ese regalo-" pensó interiormente.

* * *

Durante seis semanas, Jiraiya y Naruto recorrieron el País de Fuego tratando de encontrar a Tsunade. Siguiendo rumores e informes de todo tipo, terminando en casinos y casas de juego de todos tamaños y formas. Por lo general donde ella había estado unos días antes. Llegando a escuchar como había perdido un fajo de dinero para luego desaparecer.

Aunque fue frustrante, esas seis semanas no se desperdiciaron. Mientras viajaban Jiraiya convoco a Fukasaku cada mañana para continuar su taijutsu y entrenamiento físico. En la tarde Jiraiya se haría cargo. Naruto había querido traer el pergamino del Hiraishin no Jutsu con él para trabajar, pero Jiraiya había derribado de inmediato esa idea. El rollo era demasiado valioso como para sacarlo de la aldea. Así que, mientras el no estudiaba el Hiraishin hizo algunas otras cosas.

* * *

En la primera ciudad en la que se detuvieron había un festival. Naruto miraba a su alrededor juegos y estantes de comida y mascaras.

-Cálmate Naruto-, dijo Jiraiya en un tono amistoso. -¿Por qué no nos separamos por un rato? Yo haré algunas investigaciones mientras tú disfrutas del festival-.

-Está bien- acordó Naruto.

-¿Tienes algo de dinero contigo?-.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo sacando su monedero de gama-chan rebosante de dinero.

-¡Aja!- Jiraiya sonrío. -¿Traes mucho dinero verdad? Escucha chico, hay tres prohibiciones para un shinobi. Tres vicios que pueden destruir a un Ninja, esas son las mujeres, el alcohol y el dinero-.

-Bueno, en realidad no me afecta, soy demasiado joven para beber, Hinata es la única chica que me interesa y desde que he pasado toda mi vida ahorrando este dinero no estoy muy ansioso por gastarlo-.

-No te burles de eso, el poder del dinero es una cosa terrible y ha arruinado a muchos ninja, incluso Tsunade esta al borde de la autodestrucción a causa de su incapacidad de controlarse a si misma. Así que deja que te a ayude a guardar tu dinero-, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el monedero de Naruto, este lo hizo desaparecer.

-¡De ninguna manera! El viejo me advirtió de no darte ningún dinero, dijo que tú me lo quitarías y también me dijo que eres un millonario gracias a tu pornografía-.

Jiraiya le miro ofendido -¡Es literatura para adultos chico! Mis novelas son obras de arte-.

Naruto cerró los ojos -¡Como digas! Son libros sucios, de cualquier manera el anciano me dijo que como eres mi sensei, "tú" debes pagar por todo durante este viaje-, Naruto le tendió la mano, -¿Por qué no me das algo de dinero para gastar mientras estoy en el festival?-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza. Es cierto que era rico, pero no siempre había sido así, había venido de la pobreza y su forma de vida había hecho gastar poco dinero (a menos que fuera a gastarlo en una mujer hermosa), pero se estaba desviando del tema, -Chico, si hiciera eso seria irresponsable de mi parte, ¿Qué tipo de sensei seria yo si dejo que desarrolles el habito destructivo de perder el dinero?-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -Bien, entonces voy a decirle al Hokage que trataste de tomar mi dinero y luego me dejaste solo, sin ningún tipo de fondos-.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño -Eso es chantaje chico-.

-El anciano me dijo que te recordara tus responsabilidades como sensei-.

"-Bueno, gracias viejo-" pensó. -Veo que estas aprendiendo a ser Hokage-, y a pesa de que le dolía hacerlo, Jiraiya saco su propio bolsillo y le dio trescientos ryu.

-¿Solo esto?- se quejo Naruto.

-Eso es un montón- dijo Jiraiya molesto, -Ahora, recuérdalo chico, un ninja responsable no debe caer en los vicios de la bebida, las mujeres y gastar dinero como si no hubiera mañana, si me entero de que lo has hecho estaré muy decepcionado-.

-Puedes contar conmigo Ero-sennin-.

* * *

Tarde en la noche, Naruto había ido a buscar a su sensei, dado que el festival estaba acabando. Lo encontró desmayado, con olor a licor al lado de dos mujeres con ropa muy ligera, contando el dinero mientras el peliblanco roncaba.

Naruto se quejo mientras arrastraba a Jiraiya al hotel -Bueno, al menos yo no he caído en algún vicio-.

* * *

-Muéstramelo- instruyo Jiraiya.

-¡No hay problema!-, Naruto formo una señal con las manos -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- apareciendo en existencia un único clon. Extendió la mano derecha y comenzó a recolectar chakra, -Rasengan-, "-Tengo que contenerlo-", con sus clones se ayudo a darle forma al remolino de chakra en su mano, hasta que formo el tamaño de una pelota en la mano.

-Obsérvalo-, Jiraiya no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, "-¡Lo pudo lograr después de tres meses! ¿Realmente serás alguien Naruto?-", señalando a un árbol -Ese-.

-¡Muy bien!- el clon desapareció en una nube de humo mientras que el real corría haca el árbol y enterró su rasengan en el. El jutsu paso limpiamente a través de la madera y dejo un agujero perfecto detrás. Naruto inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a su maestro mientras preguntaba entusiasmado -¿Qué te pareció?-.

Jiraiya dejo de sonreír -Es oficial niño, acabas de dominar uno de los jutsus oficiales de Yondaime-.

-¡Yatah!- Naruto comenzó a hacer su danza de la victoria, -¡Soy tan asombroso!-.

Pack…

Naruto se encontró de repente en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!- dijo mientras veía a su maestro, -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-No seas tan engreído, hiciste un buen trabajo, pero no eres todavía Yondaime, no es como si tú inventases el jutsu y en comparación al Hiraishin esto es un juego de niños-.

Naruto se levanto, -¿Ah, si? ¡Bueno, voy a averiguar como funciona le Hiraishin y algún día voy a crear mis propios jutsus! ¡Seré un ninja mayor que Yondaime!-.

"-Tal vez chico, yo no apostaría en tu contra-" pensó. -¿Mejor que Yondaime?- resoplo, -Creeré eso cuando lo vea-, Naruto le dirigió una mirada de ira, -Ahora vámonos chico, te comprare ramen para celebrar tu logro-.

* * *

Estaban en la parte norte del País de Fuego cuando cayó la primera nevada. Y a pesar de que hiciera frío a Naruto le gustaba caminar mirando toda la nieve que le rodeaba. Un invierno normal en Konoha solo serian unas cuantas pulgadas de nieve. Ahora había más de treinta centímetros. Estaba tan sorprendido y tan encantado que fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una bola de nieve le golpeo en la cara.

Jiraiya se doblo de la risa -¡Atrapa esa!-.

-Oye, ¿Qué fue eso?- exigió airadamente Naruto.

Jiraiya comenzó a hacer otra bola de nieve, -¿Qué? ¿Nunca has estado en una guerra de nieve?-.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa que no reconoció, pero si Iruka estuviera allí, la habría reconocido al instante y se hubiera puesto bajo cobijo -¿Quieres una bola de nieve? ¡Te daré una Ero-sennin!-, hizo otra vez un sello con sus manos y grito -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-.

Hubo una gran bocanada de humo. Cuando se aclaro Jiraiya se encontró rodeado por doscientos clones de Naruto, todos ellos muy ocupados haciendo bolas de nieve, de repente pensó que haber atacado a Naruto fue una mala idea, -¡Espera un minuto!-.

-¡Contra él!- gritaron todos los clones justo antes de que Jiraiya se viera enterrado en una pequeña montaña de nieve comprimida.

* * *

Después de seis largas semanas de estar recorriendo todo el País del fuego llegaron a un pequeño hotel de aguas termales. Los dos disfrutaban del lugar.

-¿estas seguro de que no eres un pedófilo?-.

-¡Tranquilízate chico!- ladro Jiraiya.

Naruto se recostó contra unas rocas, nunca le había permitido entrar en estos lugares en Konoha. Pero tuvo que admitir que el agua caliente se sentía bien. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que todos sus músculos se sentían adoloridos por la caminata y entrenamiento constante, -¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?-.

Jiraiya sonrío, -Relájate chico, vamos a reunirnos con ella en dos días-.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡En todos los lugares que hemos estado no la hemos encontrado!-.

-¡Ah! Pero ahora no estamos siguiendo pistas, se exactamente donde estará en dos días- dijo Jiraiya satisfecho, -Ella estará en la ciudad de Telmut-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-.

-Simple, en ese lugar se realiza el torneo de póker anual. Tiene un premio de quinientos mil ryu y esta abierto a cualquiera que pueda pagar la entrada. El póker es el juego favorito de Tsunade y no hay forma en que ella se perdiera esa oportunidad. Definitivamente va a estar allí, pero tenemos que encontrarla rápidamente, ella podría perder de inmediato y podría decidir irse del lugar-.

-Bueno, tal vez ella podría tener una racha ganadora y tal vez podemos tener más tiempo para encontrarla-.

Jiraiya se burlo, -¡Ella no podría hacer eso! Es adicta al juego, pero tiene muy mala suerte en el, es tan mala que se gano el apodo de la "Perdedora Legendaria"-.

-Si ella es tan mala, ¿Por qué sigue jugando?-.

-Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades chico, Tsunade tiene… sus problemas, el juego es una manera de tratar con ellos-.

-¿Te refieres a emborracharse y buscar mujeres desnudas?-.

-Eso no es una debilidad, es parte de una investigación fundamental-.

-Si, claro- dijo Naruto. -Si estas tan seguro de que estaría en Telmut, ¿Por qué la hemos estado persiguiendo?-.

-Cuando el Señor Feudal del País de Fuego le ordena al Hokage hacer algo, "inmediatamente" se tiene que hacer, no podemos decirle que nos iremos en seis semanas si fuera a ser más fácil. Además tenia la esperanza de encontrarla-.

-Bueno- dijo Naruto tratando de relajarse, -Al menos la parte difícil ha terminado-.

Jiraiya se rió tan fuerte y tan largo que Naruto termino preguntándose que era tan gracioso.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en una de las muchas salas de juego del mega casino de Telmut.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Shizune alegremente, -¡Primero ganamos la ruleta, luego ganamos en la mesa de dados y ahora acaba de recibir el premio mayor en las tragaperras! ¡Definitivamente tenemos suerte!-.

-¡Oink!- dijo alegremente el cerdo Tonton.

A pesar del tintineo de las monedas y el sonido alegre de la multitud que vitoreaba su buena suerte, Tsunade no se sentía feliz, "-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto-".

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Bueno, bienvenidos escuincles y escuinclas (Parodia a Vicente Fox, ex-presidente de México), les doy la bienvenida (muy doble por cierto en este parrafo) para agradecerles su visita y proximo comentario (si piensan dejar uno),, T_T los he extrañado mucho, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales, volvi con este nuevo capitulo para ustedes.

Así como tambien inicie con una nueva historia, por favor dense una vuelta por él y dejen su comentario.

Para todos aquellos que han seguido insistiendo en continuaciones para mis traducciones, enhorabuena jeje lo seguire haciendo, solo que saldran algo lentas, para aquellos otros que piden continuacion de MI CAMINO DEL NINJA y DARK HEART, lamento decirles que estas historias ya no continuaran, no me siento con la suficiente motivacion para seguirlos sacando, pero aquellos que les interese continuarlas las pondre como ideas para adoptar, si así gustan tambien puedo darles los borradores e ideas que tenia para ambas historias. Para aquellos otros que estan esperando y se soprendieron por la desaparición de la historia LA APUESTA, lamento comentarles que debido a discrepancias y problemas la traducción y edición se cancelo, al mismo tiempo que lo elimine de mis historias. Así mismo si tienen dudas de porque no continuo con la historia de SEMILLAS PARA EL FUTURO, es debido a que tuve un bloqueo de escritor del tamaño del mundo por lo que me parecio mas correcto que CLAN_UZUMAKI continuara con él debido a que tenia mas ideas sobre el curso de acción de la historia (aunque creo que lo motivo eso de que Naruto tuviera un harem del tamaño del mundo). En fin, si alguien tiene dudas por favor mandeme un mensaje privado.

Finalizando, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen tiempo en su apretado horario, por favor, dense la vuelta por fanfiction o no vayan tan lejos y busquen sus fics en mi lista de _Favorite Stories_ y busquen a estos autores… son muy buenos:

Fullme (su fic de "Naruto Uzumaki no OniTenshi" me gusto mucho)

Gabe Logan (su fic de "Delirios de una Virgen" se me hizo muy gracioso)

Yugi-no-yami (con el fic "El precio de la sangre" un buen fic muy prometedor)

Nos veremos en una publicación posterior... y no se olviden de dejar su comentario...


	24. Buenos instintos de juego

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

**

* * *

Capitulo 24: Buenos instintos de juego**

-Wow- dijo Naruto.

El estaba mirando el Mega Casino de Telmut. Debía de tener como tres kilómetros de largo, siendo una serie de edificios diferentes conectados entre si por corredores y pasillos. Había arcos, pirámides, torres e incluso un castillo en miniatura. Todo ello rodeado por luces parpadeantes de neón.

-Es muy impresionante niño-, coincidió Jiraiya. -Hay cientos de salas de juego con toda clase de juegos de azar. Hay docenas de restaurantes, un centro comercial, un cine, varios hoteles de lujo e incluso una casa de baños-, empezó a reír al recordar algo.

Los dos formaban parte de una multitud situada en una de las entradas principales. Una vez que consiguieron entrar al interior del edificio se unieron a lo que pareciera ser una veintena de líneas serpenteado por cientos de guardias armados.

Por desgracia, ni siquiera a un Sannin se le permitió saltarse a los demás. Así que después de cuarenta minutos, llegaron a una mesa donde un aburrido empleado de casino se encontraba. Después de dar sus nombres y otra información a este, el explico las reglas.

-La tarifa de entrada es de mil ryu, a pagar en efectivo. Si desea visitar la sala principal estará sentado en una mesa con otros cuatro jugadores y un distribuidor. Cada juego cuesta quinientas fichas y jugaran hasta que un solo participante obtiene las demás fichas. El torneo dura hasta que tengamos un ganador final. Ah y ya que son ninjas, deben de saber que si usan chakra para hacer trampa serán inmediatamente descalificados, ¿alguna pregunta?-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza -Suena bien-, el saco el dinero solicitado y pago.

-¿Y tú?- dijo el empleado mirando a Naruto.

-Mi aprendiz no jugara, solo estará mirándome-.

El empleado sacudió la cabeza -Lo siento, pero solo se les permite el paso a los que jugaran en el torneo-.

-Eso es Ero-sennin, yo puedo hacer otra cosa-.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso niño, tenemos que encontrarla tan rápido como sea posible, yo voy a necesitar tus ojos-, y a pesar de que le dolía hacerlo, saco otros mil ryu mientras pensaba "-Creo que presentare un informe de gastos cuando regrese-".

El empleado contó el dinero y luego les entrego un par de identificaciones temporales junto con dos juegos de 500 fichas -¡Disfrutar del torneo! Siguiente-.

Pasaron por una entrada franqueada por guardias hacia un enorme salón lleno de cientos de mesas redondas y sillas de madera.

Naruto miro a su maestro sintiendo un poco de pánico. No le importaba perder, sino que simplemente no quería hacer el ridículo -Ero-sennin, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Ni siquiera he jugado antes!-.

-¿Y? Escucha, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte en una mesa, pierde y después comienza a buscar a Tsunade-.

-¡Pero no se que estoy haciendo!-.

-Muy bien, escucha…- Jiraiya pasó cinco minutos contándole los conceptos básicos.

Naruto trato de aprender todo -¿Lo mismo sucede si tengo varias del mismo color y secuenciales?-.

-No te preocupes por eso, no jugaras el tiempo suficiente para llegar a las grandes ligas-.

A la mesa donde fue llevado Naruto había otros tres jugadores. Sus saludos fueron simples, pero cortes. Los jugadores se sorprendieron por su presencia. Naruto estiro el cuello para mirar a los jugadores en las mesas cercanas. No se sorprendió al no encontrar a Tsunade entre ellos. El se vio obligado a preocuparse realmente por el juego. Jiraiya había explicado que tenía que jugar sus fichas hasta que se las gasto o de lo contrario podría llamar la atención sobre si mismo. A Naruto no le importaba perder, sino que simplemente no quería avergonzarse a si mismo.

-Te ves muy nervioso- le dijo uno de los jugadores, -¿Es tu primera vez en un torneo así?-.

-Si- dijo Naruto.

La cabeza del hombre se balanceo arriba y abajo un poco, -Bueno, es solo un juego. No hay que ponerse nervioso-.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-.

-Claro, ¿Qué?-.

-¿Una flor del mismo color le gana a una escalera?-.

El hombre vacilo -Estas bromeando, ¿no?- Naruto negó con la cabeza. Los tres jugadores le miraron con ojos divertidos, -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, si no sabes algo como eso?-.

-Es una perdida estupida de ryu- otro de los jugadores dijo.

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a compartir con tres civiles el hecho de que se trataba de una misión -Yo no pague, mi sensei lo hizo-.

-Tu maestro debe de ser muy, muy rico, si es que puede darse el lujo de tirar mil ryu de esa forma-.

-Es es bastante rico-, dijo Naruto -Escribe libros sucios-.

La conversación murió allí y así Naruto se impaciento por comenzar a buscar a Tsunade. Cuanto antes la encontrara antes podría ir a ver a Hinata de nuevo. Realmente extrañaba oír su dulce voz otra vez.

Después de esperar quince minutos para que un quinto jugador se acercara a su mesa. Naruto se sorprendió al verla, de inmediato salto de su silla y la señalo -¡Tú!-.

Su grito fue tan fuerte que todos alrededor de ellos se voltearon a verlo. Tsunade se detuvo súbitamente y se le quedo mirando. Desde que tenía una cinta en la cabeza, un chaleco Chunin y sus bolsas repletas de armas, era obvio que era un ninja. Incluso le parecía familiar, aunque estaba segura de que nunca antes lo había visto -¿Te conozco gaki?-, de repente se puso nerviosa, -¿Yo no te debo dinero, verdad?-.

-No, he venido aquí con Ero-sennin, uhm, con Jiraiya para traerla de vuelta a Konoha-.

La expresión en su rostro se volvió abiertamente hostil -¿De veras? Pues déjame decirles algo niño malcriado, no tengo la intención de volver a ese maldito pueblo. Jamás-.

Naruto adquirió una expresión testaruda y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, -No tienes elección, es una orden del Hokage-.

-El viejo quiere que vuelva al pueblo, ¿no? ¿Por qué? ¿Hecha de menos mi actitud alegre?-.

Naruto negó con la cabeza -El Señor Feudal del Fuego quiere hablar contigo sobre pagar algunas deudas que tienes-.

-¿El Señor Feudal del Fuego?- Eso era en realidad un poco serio. Ella sabía que el viejo le daría un cierto margen. Sarutobi entendía lo mucho que había perdido y sus razones para abandonar Konoha. La había dejado ir. Pero el Señor Feudal del Fuego podría forzarlo a declárarla un ninja renegado si se negaba a reunirse con el, -Como si me importara-.

Naruto la miro con recelo -Pensé que no se permtía usar jutsus aquí-.

-¿De qué estas hablando? No estoy usando un jutsu-.

-¡Oh, vamos! Debe de estar usando un Henge, te ves como si estuvieras en tus veinte años, ¡cuando en realidad se, que eres muy, muy, muy vieja!-.

Ella lo miro mientras que su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar violentamente -¿Qué dijiste mocoso?-.

Naruto se molesto pero repitió -Dije que eres muy, muy…-.

Antes de que pudiera terminar Tsunade lo agarro del cuello de su chaleco Chunin y lo levanto. Ella lo llevo hasta que estuvieron cara a cara mientras dejaba en libertad un poco de sus intenciones asesinas. -Eres un mocoso molesto…-, susurrándole al rubio -… la única razón por la que no estas atravesando la pared es porque me expulsarían del torneo, como me vea es asunto mío, ¿entiendes?-.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa forzada -Uhm, esta bien-. Ella inmediatamente lo soltó. -Caray Baa-chan, ¿siempre estas de mal humor?-.

Su ojo izquierdo se comenzó a crispar nuevamente y su mano derecha se hizo un puño inconscientemente -¿Acabas de llamarme "Baa-chan"?-.

Si hubiera tenido alguna pizca de inteligencia lo hubiera negado y alego que estaba oyendo cosas -Eso es cierto, te queda muy bien-.

Ella volvió a controlar su temperamento, recordando su interés en este torneo. -Chico, si estuviéramos en otro sitio…-, ella sacudió la cabeza con asombro -Decirme eso en mi cara, he puesto a hombres mas fuertes que tu en estado critico por menos que eso. O eres muy, muy, valiente o muy, muy estupido-, sorprendiéndose cuando el chico comenzó a sonreír.

-Hay un montón de gente que piensa lo mismo-.

-¿Y Jiraiya en realidad te escogió como estudiante? ¿Perdió una apuesta o algo así?-.

Naruto frunció los labios y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho -¡Hey! Ero-sennin tiene suerte de que estuve de acuerdo en ser su aprendiz. ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto y yo voy a ser el Hokage algún día!-.

"-¿Uzumaki Naruto? Bueno, eso explica el por qué me resultaba familiar. A excepción de las cicatrices en las mejillas, es un vivo retrato de Minato-", -¿Quieres ser Hokage algún día?-.

-Eso es correcto-.

-Bueno, al menos tengo mi respuesta ahora. Si quieres ser Hokage, significa que eres un completo idiota-.

-¡Hey!-.

-Escucha mocoso, he conocido a todos los cuatro Hokages. A excepción de mi viejo maestro, todos los demás tuvieron una trágica muerte, ¿y para qué? Para proteger a un pueblo lleno de gente estupida e ignorante que no son dignos de tal sacrificio. No suena como un trabajo que me gustaría. Solo un tonto aspira a ser Hokage-.

-¡No te burles de mi! ¡Y tampoco te burles de mi única ambición! ¡Ser Hokage es mi sueño!-.

Solo por un momento, solo por un efímero segundo. Le pareció que Nawaki y Dan estuvieran vivos y de pie frente a ella. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, para disipar la imagen.

Un hombre vestido con uniforme del casino se acerco a su mesa -Mi nombre es Fuji y yo seré su distribuidor. Es medio día y vamos a comenzar en un momento-.

Tsunade abrió los ojos y sonrío un poco al chico -Vamos mocoso, te voy a mostrar como jugar al póquer real-.

-Bueno, ya que nunca he jugado antes-.

-¿Nunca has jugado?- Tsunade no lo podía creer -Entonces, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -La única forma de entrar aquí a buscarte era unirse al torneo-.

Tsunade dio una sonrisa depredadora -¿De veras? Bueno, en ese caso ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta? ¿Tienes dinero?-.

Naruto tuvo una sensación de deja vu mientras sacaba de nuevo a gama-chan -¿Qué tienes en mente Baa-chan?-.

-Simple, apostaremos a ver quien permanece más tiempo en el juego-.

-Bueno, eso en verdad no es justo, nunca he jugado antes, ¿Qué posibilidades tendría yo?-.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza -Las probabilidades son bastante escasas para ti admitiré, así que voy a hacer que el juego valga la pena-, de debajo de su ropa saco un collar -Este es el collar de Shodaime Hokage, lo apostare en contra de tu dinero-.

-No gracias, no uso joyas-.

Podía sentir como su frente sufría contracciones nuevamente -¡Escucha idiota, solo hay dos cristales como este en todo el mundo! Con este collar podrías comprar un par de minas de oro y las montañas sobre ellas. Entonces, ¿Qué dices mocoso? ¿Tienes las agallas para hacer esa apuesta conmigo?-.

Naruto pensó en ello cuidadosamente y asintió lentamente -Esta bien Baa-chan, eso haremos, pero yo no quiero el collar, hay algo mas que quiero en su lugar-.

Jiraiya era un buen jugador de póquer. Sin duda fue mucho mejor en ello que Tsunade, eso era mucho que decir. El era lo suficientemente bueno para durar contra los otros tres jugadores en su mesa. El ultimo jugador fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Jiraiya aposto todo lo que tenia, solo para demostrar que nada mas tenia un par de cuatros en la mano.

-Bueno, eso es todo para mi- dijo alegremente mientras se levantaba de la mesa, ahora podía empezar a buscar a Tsunade.

Comenzó a vagar por la amplia sala manteniéndose alerta. Algunas de las mesas estaban vacías ahora. La mayoría tenía todavía dos o tres jugadores en ella, algunas pocas habían atraído multitudes pequeñas. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una mesa rodeada por una considerable multitud. No pudo ver la mesa, o los jugadores, decidió ir a investigar.

-Estas jugando bien- dijo Shizune feliz, -todavía debes de tener algo de suerte-.

-¡Oink!- dijo Tonton en acuerdo.

Tsunade levanto la vista de sus tarjetas el tiempo suficiente para darle a su aprendiz una mirada de su exasperación -¿podrías al menos tratar de disminuir el ruido y sonar tan sorprendida?-.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte!- Jiraiya salio al frente de la pequeña multitud -Tenia la esperanza de encontrarte aquí-.

-Eso me han dicho-.

-Hey Ero-sennin-.

Solo Naruto era el que le llamaba así por lo que pudo apreciar al otro jugador en la mesa -Chico, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-Jugar póquer- respondió Naruto como si fuera obvio.

-Dime una cosa viejo pervertido- pregunto Tsunade. -¿Es realmente la primera vez que el mocoso juega?-.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza -El chico ni siquiera conocía las reglas del juego hasta que se las dije, ¿puedo considerar que lo ha hecho bastante bien?-.

-El ha sobrevivido a otros tres jugadores-.

Jiraiya miro complacido -El puede ser muy sorprendente-.

Tsunade reoriento su atención en su oponente -Voy a admitirlo mocoso, lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora, pero ahora solo somos tu y yo, y no hay manera en que vaya a perder contra ti-.

-Vamos anciana-.

El distribuidor había terminado de barajar las cartas y miro a Naruto -Es tu turno de elegir el juego-.

-Póquer de cinco cartas- respondió Naruto automáticamente. Esa era la versión más sencilla del juego y no le gustaba tener que tratar de recordar las nuevas normas.  
El distribuidor asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba las cartas a Tsunade. Ella tomo un tercio de la parte superior y las coloco sobre la mesa, la otra parte fue tomada por el distribuidor y las coloco sobre la parte superior tomada por Tsunade. Inmediatamente después repartió cinco cartas a cada jugador.

Tsunade miro con una expresión cuidadosa sus tarjetas. Sea cual fuera su suerte, era una veterana jugadora de cartas, por no mencionar un ninja, que ocultaba sus pensamientos. La pila de fichas pertenecientes a ella era mas grande que la del mocoso, este realmente rubio había tenido suerte hasta ahora, había sacado unas cuantas manos muy buenas que le habían ayudado a sobrevivir. Eso había sido suficiente para hacerle competencia a su propio juego. Pero ella estaba segura de que podría ganar.

Entonces otra vez, mirando su juego considero que podría ser capaz de terminarlo en este momento, si es que su suerte seguía acompañándola.

Puso veinte fichas blancas en el centro de la mesa -Veinte para comenzar mocoso-.

Naruto lanzo veinte monedas también -Llamo-.

-¿Tarjetas?- el distribuidor pregunto.

-Voy a tomar una- dijo Tsunade descartando esa tarjeta y cogiendo una de reemplazo.

-Dos- dijo Naruto.

Mirando su nueva tarjeta, quería echarse a reír, pero mantuvo la compostura. Este había sido la décima mano con suerte para ella "-¡Ah! Supongo que mi suerte me sigue acompañando. Esto será el final-". -Te diré algo Naruto, me siento un poco cansada ¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto en una sola mano?- dijo con una voz muy dulce.

Naruto miro sus cartas y levanto sus hombros -Esta bien Baa-chan, si eso es lo que quieres-.

Ambos empujaron todas sus fichas en una pila enorme.

Al observar esto Jiraiya se quejo "-Engaño completamente al chico, pero supongo que realmente no puedo culparlo, además, mirar a esos magníficos pechos puede hacer que cualquier hombre pierda la concentración-".

Con todas las fichas ahora en el centro de la mesa, Tsunade permitió mostrar una sonrisa -No lo has hecho mal mocoso, pero aun así perdiste-. Ella puso sus cartas sobre la mesa -Escalera mayor de Reina- dijo ella alegremente -Vence eso-.

-¿Una flor seria suficiente para mejorar eso?-.

Ella se hecho a reír -Seguro que si, ¿pero en realidad la tienes?-.

-De hecho si- poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa -Gane- había una flor, todas las cartas eran secuenciales, la carta mas alta era un diez, pero todas ellas tenían corazón rojo. El tenía la mano ganadora.

Shizune dejo escapar un suspiro deprimido -Creo que la racha se acabo-.

-Oink- asintió tristemente en acuerdo Tonton.

Jiraiya se puso detrás de su alumno con orgullo -Chico, tienes unos grandes instintos de juego-.

-Gracias Ero-sennin-, miro a Tsunade que todavía estaba sentada delante de él en estado de shock -He ganado Baa-chan, ¿honraras nuestra apuesta?-.

Su mandíbula fue firmemente cerrada -Nunca he faltado a una apuesta en mi vida, por supuesto que voy a cumplirla-.

-¿Qué apuesta?- dijeron Shizune y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo.

-Apostamos a que el chico perdería antes que yo, si yo ganaba el me daría todo su dinero- dejo escapar una amarga risa -Desde que he perdido yo, estuve de acuerdo en volver a Konoha con el y tomar a su novia como aprendiz-.

-¿Finalmente volveremos a la aldea?- pregunto Shizune con emoción. Tsunade hizo un gesto brusco afirmativo.

Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa a Naruto mezclando orgullo y diversión -No esta mal chico, no esta mal-.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa enorme y se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Tsunade finalmente se aparto de la mesa -Necesito un montón de alcohol, vamos pervertido, dejare que me invites-.

Mientras Tsunade y los otros dejaron la mesa, dos hombres con capas y gafas de sol los vieron. Uno se volvió al otro y hablo en voz baja.

-Podemos hacerlo cuando regrese a su habitación-.

El segundo hombre movió la cabeza ligeramente -Nuestro trabajo tiene que ser hecho en silencio y sin testigos, ahora que por fin la encontramos no la perderemos de nuevo, vamos a esperar hasta que estén en el camino-.

El primer hombre asintió con la cabeza. Cumplirían las órdenes de su amo y traerían el collar de Shodaime Hokage.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Dos oración no tuvieron sentido para mi, por lo cual intente encontrar el significado con lo de alrededor. Disculpen si no hay separación en algunas escenas, no pude arreglar ese problema cuando estaba editandolo en fanfiction. Tambien quería agradecerles por su apoyo a esta traducción, me alientan a continuar, pasando a otra cosa, estoy buscando ayuda para traducir el fanfic _El Amor de una Madre_, dado que he tenido problemas para sacarlo adelante, quizas sea porque he perdido la emoción por esa historia, en fin gracias por su apoyo y si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por mis otros fics: **El Precio de la Sangre** (Crossover Naruto y Oblivion)y **Kitsune and Kyuketsuki** (Crossover Naruto y Rosario+Vampire).


	25. Un regalo para Hinata

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

_**Libre de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto**_

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Un regalo para Hinata**

Hiashi estaba respirando pesadamente y alzó una mano, señalando con ello el fin del entrenamiento -Vamos a tomar un breve descanso, Hinata-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y desactivo su Byakugan -Hai, tou-san-.

-Sabes Hinata, estoy muy contento contigo, después de alcanzar el rango de Chunin has estado entrenando incluso más duro. Sospecho que un día serás una gran líder para este clan-.

-Arigato tou-san, quiero ser una gran líder como tu lo has hecho…- contesto ella, -… pero también quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte para ser una apropiada esposa para el Hokage-.

Esta no era la primera vez que había hablado de tales pensamientos. De todos modos él negó con la cabeza ligeramente -La devoción que muestras por ese muchacho habla muy bien de tu lealtad Hinata, pero muy mal sobre tus conclusiones-.

-Naruto será Hokage algún día- respondió con la misma certeza con la que podría haber dicho que mañana saldrá el sol.

-Hinata-, habló su padre con paciencia. -No hay ninguna posibilidad de que ese niño tenga éxito en el aprendizaje del Hiraishin no Jutsu y mucho menos de que se convierta en Hokage, mientras más pronto aceptes eso será mejor-.

-Yo lo conozco tou-san. Sinceramente, creo que él puede hacer lo que se proponga en mente-.

Hiashi miró a su hija con leve asombro. ¿De donde venía esa obstinación y determinación? ¿Se desarrollaron debido a los recientes acontecimientos? ¿O habían estado siempre allí? Al igual que una semilla enterrada en el suelo esperando su oportunidad para crecer. Su hija había sido siempre débil y fácilmente intimidada. Pero cuando salía a superficie el tema sobre ese muchacho se negaba a ceder -Cree lo que quieras hija, eso no alterara nada-.

-Si tou-san-.

-Muy bien, vamos a tomar el té- Hiashi miro a la persona que estaba esperaba por ellos. -Puedes servirnos ahora-.

Neji se acerco con una bandeja entre sus manos, en ella había una tetera pequeña y dos recipientes para el té. Mientras les servía la bebida hablo en voz baja y contenida a duras penas -Perdóneme Hiashi-sama, pero, ¿Esto realmente es un deber para quien es un Chunin?

-Hinata pidió que se te diera este deber-. Respondió simplemente Hiashi, -La rama secundaria atiende las necesidades de la rama principal-.

Hinata sonrío mientras bebía su té, -Además de eso, creo que te ves muy lindo en tu kimono rosado, primo-.

* * *

Shizune y Naruto hacía tiempo que habían ido a dormir. Jiraiya y Tsunade se encontraban sentados en uno de los bares iluminados brillantemente en el mega casino, bebiendo sake y hablando. No fue demasiado sorprendente cuando el tema principal de la conversación fue Naruto.

-¿Él realmente aposto su futuro en el aprendizaje del Hiraishin no Jutsu?-.

-Así es-.

Tsunade se burlo y bebió un sorbo de su actual botella -Bueno, yo sabía que el chico era un idiota, pero no me habría imaginado que tan idiota era-.

Jiraiya sonrío, -Aun así, el logro vencerte en el juego-.

-No te burles, el mocoso solo tuvo suerte-.

-Bueno, sin duda es un experto en ese tema-.

-¿Sabes que en realidad le ofrecí de apuesta el collar de Shodaime Hokage? Y el en realidad lo rechazo y me pidió que en lugar de eso, hiciera a su novia mi aprendiz-.

-No estoy sorprendido, el muchacho esta enamorado, recuerdas lo que es eso, ¿no?-.

Ella dejo la botella sobre la mesa y se sentó en silencio por un momento -¿Ser joven y estar enamorada? Si, lo recuerdo-, tomo un largo trago -Dime una cosa viejo pervertido, ¿Por qué lo escogiste como aprendiz?-.

-¿Sabes por qué?- respondió en voz baja. Miro a su alrededor fugazmente para asegurarse de que nadie estaba sentado demasiado cerca, -Su padre era como un hijo para mí, se lo debo a Minato-.

-Diablos- dijo mientras se bebía de golpe el contenido de su botella. -Eso ha sido cierto desde el día que Minato murió. Si ese fuera el verdadero motivo no habrías esperado tanto tiempo-.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño -Salí corriendo, como tú has de saber-.

Ella soltó un gruñido -Entonces, ¿Qué ha cambiado?-.

-Digamos que me acordé de lo que debía hacer-.

Ella sonrió, -Pues no has hecho muy bien el trabajo que tienes, ¿verdad? Él esta condenado a convertirse en un sirviente de los Hyuuga en su decimosexto cumpleaños-.

-Eso fue una idea del chico. Créeme, he intentado hablar con él acerca de ella. Pero es la única manera en que él podrá estar con su chica y no cambiara de opinión. De todos modos, no estoy tan seguro de que pierda la apuesta-.

-¿De verdad crees que el mocoso puede aprender el Hiraishin no Jutsu?-.

-Como ya he dicho, puede ser sorprendente-.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo se dirigía finalmente de vuelta a Konoha.

-Así que baa-chan, ¿Es cierto que puedes romper rocas con solo un puño?-.

El ojo izquierdo de Tsunade comenzó a temblar, -¡No me llames de esa manera mocoso!-.

-Bueno, ¿pero es verdad?- Naruto volvió a preguntar.

Tsunade molesta centro algo de chakra en su puño y rápidamente aplasto un árbol -¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-.

-Bastante bueno para una anciana-.

Tsunade se detuvo de golpe.

-Oh, no- dijo Shizune.

Jiraiya solo suspiro.

-Mira mocoso molesto, deja de llamarme así-.

Naruto sonrió -¿Pero por qué abuela? Pareces estar en muy buen estado físico, quiero decir ¿No te parece algo deshonesto el tener esa apariencia? Quiero decir, ya que estás muy, muy, muy vieja-.

Jiraiya podía ver que Tsunade comenzaba a enojarse realmente -Niño, ¿el viejo no te advirtió algo acerca de ser muy abierto con tus pensamientos? De todos modos, Tsunade no es tan vieja, ella tiene la misma edad que yo-.

Naruto miró a su maestro, -Lo se, eso solo demuestra mi punto-.

-¡Hey!- grito indignado Jiraiya.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, se ahorro el tener que enfrentar la ira de uno, sino de dos Sannin cuando un par de ninjas vestidos de negro y con lentes de sol aparecieron en el camino justo delante de ellos.

-Saludos Tsunade-sama-, dijo uno de ellos. -Señor Taka envía sus saludos-.

-Señor Taka y la Isla del Cambio-, murmuro Jiraiya. -Esto debería ser interesante-.

-¿Quién es el Señor Taka y que significa Isla del Cambio?- pregunto Naruto.

-Señor Taka rige en la Isla del Cambio, o la Isla de Torikae, son doscientos kilómetros de costa. Se traba básicamente de su propio pequeño reino privado-.

Tsunade sonrió con cariño -Tiene unos hermosos hoteles y casinos-.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza -Sí, junto con un montón de bancos privados y su propia fuerza policial ninja leales a él y una marina moderna-.

-¿Así que es propietario de un casino y un banco?- pregunto Naruto.

-En parte-, respondió Jiraiya. -Sobre todo eso, él es un intermediario. Se encarga del intercambio o venta de bienes con una comisión, y a cambio garantiza seguridad y privacidad-.

-Suena como a un criminal- comento Naruto.

-Oh, eso es él-, confirmo Jiraiya. -Pero también es el Señor de las apuestas y un empresario muy poderoso-.

-De todos modos-, dijo finalmente Tsunade. -¿Qué quiere el Señor Taka?-.

El ninja que había hablado primeramente tomó uso de la palabra -El Señor Taka respetuosamente desea recordar las deudas en las que cayó la ultima vez que estuvo en la isla. Su deuda haciendo a más de un millón de ryu-.

Jiraiya se volvió para mirar a su excompañero -¿Debes otro millón de ryu? ¿Debes ocho millones de ryu?-.

Tsunade se mostró incomoda -Estas cosas siempre pasan-.

Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza. -El Señor del Fuego se ha comprometido a pagar todas las deudas en las que Tsunade ha caído. Estoy seguro de que estaría dispuesto a pagar esta deuda también-. Jiraiya se sorprendió cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Señor Taka es consciente de la compra de las deudas por parte del Señor Feudal. Mi señor no tiene interés en aceptar dicho pago-.

-¿De veras?- dijo Tsunade en un tono amigable, pero la sonrisa que mostraba era malévola -Y ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le interesa al Señor Taka?-.

-El insiste en recibir como compensación a su deuda el collar de Shodaime Hokage. Fuimos enviados para asegurarse de que el collar no fuera entregado al Señor del Fuego-.

-Nadie esta quitándome este collar-, les informo Tsunade. -Ni el Señor Feudal ni el Señor Taka-.

-Eso es lamentable- dijo el hombre mientras le hizo una seña al otro.

Este hizo algunas señales de mano. Hubo un destello de luz.

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y Tonton quedaron congelados en el lugar. Atrapados en un genjutsu que parecía detener el tiempo.

El primer ninja asintió complacido y se acerco a la inmóvil Tsunade revelando su collar.

-El Señor Taka va a ser muy feliz al recibir esto-.

-¿También mataremos a todos?- pregunto el otro ninja.

-Esas son las ordenes del Señor Taka-.

-¿Pero el Hokage y el Señor del Fuego no se molestaran si matamos a los últimos dos Sannin?-, pregunto mientras pensaba como era posible que mataran a un par de ninjas extraordinarios.

El primer ninja se encogió de hombros, -Eso ocurrirá solo si averiguan quien es el responsable. Cuando encuentren los cuerpos no habrá ninguna prueba que nos conecte a ellos. Y con todos los enemigos que han hecho, nadie sospechara de nuestro señor-.

Estaba a punto de quitar el colar, cuando oyó un gruñido.

* * *

Hace un momento Naruto estaba de pie en el camino junto con los otros, al siguiente se encontraba solo y hundido hasta las rodillas en una alcantarilla.

"-¿Qué demonios?-" pensó. Miro a su alrededor preguntándose que había sucedido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de una enorme jaula con un sello único en ella.

Desde la oscuridad detrás de las rejas se oyó una risa malévola.

**-Así que, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente puedo conocer a mi carcelero. Que decepcionante-**. Una cruel y burlona voz hablo desde algún lugar dentro de la jaula.

-¿Quién… quién es?- Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y saco un kunai.

En respuesta, dos grandes ojos de color naranja se abrieron y una sonrisa hecha con largas hileras de dientes afilados apareció ante él.

**-Suponlo tú mismo-**.

Naruto trago saliva. –Tú eres el Kyuubi-.

**-Lo soy. Y tú eres el miserable humano que me tiene preso. Escucha bien esto niño, yo soy el inmortal e invencible Kyuubi, y no seré un preso por siempre-**.

-Yo no lo entiendo; estas atrapado en mi vientre, ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? ¿Dónde estamos?-.

**-Estas en tu mente, todo esto aquí es tu propia creación-**. El zorro se echó a reír un poco. **-En todo caso, tu mente realmente es una cloaca-**.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí en estos momentos?-.

**-Quedaste atrapado en un genjutsu y estas a punto de ser asesinado. No puedo permitir que mueras, si lo haces yo también moriré-**.

Naruto sonrío y se relajo un poco. -¿Ah, sí? Pues en ese caso, ¿Por qué no me das un poco de tu chakra? Podemos llamarlo una compensación por toda la miseria que he tenido que soportar por tu culpa-.

**-Te daré algo de mi chakra y te sacare del genjutsu-**. Desde detrás de los barrotes broto chakra rojo y lo rodeo **–Hablaremos después-**.

* * *

Naruto estaba de vuelta en la realidad. Jiraiya, Shizune y Tsunade estaban congelados en su lugar. Los dos ninjas vestidos de negro estaban de pie cerca de Baa-chan. Al mirarlo dejo escapar un gruñido y comenzó a emitir un jutsu -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-. Hubo una enorme bocanada de humo y cincuenta muy enojados Narutos aparecieron.

* * *

Cuando Tsunade salio del trance estaba muy sorprendida de ver a los ninja enemigos atados a un árbol y al parecer habían sido golpeados muy duro.

-¿Qué demonios?- se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya y Shizune parecían estar también desorientados.

-Bueno, ya era hora-, dijo un molesto Naruto. -Ustedes tres han estado ahí congelados durante una hora-. Miro a su maestro, -Ero-sennin, quiero que me enseñes a disipar un genjutsu. Si lo hubiera sabido tal vez yo no hubiera tenido que estar esperando por ustedes una hora-.

-Mocoso, justo en el infierno, ¿qué paso aquí?- demando Tsunade.

Naruto explico, dejando del lado el pequeño detalle de haber hablado con Kyuubi.

Al escuchar, Tsunade se aferro a su collar, asegurándose de que realmente estaba allí. Le resultaba difícil creer que casi había muerto. Pero con la prueba atada en un árbol, no podía negarlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza sonrío, -Muy bien, tengo que admitir, eres un mocoso bastante interesante-.

-Gracias Baa-chan-.

* * *

Unos días más tarde en el Clan Hyuuga.

Por segunda vez llego Naruto a la finca Hyuuga con uno de los Sannin a su espalda. Hiashi había saludado a Tsunade con una profunda reverencia y con todos los honores posibles. Hinata también hizo su reverencia y tenia una mirada de asombro al ver a la legendaria konoichi.

-Permítame hablar para ver si entiendo esto Tsunade-sama. Usted desea tomar a mi hija Hinata como aprendiz, ¿debido a una apuesta que hizo con Naruto?- pregunto Hiashi lentamente.

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, no obstante, Tsunade asintió -Así es-, sonrío hacia Hinata. -Le ofrecí el collar de Shodaime Hokage, por suerte para mí, al parecer él valora más la felicidad de su novia que el valor de una pieza de joyería valorada en millones-.

Hinata desvío su atención de Tsunade a Naruto, -¿De verdad Naruto-kun?-.

Siendo consciente de que era el punto de atención, sonrío y se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Bueno, yo te dije que te iba a dar un regalo de cumpleaños muy bueno-. Al ver su sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Gracias Naruto-kun! ¡Realmente eres el mejor novio!-.

Al ver a su hija comportándose tan bien delante de él, sorprendió mucho a Hiashi, pero también lo hizo incomodo. Pero mientras Tsunade no daba señales de molestia, él estaría en paz, -Usted nos honra tanto a mi hija como a mi clan por este generoso ofrecimiento. Hinata, por supuesto que acepta-.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y sonrío a los dos adolescentes, "-De verdad que eres interesante, mocoso-" pensó.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR **

Quería agradecerles por su apoyo a esta traducción, me alientan a continuar, pasando a otra cosa, estoy buscando ayuda para traducir el fanfic _El Amor de una Madre_, dado que he tenido problemas para sacarlo adelante, quizas sea porque he perdido la emoción por esa historia, en fin gracias por su apoyo y si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por mis otros fics: **El Precio de la Sangre** (Crossover Naruto y Oblivion) y **Kitsune and Kyuketsuki** (Crossover Naruto y Rosario+Vampire), **La verdad en el conocimiento** (traducción) y finalmente mi más nuevo proyecto **Apocalypce of the Dead** (Crossover entre High School of the Dead y Naruto "solo Naruto y algunos otros personajes").

Sin más que decir nos veremos de nuevo en alguna otra actualización.


	26. El siguiente paso

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **LORD OF THE LAND OF FIRE**, el link a su pagina esta en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos, me dio el permiso de traducirla para el publico que habla español.

* * *

**Capitulo 26: El siguiente paso**

Después de un tiempo bastante corto las puertas de la sala de conferencias se abrieron. El Daimyo de Fuego fue el primero en salir. Parecía un poco pálido y temblando un poco. Le faltaba su habitual paso lento y aire majestuoso. Se fue sin decir ni una palabra y su caminata más bien parecía una carrera.

Los próximos en salir de la habitación fueron Sandaime Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido y Tsunade con malestar. Esta última se veía como una niña que había sido sorprendida haciendo una travesura.

-¿Tuviste que romper la mesa de conferencias?- dijo Sarutobi, obviamente estaba molesto.

Tsunade le intento mirar indiferentemente -El amenazo con tomar mi collar-.

-Solo como una forma de garantizar que permanecerás aquí para cumplir el acuerdo-.

-Yo soy la nieta del Shodaime Hokage, mi palabra debería ser más que suficiente-.

-Bueno, quizás así sería, si no hubieras pasado los últimos trece años adquiriendo deudas y no pagándolas- dijo el Hokage secamente. -En cualquier caso Tsunade, espero que estés a la altura con la parte de tu acuerdo-.

-Ya lo sé- dijo miserablemente.

-Te quedaras en el pueblo por lo menos durante los próximos siete años realizando tareas que te serán dadas y no se te está permitido jugar y adquirir una nueva deuda-.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo irritada. -Yo estoy atrapada aquí durante los próximos siete años, en este maldito pueblo-.

Sarutobi la miro y sintió una pizca de simpatía. El sabía lo mucho que ella había perdido y las razones de su actitud. Sin embargo, tenía cierta esperanza de que ahora que ella estaba en el pueblo pudiera redescubrir el amor que alguna vez había sentido por Konoha. -No todo son malas noticias Tsunade, te voy a dar el control total del programa médico, finalmente tendrás la oportunidad de crear un cuerpo de ninjas médicos y todos ellos formados como tú quieres-.

Ella le miro con recelo -¿Estás hablando en serio viejo? Usted fue el que aplasto la idea de un cuerpo de ninjas médicos-.

El sacudió la cabeza con cansancio, -Siempre pensé que era una excelente idea Tsunade, pero esa vez estábamos en guerra, no teníamos tiempo ni recursos para poner tu idea en marcha, las cosas son diferentes ahora-.

Se detuvo y le miro -Si hago esto, será a mi manera, quiero todas las decisiones acerca de quién entra en el programa y lo que aprenderán-.

-Por supuesto- dijo Sandaime con una sonrisa paternal, -No hay nadie más a quien le confiaría esa tarea-.

-Hmmm, bueno, tal vez no será una completa pérdida de tiempo- se detuvo un poco, -Dime algo viejo, ¿Qué piensas de ese mocoso, Uzumaki Naruto?-.

-Creo que Naruto tiene el potencial de ser uno de los mejores, a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar él sigue siendo fiel a este pueblo y sólo trata de protegerlo y con ello ganarse el respeto de los aldeanos-. Miro a su ex alumna con curiosidad, -¿Qué piensas tú de él?-.

-Creo que es un mocoso hablador que no sabe cuando callarse-.

-Ya veo-.

-Pero- sus labios se movieron, formando una temblorosa sonrisa. -Tengo que admitir que vale la pena mantener un ojo sobre él, pero si él no deja de llamarme Baa-chan voy a tener que matarlo-.

Jiraiya fue el último en salir de la sala de conferencias. Estaba garabateando rápidamente en su libreta.

_La enfurecida Toonana salto a sus pies, sus magníficos pechos se movían debajo de su camisa ceñida. Ella trajo su puño y golpeo la mesa de roble convirtiéndola en leña de un solo golpe. -Nadie toma lo que es mío, ¿Entiendes eso?-. El Señor Feudal del Humo solo pudo asentir débilmente, atemorizado y humillado por la furia asesina y asombrosa belleza de Toonana._

Jiraiya comenzó a reír, esto sería otra gran escena para su libro: El cuento de la Galante Naruko.

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Aquí tienes Naruto, como te lo prometí- dijo Ebisu entregándole un pergamino.

-¡Yatah!- grito Naruto cogiendo el pergamino y comenzó a bailar, -¡Gracias Ebisu-sensei!-.

-De nada Naruto, yo normalmente me sorprendería de que alguien aprendiera rápidamente los jutsus que había en ese desplazamiento, pero después del entrenamiento de hoy no estoy sorprendido en absoluto, ¡De verdad que eres impresionante!-.

Naruto sonrió feliz ante ese cumplido, -Ah, gracias Ebisu-sensei, eso fue muy amable de su parte, de todas formas, ¿Estos son jutsus de viento?-. Naruto se decepciono un poco cuando Ebisu sacudió la cabeza.

-No, todos lo jutsus de viento que se estaban en el rollo que te di, estos son jutsus de más uso general, no pueden ser muy impresionantes, pero va a ser útiles, te lo aseguro-.

A pasar que deseaba que fueran jutsus de viento Naruto asintió con gratitud. El nunca **jamás** seria ingrato con cualquier cosa que aumentara su arsenal -Gracias de nuevo sensei, se lo agradezco mucho-.

-De nada Naruto, y recuerda que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda mi puerta siempre estará abierta-.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente, "-Bueno, esto debe ser divertido-". -Eso sí, como te he dicho, desde que perdí la apuesta con ese mocoso te voy a tomar como mi aprendiz, sin embargo, no creas ni por un segundo que voy a ir suave contigo-.

-Hai, Tsunade-sensei-, dijo Hinata sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, "-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?-".

-Cuando haya terminado contigo vas a ser una gran médico ninja, también serás una temible kunoichi lista para hacer frente a cualquier cosa-. Ambas estaban solas en el Campo de Entrenamiento 9. Tsunade había alineado varias bolas del tamaño de una pelota de futbol frente a ella. -Ahora que sabes que no lo tendrás fácil tengo que ver si tienes el compromiso necesario y la dureza para sobrevivir a mi entrenamiento-.

-¿So… sobrevivir?-.

La sonrisa de Tsunade se amplio, -Así es, mis métodos de entrenamiento son un poco extremos y no son para débiles de corazón, si tienes alguna duda házmela saber en este momento-.

A pesar de su preocupación Hinata negó con la cabeza, -Quiero ser una gran medico ninja como usted Tsunade-sensei-.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Ahora bien, para nuestro primer ejercicio yo te lanzare estos balones y tú tendras que esquivarlos-. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, no sería una tarea demasiado difícil para un ninja entrenado, -Y solo para que lo sepas, están llenos de explosivos-.

-¿Qué?-.

Tsunade pateo un balón con todas sus fuerzas y lo envió disparado hacia el pecho de Hinaata. Esta salto a la derecha, simplemente esquivándolo. Cuando el balón golpeo el suelo detrás de ella, exploto con la fuerza de una decena de sellos explosivos.

Hinata sintió que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, mientras miraba el cráter humeante. Si el balón la hubiera golpeado seguramente habría sido asesinada, "-¿En qué me he metido?-".

-¡Hinata!-, grito Tsunade. -¡Presta atención! Apenas hemos comenzado-, con eso volvió a patear otra pelota y la envió directamente a su rostro.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Esa noche, Hinata llego a su casa como de costumbre. Naruto abrió la puerta, listo para darle la bienvenida con su saludo habitual cuando el no siempre atento rubio se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué hueles a humo? ¿Y por qué tu ropa parece chamuscada?-.

Ella le dio una sonrisa cansada, -Oh, no eso no es nada Naruto-kun, acabo de tener mi primer día de entrenamiento con Tsunade-sensei-.

-¿En serio? Tienes tanta suerte Hinata-chan-.

Y a pesar de los horrores vividos en el día Hinata asintió con la cabeza, -Se que lo soy, entrenar con la legendaria Tsunade es una oportunidad única en la vida-, "-Aunque tengo miedo por mi vida-".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza -A de ser muy fácil trabajar con Baa-chan, no como Fukasaku-sensei o Ero-sennin-.

Hinata solo se le quedo mirando en silencio.

-¿Qué?-.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Un par de semanas más tarde.

Jiraiya entro en la oficina del Hokage, -¿Necesitabas verme viejo?-.

Sarutobi asintió, -Jiraiya, ¿Cómo ha ido progresando Naruto?-.

-No está mal, junto con mi instrucción y Fukasaku, junto con el estudio de los pergaminos de jutsus que Ebisu le dio, él ha aprendido el Shunshin no Jutsu completamente por su cuenta-.

-Eso es muy impresionante, ¿Cómo ha ido su progreso con el Hiraishin no Jutsu?-.

-Eh, bueno, eso no va tan bien- Jiraiya suspiro. -Y por supuesto, esa es la única área en donde no puedo ayudarle-.

-Ya veo- dijo Sarutobi. -Eso es una vergüenza, pero como tú señalas no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Bueno, dejando de lado el Hiraishin no Jutsu, ¿Dirías que su progreso ha sido bueno?-.

-Si-.

-¿Suficientemente bueno como para dar el siguiente paso?-.

Jiraiya sonrió, -¿Tienes algo especial en mente?-.

-Ten- Sarutobi le entrego un mensaje, -Creo que esto sería perfecto-.

Jiraiya leyó el mensaje y sonrió, -Otro avistamiento de Supai, ¿Eh? ¿Estás tratando de enseñarle al chico como ser paciente o la forma de perseguir a Nuke-nin?-.

-Ninguna, espero que esto le enseñe a llevar a cabo una misión en la medida de su propia capacidad, incluso cuando hay poca esperanza de éxito-.

-Bueno, esto ciertamente califica en eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Seis años? ¿Siete?-.

-Ocho años- respondió Sarutobi con una molestia leve, -Sin embargo, tenemos que intentarlo, dado que tú estás de acuerdo en que está listo para esto, ¿Por qué no le citas aquí y le explico las cosas?-.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto tenía el pergamino que Ebisu le había dado por primera vez y estaba buscando el Shunshin no Jutsu. Lo había aprendido en poco más de una semana. Normalmente habría procedido a aprender otro jutsu. Pero había algo en ese jutsu que le estaba molestando. La mayoría de los símbolos en él también aparecían en el pergamino del Hiraishin no Jutsu. Aunque había algo diferente…

-Chico-, Jiraiya entro en la casa sin molestarse si quiera en llamar o anunciar que era él, -Tú, yo, la torre, ahora-.

Naruto levanto la vista mientras enrollaba el pergamino, -Sabes Ero-sennin, la mayoría de la gente golpea a la puerta antes de entrar en la casa de alguien-.

-Bueno chico, la mayoría de la gente no lo hace cuando ellos son los dueños de la casa, ahora vámonos-.

Naruto se quejo un poco, pero no se movió.

-Hey Ero-sennin, tengo una pregunta para ti-.

-¿Cuál es chico?-.

-Estaba pensando, ya que he aprendido el Shunshin no Jutsu, me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los símbolos que se utilizan en él también aparecen en el pergamino del Hiraishin no Jutsu, así que supongo que eso significa que el Hiraishin no Jutsu es sólo una versión super-potente de un Shunshin no Jutsu, ¿verdad?-.

-Hmmm, bueno, si y no-.

-Vamos, ¿Qué quieres decir con sí y no? Me refiero, es o no lo es-.

Jiraiya le envió a su discípulo una mirada molesta, -Bueno chico, ambos son jutsus de sustitución que te permiten viajar por el espacio, así que por ese solo hecho se pueden considerar similares, en la misma forma en que un gato doméstico se parece a un tigre. Ahora, técnicamente ambos son gatos, pero una mirada más cercana te dirá que son completamente diferentes animales-.

-Ok, entonces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-.

-Bueno chico, hay dos diferencias principales, la primera es el material usado para el cambio o transporte-.

-¿Huh?-.

Jiraiya miro de reojo la expresión confusa de Naruto y suspiro, -Muy bien, cuando utilizas el justu de sustitución es necesario que uses algún medio de intercambio para poder reemplazarte. El Shunshin es similar, excepto que utiliza el aire y otro material como componentes. Utilizamos hojas, pero también podemos usar arena, tierra, agua o casi cualquier cosa. El punto es que este jutsu trabaja mediante el intercambio de materia en tu cuerpo con la materia de un lugar diferente. Ambos jutsus también están limitados por el rango de visión o la distancia en que pueden trabajar, algo así como unos pocos cientos de metros, el Shunshin puede moverte por kilómetros. También emiten evidencia física del acto, ya sea una bocanada de humo o un remolino de aire-.

-Mmm, bien y ¿Cómo es diferente el Hiraishin no Jutsu?-.

-El Hiraishin no Jutsu es una teletransportación, eso es _verdad_, pero no es un jutsu de intercambio. Siempre y cuando tengas algún tipo de sello para bloquearlo no hay límites para él. Puedes usarlo para recorrer la mitad del mundo. Es instantáneo y no hay ninguna señal más que obvia excepción de un destello amarillo desde el punto de origen y no se verá nada en el punto de llegada. Además, una vez que se domina puedes utilizarlo para teletransportarse a múltiples cientos de lugares diferentes, casi de manera instantánea. Así fue como el Yondaime Hokage fue capaz de derrotar a ejércitos el solo. Realmente el único límite del Hiraishin es el sello que se necesita-, Jiraiya le miró y le complació ver que Naruto parecía impresionado-.

En realidad, Naruto estaba impresionado, imaginando lo increíble que sería con un jutsu así en su arsenal. Pero él sabía que había algo oculto detrás de esos dos jutsus pero simplemente no sabía que era.

En su oficina, el Hokage les recibió con una cálida sonrisa, -Hola Naruto, Jiraiya me ha estado contando sobre el progreso que has estado haciendo en tus estudios-.

-¿Él lo ha hecho?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa, -Todo lo que me dice es que yo no soy tan bueno como el Yondaime y nunca lo seré-.

Jiraiya resopló, -Esa es tú opinión chico, pero aún así no lo has hecho _tan_ mal-.

-El solo ser comparado con Yondaime es un logro en sí mismo Naruto-, le informo Sandaime. -Ha llegado una misión y creemos que sería perfecta para ti-.

-¿Una misión? Bueno, ¡Eso es genial!-, miró ansiosamente a Jiraiya, -¿Cuándo nos vamos?-.

-Tú y tú equipo saldrán mañana- le informo Jiraiya, -Pero yo no voy a ir contigo-.

-Bueno, si tú no vas, ¿Quién será el líder de la misión? ¿Kakashi?-.

Sarutobi y Jiraiya le miraron y sonrieron.

-Naruto- dijo Sarutobi con calma, -Tú serás el que esté a cargo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eres un Chunin y ellos son los que hacen la mayor parte de las misiones de las misiones que se requiere que este pueblo lleve a cabo, creo que es hora de darte la oportunidad de demostrar tus habilidades de liderazgo-.

Poco a poco una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Naruto, -¿Por fin podre llevar a mi propio equipo a una misión?-.

-Así es- dijo Sarutobi.

-¡Yatah!- grito Naruto y luego descaradamente procedió a hacer su danza de la victoria.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca al verlo "-Kami, ayudanos-".


End file.
